Kamen Rider Hero
by Pikatwig
Summary: In the year 2019, a young man gets the chance of a life-time to go on a special Fire Emblem event as advertised in Fire Emblem Heroes. He gets more than he bargained for... (120th story)
1. Emblem 1

My 120th story… hard to believe I've made 120 stories… some of them good, some of them not so great, some I'd prefer to not think about, and I'm up to 120.

So, what is it we're doing to celebrate reaching this milestone? Well… another thing I'm celebrating is occurring. KKD's birthday. Happy birthday buddy, you're an amazing pal and I'm glad we're such the team that we are. Sorry I didn't exactly tell you about this project, but it's a surprise…

Fire Emblem meets Kamen Rider is a story he's been dabbling with as of late, with Gaim/Fates and Wizard/Awakening. Not sure if he'll go beyond that and into Echoes or other games in the Fire Emblem franchise, but not important right now. I'll admit, this idea I had is something I kinda pitched at him once before… he never really gave a response, so I gotta take it into my own hands. He thankfully gave me enough of an idea about the Fire Emblem universe for this to work, but here's hoping it'll go well.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

The year was 2019 and there was much going on in the world, but our focus isn't on that. Our focus is in a small house in California where a young man was playing Fire Emblem Heroes on a mobile device, presently doing so to pass the time until his friends showed up.

"Yes! I win!" he cheered as he saw a low-power message pop up, "...yeesh, have I been playing that long?"

He checked the time and let out a slightly annoyed sigh, as he sent texts to his friends about when they were gonna show up.

-Traffic from airport is keeping some of us.- came a response from two of his buddies.

-Looking for rest of group before I show.- one response added.

-On my way, but got a bit lost.- another one responded.

The young man sighed as he took out some tea and sipped on it before he heard his phone chirp. He pulled it open and saw it was a message of some sort.

-Do you wish to go on an adventure unlike any other? A full Fire Emblem experience for Fire Emblem fans.- it read and there was a 'Yes' and 'No' option.

He simply stared at it for a moment as he took out a card of Kamen Rider Den-O from the Decade series of cards, "...here we go."

He then clicked the 'Yes'.

His phone then scanned him for a moment and he vanished in a light blue light, his phone dropping down towards a toy DecadeDriver…

* * *

 **Emblem 1: To Become A Hero**

* * *

The young man appeared in a room that was similar in design to the underground chamber of the Clock Tower from Majora's Mask. He let out a small groan as he got back up and looked around for a moment, before he saw Solider Risen standing around ready for combat.

The young man screamed as he evaded an attack from the Risen. Something rolled out of his pocket and he quickly grabbed it, "What the…?"

He then saw it looked something like a belt buckle. The buckle was like a sliding pencil case in design, with a part pulled out that looked something like a phone with a card insertion slot, while the belt buckle had various cards in it. He looked at it and plucked out one that resembled a Kamen Ride card, but the Rider was unfamiliar, having a white head and teal colored bug-like eyes. He then, somehow, knew to put it into the phone-like item, slap that on his wrist, and then slap the belt buckle onto his waist. With a press of a button on the front of the phone like object, a white light surrounded him.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...HERO!=**

The four weapon symbols from Fire Emblem surrounded him and he became a Rider that seemed similar to a Ghost Kamen Rider, with a robe and a hood over his head, the teal colored bug-like eyes, a black belt buckle on his waist, golden accents like a Gaim Rider, and a card holster along his waist as well.

"How'd I… know to do that?" he asked himself as he looked towards the Risen, "Oh… better take care of that first…"

He charged forward and gave a strong punch towards a Risen, which instantly exploded after the punch made contact.

"...woulda expected a Kalishpolsion, but alright…" he muttered.

The other Risen quickly drew out weapons and Hero took out a card from the buckle, clicked the button on the side of the phone item, took out the Hero card and then loaded in the new card, before pressing the button.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...MARTH!=**

His appearance took on an appearance similar to Marth's, but appeared to have armor of sorts around it, with the same sort of bug-like eyes.

"How'd I know that was a card? And… Kamen Rider Marth? What?" he muttered.

The Risen snapped him out of his thoughts as he evaded their sword slashes and countered with his own, his blade being the Falchion with a gun part attached to it like the Musou Saber, and smiled a bit at how well he could use it as he slashed through another Risen. He then looked at the blade before it vanished and the Marth card ejected from the slot, turning black and empty.

"Just like Decade…" he muttered as he kicked the other Risen back a bit and took out another card and loaded it up.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...ROBIN!=**

His appearance took on what could basically just be described as a Kamen Rider version of Robin. He took out Robin's tome of spells, charged up a bit of magic and then smirked as he called out a spell.

"Elthunder!"

The spark easily vaporized the Risen without any effort and allowed the Rider to smile a bit as he took out the full deck of cards and looked at them, seeing there were Kamen Riders for various Fire Emblem characters… before they all went dark and he turned back to normal.

"Fire Emblem characters as Kamen Riders? ...that's pretty cool…" he gawked as he scanned through them, seeing there were cards for various characters, but he was stopped by a pair of hands slow-clapping, "Uh…?"

The person before him appeared to be a woman in a black cloak, similar to that of Organization XIII, but she had no other discernible features due to that and how dark the room itself was.

"It is good to see somebody can use the Hero system. What is your name, young man?"

' _Guess I ended up in a Fire Emblem AR World or something. ...my actual name might sound outta place, so… alias it is…'_

"Takeshi,"

"It's nice to meet you, Takeshi."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is not important…" she informed.

' _So… what? Did I end up in a Fire Emblem, Zelda, Kamen Rider, Kingdom Hearts world or something?'_ he thought sarcastically as he followed the woman into a brighter room. The room itself was a large hallway that seemed to be inside of a clock of sorts, with large, cracked, stained glass windows of the main protagonist of _Shadow Dragon, Binding Blade, Path of the Radiance, Radiant Dawn, Awakening, Fates, Echoes_ , and _Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE_

"I'm sure you must be wondering where you are right now, right?"

"Petty much."

"You are in a world between worlds… think like that destroyer's photo studio…"

"You know Decade?"

"I've seen him and where he lived… because he damaged the Fire Emblem world…"

"...how?"

"Simply his presence in the world damaged it and fragmented it…" she informed, motioning to the stained glass windows, "These represent the damages to those now separated worlds. Once the damage is mended, they'll be repaired. But if damaged further, they'll eventually break and the world will no longer exist."

"Uh… quick question. Why is Lucina separate from Robin and her dad?" Takeshi asked as he noticed Lucina had her own window.

"Her future has been separated from its world, but it can be reconnected… with Project: Hero," the woman informed as she entered a large room with an inactive portal, "As Kamen Rider Hero, your task is to go into the worlds of Marth, Roy, Ike, Micaiah, Robin and Lucina and repair the damage…"

"Ok… but what about Kamui's, Celia's and Itsuki's worlds?" Takeshi inquired.

"Those worlds… are to be destroyed."

Takeshi stared for a moment as he began to process it before he glared at her, "You're kidding, right?"

"I am not. Those worlds are unnatural to the course of history of the Fire Emblem universe and must be erased."

Takeshi walked over to begin to protest, but she easily side-stepped him and shoved him into the portal.

"Good luck, Kamen Rider Hero."

* * *

Takeshi sat out-cold for a minute before he found himself in a wide-open field. He looked around before he saw that he was some distance away from a war. He squinted his eyes and saw a flag bearing the Ylisse symbol, "...I'm in… Awakening… no Sekai…"

* * *

Jikai, Kamen Rider Hero…

Chrom: Soldiers, move out!

Takeshi: How'd I end up as soldier here?

?: Leave the explanations to me!

Takeshi: Oh boy…

Robin: I can't just leave her!

Takeshi: You've gotta be kidding me…

Emblem 2: Ylisse Soldier

* * *

Yea… this is basically Fire Emblem Heroes meets Kamen Rider Decade… minus the Decade characters. It just seemed like a fit to me, at least. I did mention it to the birthday boy, but he either forgot or didn't seem interested… so I took it upon myself to try and make it.

Sorry if all of the nods to other franchises seemed a bit forced, but I was trying to help create the visual that I saw in my mind's eye as best I could.

Before anybody asks… I have nothing about Fates, Echoes or TMS#FE, it's just part of the narrative. They're the most different Fire Emblem games (and the most recent, though I'll admit I didn't' actually know Echoes was a remake… that flew totally over my head). And before you say anything about me hating those games… Kamui's one of my mains in Smash 4 and I own Tokyo Mirage Sessions. ...still haven't played it, but I do own it.

My favorite part has to be the scene where Takeshi first becomes Kamen Rider Hero, he doesn't know what's going on, but he's willing to fight as best he can.

Well, I hope you guys liked this. And KKD… I hope you like it too. If you didn't… well… I'm working on something else, so I hope you'll enjoy that if you didn't enjoy this.

Just Live More.


	2. Emblem 2

Fire Emblem Awakening was chosen to be represented first mainly due to my familiarity with it… though, like with Decade, these will be alternate versions of the stories. Partly for creative freedom… and partly because I'm not familiar with all of the worlds… the only ones I knew decently are Awakening, Fates and TMS.

Speaking of that crossover game… the song 'Reincarnation' will officially serve as our Hero theme. Though, getting the theme here was a bit tricky. I did end up needing to use the Shin Megami Tensei Wiki to get the lyrics here and then editing them wasn't the easiest… since they don't exactly match up. Anyway… let's just go ahead and begin.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

 _Previously on Kamen Rider Hero…_

Takeshi: Here we go… *clicks 'Yes' option* Henshin!

 **=HERO!=**

Mystery Woman: What is your name, young man?

Takeshi: Takeshi.

Mystery Woman: It's nice to meet you, Takeshi. As Kamen Rider Hero, your task is to go into the worlds of Marth, Roy, Ike, Micaiah, Robin and Lucina and repair the damage…

Takeshi: Ok… but what about Kamui's, Celia's and Itsuki's worlds?

Mystery Woman: Those worlds… are to be destroyed.

Takeshi: You're kidding, right?

Mystery Woman: Good luck, Kamen Rider Hero.

Takeshi: ...I'm in… Awakening… no Sekai…

* * *

Takeshi ran towards the top of a hill and got a better look as the Ylisse army was in the middle of battle, "Hmm… looks like Plegian forces at blame here…"

Before Takeshi could say or do anything more, he ended up nearly getting hit by an arrow and going tumbling down into the supplies for the Ylisse side. When he got back up, he was in standard military wear for Ylisse soldiers. Takeshi let out a groan as he got back up and looked towards another soldier.

"Soldier! What are you doing lying around?" the soldier demanded to know.

"Sorry sir, I was just looking for a replacement blade and I fell down," Takeshi responded quickly.

The other soldier quickly tossed him a blade and motioned for him to get out into the field of battle. Takeshi quickly began to look around and saw Chrom was alongside Sumia in the air and they were attacking some enemy Pegasus Knights, Frederick was blocking attacks and allowing other members of the army to move in and attack themselves.

"Alright… so then where's…?" Takeshi muttered as he evaded arrow shows from some of the opposition. Before Takeshi could take out his belt to transform, a horse's whinny stopped him from doing so and in charged a man in a black cloak. The man had what appeared to be a white helmet with a silver jewel in front of where his face would be. He got off the horse and revealed he was a Kamen Rider similar to the White Wizard, but his Driver wasn't hand shaped, thought Takeshi couldn't make out all the details, and he was carrying a tome in his other hand, "...Robin…"

* * *

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta watashi o zenbu (I'm breaking down all the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now) *Takeshi held his phone in his hand before he was seemingly absorbed into it.***

 **Kimi ga kono kodoku o itami o iyasu no (You're the one that takes it all away, my solitude and all my pain) *His phone was now attached onto his wrist and his Driver was in position.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *The Kamen Ride Hero card slipped out and into the phone insertion.**

 **Reincarnation kiete shimaitai (I want to disappear…) *Takeshi now stood on the ground as Kamen Rider Hero.***

 **Kamen Rider Hero**

 **Nemuranai machi no zawameki aisouwarai no yuutsu (I walk alone through the city of lights, I see the same fake smiles every night) *Takeshi was now back in the real world and had his phone in his hand, playing Fire Emblem Heroes.***

 **Honne nante itsuka doko ka mienai furi (Cause everyone hides...they run and they hide from their real feelings.) *The game then had all of the characters seemingly vanish. Takeshi then took his phone and put it into position***

 **Dare datte fuan nante sonna (And everyone's got their stresses too, yeah I know) *Hero was seen punching and kicking various Risen foes, knocking them away, before he turned to see the fractured stained glassed windows of the nine worlds.***

 **Iwarenakutemo wakatteru (But I already get that's the status quo. I'm breaking down…) *Kamen Rider Marth, Ike, Robin, Micaiah, Roy and Lucina all stood and seemed fractured as well. Hero stood in the center of the six, glancing towards the three without representation.***

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta tsuyogari nante (All the masks that I wear to hide my lonely heart now) *He took the six cards and loaded them into his card scanner, now being armed with the Fire Emblem itself. The cloaked woman walked over to him and simply smiled.***

 **Demo sunao ni narenai (But what if I'm just lying to myself?) *Takeshi stared at his phone for a moment before he was joined by a small green orb, who smiled at him***

 **Mayottemo nayan demo kimi ga motomeru nara (If even now, you still want me when I am hurt,wandering lost in the rain) *Takeshi and the green orb both stood between the worlds, looking towards the six Riders and three silhouetted figures.**

 **Semete kono kodoku o itami o kowashite (The at least help me destroy it all… My solitude, and all my pain) *Takeshi now stood as Kamen Rider Hero and reached out to them, trying to save them.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *Takeshi was now back in his base and held out the Kamen Rider Hero card.***

 **Reincarnation umarekawaritai (I want to be reborn) *He then turned towards the reader and gave a simple smile, showing off the Hero card.***

* * *

 **Emblem 02: Ylisse Soldier**

* * *

Takeshi stood in awe at Robin in his Rider form, noticing the resemblance to the White Wizard, before watching as Kamen Rider Robin easily beat the foes back with a blast of Elthunder. Robin turned towards Takeshi and made sure he was alright. Robin then headed off on his horse to continue the battle, which was won in the name of Ylisse after a while.

"Alright men," Chrom began as Sumia's pegasus landed, "Back to base. We're near the Arena Ferox and must make preparations,"

"Sir yes sir!" they all responded as they headed back towards the base.

Takeshi began to look around at the members of Chrom's army, seeing, beyond the ones he's already seen, Virion, Sully, Stahl, Vaike, Miriel, Kellam, Lon'qu, Ricken, Maribelle, Panne, Gaius, Cordelia, Gregor, Nowi and Libra, _'Hmm… no sign of the stalker and no sign of Lissa,'_

"Ano… you're alright, right?" a timid voice asked Takeshi, making him turn to see Olivia.

"...oh. Yea, I'm fine," Takeshi assured her as she nervously walked over to ask the same question to a few others, "...Lissa and the stalker should both be here if Olivia is here…"

"You must be new around these parts," another soldier spoke as he walked over to Takeshi, "The Exalt's younger sister was kidnapped and last sighted in Ferox."

"And his older sister?"

"Dead."

' _But… Lucina would've warned Chrom and Robin about the attack and stopped her from being assassinated. And… when would Lissa have been kidnapped?'_ Takeshi thought as they had arrived at the base and he was guided to the room for recruits, "...oh. We're here?"

"You've been spaced out for a while, so… here we are. I'll find you a barrack to sleep in," the other soldier told him.

Takeshi simply nodded as he took off some of the armor and plopped down by a wall, "How'd I end up as a soldier here?"

"Leave the explanations to me!" a small voice told him, making him look to see what looked to be a tiny fairy with green hair, "Hiya."

"...Tiki?"

The small fairy floated over, wearing a pink dress that looked like a flower, was barefoot, and had her hair in a ponytail, "Hai. Watashi wa Tiki-chan!"

"...ok…" Takeshi nodded.

"And I'm the assistant to Kamen Rider Hero!" she cheered, pulling a small party popper and letting the streamers fall onto Takeshi, "Nice to be around you!"

"...so… boss lady wants me to get rid of the Tokyo Mirage Sessions world… yet my assistant is clearly based on that version of Tiki…" Takeshi noted silently, "Anyway… you said you would explain things to me? Alright. Tell me what's different with this world from the game."

"Rightio!" Tiki-chan giggled as she handed Takeshi his phone and pulled up a video "I'll explain things along with those visuals there."

Takeshi was simply silent as he looked at his phone, seeing chibi icons of the Fire Emblem Awakening characters, as he saw Robin's icon and Chrom's icon move alongside the icons of Lissa and Fredrick.

"So they met up with most everybody as they should've, but one thing happened that made things not happen as you know them," Tiki-chan began as the visual showed a chibi-icon of Lucina before it was given a giant red X, "Lucina doesn't exist in this world."

"...how?"

"Because of the damage caused to reality, silly," Tiki-chan pointed out, "Her timeline got split off from this world, so she isn't in this world. And because of that..."

"The original Exalt is dead and Chrom got pushed up earlier,"

"Ping-pong," Tiki-chan giggled as she booped his nose, "And he married Sumia."

"Ok…" Takeshi nodded as he saw the chibi-icons of Chrom and Sumia being married. Next the visuals showed Robin alongside Lissa, but Frederick drove Robin back a bit and then chibi-Risen grabbed Lissa and ran off, "...what?"

"She was taken captive. It's been several months since then and her being spotted in the now Plegian controlled Ferox is the only lead."

"How'd they take it over?"

"Since Lucina and Chrom's forces weren't there, the Plegian forces managed to win the battle at the Arena,"

Takeshi let out a small sigh as he set his phone down, "So… is my job to help rescue Lissa?"

"I dunno," Tiki-chan shrugged, Takeshi facepalming in response, "I'm only your advisor. I don't know what the damages are, I just know the background of the worlds and can explain things. But, anyway, as for why you're a soldier, it's so you can get near Robin and Chrom to help out."

"Oh," Takeshi nodded as he watched Chrom and Robin walk in, "Sirs,"

"At ease, soldier," Chrom told him, "I don't recognize you. What's your name?"

"It's Takeshi,"

Chrom thought for a moment, "Oh yea. I think I remember seeing you apply…"

"Yea," Takeshi nodded.

"Neat wrist-band there," Robin commented.

"Oh, thank you," Takeshi smiled as Robin simply looked at it, "Uh… thanks for letting me serve you all. It's an honor,"

Chrom simply smiled as he headed off to speak with Sumia, while Robin also headed out though paused to glance back at Takeshi for a moment. Robin then continued onward.

"Neat."

Tiki-chan giggled as she sat on Takeshi's shoulder, "Oh. Also, anybody who's isn't a Kamen Rider can see me. Just so you know."

Takeshi simply gave a nod in response.

* * *

Later that evening was a gathering of the soldiers and they all stood at attention as Chrom and Robin spoke of their plan.

"We will be taking the town just outside the Arena so that we have a close fallback point in case we do need to fall back," Robin spoke, "And then we take the Arena and see if Lissa is there."

"We must rescue her…" Chrom stated determinedly, "Soldiers, move out!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Thus they began to head for their horses, Takeshi and Tiki-chan heading in as well, and they began to make their way to the Arena Ferox.

They had managed to hide out in the village just outside of the Arena. Robin was working on planning out some ideas to get to the Arena and hopefully find Lissa. Takeshi was carefully watching Robin work on his ideas, but quickly hid behind the corner he was in as somebody had entered the room from the other end.

"Konichiwa, Robin," a familiar sounding voice greeted.

"Hi, Olivia," Robin responded as he continued to look over his plans, neither seeing Takeshi poke his head back over to watch, "Something up?"

"I just wanted to come and see you…" she informed before she nervously backed away, "W-why…? Did you not want to be bothered?"

"It's fine," he assured as he hugged her.

Takeshi simply watched carefully before he had a jawdrop upon seeing Robin and Olivia kiss, "You've gotta be kidding me…"

"Why say that?" Tiki-chan asked as she teleported in atop his head.

"...he's with Olivia and not Lissa?"

Tiki-chan gave a meek shrug in response as Takeshi simply walked off in an annoyed huff.

* * *

The bluenette sat in his bunk in the room for the soldiers and was simply more than a bit irritated about how Robin had ended up with Olivia.

' _I understand she got kidnapped and stuff, but they could've gotten together before then. ...unless Olivia ended up joining them earlier than she would've in the game…'_ Takeshi thought.

"You're really hung up on that?" Tiki-chan asked Takeshi.

"...no. Mildly irritated, but still…"

Tiki-chan simply giggled a bit as she floated down to him, "Well… if she's in the Arena, you can go look for her…"

"And get in trouble? No way…"

"You technically aren't actually a part of this military, remember?"

Takeshi blinked for a bit before he got up and slowly snuck out.

* * *

He arrived in the Arena Ferox and slowly began to look for any sign of Lissa being around. The arena seemed to be abandoned apart from a few soldiers that were sleeping so heavily that they didn't see Takeshi roam. He soon entered the main room and saw that it had a light of sorts glowing.

"Man… this is bigger than Smash and the main Fire Emblem games made it seem…" Takeshi gawked as he walked around a bit.

"So you're a spy?" Robin's voice asked as he entered the room.

Takeshi yelped and backed away a bit before regaining his composure and looking at Robin, "I just decided to scout ahead."

Robin rolled his eyes a little bit at Takeshi as he held out his tome.

"Mind my asking you something? Why did you hook up with Olivia?"

"...because I fell for her… she was simply wonderful to be around and pretty and… just somebody I simply love. Why?"

"What about Lissa?"

"Chom's younger sister? ...she's cute and stuff, but somebody else liked her and I really don't want to get on that guy's bad side…"

It didn't take long for it to come together in Takeshi's head that Robin was talking about Fredrick.

"I wouldn't leave the woman I love, if you're even thinking about that."

"I wasn't!"

"I can't just leave her!" Robin yelled as he took out what resembled the belt buckle used by the Ryuki Riders, but the insertion slot was on the top.

Takeshi took out his buckle and quickly put it on in self-defense, "I don't want to fight you."

"Are you on my side or what?"

"I am."

Suddenly, some Risen soldiers charged in and began to attack the two. Robin began to blast some with his magic, while Takeshi quickly took out the phone, put it onto his wrist and then took out the Hero card.

"Henshin!" he declared, loading in the card and pressing the activation button.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...HERO!=**

Takeshi transformed into Kamen Rider Hero and began to battle the Risen as best he could. Robin managed to knock a few away, proceeding to flip through some pages in his tome, before glaring a bit at Takeshi.

"...Henshin." Robin muttered as he loaded his book into the buckle and pressed a small switch on the top of it into position. He then had a black ring of energy surround him and transformed into his Rider form. Robin then charged at Hero and began to punch him.

"What the heck?! I'm on your side!" Hero yelled.

"No you aren't… I'm certain of that now…" Robin responded as he charged forward to continue the battle…

* * *

 ***As the instrumentals slowly began, Takeshi stared at the dark room with the inactive portal.***

 **Embrace the dark you call a home, *Takeshi held out the Hero card and was joined by Tiki-chan.***

 **Gaze upon an empty, white throne *They looked to the portal, which was inactive and then slowly showed Kamen Rider Robin's image***

 **A legacy of lies, *The two were being watched by something in the shadows***

 **A familiar disguise *Takeshi turned and then saw the mysterious woman before he was again shoved into the portal.***

 **Sing with me a song of conquest and fate *Takeshi, now Kamen Rider Hero, was standing in between various worlds and seeing the fractures to all nine of them.***

 **The black pillar cracks beneath its weight *He could see the nine Riders all facing away from him before they faded as if they weren't even there.***

 **Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone *Hero and Tiki-chan stood in a dark room in confusion before they slowly walked out of it***

 **Lost in thoughts all alone *The two simply continued forward.***

* * *

"Hello!" Tiki-chan cheered as she was now in front of the hypothetical camera, "Tiki-chan here for a special segment for Kamen Rider Hero! Tiki-chan's Explanation Corner!"

The camera was moved over to a curtain of sorts, but there was nothing there.

"Uh… where's my title card?" she asked somebody off-camera.

"It hasn't been designed yet."

"Alright," Tiki-chan shrugged as she twirled around like a ballerina, turning her attention back to the audience, "In this little corner I have, I'll explain certain elements of the story and certain things about the history of the two franchises."

She giggled and gave a smile to the camera, "So today, let's begin with something basic. A bit more info about our hero… Kamen Riderrrrrrrrrrrr… HERO!"

A picture of Kamen Rider Hero appeared next to her.

"This is a very lovely rendition of our hero done by the writer's main buddy, so thank you for the picture," Tiki-chan smiled, forming a small heart with her hands, before turning to the picture, "So, statistically speaking, Hero is rather middle of the road. He does have some slight accents in defense and power, very slight, while the rest is rather average. He's 205cm in height, weighs 97 kgs, which is 213.8 lbs for that system, can punch with 7.5 tons, kick with 10.2 tons, jump 43.1 meters into the air with a single bound, and run 100 meters in 3.0 seconds!" Tiki-chan summarized as she flew around joyfully, "Kamen Rider Hero is a strong and powerful force that is going to save the Fire Emblem realities. Though, as of now, he lacks any sort of weapon. He does have Attack Ride cards that can summon certain weapons, but where the weapon will spawn from is something I don't know. Ah well."

Tiki-chan then turned to the camera with a smile, "Tune in next time for Kamen Rider Hero!"

She then winked and giggled a bit.

* * *

Jikai, Kamen Rider Hero…

Hero: I'm not your enemy Robin!

Kamen Rider Robin: Don't lie to me!

Takeshi: If this will prove I'm on your side…

Frederick: Lissa!

Chrom: We will save you… I SWEAR IT!

Takeshi: Ikuzo…

Emblem 3: Awakening A Heart

* * *

Alright… let's get some questions outta the way first before they're asked. I personally do pair up Robin with Olivia, the reason Tharja is never referred to by her name is simply because Takeshi doesn't like her, the ending theme is only that verse because… because, and Takeshi's annoyance at who Robin married is simply just that, annoyance. Shipping can be a very headache inducing thing. Heck, in Fairy Tail, there's one character who most of the fandom hates simply because she 'gets in the way' of another ship. ...I'm not kidding.

I felt like there needed to be a character to explain things to Takeshi, as well as the audience, because of how the worlds have altered, and to explain things that aren't made apparent. The bonus corner seemed to be a great idea to have these things explained in a fun and cute way. As for how she acts and how she looks? Well, she's basically Tokyo Mirage Sessions' version of Tiki in terms of personality, and her looks… it's basically the appearance of Yui from Sword Art Online in the ALO Arc. She's technically a pixie like that, but Tiki, from a distance, looks like a green colored Navi from Ocarina of Time. If she comes off as annoying as many see Navi, I do apologize in advance.

The sketch that was mentioned is indeed something KKD drew for me (major props to you and thanks for also agreeing to draw other characters for this story), though… I uploaded them to my DA account, and then he uploaded them to his. ...I dunno why he did that.

As for Hero's statistics, I used Kamen Riders Gaim and Ex-Aid as a reference point for how middle of the road forms work. Hero does have slight accents in power and defense, but they're only slight. Just making sure you guys get that.

Hope you guys enjoyed this. As for my favorite parts? It's when Tiki-chan showed up and when Robin was in his Rider form. Really cool stuff.

Just Live More.


	3. Emblem 3

Exhaustion, lack of complete knowledge on the Fire Emblem series, being overwhelmed, doing other stuff, getting a haircut (a much needed one), among other things, caused working on this kinda slow. There's also the fact that I'll be graduating from high school and, while I do want to be an animator, I don't really have a college to go to. I'm scared about the future, being honest.

Let's move aside from my personal thoughts and reasoning why this took a while. This story will be a bit of a long one, so I need to buckle down and do it.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

 _Previously on Kamen Rider Hero…_

Takeshi: Hmm… looks like the Plegian forces at blame here…

Tiki-chan: Leave the explanations to me!

Takeshi: Tiki?

Tiki-chan: She was taken captive. It's been several months since then and her being spotted in the now Plegian controlled Ferox is the only lead. *Takeshi nodded*

Takeshi: You've gotta be kidding me.

Tiki-chan: You're really hung up on that?

Takeshi: ...no. Mildly irritated, but still…

Tiki-chan: Well, if she's in the Arena, you can go look for her…

Robin: ...Henshin.

Hero: What the heck?! I'm on your side!

Robin: No you aren't… I'm certain of that now...

* * *

Kamen Rider Robin continued to attack Kamen Rider Hero, hand-to hand, with Hero going on the defensive.

"Seriously Robin! I'm on your side!" Hero yelled as he ducked behind a Risen, which Robin knocked away with a smack of his tome, "I'm not your enemy Robin!"

"I've heard of somebody going around calling themself a hero when they're really evil… and that's you."

"I'm not evil!" Hero yelled as he ducked from lightning blasts from the tome, "Tch… need a good plan…"

"Ok," Tiki-chan smiled as she flew to his buckle and pulled out a green card, "Use this."

Hero looked and saw a yellow and silver colored axe depicted on it, "Oh yea! The weapon triangle!"

He then quickly loaded the card into the slot on his phone.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...AXE!=**

Hero stood ready for a weapon to emerge, but nothing happened. Tiki-chan and Robin both stared at him in confusion before Robin punched Hero back. Hero was sent flying backwards… minus his yellow horn atop his helmet. He looked and then saw that the horn had fallen off… before it turned into the axe, the yellow horn duplicating and then filling out. Hero dashed over and grabbed it, ready for action.

* * *

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta watashi o zenbu (I'm breaking down all the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now) *Takeshi held his phone in his hand before he was seemingly absorbed into it.***

 **Kimi ga kono kodoku o itami o iyasu no (You're the one that takes it all away, my solitude and all my pain) *His phone was now attached onto his wrist and his Driver was in position.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *The Kamen Ride Hero card slipped out and into the phone insertion.***

 **Reincarnation kiete shimaitai (I want to disappear…) *Takeshi now stood on the ground as Kamen Rider Hero.***

 **Kamen Rider Hero**

 **Nemuranai machi no zawameki aisouwarai no yuutsu (I walk alone through the city of lights, I see the same fake smiles every night) *Takeshi was now back in the real world and had his phone in his hand, playing Fire Emblem Heroes.***

 **Honne nante itsuka doko ka mienai furi (Cause everyone hides...they run and they hide from their real feelings.) *The game then had all of the characters seemingly vanish. Takeshi then took his phone and put it into position***

 **Dare datte fuan nante sonna (And everyone's got their stresses too, yeah I know) *Hero was seen punching and kicking various Risen foes, knocking them away, before he turned to see the fractured stained glassed windows of the nine worlds.***

 **Iwarenakutemo wakatteru (But I already get that's the status quo. I'm breaking down…) *Kamen Rider Marth, Ike, Robin, Micaiah, Roy and Lucina all stood and seemed fractured as well. Hero stood in the center of the six, glancing towards the three without representation.***

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta tsuyogari nante (All the masks that I wear to hide my lonely heart now) *He took the six cards and loaded them into his card scanner, now being armed with the Fire Emblem itself. The cloaked woman walked over to him and simply smiled.***

 **Demo sunao ni narenai (But what if I'm just lying to myself?) *Takeshi stared at his phone for a moment before he was joined by Tiki-chan, who was initially in her distance form then in her normal form, who then smiled at him***

 **Mayottemo nayan demo kimi ga motomeru nara (If even now, you still want me when I am hurt,wandering lost in the rain) *Takeshi and the green orb both stood between the worlds, looking towards the six Riders and three silhouetted figures.**

 **Semete kono kodoku o itami o kowashite (The at least help me destroy it all… My solitude, and all my pain) *Takeshi now stood as Kamen Rider Hero and reached out to them, trying to save them.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *Takeshi was now back in his base and held out the Kamen Rider Hero card.***

 **Reincarnation umarekawaritai (I want to be reborn) *He then turned towards the reader and gave a simple smile, showing off the Hero card.***

* * *

 **Emblem 03: Awakening A Heart**

* * *

Back at the base, Frederick was roaming around and simply looked to a room he had set up for Lissa assuming that they found her. He let out a small sigh as he recalled one of the last moments they had spent together before she was kidnapped…

* * *

" _...did you seriously not enjoy ANY of it?" Lissa inquired._

" _Well… I can't say it was… entirely enjoyable… the time we spent exploring was a new and valuable experience."_

" _Oh, goody! I'm so happy to hear that."_

" _If you are happy, then I am happy, milady."_

* * *

"Milady… why did you need to vanish?" he sighed. Frederick then felt something in his head and quickly began to head for the door.

"Frederick, something wrong?" Chrom asked as he saw him running.

"Robin has sent me a mental message. He says there's a traitor in our midst and he's cornered him, but needs help."

"Go."

Frederick charged out and had a buckle appear on his waist, taking out a tome with an axe depicted on it, "Henshin!"

He loaded it in and his appearance didn't alter much. He still had his silver armor, but now had a helmet that was a slight mix of the helmets of Kamen Riders Brave and Baron, and the belt buckle.

* * *

Hero slashed at Robin with the axe he had, while evading slashes from Robin's Levin Sword, "You certainly like that blade."

"Thank you. My wife helped me get it," Robin responded.

"Why did you marry her? Honest question here." Hero asked before he got smacked in the back by a powerful axe strike.

"Uh… incoming?" Tiki-chan muttered nervously.

"Frederick!" Robin smiled.

"Who is this guy?" Frederick asked Robin.

"A person in a white cloak came to warn me about him…"

* * *

" _He calls himself a hero, but is really a source of evil…" a person, their gender not noticeable, in what could best be described as a white version of the Organization 13 cloak told Robin._

" _What does he want?"_

" _I'm not sure… but he might be looking to hurt your loved ones…"_

* * *

"I would never!" Hero yelled, but got himself bashed from a slash from Fredericks' axe, which looked like the AxCalibur minus the dragon details and the hand symbol, making him groan loudly, "...gotta get outta here…"

Hero managed to evade attacks from the two and loaded in a card to his phone.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...INVISIBLE!=**

Hero turned invisible and got away from the two Riders. Robin took out his tome and reverted back to normal.

"Well… I guess they know we're here now. Think we should see if we can locate Lissa?" Robin asked, but Frederick was already gone, "...guess that's a yes."

* * *

"Where's Robin?" Olivia nervously asked Chrom.

"He said he found a traitor in our midst and is fighting him off," Chrom informed.

Olivia gave a nervous gulp and simply gave a worried look. Just as she was about to walk away however, Takeshi had returned to the base, slightly injured, "Oh my…"

"Soldier, what happened?!" Chrom asked.

"Uh… I encountered the traitor and tried to hold him off until help arrived."

"Olivia, see if you can help heal him,"

Olivia nodded and guided Takeshi to the medical area, Tiki-chan following, while Chrom began to think out some plans.

* * *

Lissa was held under a deep sleep spell and being watched by Aversa and Gangrel. The woman simply looked at the young princess from Ylisse and was thinking up plans.

"So many things we can do with her…" Aversa commented as she thought aloud, "I wonder how the Exalt would react to her being dead?"

"No. We need her alive."

"I'm just wondering how he'd react is all…" Aversa responded with a roll of her eyes, "Oh… better idea… put her under hypnosis so she'll obey us…"

* * *

"So… do you know who attacked you?" Olivia asked Takeshi as she bandaged up a cut on his back.

"No. Whoever it was was in a mask…" Takeshi responded.

Olivia gave a nod as she brushed a wet rag against Takeshi's arm.

"...mind my asking something?"

"Go ahead… I guess…"

"What made you fall for Robin?"

The pinkette blushed heavily and hesitated to answer, "He's just… supportive…"

Takeshi gave a nod and watched as the girl simply began to let her mind wander a bit.

* * *

" _I want to build a theater…" Olivia told Robin, blushing a bit._

" _A theater? You mean, with a stage and seats and stands and everything?"_

" _Yes! And fly lofts and trapdoors and a huge proscenium arch!" Olivia smiled, "A place where people from all walks of life can experience the wonder of dance!"_

" _When you say dance, are you referring to YOUR dancing?"_

" _Well… kinda, yeah. Why? Does that sound egotistical? Because I-"_

" _Wonderful! I'll be the first in line when it opens!"_

" _Why, thank you, Robin. How kind of you!"_

* * *

Olivia snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Takeshi in pain, making her see she had accidentally wrapped him up to tightly, "Oh! I-I-I'm so sorry!"

"It's… alright…" Takeshi responded as Olivia loosened up the bandages, "...still… I guess I can see why you two got married…"

"...Robin did tell me there was somebody else he was close to before he met me…" Olivia informed as she wrapped up another cut, "It was Chrom's younger sister."

"Oh," Takeshi peaked up.

Olivia finished wrapping Takeshi's wounds up, when he noticed there was a ring on her right hand.

"What's that?" Takeshi asked.

"This?" she blinked, showing the ring to him, which was the Engage Ring from Kamen Rider Wizard, "Robin gave it to me as a sort of promise ring…"

Takeshi simply nodded as he got up and headed off to think a bit.

"Well… that went well," Tiki-chan commented.

"...I guess I get why he chose her over Lissa. Plus there's the fact she got kidnapped so…" Takeshi muttered.

"Sir!" a soldier told Chrom, "Robin has sent a message! He has managed to locate Lissa!"

"Mobilize at once!"

* * *

Robin, out of his Rider form, slashed at some Risen that were trying to prevent him from getting to Lissa. Suddenly, arrows had struck and managed to knock away the Risen. Robin turned to see Chrom, Olivia, some of the others, various soldiers, and Takeshi hurry over.

"Robin!" Chrom started before he saw he was alone, "Where's Frederick?"

"I don't know," Robin informed as he loaded his tome into his belt and summoned his Levin Sword, "Why is the traitor here?"

"Wait… he's the traitor?" Chrom blinked.

"I am not!"

"Don't lie to me!" Robin yelled as he held his blade up to Takeshi's neck, "I was warned of somebody who called themself a hero, but was really a villain!"

"And you've got the wrong guy!" Takeshi yelled, "I'm trying to help you!"

Chrom and Olivia simply looked at the two as Takeshi got out of the way of the blade and walked forward.

"What are you-?"

Takeshi sped off with his belt and wrist-phone ready.

"What are you doing?" Tiki-chan inquired.

"I'm gonna go and save Lissa by myself. If that doesn't prove I'm on their side to them, then nothing will…" Takeshi told her as he headed off as fast as he could.

Robin reverted back from his Rider form and headed forward himself, the others following him nervously.

* * *

The Ylissean Army arrived to the center of the arena and saw Lissa was tied to a cross of sorts.

"Lissa!" Chrom gasped.

Lissa didn't respond, still in a sleep state, but moved a little bit.

"She looks to be alright," Chrom informed, "Soldiers, advance and make sure nobody else is here."

There was a loud crash sound as they all saw Frederick, being forced out of his Rider form, and a powerful Risen soldier walked back towards Aversa.

"You!" Robin growled.

"So nice of you to join us, but we still need the girl for a task. My higher up says so…" Aversa responded.

"Let me guess, King Gangrel?" Takeshi asked as he walked over from another side of the arena, "Or is it your real boss, Validar? Or how about the being he worships, the Fell Dragon, Grima?"

"EH?! Who are you and how do you know that info?!" Aversa demanded.

Takeshi was wordless as he headed down to Frederick and helped him up.

"...why are you helping me?" he inquired.

Takeshi was silent as he simply backed up a little bit, making Frederick able to see Lissa.

"She's alright…" he gawked.

"...surrender… Ylisse…" she seemingly mumbled.

"Lissa!"

"...surrender…"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"They must be messing with her head," Robin realized, turning to Aversa, "Am I right?"

"Maybe you are…" she responded as she had a Rider belt appear on her waist, "But you won't stop us…"

Aversa took out a tome that had a picture of Grima's symbol and loaded it into her belt. She was surrounded in a dark aura and transformed into a Rider. Her armor was similar to Kamen Rider Beast's armor, though the lion motif was replaced with a dragon motif, what area was colored gold on Beast was colored black, the black area on Beast's suit was colored purple, and she had a leg trench cloak similar to Wizard's suit.

"She's a…" Chrom muttered.

"Kamen Rider…" Robin growled.

"Don't bother with your petty rivalry!" Grangel commanded, "Focus on making the girl obey us!"

"Looks like we gotta distract her," Chrom noticed as he summoned the Falchion.

"Leave it to us," Sumia smirked.

"I'll help them, you go and rescue Lissa," Olivia told Robin.

"Eh?"

"I'll make sure this woman stops bothering you…" Olivia commented. Suddenly, the Engage Ring on her right hand began to shimmer a bit. The ring had energy flow off of it and onto Olivia, making a silver belt appeared on her waist and a tome with a pink magical circle appeared in her hand, "Wow…"

"Masaka!" Grangel yelled.

"Henshin," Olivia muttered as she loaded the tome into the belt. A pink light surrounded her and she was now in an armor that resembled Kamen Rider Femme, minus the cape, was colored pink, had some white veils along the top, a helmet that looked like Wizard's Land Style with a pink colored gem, what appeared to be a sort of version of Olivia's ponytail along the back of the helmet, and her two golden bands with the white cloth around them, "Wow…"

"Amazing…" Robin blushed.

"Go. I got this," Olivia told her husband.

Robin nodded and headed to where Takeshi and Frederick stood, "Grangel, you won't win this war!"

"What makes you think that you can stop me?!"

"Because he's people's hope," Takeshi spoke as he walked forward, "Before Robin showed, well, people didn't have as much hope as they do now. They have hope that this war will be won, hope for the future and hope that they'll survive…"

Robin looked to Takeshi in confusion as he had a confident look on his face.

"If this will prove I'm on your side… I'll fight Grangel."

Grangel growled a bit in anger as he glared at Takeshi, "Kisama! Nani mono nanda?!"

Takeshi looked up at him and put his buckle onto his waist, took out his phone to put it into position, before taking out the Kamen Ride card for Hero. He knew exactly what to say…

"Torisugari no Kamen Rider da…" Takeshi began as he held out the card, "Oboetoke! Henshin!"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...HERO!=**

Takeshi transformed into Hero and three cards popped out of his belt buckle, flashing and revealing themselves to be the Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride cards for Robin.

Robin himself looked at Hero and then readied his own belt, "Hey Frederick."

"Yea?"

"Get yourself ready. We'll give you an opening to go and save Lissa."

"Gotcha," he nodded as he headed back to give the two room.

"So you finally trust me?" Hero smiled.

"I suppose so," Robin shrugged as he readied his tome, "Henshin!"

He loaded his tome into his belt and stood ready for battle.

Grangel growled as he left Lissa's comatose body and approached the two Kamen Riders, "You will not win, you hear me?! Master Grima will rise again and Ylisse will belong to his greatness!"

"Ylisse… will belong to… his greatness…" Lissa muttered.

Chrom turned towards his sister, managing to see her eyes were faintly opened but she was still in a trance, "We will save you… I SWEAR IT!"

Lissa slowly raised her head, her eyes looking completely void of anything, but her eyes shut again.

Grangel growled as he charged towards Hero and Robin with a Levin Sword in hand.

"That's such a popular weapon," Hero commented as he kicked Grangel towards Robin, who slashed him with his own Levin Sword.

"True that," Robin nodded.

Back over with Olivia, Chrom and Sumia, the three were managing to hold off Aversa rather well. Aversa attempted to strike at Olivia with a lance, but she managed to evade and then counter attack with the cloth between her arms.

"Wow…" Chrom gawked.

"Hey, you know you're married…" Sumia reminded Chrom.

"Can't I be impressed?"

"I was just joking…"

Aversa began to charge up a blast within her lance, but Olivia managed to nimbly dodge and kick her in the back of her head and cancel her transformation.

"...you may win this round, Ylissean Army, but the war is far from over!" Aversa told them as she teleported away in a flash of magic.

Hero and Robin managed to tag-team Grangel back a bit as Hero looked to the Final Form Ride card and nodded at it. He then loaded the card into his phone and activated it.

 **=FINAL FORM RIDE: ...RO-RO-ROBIN!=**

"Hey. This might sting a little," Hero told Robin.

"Huh?" Robin blinked as he turned to face Hero.

"Hey," Hero groaned a bit as he turned Robin around and then motioned his hands forward. Robin's head retracted into his spin his arms and legs extended into Ls and then joined together. Robin was now a giant version of his tome.

"What sorcery is this?!" Grangel yelled as he tried to attack Hero, but Hero used the giant tome as a giant shield.

The tome opened up and charged up a fiery energy.

"Arc Fire!" Hero declared, sending out a fiery attack and stunning Grangel in flames.

"Onore…" Grangel muttered as Hero loaded in the Final Attack Ride card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: …=**

"Heh… kore ga ore-tachi no zengekuda!" Hero yelled as he pressed the activation button.

 **=RO-RO-ROBIN!=**

The tome charged up with electrical energy, Hero smirking and getting it into position.

"THORON!" he yelled as the yellow beam was fired which sent Grandel flying off and into the water outside the Arena. Robin then reverted back from his Final Form Ride form and reverted back to normal, with Hero doing the same.

"...nice," Robin smiled.

Kamen Rider Frederick hurried over to Lissa and freed her from the binds she was trapped in, "Milady… please… Milady… wake up!"

Lissa slowly began to stir and looked at him with a small smile, "...Frederick?"

He dropped his Rider form and looked at her with a soft smile, "Thank goodness you're alright, Milady."

"...thank you for saving me…" she smiled as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

Takeshi was fuming a little bit at this sight.

"Let it go," Tiki-chan groaned.

* * *

"The last thing I remember before waking up was seeing Tharja walking away from the base camp and going after her. I lost track of her and was about to head back and then… nothing…" Lissa informed as she was being tended to in the medical wing.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her around in a while…" Chrom admitted.

"No wonder me and Olivia have been able to sleep in peace…" Robin added.

"You get your rest, Milady," Frederick told Lissa, "I'll be sure to keep an eye out for you while you heal."

"Alright, thank you," Lissa smiled as she hugged Frederick.

Takeshi, just outside of the medical room, began to think a little bit.

"Something up?" Tiki-chan asked.

"I remember there's one support conversation where Chrom warned her about wandering off… and she wandered off and got captured…" Takeshi commented, "And that stalker is to blame. Goodie. I get to blast her face in."

"...you do realize you're saying that about the third most popular character in Awakening, right?"

"One, that's based on a Japanese poll. Two, that attractiveness is biased. Three, she's a creepy stalker!" Takeshi told Tiki-chan.

"...fair point…"

"Takeshi, could you stop being loud?" Robin asked as she walked out and saw Tiki-chan, "...oh. So I wasn't seeing things when I was fighting you."

"I'm his assistant."

"Ok…"

"Well, we'll get out of your hair for now. See ya," Takeshi waved as he and Tiki-chan headed off.

Chrom walked out and waved alongside Robin, but squinted his eyes as he could faintly see a green glow next to Takeshi…

* * *

Takeshi and Tiki-chan then walked back through the portal to the mysterious dimension where the mystery woman was.

"You did well, Takeshi."

"Oh. We're back…" Takeshi blinked a bit.

"You two have the rest of the day to relax until you are sent to the next world."

"Oh! Do I really need to go into Kamui's, Itsuki's and Celia's worlds and kill them?! Seriously?"

The woman was silent as she left the two alone.

"It's Celica." Tiki-chan corrected.

"Ugh… I keep saying Celia by accident…"

* * *

Takeshi sat on a mattress and simply stared at the portal that resembled the one that lead to the Outrealms.

"Something up?" Tiki-chan asked as she floated next to him.

"Just thinking…"

"Well, do try and get some rest. We don't know when we'll get a chance to sleep next," Tiki-chan advised.

"Alright," Takeshi nodded as he relaxed a bit, while Tiki-chan slipped into the container for the Rider Cards, "Uh…?"

"I can fit in here just fine with your cards and phone. Nighty-night…"

"...ok…" Takeshi shrugged as he dozed off.

* * *

 ***As the instrumentals slowly began, Takeshi stared at the dark room with the inactive portal.***

 **Embrace the dark you call a home, *Takeshi held out the Hero card and was joined by Tiki-chan.***

 **Gaze upon an empty, white throne *They looked to the portal, which was inactive and then slowly showed Kamen Rider Robin's image***

 **A legacy of lies, *The two were being watched by something in the shadows***

 **A familiar disguise *Takeshi turned and then saw the mysterious woman before he was again shoved into the portal.***

 **Sing with me a song of conquest and fate *Takeshi, now Kamen Rider Hero, was standing in between various worlds and seeing the fractures to all nine of them.***

 **The black pillar cracks beneath its weight *He could see the nine Riders all facing away from him before they faded as if they weren't even there.***

 **Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone *Hero and Tiki-chan stood in a dark room in confusion before they slowly walked out of it***

 **Lost in thoughts all alone *The two simply continued forward.***

* * *

"Tiki-chan's Explanation Corner!" Tiki-chan cheered as she waved to the viewer, with a title screen falling in, "Thank you to KKD for drawing this wonderful picture of my title card! Alright, we got a lot of Riders we need to talk about today, so let's get started."

She giggled a tiny bit as she flew around and smiled, "Alright. Our first Rider today is Kamen Rider… Robin!"

A picture of Kamen Rider Robin appeared and Tiki-chan gave a little hand-heart symbol to the camera, "Again, special thanks to our lovely artist!"

She wink and then turned to the picture, "Kamen Rider Robin is an all-around type of Rider, with fairly equal speed, punching power, kicking power and defensive capabilities. He is also capable of fighting at both long range and short range with an extra tome that is magically duplicated from the one he uses to turn into a Kamen Rider and his Levin Sword! Lastly, there's his Final Form Ride, the Robin Tome! He becomes a giant book with great defensive capabilities and blast attacks. I don't think any flies will be bugging you if you have a giant book to smack em with!"

She gave a twirl and then the image showed Olivia in her Rider form, "Next up is his lovely wife, Olivia and her Rider form of Kamen Rider Olivia! She's quick and agile, can kick your face in but can't punch as hard or tank as much damage. But if you want to try and get her, you'll need to get to her before she gets to you!"

Tiki-chan giggled as she flew in with a picture of Frederick in his Rider form. She looked over it a bit before continuing, "We've got Kamen Rider Frederick up now. And… well… his Rider form is just the belt, tome, and a helmet. It looks just like what he usually looks like… but regardless, he's tough, can punch and kick hard, and can kick you around… if he can catch up. He's super slow… but with heavy armor, makes sense. Alright, next we have-"

Somebody whispered to her from off-camera.

"What's that? We're outta time. Oh! Gomen audience, we're out of time. Looks like we'll need to discuss Kamen Rider Aversa another day. Well, this is Tiki-chan signing off and hoping to see you next time!"

* * *

Jikai, Kamen Rider Hero…

Takeshi: We're on some island, huh?

Tiki-chan: The Western Isles, to be exact.

Takeshi: Looks like we're in Binding Blade no Sekai...

?: Back to work! *whip cracks*

Roy: Hurry!

Takeshi: We gotta help him!

Emblem 4: The Bern On The Western Isles

* * *

This took a bit to finish and I do apologize for it. There are numerous factors that went into that,, but that's just life sometimes. Anyway, another chapter is completed.

I do want to thank KKD fo suggestions he gave to me for certain plot details, mainly how Lissa went missing (though I did add more details to it) and who I should have as a possible villain. And there is a reason Aversa's Rider form wasn't talked about… but I'm not at liberty to say why.

My favorite part has to be when Takeshi and Robin finally joined forces to do battle against Grangel, who may or may not be dead don't know yet, and when Olivia transformed into a Rider. That was a fun idea.

Hope you enjoyed it. I had some fun with it.

Just Live More.


	4. Emblem 4

I chose to begin work on this chapter after I completed the previous, simply because I wanted to. I will note there is another story I do need to work on… and then two other stories me and KKD concepted around the same time of this story being made.

One of them is a Super Sentai story, but I'm refraining from saying any details about it because… because. Me and KKD have finished concepting most of it and I'm sitting on making it a Super Hero Time partner to this story, but I don't know. Well, may as well begin.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

 _Previously on Kamen Rider Hero…_

Robin: A person in a white cloak came to warn me about him…

Chrom: Wait… he's the traitor?

Takeshi: I am not!

Grangel: Kisama! Nani mono nanda?!

Takeshi: Torisugari no Kamen Rider da… oboetoke! Henshin!

 **=FINAL FORM RIDE: ...RO-RO-ROBIN!=**

Hero: Kore ga ore-tachi no zengekuda!

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE!=**

Mystery Woman: You two have the rest of the day to relax until you are sent to the next world.

* * *

Takeshi and Tiki-chan continued to snooze before he was poked awake by a seagull. Takeshi yelled and shooed it off before he noticed they were on an island, "Uh… Tiki-chan?"

"Good mornin…" she greeted as she flew out of the card holder, "Oh. Looks like we're in the next world."

"We're on some island, huh?"

"The Western Isles, to be exact."

"Looks like we're in Binding Blade no Sekai…"

* * *

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta watashi o zenbu (I'm breaking down all the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now) *Takeshi held his phone in his hand before he was seemingly absorbed into it.***

 **Kimi ga kono kodoku o itami o iyasu no (You're the one that takes it all away, my solitude and all my pain) *His phone was now attached onto his wrist and his Driver was in position.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *The Kamen Ride Hero card slipped out and into the phone insertion.***

 **Reincarnation kiete shimaitai (I want to disappear…) *Takeshi now stood on the ground as Kamen Rider Hero.***

 **Kamen Rider Hero**

 **Nemuranai machi no zawameki aisouwarai no yuutsu (I walk alone through the city of lights, I see the same fake smiles every night) *Takeshi was now back in the real world and had his phone in his hand, playing Fire Emblem Heroes.***

 **Honne nante itsuka doko ka mienai furi (Cause everyone hides...they run and they hide from their real feelings.) *The game then had all of the characters seemingly vanish. Takeshi then took his phone and put it into position***

 **Dare datte fuan nante sonna (And everyone's got their stresses too, yeah I know) *Hero was seen punching and kicking various Risen foes, knocking them away, before he turned to see the fractured stained glassed windows of the nine worlds.***

 **Iwarenakutemo wakatteru (But I already get that's the status quo. I'm breaking down…) *Kamen Rider Marth, Ike, Robin, Micaiah, Roy and Lucina all stood and seemed fractured as well. Hero stood in the center of the six, glancing towards the three without representation.***

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta tsuyogari nante (All the masks that I wear to hide my lonely heart now) *He took the six cards and loaded them into his card scanner, now being armed with the Fire Emblem itself. The cloaked woman walked over to him and simply smiled.***

 **Demo sunao ni narenai (But what if I'm just lying to myself?) *Takeshi stared at his phone for a moment before he was joined by Tiki-chan, who was initially in her distance form then in her normal form, who then smiled at him***

 **Mayottemo nayan demo kimi ga motomeru nara (If even now, you still want me when I am hurt,wandering lost in the rain) *Takeshi and the green orb both stood between the worlds, looking towards the six Riders and three silhouetted figures.**

 **Semete kono kodoku o itami o kowashite (The at least help me destroy it all… My solitude, and all my pain) *Takeshi now stood as Kamen Rider Hero and reached out to them, trying to save them.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *Takeshi was now back in his base and held out the Kamen Rider Hero card.***

 **Reincarnation umarekawaritai (I want to be reborn) *He then turned towards the reader and gave a simple smile, showing off the Hero card.***

* * *

 **Emblem 04: The Bern On The Western Isles**

* * *

Takeshi and Tiki-chan began to roam around the island in hope of finding some civilization, but had no luck after what seemed to be several hours.

"Are we there yet?" Tiki-chan asked, presently sitting on Takeshi's shoulder.

"I don't know…" Takeshi sighed.

"Can we please take a break?"

"What are you complaining about? You can fly…"

"Not when it's to warm…"

Takeshi sighed and sat down on some cool sand as Tiki-chan relaxed on the sand herself.

"Alright…" Tiki-chan thought as she looked around a bit, putting her hand down in the sand, "I think I know which Western Isle we're on now. Keyword is 'think'."

"Alright, I guess…"

"Looks like we're on the Fibernia island,"

"...wait… then that means-" Takeshi began before he was bonked on the back of the head by men in body concealing gray robes.

* * *

"Takeshi… Takeshi… Takeshi…" Tiki-chan's voice echoed as she tried to shake him awake, "Thank goodness… you're awake…"

"My head…" Takeshi groaned, "What hit me?"

"Some people from the corrupt Erutian Army," Tiki-chan informed as she pulled out the phone, "Looks like we're at the point where Roy and the Lycian Army head to the Western Isles to look for the Axe of Thunder."

"How did you not know that before now?" Takeshi inquired.

"I didn't know which island we landed on, so I couldn't pinpoint where we were exactly… I'm sorry about that," Tiki-chan apologized.

"It's fine…" Takeshi assured as he got up and looked around, "...where'd you get my phone from?"

"I can carry it and the belt buckle in a hammerspace that I carry around with me. However, it's only big enough to fit two things at a time."

Takeshi gave a nod before he got struck in the back by a whip, "...ow…"

"Get to work, boy! We haven't got all day!"

Takeshi growled a little bit, but simply compiled so that he wouldn't get injured further, "So… we're in Eburacum?"

"Most likely," Tiki-chan nodded as Takeshi got struck by another whip, "Hey!"

"Less talk, more work!"

Takeshi simply took a pickaxe and began to chip at the minerals.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I need to think of a plan," Takeshi whispered, "So I just gotta act natural until I think of that plan."

"Ok,"

* * *

Some days had passed and Takeshi had no chance to think of any sort of plan. He had numerous marks along his back, little sleep, and little food.

"So… uh… do you have that plan yet?" Tiki-chan asked in worry.

"Not yet…" Takeshi sighed as he looked to her, "...is there more than one of you?"

"Nope."

Takeshi rubbed his eyes a little as he sat down to try and regain his energy, but got struck by a whip again.

"Back to work!" somebody yelled.

"Takeshi!"

"...Tiki-chan… I'm fine…"

Tiki-chan looked at her injured partner and then to the sky, "I'm gonna go look for help."

"Wha?"

"I'll try and find Roy-tachi. Please… just try and stay alive…" she told him as she flew off.

"...good luck…" he muttered.

* * *

Tiki-chan flew past the mountain and back to the beach area, but her size made it feel more like a desert, "Why… is it… so hot…?"

The greenette slowly began to float down to the ground, energy drained from the long flight, before she fell to the ground, "No… no… Takeshi… gomen…"

Tiki-chan then passed out on the sand. Luckily for her, somebody on a horse noticed she was there...

* * *

"Hey… you ok?" a voice asked Tiki-chan, both in the shade, and the person before her holding a leaf with water in it.

"...yea…" she nodded, "I am now… ugh…"

"What's your name?"

"Tiki-chan."

"Nice to meet you… can you tell me what you were doing all the way out here all alone?"

"Roy-san, who are you talking to?" a bluenette asked who Tiki-chan was talking to from a slight distance.

"Lilina, I've told you that I can see some stuff that nobody else can," the man responded.

"Wait, you're Roy! Thank goodness!" Tiki-chan smiled, "Listen, I have a friend who got captured by bad guys and is in a lot of danger. I'll show you the way!"

"Alright," Roy nodded as he stood up, "Lilina, prepare the troops."

"Alright…"

* * *

Takeshi watched as two men walked along and oversaw the people working, "Roartz and Alucard… or… wait… is it Arcard? ...not important."

He slowly readied a pickaxe to attack… only for Roartz to whip it out of his hand.

"If you were attempting a sneak attack or an escape, don't talk so loudly," he scoffed.

Arcard walked over and pinned Takeshi to the ground, "Let us make an example out of you…"

* * *

Tiki-chan flew up, saw Takeshi in danger and signaled to Roy.

"Hurry!" Roy yelled as he and his forces charged forward.

* * *

Arcard was about to strike Takeshi, but was smacked in the back of the head by Tiki-chan, "Ow! What hit me?!"

"A fly, maybe," Roartz guessed as he got beaned in the head too, "Ow!"

Tiki-chan giggled a bit as she kicked Arcard in the back of the head and then flew down to Takeshi, "Hiya."

"Got help?" he whispered.

"Yep. And I think I have a plan to help heal you up," Tiki-chan nodded as she put Takeshi's phone onto his wrist and then loaded an Attack Ride Card into it, but it failed to activate, "Looks like the Nosferatu can only be used while you're in Rider form. Gomen, Takeshi,"

"It's alright," Takeshi assured, "Though… that paired with Robin?"

"Yea."

"He can't naturally use that…"

"I'm aware," Tiki-chan admitted as Arcard was knocked off of Takeshi, "Oh, help's here."

"The Bern," Roy commented as he got off his horse, "What's going on here?"

"They're using people for slave labor!" Tiki-chan yelled.

Roy simply looked to the two before he raised his blade into the air, letting the sun shine down and reveal a belt that looked like Black RX's Sunriser in the Bio Rider form, "Henshin!"

His body glowed with white light and he became a black suited warrior with a brown belt that had a silver buckle with red gems decorated with blue wings, blue armor of varying shades, silver gauntlets and leg bracings, golden accents, having a blue and red scarf, a blue headband with golden accents, blue eyes, a silver mouth plate, and red "hair" on top resembling his natural hairstyle.

"Ore wa lion yo! Kamen Rider Roy!" Roy declared as he charged forward with his blade in tow and began to slash around the two generals, but Wyvern Riders flew down and began to attack Roy.

"Huh… Roy meets Black RX…" Takeshi commented as he put his belt buckle on.

"Takeshi, you're not in the best condition to fight!" Tiki-chan warned.

"We gotta help him!" Takeshi responded as he took out his card, "Henshin!"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...HERO!=**

Takeshi transformed into Hero and then took out an Attack Ride card with a crossbow.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...CROSSBOW!=**

The horn split off Hero's helmet and became the main part of the bow, with some yellow parts splitting forming the rest of the weapon. Hero got a bit of a smirk as he took aim and fired magical energy arrows at the Wyvern Riders, but he slowly began to miss them.

"Uh… you're missing…" Tiki-chan informed.

Hero let out a loud yawn as he continued to fire, but it was missing… badly.

"You're missing! Badly!" Tiki-chan yelled.

Roy slashed at some of the some of the Wyvern Riders with his blade, which seemed to get faster and stronger as he slashed, before he got bonked in the back of the head with an energy arrow, "Hey!"

"He's sorry! He's just sleepy!" Tiki-chan told him.

"...could you please leave the battlefield?" Roy asked Hero.

"...I can… help…" Hero responded before he fell to his knees and detransformed.

"Takeshi!" Tiki-chan gasped as she flew over to him, "Please be ok… please be ok…"

Roy fired a beam slash at a Wyvern Rider before he went over to check on Takeshi, "He's alright. He just fell asleep. Guys! We need an emergency exit!"

Pegasi Knights flew into the air and began to distract the foes, allowing the enslaved people to make a run for it, with Roy detransforming and helping get Takeshi out.

* * *

Up at a higher vantage point, Brunnya was watching as the heroes were fleeing.

"That guy in white was certainly interesting…" she smiled.

* * *

 ***As the instrumentals slowly began, Takeshi stared at the dark room with the inactive portal.***

 **Embrace the dark you call a home, *Takeshi held out the Hero card and was joined by Tiki-chan.***

 **Gaze upon an empty, white throne *They looked to the portal, which was inactive and then slowly showed Kamen Rider Roy's image***

 **A legacy of lies, *The two were being watched by something in the shadows***

 **A familiar disguise *Takeshi turned and then saw the mysterious woman before he was again shoved into the portal.***

 **Sing with me a song of conquest and fate *Takeshi, now Kamen Rider Hero, was standing in between various worlds and seeing the fractures to all nine of them.***

 **The black pillar cracks beneath its weight *He could see the nine Riders all facing away from him before they faded as if they weren't even there.***

 **Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone *Hero and Tiki-chan stood in a dark room in confusion before they slowly walked out of it***

 **Lost in thoughts all alone *The two simply continued forward.***

* * *

"I'll admit I'm pretty dang worried about Takeshi, but I can't let that affect my work in the Explanation Corner, so let's get that under way!" Tiki-chan smiled, "Let's talk about our next Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider… Roy!"

A picture of Roy popped up and Tiki-chan looked it over.

"It's a really neat picture. Another thanks to our awesome artist for more awesome work." Tiki-chan smiled, "So, in order to summon his belt to transform, Roy raises his sword into the air and lets sunlight reflect onto him. With a cry of 'Henshin' he transforms into Kamen Rider Roy."

She then gave a smile, "Kamen Rider Roy is another all-around Rider, but excels in any form of combat. Hand to hand, kicking, and especially sword-play. Then again that might just be a given for almost all of the Rider Emblem heroes…"

Tiki-chan then gave a shrug, "Anyway, in Rider form, Roy has the ability to summon any of the Divine Weapons and can use their power alongside his own. However, he can only use them for a short while before he needs to switch back to his normal sword. So that is a bit of a risk to do, but makes him one versatile Kamen Rider. Well, that's it for Tiki-chan's Explanation Corner today, minna."

Somebody then proceeded to whisper from off-screen to her.

"Oh? ...can I explain something called 'Tumblr'? ...uh… I don't know what that is. Gomen to whoever asked that…"

* * *

Jikai, Kamen Rider Hero…

Takeshi: I'm feeling better.

Tiki-chan: Just try not to hurt yourself.

Roy: We need to find the Thunder Axe.

Takeshi: Who are you?!

Brunnya: How about you join me?

Takeshi: …

Roy: ELFFIN!

Emblem 5: Child of the Lion

* * *

Takeshi certainly got dealt a bad hand today, pun unintended, but that's kind of because of how he (like Tsukasa) assumes certain roles depending on the world. ...yea… that was what the world wanted him to do. I don't know if Takeshi will get as unlucky in the remaining worlds, but we'll see.

Anyway… thanks to KKD for, again more art, and giving me a summary of Roy's game (The Binding Blade) and I eventually found the area I wanted to work with. Then, while doing some research on the game, I found out something else that will be impacting the plot, but that's going to be talked about next time. Trust me there.

I will also be adding that KKD has done an original bit of content for the series, a mini-comic called Kamen Rider Hero Chibi. Basically, he'll do a mini-comic and… yea. The first one was about Tiki-chan's appearance and his reaction to Robin being with Olivia… and then Silver commented that he agrees with KKD's opinion. ...that's certainly unexpected.

That Tumblr thing mentioned… ok… so, somebody asked on KKD's post of the title card for Tiki-chan's segment to have her explain that. ...I don't even know what Tumblr IS.

The bit with Takeshi wondering about one of the enemy general's names is in nod to how he had a different name in the fan-translation of Binding Blade. Just saw that while doing research and thought it was cute, so… yea.

Personal favorite part is where Roy shows up and becomes a Rider to get the people out. That part was really awesome.

I can confirm that, starting next chapter, Kamen Rider Hero will be getting a Super Hero Time partner. You'll learn more about that next time.

Just Live More.


	5. Emblem 5

With this being in a Super Hero Time, it might take a while longer to do this… I am sitting on doing these chapters in advance, but who knows…

I was going to attempt an all-nighter to try and work on this, but that plan fell through due to me simply being to tired. ...anyway, let's get to the chapter.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

 _Previously on Kamen Rider Hero…_

Takeshi: We're on some island, huh?

Tiki-chan: The Western Isles, to be exact.

Takeshi: Looks like we're in Binding Blade no Sekai…

Tiki-chan: I'm gonna go look for help.

Roy: Henshin! Ore wa lion yo! Kamen Rider Roy!

Tiki-chan: Please be ok… please be ok…

Roy: He's alright. He just fell asleep. Guys! We need an emergency exit!

* * *

Takeshi slowly regained his consciousness and looked to see Tiki-chan and Roy were both there looking at him, "...hey."

"Takeshi!" Tiki-chan smiled as she pulled him into a hug, "Thank goodness you're ok! I was so worried!"

He smiled softly at his fairy companion before looking to Roy, "So… you don't think I'm a bad guy?"

"You helped me out and your fairy lead me to the mountain to free prisoners. I don't think you're bad," Roy smiled as he handed Takeshi some bread, "And it's nice to meet a fellow Kamen Rider."

"Cool," Takeshi nodded, "So… where are we?"

"We're heading towards the village called Jutes. We need to form a plan about making sure nobody else from the mountain is still there and we need to locate the next Divine Weapon."

Takeshi nodded as he slowly got up.

"Rest a little bit more, you got pretty badly beaten around…" Tiki-chan said with worry.

"I'm feeling better," Takeshi responded as he turned to Roy, "Sides, what's better than one Kamen Rider? Two."

Roy nodded before he was called away by somebody and left Takeshi and Tiki-chan in their tent. Roy walked over to a bard that was blind, "Is something the matter?"

"I have reason to believe that Jutes has been compromised," the bard informed, "I have heard word of an 'unhuman' in the village…"

"We need to find the Thunder Axe," Roy began, "And the only way to get to where it is, is through Jutes."

* * *

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta watashi o zenbu (I'm breaking down all the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now) *Takeshi held his phone in his hand before he was seemingly absorbed into it.***

 **Kimi ga kono kodoku o itami o iyasu no (You're the one that takes it all away, my solitude and all my pain) *His phone was now attached onto his wrist and his Driver was in position.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *The Kamen Ride Hero card slipped out and into the phone insertion.***

 **Reincarnation kiete shimaitai (I want to disappear…) *Takeshi now stood on the ground as Kamen Rider Hero.***

 **Kamen Rider Hero**

 **Nemuranai machi no zawameki aisouwarai no yuutsu (I walk alone through the city of lights, I see the same fake smiles every night) *Takeshi was now back in the real world and had his phone in his hand, playing Fire Emblem Heroes.***

 **Honne nante itsuka doko ka mienai furi (Cause everyone hides...they run and they hide from their real feelings.) *The game then had all of the characters seemingly vanish. Takeshi then took his phone and put it into position***

 **Dare datte fuan nante sonna (And everyone's got their stresses too, yeah I know) *Hero was seen punching and kicking various Risen foes, knocking them away, before he turned to see the fractured stained glassed windows of the nine worlds.***

 **Iwarenakutemo wakatteru (But I already get that's the status quo. I'm breaking down…) *Kamen Rider Marth, Ike, Robin, Micaiah, Roy and Lucina all stood and seemed fractured as well. Hero stood in the center of the six, glancing towards the three without representation.***

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta tsuyogari nante (All the masks that I wear to hide my lonely heart now) *He took the six cards and loaded them into his card scanner, now being armed with the Fire Emblem itself. The cloaked woman walked over to him and simply smiled.***

 **Demo sunao ni narenai (But what if I'm just lying to myself?) *Takeshi stared at his phone for a moment before he was joined by Tiki-chan, who was initially in her distance form then in her normal form, who then smiled at him***

 **Mayottemo nayan demo kimi ga motomeru nara (If even now, you still want me when I am hurt,wandering lost in the rain) *Takeshi and the green orb both stood between the worlds, looking towards the six Riders and three silhouetted figures.**

 **Semete kono kodoku o itami o kowashite (The at least help me destroy it all… My solitude, and all my pain) *Takeshi now stood as Kamen Rider Hero and reached out to them, trying to save them.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *Takeshi was now back in his base and held out the Kamen Rider Hero card.***

 **Reincarnation umarekawaritai (I want to be reborn) *He then turned towards the reader and gave a simple smile, showing off the Hero card.***

* * *

 **Emblem 05: Child of the Lion**

* * *

"I've managed to get the king right where we need him," Flaer informed an ally via a sort of crystal sphere.

-Great job.-

Roartz and Arcard both entered the room and met Flaer's eyes.

"What do you two want?"

-Roartz… why'd you leave the mountain?-

"I'm sorry, Master Zephiel! That Kamen Rider's forces managed to get there because of a sleeper agent in it!"

-...Arcard.-

"Yes?"

-You are to find that sleeper agent and dispose of them.-

"Yes Master,"

Flaer then walked over to somebody in a red hood and motioned for them to head out, "Let's see the Kamen Riders deal with this…"

* * *

Takeshi watched as Lilina was coordinating some of their forces in case the word of the bard that was with them was accurate.

"She's Roy's girlfriend and second-in-command," Tiki-chan commented.

"I know," Takeshi responded, "I may not have played much of Binding Blade, but I did play it."

"Just saying in case you forgot,"

"So… how'd you end up at the mountain?" Lilina asked Takeshi.

"Oh, that's easy," Takeshi began, "I was at the beach, got knock out, and put to work."

"I see…" she nodded before she gave him a light bonk to the head, "That's for shooting Roy earlier."

"It was an accident," Takeshi said in his defense.

Lilina simply gave a nod before Roy walked over, "Roy-kun, does it seem guarded?"

"Yep. We're gonna need to find a way around…"

"We could just power our way forward," Takeshi suggested, "Two Kamen Riders leading a charge… I don't think the enemy would be able to hold off our side if they had to deal with two Riders at the front,"

"That's a valid strategy…" Roy admitted.

"And a good way to get you both killed!" Lilina retorted.

"Takeshi," Tiki-chan whispered, "I have a plan. Listen up and then tell them, k?"

Takeshi gave a nod as Tiki-chan began to relay her plan to him, "Alright… how about… I go in first to allow Roy a chance to get through and to the Thunder Axe?"

"...that sounds like a good plan," Roy nodded, "Alright. Let's go with it."

"I'll make sure the Pegasus Knights are ready to support from the air," Lilina nodded as she headed off and Roy headed off to prepare his blade.

Takeshi smiled at Tiki-chan and the two did a small fist-bump.

* * *

Takeshi, on a horse, began the charge to Jutes. Lilina helped make sure Roy and the bard could make it through the area and to the cave.

"Men, flank the left and make sure enemy reinforcements can't get in!" Takeshi commanded.

"Uh… Takeshi…" Tiki-chan began as she flew next to him, "I feel like I forgot something about this battle…"

Takeshi thought for a moment before it dawned on him, "This is where Roy and the others first encounter a Manakete!"

"How'd we both forget that?!" Tiki-chan grumbled as she buried her face into her palms.

As Roy, Lilina and the bard were about to make it through, a man in a red cloak approached them.

"An… unhuman?" Roy muttered, "Who are you?!"

"...burn…" it muttered as he blew out a breath of fire, which Roy was narrowly able to block with his sword.

"It's called a Manakete!" Takeshi yelled, "It's some sort of dragon!"

Roy looked at the Manakete as it turned into a red dragon of sorts, "...Hen-"

"I can handle this! You guys go on and get the Thunder Axe!" Takeshi yelled as he took out his belt buckle.

"Demo…"

"Our plan managed to get us this far, so…"

"...good luck," Roy nodded as he, Lilina and the bard headed forward, Takeshi managing to distract the Manakete.

"Just try not to hurt yourself," was all Tiki-chan could say in support.

Takeshi simply nodded as he took out his phone and Hero card, " Henshin!"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...HERO!=**

Takeshi transformed into Hero, got off his horse, and took out the Axe Attack Ride Card.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...AXE!=**

Hero's horn then detached and became his axe, "Ikuzo!"

* * *

"The Legendary Weapon is in here?" Roy asked, upon seeing the cave was pitch black.

"According to a scholar I had spoken to in Jutes before it was overtaken, it is," the bard informed, "Armdas, the Thunder Axe, was said to be wielded by Durban the Berserker, who was said to be a colossus of a man. A single strike of his axe was sure to make short work of any foe."

"Elffin… you seem to know a bit about the axe…" Lilina commented.

"I'm a bard… it's my job to know these legends,"

"I'd like to hear some of them, if we have the time," Roy added.

"Of course," he nodded before looking around a bit, "...Lord Roy, we are not alone in these caves."

"Really?"

"There's also what appears to be noxious fumes seeping from the walls," Elffin informed, motioning to where the fumes seemed to be coming from, "We must tread lightly."

Roy nodded and readied his weapon as the three headed further into the cave system.

* * *

Hero slashed at the dragon with his axe quickly, but the dragon was rather powerful and could tank the blows despite the power of the weapon.

"Tck… this guy ain't goin' down easy," Hero muttered, "Tiki-chan, got any ideas?"

"An electrical attack followed up by a powerful blow," Tiki-chan responded.

"And I know just how to do that," Hero smiled as he took out Robin's Kamen Ride card, "Robin… lend me your power!"

He then loaded the card into position.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: …=**

Ain blew a blast of fire at Hero, which quickly surrounded him. The dragon smirked a little before the fire was slowly absorbed into what looked like a tome. The dragon gasped and saw instead of Hero, was Kamen Rider Robin, but with Hero's belt and phone.

 **=ROBIN!=**

Hero-Robin smirked a little as he then took out a card with an electric symbol on it, loaded it in, and activated it.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...THUNDER!=**

A small electrical blast flew forward and stunned the dragon. Hero-Robin smirked as he prepared for an attack with the Levin Sword, which was in his hand, but the dragon got past the stun. Hero-Robin then quickly evaded an attack and readied another Attack Ride card with an electric tome depicted on it.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...ARC THUNDER!=**

The tome had more electricity charged into it before it went flying forward and managed to stop the dragon in its tracks. Hero-Robin quickly slashed with his Levin Sword, weakening it further, before he jumped back and took out two cards. He loaded on in and then quickly activated it.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...ELWIND!=**

Hero-Robin tossed wind currents to the ground to get higher into the air before he loaded in another card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...RO-RO-ROBIN!=**

"Thoron… RIDER KICK!" he yelled out, electric energy surging through his leg, as he soared down and destroyed the dragon with the powerful kick. Hero-Robin then reverted into normal Hero and then back into Takeshi.

"YOSHA!" Tiki-chan cheered joyfully, "You did it, you did it, you did it!"

Takeshi smiled and extended his pinkie finger.

"Huh?"

"Uh… this is meant to be a high five, but with how small you are…"

"Oh!" she realized, giggling a bit before giving a high five to his pinkie finger, "Nice of you to be so considerate,"

Before Takeshi could respond, he heard somebody slowly clap and approach him. Takeshi turned around, readying his Kamen Ride card for battle, and saw a woman standing there, "Who are you?!"

"Relax, Kamen Rider, I'm not your enemy," the woman informed as she approached Takeshi.

"Brunya…" Takeshi muttered, "Tiki-chan, should she be here?"

Tiki-chan took Takeshi's phone and loaded up the chibi images of the characters, "Nope. Her first appearance is during the third chapter, when she is shown alongside another Bern general while attacking Roy and an ally."

Takeshi looked and saw the chibi-images indicating this attack on his phone.

"She ends up leaving for the lands of Sacae during the battle, so Roy and the others don't meet her until the twenty-third chapter," Tiki-chan added.

"...what do you want?" Takeshi asked Brunya after a moment.

"I have come with an offer for you," she began as she walked closer to Takeshi, "How about you join me?"

"...huh?" Takeshi blinked.

"The Lycian Army has a Kamen Rider and we do not," Brunnya explained, "If we had somebody like you, it'd be easy to take care of the opposition."

Takeshi just blankly stared at her and didn't say a single word as she continued to talk.

* * *

Roy shielded some of his forces while the fumes were continuing to flow into the cave with no way to get out, "Is anybody injured?!"

"No," a commander responded before coughing.

"...hold down the fort, I need to go find Lilina!" Roy responded as he ran as fast as he could to where he last saw her.

* * *

Takeshi rode on his horse towards the cave where the Armdas was located.

* * *

Roy began to cough a bit as he continued to look for Lilina, "...no… I… can't let myself… end here…"

He coughed as he managed to find the throne room and saw Elffin slowly walk out with the Armdas in one arm and Lilina in the other.

"...she… fainted… I had to… get her and the axe out…" Elffin weakly responded as he collapsed to the ground, "...Roy… win… please…"

Roy, dropping his helmet for a mere moment, looked at Elffin and tried to shake him up. Elffin's body was limp and unresponsive, making Roy tear up a bit.

"ELFFIN!" he yelled in anguish before there was a loud blast at the cave, causing the poison smoke the flow out, "...now what?"

There stood a large purple dragon with poison oozing from its talons. Roy then put his helmet back on and grabbed the Armdas, charging forward into battle.

* * *

Takeshi saw the dragon and Roy struggling to fight him, before he got ready…

* * *

Roy got knocked out of his Rider form and onto the ground, the Armdas being knocked out of his hands, as he slowly grabbed his sword and attempted to stand again.

The dragon smirked as it prepared to strike at Roy again, but was slashed at by a sword. Takeshi leapt up off of his horse and landed nearby Roy.

"You ok?" Takeshi asked.

"...I've been better," Roy responded as Takeshi helped him up, "What happened to Jutes?"

"It's being held down by your forces," Takeshi assured, "I thought you may need some help."

"We did run into two small distractions on our way over here…" Tiki-chan added, "First was some Bern general trying to get us to help her…"

* * *

" _...you're dumb," Takeshi scoffed as he got onto his horse, "I'm not a bad guy."_

" _You could be…"_

" _...you do realize I just defeated the Manakete that was defending that village, right?"_

 _Brunya was silent as Takeshi headed off on his horse._

* * *

"Then some other Bern soldier tried to fight us…" Takeshi added.

* * *

 _Arcard held his weapon in a very poor stance and charged at Takeshi, who simply rolled his eyes and had his horse kick him into a tree before continuing on his way._

* * *

"So… sorry if we're late," Takeshi apologized.

"It's alright," Roy nodded as he and Takeshi turned to face the dragon.

A blast of magic then struck the two making them look and see Brunya was standing there.

"Who's she?" Roy asked.

"She's part of what made us late," Tiki-chan informed.

"Let me repeat myself! I will not join you!" Takeshi yelled.

"She offered him that?" Roy whispered.

"Yep. But Takeshi's a good guy and we're on a mission to restore worlds, not damage them."

Takeshi then took out his belt and put his phone on his wrist, "And for the record… torisugari no Kamen Rider da. Oboetoke!"

"What do you mean 'you're just a passing through Kamen Rider'?!" she demanded to know.

Takeshi simply readied his card and inserted it.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: …=**

"Henshin!"

 **=HERO!=**

Takeshi transformed into Hero as Roy walked forward.

"Henshin!" Roy yelled as the sunlight revealed his belt and then transformed him, "Ore wa lion yo! Kamen Rider Roy!"

Hero smiled a bit as cards emerged from his belt and glowed. The three cards then became the Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride Cards for Roy. Hero gave a small smile as he loaded in and activated the Final Form Ride Card.

 **=FINAL FORM RIDE: ...RO-RO-RO-ROY!=**

"This might sting a little," Hero told Roy as he tapped Roy's shoulder.

Roy's hands converged at his neck as his head rolled down into a lion-headed grip, his body and legs then rolled up into a ball. Roy was now a chain and mace that looked similar to the GekiHammer in terms of how it look, minus the grip being like a lion's head instead of an elephant's head.

"What the…?" Brunya gasped.

The dragon that was facing the two Riders charged forward, only to get smacked back a bit by the the ball on the ball and chain. It growled at Hero as he continued to bash him with the weapon in a manner similar to how Link used a similar weapon in Hyrule Warriors. Hero smirked a bit as he saw the sunlight reflect off of the weapon and continued to bash the dragon around.

"It's time to wreck you up, you draconic monster! ...Man, this is so cliche," Hero declared as he loaded in the Final Attack Ride Card and activated it.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...RO-RO-RO-ROY!=**

Hero tossed the ball and chain into the air, the sphere shining as if it was a sun to blind the dragon, before Hero jumped into the air, grabbed it, spun around and then destroyed the dragon. Roy was then reverted to his normal Rider form and shifted his head a bit.

"You ok?" Hero checked.

"Yea, head's a bit sore, but I'm good," Roy responded as he turned back to normal.

Hero was about to do the same, but saw that Brunya was about to get crushed by the dragon's tail. He quickly ran over and got her out of the way, "You ok?"

"...why'd you help me?"

"I'm a good guy. It's what I do,"

Brunya got back up and then walked off without saying another word.

* * *

"So… the islands have no ruler?" Roy asked.

"The prince and the king are both dead, according to the locals," Lilina informed.

"Would that make you able to rule it?" Takeshi offhandedly asked.

Roy was about to respond before he began to think about it.

"Maybe," Lilina commented, "I guess Roy-kun could be in charge until there's somebody else found…"

Roy simply shrugged, "Thanks for bringing that up Ta- ...where'd he go?"

Lilina turned and saw that Takeshi was indeed not there anymore.

* * *

Takeshi and Tiki-chan then ended up back in the room with the portal.

"...we didn't even get to say goodbye…" Takeshi complained as he turned to the mystery woman, "...so… uh… we saved another world. ...can I ask why we didn't see Eliwood anywhere?"

"He would be an old and likely unable to battle man," Tiki-chan commented.

"Fair enough," Takeshi shrugged as the woman left the room, "...thanks for not saying anything, lady."

* * *

"So… what games have you played in the series?" Tiki-chan asked as she and Takeshi were sitting on the mattress again.

"Awakening, Fates, Echoes and Heroes," Takeshi informed.

"Have you not played the games of the other worlds we're going to?"

"Gleamed at them, but I don't own them."

"Just wondering," Tiki-chan responded, "I'm gonna go and make sure the data on the phone is up to date,"

Thus, Takeshi was left alone and simply stared at the portal for a bit. He then proceeded to look at his belt buckle and mulled at it, "...why me of all people? Just… why me?"

The mystery woman looked at Takeshi from another room before she walked off...

* * *

 ***As the instrumentals slowly began, Takeshi stared at the dark room with the inactive portal.***

 **Embrace the dark you call a home, *Takeshi held out the Hero card and was joined by Tiki-chan.***

 **Gaze upon an empty, white throne *They looked to the portal, which was inactive and then slowly showed Kamen Rider Roy's image***

 **A legacy of lies, *The two were being watched by something in the shadows***

 **A familiar disguise *Takeshi turned and then saw the mysterious woman before he was again shoved into the portal.***

 **Sing with me a song of conquest and fate *Takeshi, now Kamen Rider Hero, was standing in between various worlds and seeing the fractures to all nine of them.***

 **The black pillar cracks beneath its weight *He could see the nine Riders all facing away from him before they faded as if they weren't even there.***

 **Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone *Hero and Tiki-chan stood in a dark room in confusion before they slowly walked out of it***

 **Lost in thoughts all alone *The two simply continued forward.***

* * *

"It's Explanation Corner time!" Tiki-chan cheered with a wide smile, "And today's topic is something new to our little series. It's a little thing called…"

She pulled up Takeshi's henshin phone and let a clip play, showing the Gokaigers and Kamen Rider Fourze.

-SU~~~PER~~ HERO TIME!-

"Super Hero Time is a timeslot of 7:30-8:00 where Super Sentai and Kamen Rider air their new episodes!" Tiki-chan began as she showed chibi-images of some Kamen Rider and Super Sentai senshi, "This actually has quite the history. We need to turn our clocks all the way back to 1987,"

Thusly she flew over to a clock, tapped it with her foot, and it showed the year 1987 on it.

"Toei's show Chouinki Metalder was moved from a Monday evening timeslot to a Sunday morning timeslot, which was then followed by a move of the show Kidou Keji Jiban," Tiki-chan began, "...whatever those are. Anyway, turning our clocks forward to 1997…"

She paused to tap the clock to turn it forward to 97.

"Denji Sentai Megaranger was moved from Wednesday evening to a 7:30 timeslot, pairing it up with the Metal Hero series called B-Robo Kabutack," Tiki-chan continued as chibi-images of the Megarangers were shown, "Super Sentai remained partnered up with the Metal Hero franchise until it ended and it was switched out for Kamen Rider Kuuga in 2000, but it wasn't Super Hero Time yet. It was just silly coincidence they ended up together. But that wasn't the first instance of the Riders and Sentai sharing a timeslot. Back when it was Gorenger and Stronger, they aried together, as did Battle Fever J with Skyrider, Denziman with Supe-1, Maskman with Black and Liveman with Black RX. But again, still not Super Hero Time. Turn our clocks up to the year of Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger and Kamen Rider Faiz… it's born! Super Hero Time!"

Chibi-images of AbareRed and Faiz high-fived.

"And it's been going strong since then. Though… there is a slight hiccup. The two shows didn't run at the same time. Kamen Rider was about… two episodes ahead of Super Sentai, but it was minute. Then came Kamen Rider Decade…" Tiki-chan said, putting up a chibi-image of Decade, "And his season being shorter kinda mucked things up. They ended up needing to film two intros and outros to fit that gap. Despite that, Super Hero Time continues to go strong."

She twirled around a bit and chibi-images of ShishiRed from Uchu Sentai Kyuuranger and Ex-Aid from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid both appeared.

"And, starting from 2012, there have been crossover films in the spring! The Super Hero Taisen series!" she giggled, "It's a film series that's still airing every spring, which was in thanks to the 40th and 35th anniversary movies of the Riders and Sentai respectively. Starting from 2014 was the Spring Break Gattai Specials, which was an hour-long special with the Riders and Sentai teaming-up! ...it sadly didn't last very long. With the 2016 seasons, Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger and Kamen Rider Ghost, they just started to make… mostly unexplained cameos. ...that's really kind of silly…"

Tiki-chan gave a slightly forced giggle before shrugging it off, "Anyway… there is something else worth noting. Super Hero Time itself is only a small part of a bigger line-up. It's a part of the Nichi Asa Kids Time, which begins at 7 with an anime mainly geared towards boys, such as Dinosaur King, the Battle Spirits series, Digimon, among others. Then comes Super Hero Time and it's followed up by a Magical Girl series, such as Ojamajo Doremi, Sailor Moon, and, since 2003, the Pretty Cure franchise. In fact, on October 12th, 2008, Go-Onger, Kiva, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin, all did a cute little cameo at the start of each-other's episodes. It's so cute…"

Tiki-chan giggled a bit as she looked to the camera, "Sorry if today was a bit lengthy, but it's kind of due to how long the history of Super Hero Time is… and as a slight apology for the wait for this chapter. Gomen, but we'll try not to let it happen again. Well, Tiki-chan is now heading off for the next adventure! Whee…"

* * *

Jikai, Kamen Rider Hero…

Takeshi: The Greil Mercenaries…

Tiki-chan: So it's the Path of Radiance no Sekai now.

Ike: Elincia-hime, are you ok?

Elincia: Help…

Takeshi: Ike can't transform…

Tiki-chan: Wait!

Takeshi: Henshin!

Tiki-chan: You just messed up… big time…

Takeshi: ...how?

Emblem 6: Tales of the Greil Mercenaries

* * *

 **Gabutyra roared as the Kyoryugers posed, showing Red and Black fighting Soundoff.**

Hero: You Kyoryugers are pretty cool. Glad to see you got some of your crew back together.

 **Hero posed with Tiki-chan and Roy before they slashed the screen to show Hero using Roy's Final Form Ride form to beat the dragon.**

Torin: You're pretty impressive , too, Hero. The powers of the heroes of Fire Emblem isn't to be underestimated.

 **All the heroes came together, KyoryuRed and Hero shaking hands before posing**

SUPER HERO TIME! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

* * *

Several things to talk about, so let's begin with the Explanation Corner.

Ok… so… that info about the larger spectrum that Super Hero Time is in… it took me FORTY MINUTES to find the date of the Go-Onger episode that was mentioned in the description. Go-Onger is one of my personal favorite Sentais, and one of the first ones I ever watched, but my memory about it isn't clear. ...see SSESG for proof of my memory issues about it… but, yea. 40 minutes to find an episode number.

The idea of Roy being in charge of the Western Isles came from a scrapped concept from the games where he was supposed to be put in charge of it at some point. Speaking of scrapped concepts the character named Cath was supposed to appear, but I ended up cutting it out because I couldn't find a good spot to fit her in.

As for why there was a giant gap between the release of the Debo Kyoryuger chapter and this… I got busy with school since finals were upcoming, I got a bit lazy and wasted time, and then came the past two days. I was totally set to finish this up last night (May 25th), but then a friend did a livetsream, I figured out how to join the chat, made my suggestion and got mesmerized by it… (the picture I requested is on DA by my buddy Orcbrother), and then when I was ready to work on it this morning, since I had time off due to being exempt from my 7th final, I got preoccupied with TV, breakfast, and then I had to leave. I deeply apologize for the long wait and I hope it won't happen again.

I don't know where the idea for Roy becoming a ball and chain came from, but I liked it and went with it. It's certainly unique.

My favorite part has to be when Takeshi rescued Brunya, showing that he cares for the people of the world. ...and, small fact, she's actually a recruitable character if you beat Roy's game four times. And no, she won't become a Kamen Rider if she does reappear.

Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I'll try not to let it happen again, but I can't promise anything.

Just Live More.


	6. Emblem 6

...yea, I'm just going to go ahead and start doing these in advance. The next Debo Kyoryuger chapter hasn't even begun to be typed by the time I'm working on this.

I do have another thing I need to do, but I am trying to prioritize.

Random comment… doesn't this chapter's title, which is "Tales of the Greil Mercenaries", sound like some title for a _Tales of_ game? ...I still need to watch Masae's LP of Symphonia. Let's go ahead and begin anyway.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

 _Previously on Kamen Rider Hero…_

Roy: We need to find the Thunder Axe.

Takeshi: Two Kamen Riders leading a charge… I don't think the enemy would be able to hold off our side if they had to deal with two Riders at the front.

Hero: Robin… lend me your power!

Brunya: How about you join me?

Takeshi: ...you're dumb.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...RO-RO-RO-ROY!=**

Hero: ...Man this is so cliche.

* * *

Takeshi and Tiki-chan now stood in a fort of some sort and were presently looking for something to identify the world they were in. After walking for a bit, they saw a symbol above a door that was of the Ragnell.

"That's the Ragnell…" Tiki-chan realized, with Takeshi blinking a tiny bit, "The Ragnell is the personal blade of Ike. And, from what I remember, was a symbol of-"

"The Greil Mercenaries…" Takeshi realized.

"So it's the Path of Radiance no Sekai now,"

Takeshi looked to the door and saw it was cracked open a tiny bit, so he slowly peeked inside and saw Ike speaking with two other people.

"Ah, due to Ike speaking with Greil and Titania-" Tiki-chan began as she pulled up Takeshi's phone to give him a visual reference.

"Heh… Ike knows the Fairy Queen," Takeshi joked, with Tiki-chan giving a confused look, "Uh, some manga this guy who's like my brother likes. Uh, carry on."

"Thank you," Tiki-chan began as she pulled up chibi-images of Ike, Greil, Mist and Boyd, "This takes place just after the prologue where Ike is made a full member of the Mercenary team, after training against his dad."

The chibi-images showed this training and how Ike got knocked back a bit.

"So, right now, he's being disciplined a bit about being late and the mission will soon begin," Tiki-chan informed.

Takeshi nodded as he peaked in a tiny bit and looked towards Ike, before smiling upon seeing Ike's belt. The belt itself being a slight recolor of the Alter Ring, with a red jewel in the center and a green waistband.

* * *

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta watashi o zenbu (I'm breaking down all the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now) *Takeshi held his phone in his hand before he was seemingly absorbed into it.***

 **Kimi ga kono kodoku o itami o iyasu no (You're the one that takes it all away, my solitude and all my pain) *His phone was now attached onto his wrist and his Driver was in position.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *The Kamen Ride Hero card slipped out and into the phone insertion.***

 **Reincarnation kiete shimaitai (I want to disappear…) *Takeshi now stood on the ground as Kamen Rider Hero.***

 **Kamen Rider Hero**

 **Nemuranai machi no zawameki aisouwarai no yuutsu (I walk alone through the city of lights, I see the same fake smiles every night) *Takeshi was now back in the real world and had his phone in his hand, playing Fire Emblem Heroes.***

 **Honne nante itsuka doko ka mienai furi (Cause everyone hides...they run and they hide from their real feelings.) *The game then had all of the characters seemingly vanish. Takeshi then took his phone and put it into position***

 **Dare datte fuan nante sonna (And everyone's got their stresses too, yeah I know) *Hero was seen punching and kicking various Risen foes, knocking them away, before he turned to see the fractured stained glassed windows of the nine worlds.***

 **Iwarenakutemo wakatteru (But I already get that's the status quo. I'm breaking down…) *Kamen Rider Marth, Ike, Robin, Micaiah, Roy and Lucina all stood and seemed fractured as well. Hero stood in the center of the six, glancing towards the three without representation.***

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta tsuyogari nante (All the masks that I wear to hide my lonely heart now) *He took the six cards and loaded them into his card scanner, now being armed with the Fire Emblem itself. The cloaked woman walked over to him and simply smiled.***

 **Demo sunao ni narenai (But what if I'm just lying to myself?) *Takeshi stared at his phone for a moment before he was joined by Tiki-chan, who was initially in her distance form then in her normal form, who then smiled at him***

 **Mayottemo nayan demo kimi ga motomeru nara (If even now, you still want me when I am hurt,wandering lost in the rain) *Takeshi and the green orb both stood between the worlds, looking towards the six Riders and three silhouetted figures.**

 **Semete kono kodoku o itami o kowashite (The at least help me destroy it all… My solitude, and all my pain) *Takeshi now stood as Kamen Rider Hero and reached out to them, trying to save them.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *Takeshi was now back in his base and held out the Kamen Rider Hero card.***

 **Reincarnation umarekawaritai (I want to be reborn) *He then turned towards the reader and gave a simple smile, showing off the Hero card.***

* * *

 **Emblem 06: Tales of the Greil Mercenaries**

* * *

"So, what's my first job?" Ike asked.

"I'm talking with Titania right now. Wait outside until we're done," Greil told Ike.

* * *

Takeshi moved out of the way of the doors as Ike walked on out, "Hey."

"Hmm?" Ike blinked as he turned to face Takeshi, "Oh, hey. You a trainee or a new full-fledged member?"

"Uh… full-fledged member…" Takeshi figured.

"Alright," Ike nodded, "I'm Ike. What's your name?"

"Takeshi,"

Ike gave a small nod before he turned to look at Tiki-chan, "Oh. Who's that?"

"I'm Tiki-chan," she smiled.

"Hmm… Tiki… name rings a bell, but I don't know why…" Ike admitted.

Tiki-chan shrugged as Ike sat down and proceeded to wait for any further instructions.

"Is Ike a descendant of Marth?" Takeshi whispered.

"If he is, he ain't part of royal family. Path of Radiance does happen several generations after Shadow Dragon," Tiki-chan responded, "The order of the games, as far as I know, is Shadow Dragon, Blazing Blade, Binding Blade, Path of Radiance, Radiant Dawn and Awakening,"

"...what about Echoes and Fates? And all the other games?"

"As I mentioned, 'as far as I know',"

"Ah,"

Titania walked out and turned to Ike, "Come on, Ike. Let's get you set up."

She was about to walk out, but noticed Takeshi was there, "Oh. I forgot that there were two new guys. Uh… Takeshi, right?"

"Yep," Takeshi nodded.

"Alright," she nodded.

"Neat belt," Takeshi commented as he looked at her belt, which looked like the belt of Kamen Rider ZX (the green in the center being red instead).

"Oh. ...thank you," she responded as she turned to face him and saw Tiki-chan, "Oh, hello."

"Hi," Tiki-chan smiled before she got wide-eyed, "Wait, you can see me?!"

"You can see her?!"

"So you're a Kamen Rider as well, huh?" she realized, before she slowly moved her hand towards her axe, "You're not the world traveler, are you? I was warned of sme Kamen Rider entering from another reality to damage ours…"

"No! No! No!" Takeshi quickly responded.

"Then how come you aren't wearing your belt like me and Ike are?"

"Uh… I can remove mine? It's a special sort of belt,"

Titania looked at him for a moment before she slowly backed off. Once she left, Takeshi took a moment to sigh in relief before he followed her outside, the group soon being joined by Ike.

The group arrived outside an an aid informed Titania that preparations were completed, with banter between Ike and Boyd soon following. Ike took a deep breath while Takeshi simply kept a neutral expression on his face.

"Your first campaign at last. I know you've wanted this for a while. Are you nervous, Ike?" the aid, named Oscar, inquired.

"This morning, I'm feeling pretty good. It's the calm before the storm," Ike commented.

"You should try to relax. You're not going to be out there alone."

"Yeah, you're right," Ike nodded as he took a calming breath.

"Everyone ready? Let's go," Titania commanded.

* * *

The group arrived outside of a village known as Caldea and the mission objective was made clear to the team, being defeat the brute holding the building in the center of town. Ike proceeded forward to battle an axe knight, Oscar proceeded to strike at a sword knight, while Titania headed forward and dealt with a few lance knights. Boyd proceeded to strike at a few lance knights that Titania missed, while Takeshi had a sword ready, but had to wait as Ike was cleaning up anybody who he would be of use against.

Takeshi, in order to keep himself busy, spoke with some of the locals and got some items for the team. He then began to help evacuate people before their homes could get destroyed, but paused and watched as Ike was slowly getting overwhelmed by lance users.

"Is he gonna…?" Takeshi whispered as he watched.

Ike's arms and legs slowly had armor similar to Brave Level 50's armor attached onto him, but a blast from an axe being used as a boomerang had sent the lance users tumbling away. Ike's arms and legs were then turned back to normal as Takeshi turned to see Titania in her Rider form, which was her normal armor, with the helmet of Kamen Rider Idunn, with her hair as a sort of armor as well, similar to Olivia's Rider form, and she had an axe similar to the Dest Visor, minus anything that would connect it to the Mirror Monster.

"Wow…" Takeshi gawked.

She headed forward and proceeded to do battle against the guy in charge, with Ike delivering the final blow. The group began to rest as they all convened at the building.

"That's the end of it. Ike, Takeshi, are you both alright?" Titania checked.

"I'm fine. ...hardly fought anything, so I'm fine," Takeshi informed.

"I'll be fine," Ike assured.

"You know, you surprised me. To think you've come so far,"

"Look at my father, though. I've still got such a long way to go."

"There's nothing you can do about that. After all, Commander Greil is-"

"Ike's a Kamen Rider and his dad doesn't seem to be one," Takeshi commented.

Ike gave a soft growl as he walked off, leaving Takeshi to get glared at and the bluenette simply shrugging in response.

* * *

Some days had passed since Takeshi's arrival in Ike's world and it had been a slow wait to try and get the Rider Cards unlocked. Takeshi simply stared at the blank cards one early morning as Mist ran on into the barracks with a gleeful look on her face.

"Ike! Ike! I've got to tell you something!" Mist yelled as she got her brother awake.

"Settle down, Mist…" Ike groaned a bit as he sat up, "It's to early for you to be yelling like that. What's going on?"

"Soren's back! He just arrived."

Takeshi gave a glance to Tiki-chan.

"Soren's a good buddy of Ike. They met one day, but he didn't know how to talk much. Soren eventually remet with Ike at some point and I guess they're meeting back up again," Tiki-chan informed.

"Think Soren might be a Kamen Rider?" Takeshi couldn't help but ponder.

Tiki-chan shrugged as Takeshi turned to see that Ike and Mist were both gone, "They're likely in the mess hall looking for Soren."

"Thanks Tiki-chan," Takeshi smiled as he got up.

"One other thing, small spoiler," Tiki-chan began, "He's a Branded."

"...what's that?"

"Ok…" Tiki-chan began as she floated down to his side, "In the world of Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, humans are called Beroc. Then there are the Laguz, who are people who can shift into animal forms."

"Like Kamui and the Manakete?"

"Something along those lines," Tiki-chan nodded, "And then the Branded are kids of the Beroc and Laguz. They lack the ability to turn into an animal form, but have these symbols that show them as… well… branded."

Takeshi gave a nod, before he was dragged out of the room by Ike and into a meeting room.

* * *

"So… Crimea and Daein have gone to war…" Takeshi began, "And when Soren went to Crimea's capital to do some research, a wyvern attacked the capital and a black knight was seen on top of it. Did I get all of that correct?"

"Indeed," Soren nodded.

"And what happened to Elincia-hime?" Ike inquired.

Greil and Soren exchanged worried looks before Titania brought in an injured and barely alive Elincia.

"Elicina-hime, are you ok?" Ike asked in worry, trying to hold in any major anger and worry he could.

"Help…" she weakly muttered before Takeshi looked and noticed something on her right cheek.

"Uh… guys… what's that red dot?" Takeshi inquired.

"What red dot?" Ink blinked.

Takeshi walked over and then pointed to said red dot, which seemed to have a very tiny 'beep' sound, and he was quickly pulled back by Greil and Mist.

"It's a magic tracking system!" Mist gasped.

"A what?"

Greil quickly got the red dot off of Elicina and tossed it out of the fort, "...whoever did it… knows where she is and can attack us."

"What should we do?" Takeshi asked.

"There's a castle within Gallia that can be a new stronghold for us, but it will take a while to get there…" Greil stated as he began to think, "We will send Elicina there first and foremost. If the enemy attacks, we'll need our two Kamen Riders to give the rest of us time to get out,"

"Sir yes sir," Titania nodded.

"Yea," Takeshi nodded.

* * *

"Things are… certainly going a bit differently…" Tiki-chan noted as Takeshi was helping to get emergency supplies sent on the way to Gallia.

"What does that mean?" Takeshi asked.

"This has been condensing various chapters worth of plot into a few days… it's kinda making my head spin…"

Takeshi simply nodded as he got the supplies in place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ike saw his dad standing outside and simply staring at the skies, "Father!"

"Ike? What are you doing still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I was lying there staring outside and I saw you leave the fort," Ike informed, "Where are you going at this hour?"

"It's nothing to do with you, boy. Go back inside and get to sleep."

Ike growled a tiny bit at his father before he took a breath and calmly responded, "Will you stop treating me like a child? I'll do as I please, got it?"

"Hmph. You always were a stubborn pup… what say we take a walk and chat a bit?" Greil offered.

"...yeah," Ike nodded.

Thus, the two began to roam around outside the for a bit.

"Tell me, Ike, are you getting used to the ins and outs of the mercenary life? The way we approach combat?"

"I'm definitely a better fighter," Ike admitted.

"And you can be a good leader…" Greil added.

"...really? Why would you put a recruit like me in charge?"

"Why would you complain? You have a problem with authority?"

"...I've only just started. I'm barely able to handle my own duties around here," Ike commented, "I shouldn't be in charge of anyone."

"And you say something similar about being a Kamen Rider…"

Ike gave an annoyed glare at his belt and scoffed a bit, before he turned to his dad and was ready to ask him something, but a war horn blowing interrupted that. The two exchanged nods and headed to the front of the fort…

* * *

"Ikuzo," Takeshi told Tiki-chan as they headed to meet with the others.

* * *

Greil, Ike, Titania and Takeshi all stood ready for battle as a man in body concealing black knight armor approached. Greil growled a tiny bit as he stood ready.

"Hand over the princess…" he commanded of the four.

"Not gonna happen," Greil responded.

The black knight simply scoffed as he revealed a belt buckle of his own.

"Wait… that's Agito A's belt…" Takeshi muttered, getting a confused blink from Tiki-chan, "The belt of Another Agito… the Ank Point..."

"Henshin…" the knight growled as he glowed with energy. The knight then stood in a black version of True Brave Level 50's armor, with the eye-part of True Brave's helmet having the visor of Duke Lemon Energy Arms.

"Hen-" Titania began to yell as Ike ran forward to slash at the knight.

"You'll pay for hurting Elincia-hime!" Ike yelled as he slashed at the Rider. He continued to slash, which caused parts of Ike's Rider form to begin to appear, including the arms, legs, thighs and body were all covered in armor, but Ike was slashed away. Titania quickly ran over, transformed, and caught Ike, "...I'll make him pay…"

"Leave it to me," she responded as she readied her axe.

"Wait…" Takeshi stared as he saw Ike growl a bit, "Ike can't transform…"

"He's had that belt since birth, but he's never been able to harness its power…" Greil informed.

Titania slashed at the Rider with her axe, managing to knock him around a bit, but the Rider waited and grabbed her axe a bit, "Who are you…?"

"Kamen Rider… Black Knight…" he smirked as he flung her aside, reverting her back to normal, and then turned to see the transport for Elincia hurrying off, "Perfect…"

Ike attempted to stand to stop Kamen Rider Black Knight, but he saw that the Rider dashed towards the transport… only for Greil to stop the attack of the evil Rider. Ike gasped in horror as his dad simply stood there. Ike growled as he took his sword and attempted to stand.

"Ike… stay back…" Griel said weakly, "Titania… Takeshi… take him and run."

"He's… not… going… anywhere!" Ike yelled as he attempted to stand.

Takeshi took out his card and looked at it for a moment.

"Wait!" Tiki-chan told him.

Taleshi loaded the card into his phone, "Henshin!"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...HERO!=**

He transformed into Hero before punching Black Knight… only for it to do nothing to the Rider. Black Knight shook Griel off his blade and allowed Ike to weakly get over to him as Black Knight focused on slashing Hero around like a ragdoll.

"I-Ike…" Griel whispered.

"Father? You're awake!"

"I… there's something… I need to tell you…"

"Tell me later," Ike said quickly, "Right now, I'm getting you back into the fort!"

"Forget about revenge… leave that Rider alone… stay away…"

Ike stared a bit in confusion.

"Stay with the king of Gallia… live there… live in peace…" he whispered with his final breath, leaving Ike to stare a bit.

Meanwhile, Hero attempted to load in an Attack Ride Card, but Black Knight sent out a magic blast to scatter the cards away from him.

"Take Ike's father's advice!" Tiki-chan yelled.

Hero then took out Robin's card and loaded it in.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...ROBIN!=**

Hero-Robin took a moment to catch his breath as he loaded in another card.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...ARCTHUNDER!=**

The red electrical blast flew forward and managed to stun Black Knight. Hero-Robin smirked as he quickly got behind him and loaded in another card.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...NOSFERATU!=**

Hero-Robin put his hand on Black Knight's shoulder and began to drain his energy. Kamen Rider Black Knight screamed in pain as Hero-Robin stole his energy, which went noticed by the mercenaries that had yet to flee, and Hero-Robin eventually managed to force Kamen Rider Black Knight to teleport away. Hero-Robin reverted back to normal and was cheered on by the mercenaries.

"Uh… ok… uh… let's get to our new base," Takeshi encouraged them.

* * *

The group continued forward to their new base, before Tiki-chan flew up to Takeshi.

"Something up?" Takeshi asked before she began to tug on his ear, "Ow! Ow! OW! What?!"

"You just messed up… big time…"

"...how?" Takeshi blinked.

"You beat the Black Knight,"

"...was I supposed to let him kill people?"

"He was supposed to get away and Ike would then become the leader of the Greil Mercenaries."

Takeshi stared for a bit as he realized that he botched up.

* * *

 ***As the instrumentals slowly began, Takeshi stared at the dark room with the inactive portal.***

 **Embrace the dark you call a home, *Takeshi held out the Hero card and was joined by Tiki-chan.***

 **Gaze upon an empty, white throne *They looked to the portal, which was inactive and then slowly showed Ike's image***

 **A legacy of lies, *The two were being watched by something in the shadows***

 **A familiar disguise *Takeshi turned and then saw the mysterious woman before he was again shoved into the portal.***

 **Sing with me a song of conquest and fate *Takeshi, now Kamen Rider Hero, was standing in between various worlds and seeing the fractures to all nine of them.***

 **The black pillar cracks beneath its weight *He could see the nine Riders all facing away from him before they faded as if they weren't even there.***

 **Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone *Hero and Tiki-chan stood in a dark room in confusion before they slowly walked out of it***

 **Lost in thoughts all alone *The two simply continued forward.***

* * *

"This is… where I would be talking about the new Emblem Rider, but… Ike can't turn into a Kamen Rider, so…" Tiki-chan began as she thought of something to speak of. Tiki-chan did a hand stand, floated a bit, meditated, stared at a wall, and eventually was looking back over the script for ideas, "Hmm… uh… eh. Might as well talk a bit more about the Beroc and the Laguz."

"The Beroc are the humans within Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, using the typical weapons that players of the Fire Emblem games would recognize," Tiki-chan began, "The Laguz used mainly claws, fangs, talons, among other things. As I mentioned earlier, they're like the Manaketes from Binding Blade and Kamui from Fates,"

Tiki-chan then turned through history books that had the logos for Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn printed on them, "Apparently… the Laguz were used as slaves to the Beroc until laws were passed to prevent that. There were still racist issues, with Berocs calling the other 'sub-human' and the Laguz calling the other… 'human'. ...real creative there."

"Ike is overall very much… not racist. The one time he did call a Laguz a 'sub-human' was because he honestly didn't know what else to call them and did apologize when the Laguz he was speaking to took offense to it," Tiki-chan continued before she turned to the camera, "And uh… yea. That's it. We'll be talking about the Branded in the future so… bye…"

* * *

Jikai, Kamen Rider Hero…

Takeshi: They want me to be their leader now…

Ike: Honestly… I'm not sure if I'm cut out for this anymore…

Tiki-chan: We gotta fix this, fast!

Takeshi: I'll help Ike become a Kamen Rider!

Titania: How? We've been trying for years to get him to turn into a Rider.

Takeshi: How about having him fight a foe on the same level as him...

Emblem 07: On the Path of Radiance...

* * *

 **Gabutyra roared as the Kyoryugers posed, showing the Brave Sisters fighting Hayfear, followed up by Kyoryuzin Sister doing the same.**

Hero: A new Kyoryuzin combo never before seen! Suge!

 **Hero posed with Tiki-chan and Ike before they slashed the screen to show Kamen Rider Hero-Robin fighting Kamen Rider Black Knight.**

Torin: While you may have accidentally caused some issues, that was a rather impressive battle with that evil Rider.

 **All the heroes came together, KyoryuRed and Hero shaking hands before posing**

SUPER HERO TIME! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

* * *

So… this one was a bit more complicated than expected. I remembered reading somewhere that Elincia and the Black Knight debuted in the same chapter, but I don't know if I'm mis-remembering that, I misinterpreted something, what I read was incorrect… so… this took a bit to modify what was shown in the preview of the previous chapter to work around this one. Then there was a difficulty of finding how to include the death scene of Ike's dad during the battle between Takeshi and the Black Knight.

Speaking of that battle, I honestly tried to make sure that Hero didn't come off as 'perfect' and stuff, as he got his butt kicked and only managed to win due to stunning his foe and giving him a nice energy drain, so… yea.

Titania being a Rider came to me upon seeing some Path of Radiance videos and I saw how similar she looked to Erza from Fairy Tail. ...no, seriously. They honestly look really similar… am I the only one who sees that? Look it up and tell me if you see it to. Another thing that brought the comparison to mind was a nickname that Erza had in the original Japanese, being 'Titania' and… ...huh. So… yea… her nickname, which in English is loosely 'Fairy Queen', is the same as the character name.

The reason the Black Knight Rider's suit looked like True Brave will be explained next time. Trust me.

Personal favorite part is when Takeshi is battling Kamen Rider Black Knight… and when Takeshi is lying right to Titania's face about not being the Rider she was warned about. I don't know why I find that amusing, I just do.

Well… another chapter completed. ...if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna head to bed now. I'm kinda tired… Just Live More. *plops down in bed*


	7. Emblem 7

This stuff can take a while to do sometimes. I apologize for another lengthy wait. I honestly don't try to have these waits keep happening, but they just do due to numerous different factors.

Something rather interesting I read about Ike while doing some research on Radiant Dawn is that he's the 'Charizard of the Fire Emblem series'. Both are characters who are very popular, both are more popular than the series mascot, both were introduced in Brawl with fire-like moves, and win popularity polls over series mascot. ...then again, Greninja (according to a Japanese poll) is the most popular Pokemon, as of when the Volcanion movie aired in Japan, and Charizard placed NINTH. Make of that what you will. I only bring this up because I saw it while doing some reading up on Radiant Dawn, though I can promise the next world will not follow that game's plot to a T due to numerous factors we'll get into next time.

Let's just go ahead and begin this next chapter and see how Takeshi recovers from his slip up.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

 _Previously on Kamen Rider Hero…_

Tiki-chan: The Ragnell is the personal blade of Ike. And, from what I remember, was a symbol of-

Takeshi: The Greil Mercenaries.

Black Knight: Hand over the princess…

Griel: Not gonna happen.

Takeshi: Wait… that's Agito A's belt…

Black Knight: Henshin…

Tiki-chan: Wait!

Takeshi: Henshin!

Tiki-chan: You just messed up… big time...

* * *

The mercenaries eventually arrived at the castle in Gallia and began to lick their wounds from both the long travel and the loss of their original leader. Takeshi, meanwhile, was reeling from some info that various members had given him, "They want me to be their leader now…"

"Well, given how you beat the Black Knight when Ike didn't… makes total sense," Tiki-chan responded, "And now we have a huge mess we need to clean up…"

Takeshi simply nodded as he remembered what he was told while they were making their escape after Tiki-chan pulled him aside.

* * *

" _I know that the Black Knight was supposed to get away and stuff, but why?" Takeshi asked, "You didn't explain the 'why' to me."_

" _Ok… so, there are certain key things that must always happen to make sure history will go on the correct track," Tiki-chan continued, "Give me some examples from your world about certain events that must happen no matter what."_

" _...Uncle Ben needs to die for Peter Parker to become Spider-Man and Bruce Wayne's parents must die so he becomes Batman," Takeshi said._

" _Ok?"_

" _To give some Kamen Rider examples… uh… oh! Hongo must be kidnapped and be modified so he'd become Kamen Rider Ichigou, Kotaro and his brother must get kidnapped so they become Black and Shadow Moon, and Yuya must become an Inves so that Kouta will become Gaim."_

" _These worlds have those rules too. Marth must become a lord, Chrom must meet Robin, and the Black Knight needs to get away so that Ike may become the leader of the Greil Mercenaries and eventually stop the Mad King, Ashnard."_

" _...whoops…" Takeshi muttered._

" _Yea… whoops…"_

* * *

"Hindsight, I probably should've told you that before you charged in…" Tiki-chan admitted.

"I was the idiot who charged in and stuff…" Takeshi added, "So… what do we need to do?"

"Go talk to Ike and hope you can get him motivated. Revenge, family, I don't know, just find something to get him motivated."

* * *

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta watashi o zenbu (I'm breaking down all the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now) *Takeshi held his phone in his hand before he was seemingly absorbed into it.***

 **Kimi ga kono kodoku o itami o iyasu no (You're the one that takes it all away, my solitude and all my pain) *His phone was now attached onto his wrist and his Driver was in position.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *The Kamen Ride Hero card slipped out and into the phone insertion.***

 **Reincarnation kiete shimaitai (I want to disappear…) *Takeshi now stood on the ground as Kamen Rider Hero.***

 **Kamen Rider Hero**

 **Nemuranai machi no zawameki aisouwarai no yuutsu (I walk alone through the city of lights, I see the same fake smiles every night) *Takeshi was now back in the real world and had his phone in his hand, playing Fire Emblem Heroes.***

 **Honne nante itsuka doko ka mienai furi (Cause everyone hides...they run and they hide from their real feelings.) *The game then had all of the characters seemingly vanish. Takeshi then took his phone and put it into position***

 **Dare datte fuan nante sonna (And everyone's got their stresses too, yeah I know) *Hero was seen punching and kicking various Risen foes, knocking them away, before he turned to see the fractured stained glassed windows of the nine worlds.***

 **Iwarenakutemo wakatteru (But I already get that's the status quo. I'm breaking down…) *Kamen Rider Marth, Ike, Robin, Micaiah, Roy and Lucina all stood and seemed fractured as well. Hero stood in the center of the six, glancing towards the three without representation.***

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta tsuyogari nante (All the masks that I wear to hide my lonely heart now) *He took the six cards and loaded them into his card scanner, now being armed with the Fire Emblem itself. The cloaked woman walked over to him and simply smiled.***

 **Demo sunao ni narenai (But what if I'm just lying to myself?) *Takeshi stared at his phone for a moment before he was joined by Tiki-chan, who was initially in her distance form then in her normal form, who then smiled at him***

 **Mayottemo nayan demo kimi ga motomeru nara (If even now, you still want me when I am hurt,wandering lost in the rain) *Takeshi and the green orb both stood between the worlds, looking towards the six Riders and three silhouetted figures.**

 **Semete kono kodoku o itami o kowashite (The at least help me destroy it all… My solitude, and all my pain) *Takeshi now stood as Kamen Rider Hero and reached out to them, trying to save them.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *Takeshi was now back in his base and held out the Kamen Rider Hero card.***

 **Reincarnation umarekawaritai (I want to be reborn) *He then turned towards the reader and gave a simple smile, showing off the Hero card.***

* * *

 **Emblem 07: On the Path of Radiance...**

* * *

Ike sat in a medical wing and was watching as the medics were tending to Elincia's injuries and she was slowly looking a bit better. Ike slowly petted the side of her face, smiling softly, before Takeshi walked on in.

"Uh… hello, Ike…" Takeshi nervously smiled.

"Hey,"

"So… uh… I'm sorry about your dad…"

"He died nobly to protect the woman I love…"

"...so… uh… let's talk about future jobs and stuff and… you becoming the leader…"

Ike then turned towards Takeshi and sighed a bit, "Honestly… I'm not sure if I'm cut out for this anymore…"

"What?!" Takeshi and Tiki-chan both yelled.

He simply motioned towards Elincia and then sighed, "My dad gave my life for her. I want to make sure that nobody else will ever hurt her…"

"...ok… but you can still lead your dad's army…"

"You're probably better suited for that than I am."

"Why?!"

"Three reasons. 1, you managed to drive off the Black Knight. 2, you can actually turn into a Kamen Rider. 3, not many people like me… they respect you because of my first reason. You go on and lead them…"

Takeshi and Tiki-chan could only stare at Ike before they both left and simply jaw dropped.

"We gotta fix this, fast!" Tiki-chan said in a panic.

"We need a good plan…" Takeshi muttered as he tried to think of something, "...uh… I got nothing right now."

"And I doubt we can get much help. The only people Ike would probably listen to are unconscious or in mourning…" Tiki-chan began before she thought for a moment, "Actually… there might be somebody we may be able to talk to."

"That guy who's loyal to Ike above anybody else?"

"Yea, Soren!"

Takeshi smiled as they headed around the base to go and find Soren.

* * *

The Black Knight, now out of Rider form, was currently roaming around as if he were searching for somebody. He simply stared at the horizon before going forward with his search.

* * *

"Hi," Takeshi called out as he walked into the tent that Soren was presently in.

"Oh. It's you," Soren scoffed as he turned to face Takeshi, "What do you want?"

"I was going to ask for your help and see if you can get Ike out of his funk and… stuff…"

Soren walked over with his tome, grabbed Takeshi by his collar, and glared daggers at him, "Leave Ike alone. Got it?"

Takeshi only nodded in response. Soren, in turn, let go of Takeshi and shoved him out.

"...well… that's problematic…" Tiki-chan sighed, "Now what do we do? History is totally off-track and we don't have a plan."

"...one. You do realize we're in an AR World, right? AR Worlds don't follow the story of the main world to a T."

"...touche."

"Two. Why not just improv?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just… see how things play out and then go forward."

The greenette stared at him for a moment before realizing he had a good point, "...I guess that's our plan until further notice."

* * *

Three days had passed since the arrival of the Greil Mercenaries in the nation of Gallia and the Mercenaries had unanimously voted Takeshi into being their leader. Takeshi tried to refuse but was reminded over the fact that he was the one who had beaten the Black Knight, so he was the best candidate to lead due to Titania grieving the loss of Greil, Ike showing no signs of being qualified and Mist not having any combat training.

While this was going on, Ike had been continuing to watch over Elincia as she was slowly showing signs of waking up from her coma state.

"...hi Ike…" she whispered to him.

"Elincia-hime…" Ike smiled as he took her hand, "Thank goodness…"

They gave soft smiles at each-other, both unaware that Takeshi was outside the medical area and observing. He slowly moved out of view, should they turn and see him, but was still within earshot.

"...what's happened?"

"...my father gave his life to save you…" Ike informed, making her gasp, "But you're safe. It's what's important right now…"

Elincia was silent as she looked at Ike.

"I'll keep you safe… I swear…"

"Thank you…" she smiled as she gave him a kiss to the cheek.

"Commander," Titania spoke up, making Takeshi turn to see her standing there, "We must have a strategy meeting in case the Black Knight returns."

Elincia was about to give a wave to Ike, but saw that it was Takeshi who left alongside the redhead, "...aren't you the commander?"

"No," Ike responded.

"...why?"

"That other guy beat the guy who killed my dad, is a Kamen Rider, and was voted up by popular opinion. ...I'm just a failure…"

"...you aren't…" Elincia said as she attempted to sit up, but was clearly in pain from trying to do so.

"Easy, easy…"

"...Ike… don't sell yourself short. Please…"

Ike looked at her for a bit and then simply nodded.

* * *

"I'm not meant to be a mercenary, much less a mercenary leader…" Takeshi commented, "You should be the leader or Ike should be the leader."

"...have you seen Ike? I don't think he can…" Titania responded, "Not to mention… he's not a Kamen Rider…"

Takeshi was silent for a moment before he realized what his best bet would be, "I'll help Ike become a Kamen Rider!"

"How? We've been trying for years to get him to turn into a Rider."

"How about having him fight a foe on the same level as him…"

* * *

Takeshi and Ike stood at a battlefield, both ready for combat training.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Tiki-chan whispered.

"I have no idea, but I'm gonna do it anyway," Takeshi admitted as he took out his Kamen Ride card, "Henshin!"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...HERO!=**

Takeshi transformed into Hero and then loaded in the Attack Ride card for his sword. Ike held his blade at the ready and then began to charge it up with blue fire. Hero charged in, slashed at Ike, disrupting the blue fire, and sent Ike back a bit. Ike growled a tiny bit as armor began to appear around his legs. Hero smiled a bit before he slashed at Ike, but Ike countered and sent Hero flying into the air.

"Aether Wave!" Ike yelled as he leapt into the air, used the Aether recovery, and then came back down with a white energy wave sending Hero into a tree. Unbeknownst to Ike, the armor was slowly building up his legs and onto his arms, "Had enough?"

"No way…" Hero responded as he got back up and dashed forward, his sword clashing with Ike's. Hero could only smirk under his helmet as he saw the armor building up along Ike's chest, "Come on Ike… you know it's in you!"

"What?"

"The spirit of a Kamen Rider…"

"I"m no Kamen Rider…" Ike responded, causing part of the armor to vanish off of himself.

"Yes, you are! You're the Kamen Rider this world needs!"

Ike stared a bit but was easily able to block a sword strike from Hero. Ike's armor slowly returned and covered everything but his head.

"Come on Ike, it's in you! You're a Kamen Rider!"

"I'm not needed with somebody like you around…"

"What about for your sister and your girlfriend?!"

"What?"

"What if I'm not there to keep them safe and you are! You have to be the person to keep others safe, don't you realize that?!"

Ike growled as he grabbed Hero and flung him to the ground, "I couldn't save my father!"

"He let himself die so your girlfriend would be safe!" Hero reminded as they clashed blades, "You're the leader of the mercenaries now. You need to lead them! You have to lead them!"

Ike yelled as his belt began to shine a bit.

"Say it Ike… say it!"

"What?"

"Say the word and become the hero you need to be for this world!"

"Wha-"

"SAY IT!" Hero yelled from the top of his lunges.

Ike was silent for a moment before he began to glare atHero a bit and yelled out one single word…

"HENSHIN!"

Ike was covered in a white light and then completed his transformation into a Kamen Rider, but his appearance was covered up by white smoke. The smoke slowly faded and revealed what he looked like, having a brown, blue and gold recolor of Brave Level 50's armor, the helmet of Para-DX Fighter Gamer with a visor of Ryugen and his red cap.

"Kamen Rider… Ike…" Hero smiled as he took out the cards for Ike… but they were still blank, "What the…?"

Titania and Mist both walked over to Ike in amazement before he reverted to normal.

"You finally pulled it off," Titania smiled.

"You looked so cool…" Mist gawked.

Ike simply nodded and then headed back inside the castle.

"Gonna give you one guess where he's probably going…" Mist sighed.

"His girlfriend…" Titania guessed.

"Got it in one."

Hero watched as Ike went inside and then sighed. Before he could give chase, however, a mercenary ran over as fast as he could.

"The Black Knight is approaching!"

"Hoo boy…" Hero sighed.

* * *

The Black Knight was only a short distance away from Gallia, but paused and began to think, _'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? I'm not forgetting anything… I need to get that princess and kill her. Plain and simple.'_

* * *

Ike watched as Takeshi was trying to figure out what to do and then slowly walked outside with a calm look as the Black Knight arrived.

"We meet again, son of Greil." the Black Knight spoke, but Ike was silent in response, "Why do you challenge me? You are not worthy of being my foe. Flee while you are able."

"You…" Ike growled before glaring, "YOU WILL DIE NOW! UWAAAAAAAH!"

"...fool…" the Black Knight scoffed as he clashed swords with Ike. He attempted to grab Ike to toss him aside, but Ike managed to miraculously dodge him, "...oh? You avoided my vlow. Will you be so lucky next time?"

Ike growled a bit and unleashed his blue fire sword strike. The Black Knight, who scoffed, simply stood there as the fire bounced harmlessly off of him.

"You will pay for what you've done…" Ike growled.

"You think that you can even come close to harming me?"

"I'm not the same man I was when we met before…" Ike responded as his belt shined a little, "I'm a Kamen Rider now…"

"Oh?"

"And I won't let you harm anybody else… I will protect them!" Ike yelled as he held his sword into the air.

"You mean… we will?" Takeshi asked as he walked over.

"...we will protect everybody here…" Ike said confidently as his belt shined.

Takeshi smiled as the Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride, and Final Attack Ride cards for Ike gained their images, "Ike… that's your power…"

"You…" the Black Knight growled as he recognize Takeshi's voice, "You're the one who beat me…"

"...I just got really insanely lucky…" Takeshi admitted before gaining a smirk, "But of course… I'd be willing to kick your butt again. This time… alongside this world's Rider."

"Kisama! Nani mono nanda?!"

"Torisugari no Kamen Rider da…" Takeshi smiled as he readied his card, "Oboetoke! Henshin!"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...HERO!=**

"Henshin!" Ike yelled as he pressed buttons on the side of his belt.

"...henshin…" Black Knight growled.

All three transformed into their Rider forms and stood ready for battle. Hero then loaded a card into his phone and activated it.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...LANCE!=**

The golden horn popped off of his suit and then turned into a lance. Hero quickly picked up the lance and then charged in alongside Ike to battle the Black Knight. Hero struck Black Knight with his lance before Ike came in and began to slash at Kamen Rider Black Knight. The Rider attempted to block with his sword, but Hero managed to kick it away and then kick his head. Black Knight growled before sending out blasts of black colored magic and then quickly reclaiming his sword.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...ROBIN!=**

Hero turned into Hero-Robin and gave Ike a nod before jumping into the air.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...THUNDER!=**

The blast hit Black Knight and Hero-Robin quickly loaded in another card.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...NOSFERATU!=**

Hero-Robin attempted to grab Black Knight's shoulder, but was magically grabbed and flung away by the Rider.

"Same trick won't work twice…" he responded.

Ike struck Black Knight back with a gust of wind from his sword before going over to help Hero get back up, "That didn't work…"

"Thanks for the obvious recap…" Hero responded with a roll of his eyes before a new idea formed in his mind, "Can you distract him for a moment?"

"My honor," Ike smirked as he ran over as fast as he could and slashed at Black Knight.

Hero smiled a bit as he took out Roy's Kamen Ride Card, loaded it in and activated it.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...ROY!=**

Hero-Roy stood battle ready as he took out a card and loaded it in.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...MALTET!=**

A silver and cyan lance appeared in Hero-Roy's hand. He charged forward and rapidly comboed Kamen Rider Black Knight with the lance. Ike began to strike quickly as well, but the Rider managed to force the two back. Hero-Roy waited for a perfect moment before he sent an ice wave to freeze Black Knight's legs. Ike smirked and began to slash away, disarming the enemy Rider, before Hero-Roy loaded in another Attack Ride Card.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...BINDING BLADE!=**

The lance then altered into Roy's signature weapon and Hero-Roy smiled a bit as he loaded in another card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...RO-RO-RO-ROY!=**

The Binding Blade charged up with fire, similar to Roy's Neutral B from Smash, and upon it completeing a charge the sword was brought down on Kamen Rider Black Knight's back and it sent him flying away. Hero-Roy then turned back into Hero and he proceeded to take out Ike's Final Form Ride Card.

"Time to see this one in action," he muttered as he loaded it in.

 **=FINAL FORM RIDE: ...I-I-I-IKE!=**

"This might sting a bit," Hero warned as he tapped Ike's back. Ike's head, legs, arms and cape retracted into his body and he then became something that looked just like the Fantasy Gamer with the colors of Ike's suit, "Nice. Get em!"

The armor flew around and rapidly struck Kamen Rider Black Knight in the air. Members of the Greil Mercenaries watched as Ike was pulling off an attack with such rapid speed and was clearly damaging the enemy Rider.

"Time for a finisher," Hero smirked as he readied his lance and loaded in the Final Attack Ride card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...I-I-I-IKE!=**

Hero tossed the lance at the Black Knight, managing to stun him, before Ike reverted from his Final Form Ride and held his blade tightly as it gained a golden glow.

"GREAT…" Ike began as he rapidly struck Kamen Rider Black Knight with his sword before doing a downwards slash, "AETHER!"

Kamen Rider Black Knight fell to the ground and ended up out of his Rider form thanks to the impact. Ike simply he held his blade up to the Black Knight's neck and glared angrily at him.

"Whoa, dude, bad idea!" Hero quickly said.

"This man stole my father from me… now I'll do onto him what he did to him…" Ike responded.

"Dude, seriously, bad idea!"

"Ike, don't…" Mist told him.

"He took our dad away from us Mist… you of all people should understand why I'm going to do this!" Ike angrily told his sister.

"I'm angry too, Ike, but… but… but…"

"Would your dad want you to do this?" Elincia asked as she was helped over by Titania.

"Elincia-hime…" Ike blinked as he turned to her.

"I don't want you to do it, Mist doesn't want you to do it, the new commander doesn't want you to do it… and your father wouldn't want you to do it either. Please, Ike, don't…" she begged.

Ike looked to her for a moment before he let go of the Black Knight and walked over to her, "You're right…"

The Black Knight managed to raise his arm and fire a black fire magic blast towards the princess, but Ike easily slashed it away and glared at the knight.

"I'll make sure he doesn't bother you," Hero said quickly as he bonked the knight on the back of his head with a blade, knocking him out, "There you go."

"...why do I feel like that guy is important?" Ike muttered.

"Who? The commander?" Elincia asked, having been the only person to hear Ike.

"No. The knight… I can't shake this feeling he's more… important than just for killing my father."

"Don't let it bother you…"

Ike simply nodded as he turned back to normal and hugged her.

* * *

The Black Knight was soon locked up in the dungeon and a meeting of the mercenaries had been called to order.

"And thusly…" Takeshi concluded, "I say Ike is now your leader."

The people in the room began to clap as Ike simply gave Takeshi a hand shake. Takeshi simply accepted it and smiled back before he and Tiki-chan headed for the door and vanished.

* * *

"And we're back here," Takeshi commented as they were now back in the room with the portal in their base, "Hey, lady, are me and Tiki-chan going to the Radiant Dawn world next? I'm just asking."

"Yes," she nodded, "You're half-way done with your mission of saving worlds."

"A third," Takeshi responded.

"Half-way," she responded before she quickly headed away.

Takeshi sighed as he sat down and began to munch on an apple that was sitting at the table nearby, "What is with that woman?"

"What do you mean?" Tiki-chan blinked.

"This woman has never told me her name, never shown me what she looks like, hardly talks to me, and says I need to destroy three world to bring balance back or some junk," Takeshi commented as he took another bit and swallowed, "Something isn't right about that. Usually mentors, y'know, mentor!"

"I'll admit, she wasn't what I was thinking about…" Tiki-chan admitted.

"What were you thinking about?"

"That one guy Robin mentioned. Uh… he mentioned somebody in a white cloak…"

* * *

" _A person in a white cloak came to warn me about him…"_

* * *

"And yet… nobody else has mentioned that guy and we haven't seen that person…" Tiki-chan pointed out.

Takeshi gave a small nod as he handed part of the apple to her, "...wonder why…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a room similar to the one Takeshi and Tiki-chan were presently in, said man in white cloak walked over to somebody who was obscured by shadows.

"That is your task. Do you have any questions?"

The person in the shadows set down a can as he held out a gun and a Kamen Ride card, the former being completely obscured while the latter had a faint outline of a Rider that appeared to be black and red, before he turned to the man in the white cloak, "Can I have time to customize?"

"Huh?" the person blinked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Can I have time to customize my Rider look? I don't really like the color red…"

* * *

 ***As the instrumentals slowly began, Takeshi stared at the dark room with the inactive portal.***

 **Embrace the dark you call a home, *Takeshi held out the Hero card and was joined by Tiki-chan.***

 **Gaze upon an empty, white throne *They looked to the portal, which was inactive and then slowly showed Kamen Rider Ike's image***

 **A legacy of lies, *The two were being watched by something in the shadows***

 **A familiar disguise *Takeshi turned and then saw the mysterious woman before he was again shoved into the portal.***

 **Sing with me a song of conquest and fate *Takeshi, now Kamen Rider Hero, was standing in between various worlds and seeing the fractures to all nine of them.***

 **The black pillar cracks beneath its weight *He could see the nine Riders all facing away from him before they faded as if they weren't even there.***

 **Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone *Hero and Tiki-chan stood in a dark room in confusion before they slowly walked out of it***

 **Lost in thoughts all alone *The two simply continued forward.***

* * *

"Time for another Tiki-chan's Explanation Corner, minna!" Tiki-chan cheered as she flew around, "And today we get to talk about the Rider of the Path of Radiance no Sekai! Kamen Rider… Ike!"

An image of Ike's Rider form appeared on screen.

"Compared to most other Emblem Riders, Ike is slow, bulky, and can tank hits and dish them out just as hard, but lacks in jumping height and running speed. He's like a glacier in a way. He'll take a bit to get going, but look out because he can do massive damage!" Tiki-chan spoke, "With the Ragnell in hand, enemies will fall quickly. And, because he debuted in the same episode as his Final Form Ride, we can talk about that too! His limbs retract into his armor and he becomes a floating piece of armor similar to the armor summoned by Kamen Rider Brave when he turns into his Level 50 form."

She twirled towards a screen that showed off the Fantasy Gamer and compared it to the Final Form Ride that Ike became. She then motioned the picture away and pulled up a clip.

"His Final Attack Ride is the Great Aether, which can rapidly strike a foe or… well, I'll show you the clip."

She then pressed the play button. The clip in question was a scene from Super Smash Bros Brawl's Subspace Emissary that depicted Ike slashing a Subspace Bomb at the crosshair of where it was being held by using the Great Aether.

"He can do stuff like that," Tiki-chan concluded, "Well, that's it for my explanations for today. See you soon!"

* * *

Jikai, Kamen Rider Hero…

Takeshi: Yeesh… this world looks desolate.

Tiki-chan: What happened to this world?

Takeshi: Gah!

?: *giggles* Looks like there's another Rider for me to beat up!

Takeshi: Is that…?

Emblem 08: Going Forward

* * *

 **Gabutyra roared as the Kyoryugers posed, showing Kyoryuzin fighting Hyogakki. It then showed Raimien picking up the golden Zyudenshi.**

Hero: The five Kyoryugers have assembled! But it looks like somebody's found a Zyudenshi. That seems bad...

 **Hero posed with Tiki-chan and Kamen Rider Ike before they slashed the screen to show Ike finishing off Kamen Rider Black Knight. It then showed the mystery person with the gun and Kamen Ride Card that was obscured.**

Torin: Not as bad as that guy with the person in the white cloak seems. Good luck to you, Hero-san.

 **All the heroes came together, KyoryuRed and Hero shaking hands before posing**

SUPER HERO TIME! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

* * *

The Debo Kyoryuger chapter was finished on the 20th. I'm so sorry this took a while to finish and ended up derailing the release of that chapter. I do try and type these as fast as I can, but I'm honestly derailed for numerous reasons. ...I could probably make a list of reasons why these things take so long to finish, but that's a topic for another day.

One thing worth noting is that Ike's Final Form Ride changed from what I was originally planning to make it. It was originally going to be a giant shuriken. Ike's legs would've joined together, a spike would've folded over Ike's head, and then Ike's sword would've split in half to cover his arms. I don't know where I got the recolor of the Fantasy Gamer idea from, but KKD said it was a better idea and I went with it.

As the mystery woman mentioned, we're a third of the way done with the worlds. So… yea. That's certainly something.

My favorite part has got to be when Ike and Hero did that attack to beat Kamen Rider Black Knight. It was certainly an epic moment.

Well… I'm off to go begin work on a sprite comic now that this is finished. Hopefully you'll enjoy that. It'll be up on my DA account, titled 'The Fast Tales of Sonic the Hedgehog'.

Just Live More.


	8. Emblem 8

So, before we even begin today, we must discuss something of great importance.

?: Hyper… Dai-Henshin!

 **=BAKKAN! MU~TE~KI~! KAGAYAKE! RYUUSEI NO GOTOKU~! OUGON NO SAIKYO GA~MER! HYPER MUTEKI EX-AI~D!=**

*In walked Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer*

Presenting… Ex-Aid's Final Form! He's gone super!

Ex-Aid: ...hyper.

…*holds up a picture of Super Sonic* Look at the comparisons and tell me you don't see it.

Ex-Aid: Fair.

Anyway… that first fight was awesome and the Critical Sparking was amazing. Ex-Aid basically harnesses the power of the 'You're already dead' from Fist of the North Star. *gets looks* I know it because Atop the Fourth Wall. I originally heard of it from a Yo-Kai Watch parody, but besides the point. ...but I do remember one example of the 'You're already dead' from prior to seeing that scene.

*clip*

Machinedramon: Now I will finish you once and for all!

Koromon: I don't think so! You missed what I did as WarGreymon. *turns to face the Dark Master* I sliced you like an onion!

*Machinedramon then dies*

*end clip*

Yep. *hears a charging sound and then turns to see Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer fighting a duplicate of Genm Zombie Gamer* This outta be good…

 **=HYPER CRITICAL SPARKING!=**

*Ex-Aid teleported above Genm and then rapidly kicked and punched him… only with no 'hit' marks appearing*

Genm: **Nice try Hojo Emu…**

Ex-Aid: Omae wa mou shindeiru.

*Genm then gained hit marks everywhere that Ex-Aid punched and kicked him before blowing up*

...wow. *claps in amazement*

Hero: Can I get something that does that?

We'll see, dude. *Ex-Aid then left* Seriously, though, the Muteki Gamer is made of awesome. Anyway… as mentioned last time, this world won't be following the plot of the original game to a T. You'll see more of that when we begin, so let's begin.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

 _Previously on Kamen Rider Hero…_

Hero: SAY IT!

Ike: HENSHIN!

Hero: Kamen Rider… Ike…

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...I-I-I-IKE!=**

KR Ike: GREAT… AETHER!

Takeshi: What were you thinking about?

Tiki-chan: That one guy Robin mentioned. Nobody else has mentioned that guy and we haven't seen that person…

Takeshi: ...wonder why...

* * *

The Mystery Woman left the room with stained glass windows before saw Takeshi was wide awake and had an annoyed look on his face.

"Uh…" she blinked.

"I'm looking for some answers," Takeshi informed, "You've kept me in the dark about who you are for to lo-"

The Mystery Woman then magically shoved him into the portal to the next world.

"Uh… I'm… gonna go help him and stuff…" Tiki-chan said as she went into the portal as well.

* * *

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta watashi o zenbu (I'm breaking down all the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now) *Takeshi held his phone in his hand before he was seemingly absorbed into it.***

 **Kimi ga kono kodoku o itami o iyasu no (You're the one that takes it all away, my solitude and all my pain) *His phone was now attached onto his wrist and his Driver was in position.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *The Kamen Ride Hero card slipped out and into the phone insertion.***

 **Reincarnation kiete shimaitai (I want to disappear…) *Takeshi now stood on the ground as Kamen Rider Hero.***

 **Kamen Rider Hero**

 **Nemuranai machi no zawameki aisouwarai no yuutsu (I walk alone through the city of lights, I see the same fake smiles every night) *Takeshi was now back in the real world and had his phone in his hand, playing Fire Emblem Heroes.***

 **Honne nante itsuka doko ka mienai furi (Cause everyone hides...they run and they hide from their real feelings.) *The game then had all of the characters seemingly vanish. Takeshi then took his phone and put it into position***

 **Dare datte fuan nante sonna (And everyone's got their stresses too, yeah I know) *Hero was seen punching and kicking various Risen foes, knocking them away, before he turned to see the fractured stained glassed windows of the nine worlds.***

 **Iwarenakutemo wakatteru (But I already get that's the status quo. I'm breaking down…) *Kamen Rider Marth, Ike, Robin, Micaiah, Roy and Lucina all stood and seemed fractured as well. Hero stood in the center of the six, glancing towards the three without representation.***

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta tsuyogari nante (All the masks that I wear to hide my lonely heart now) *He took the six cards and loaded them into his card scanner, now being armed with the Fire Emblem itself. The cloaked woman walked over to him and simply smiled.***

 **Demo sunao ni narenai (But what if I'm just lying to myself?) *Takeshi stared at his phone for a moment before he was joined by Tiki-chan, who was initially in her distance form then in her normal form, who then smiled at him***

 **Mayottemo nayan demo kimi ga motomeru nara (If even now, you still want me when I am hurt,wandering lost in the rain) *Takeshi and the green orb both stood between the worlds, looking towards the six Riders and three silhouetted figures.**

 **Semete kono kodoku o itami o kowashite (The at least help me destroy it all… My solitude, and all my pain) *Takeshi now stood as Kamen Rider Hero and reached out to them, trying to save them.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *Takeshi was now back in his base and held out the Kamen Rider Hero card.***

 **Reincarnation umarekawaritai (I want to be reborn) *He then turned towards the reader and gave a simple smile, showing off the Hero card.***

* * *

 **Emblem 08: Going Forward**

* * *

Takeshi simply fell out of the portal and face first into the ground of the next world. Tiki-chan flew towards his side, but couldn't help but giggle at what had happened to Takeshi.

"...quiet you…" Takeshi said as he got back up, "Well, now I know she's a magic user…"

"So, as she told us yesterday, welcome to the Radiant Dawn no… Sekai…" Tiki-chan began as she looked at how desolate the area around them looked, "...yeesh, look at all of the dead stuff."

The bluenette stood up and looked on at how sad the forest looked, "Oh my… what on earth happened here?"

"I don't know…"

The duo simply began to roam forward seeing nothing but miles and miles of burnt forest. Takeshi simply sighed as they continued forward. It ended up being several hours by the time they found something that wasn't burnt and that ended up being a cave.

"This looks really bad… not Crisis City levels of bad, but still bad," Takeshi commented as he sat down.

"Yea…" Tiki-chan nodded as she got out Takeshi's phone and looked over some data, "I'm gonna see if I can find some answers about this. In the meantime, we need to figure out where Micaiah is."

"Ah yes… the most unpopular lord in the entire franchise…" Takeshi commented.

"She is?" Tiki-chan blinked, "Didn't she place 9th in that 'Choose Your Legend' thing?"

"Likely only because her appearance was altered in Awakening to make her look like that stalker,"

Tiki-chan thought about it for a moment before she pulled up pictures of Micaiah's design in Radiant Dawn and then her design from Awakening, "...your point is clear. But what made her unpopular?"

"Her needing to make morally questionable actions throughout the game which includes setting up an ambush for the Laguz army as they attempt to cross a large river, trapping the army in a valley as they retreat and attempting genocide by burning them alive, and attempting to shoot down Empress Sanaki, who is, not to Micaiah's knowledge, her little sister," Takeshi recapped, "I get her hands were forced by the Blood Pact and stuff, but still!"

"...your point is valid," Tiki-chan admitted, "Do you not like her?"

"I'm indifferent… she's alright, but I do get why people don't like her," Takeshi stated, "I'm just saying why people didn't like her until she got that design to make her look like that stalker."

Tiki-chan gave a small roll of her eyes as she handed Takeshi's phone back to him and he began to fiddle with it. He then noticed a button that had a small blink on it and pressed it, which pulled up an inventory screen with ten slots.

"What's this?"

"Oh," Tiki-chan smiled as she flew up to his side, "That is your inventory."

"My inventory?"

"Remember how I said I had an inventory of two slots? Well, this is yours. I took the liberty of packing some food in it for you," Tiki-chan smiled, "And the items stack on each-other. One slot can hold as many of one item as you please."

Takeshi looked to see nine burgers, eight bags of chips, fifteen bottles of water, four cans of tea, seven bars of chocolate, ten packs of spearmint flavored gum, eight packs of sour candy, fifteen packs of cheese and seven things of ramen, "Wow… thank you."

"No problem," Tiki-chan giggled as she floated onto his shoulder, "We're partners after all."

"Where'd that come from?"

"...I'm just saying."

"Ok," Takeshi nodded as he patted her on the head.

* * *

"Somebody who calls himself a hero is going to try and kill me, you say?" a blonde haired gentleman asked the person in the white cloak.

"Yes. He is clad in a white and teal armor and answers to an unknown evil," the one in the white cloak informed, "I figured I must warn you, Mr…"

"Lekain," he spoke, "And you need not worry about me, I have somebody who can easily take care of this so called 'hero'."

Lekain turned towards a young woman who was obscured by the shadows. The young woman gave an evil giggle and slowly stepped forward…

* * *

Takeshi was still in the cave, now munching on one of the ramen things that Tiki-chan had packed, simply trying to relax before he proceeded forward.

"Strange how this world didn't seem to hand you a task," Tiki-chan commented, "We're just… here."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Tiki-chan. Remember what happened back in Roy's world?" Takeshi reminded.

"Oh… good point…" she responded.

Takeshi proceeded to sip on the liquid that was in the cup before they headed out to find somewhere to dispose of the cup. The duo stared off at the burnt forest and sighed a bit.

"Yeesh… this world looks so desolate." Takeshi commented.

"What happened to this world?" Tiki-chan wondered aloud

Takeshi was about to wager a guess when a magic blast nearly struck him and Tiki-chan, "Gah!"

The two looked and saw a person who was holding a tome in their hand. The person simply gave a laugh, based on how her shadow moved, and then took out a belt buckle of sorts.

"Henshin."

"Uh oh…" Takeshi muttered as the person jumped forward to his position. He looked at the person before him, who was in a Rider form that had the body of Kamen Rider Marika, a helmet that was something of a mix of Kamen Rider Poppy's, minus the hairclip, and the mask of Ghost Himiko Damashii, a blue scarf around her neck, and a belt that looked like the one of the Shinkengers albeit opened up and having a silver disk with the Branded symbol on it, "Is that…?"

"So there's somebody roaming through this forest, eh?" the Rider commented before giving off a small laugh, "You better leave if you know what's good for you. I gotta go find somebody who's going around and calling themself a hero and kick their butt!"

The Rider walked by Takeshi and he managed to see Micaiah's unique Branded symbol on the armor, "...you're Micaiah, aren't you?"

The Rider came to a stop and readied her tome, "...you must be that hero. To bad this'll be your last day…"

She began to blast at Takeshi with magic blasts, laughing as she did so, but her aim left a lot to be desired as Takeshi managed to get behind the remains of a tree and put on the phone.

"Tch… this is gonna be problematic…" Takeshi muttered as he loaded in the card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: …=**

A magic blast destroyed Takeshi's hiding spot and he stood up, "Henshin!"

 **=HERO!=**

Takeshi transformed into Hero and stood battle ready. Micaiah stared for a bit before she began to giggle a bit.

"Huh?"

"Looks like there's another Rider for me to beat up!" she smirked as she charged forward and began to try and punch Hero. Hero managed to evade her strikes, but couldn't land any of his own due to her speed. She laughed wildly as she punched and kicked him into the air.

"...am I fighting Micaiah or am I fighting Harley Quinn?" he muttered before getting sent back into a tree with a magic blast, "Looks like I gotta fight magic with magic…"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...ROBIN!=**

Hero turned into Hero-Robin and was set to load in magic based Attack Ride cards, but saw that Micaiah was nowhere in sight. He stood there and waited before getting rapidly struck by punches and magic blasts.

"Hold… still…" he growled as he tried to load in a card.

"No way, loser!" she cheered before laughing as she continued to attack him. Hero growled and then loaded in Roy's card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...ROY!=**

Hero-Roy stood and attempted to slash at the enemy Rider, but she evaded all of his slashes before they could hit her. Her laughter was slowly starting to get on Hero's nerves as he attempted to charge up his blade with energy, but the blade was knocked clean out of his hands and he was sent tumbling back.

"Gotta be quicker than that…" she laughed before zipping off.

"Ok… that's it! Time for the powerhouse!" he growled as he loaded in Ike's card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...IKE!=**

Hero-Ike stood there and watched as Micaiah came in for a blow… only for the more durable form to make the blow useless. She continued to punch and kick him for a moment before backing up.

"You gotta hide behind some bulky doof to try and win? Coward!" she scoffed as she was about to back up to use a magic blow.

"Oh no you don't!" Hero-Ike yelled as he quickly loaded in and activated another card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: I-I-I-IKE!=**

His blade glowed for a moment before he charged forward, slashed upwards, jumped up and then rapidly struck Micaiah, "GREAT… AETHER!"

Hero-Ike then slammed her down to the ground and the force managed to not only knock her out, but also managed to force her to detransform. Hero-Ike then did the same and simply looked to the unconscious woman that was lying on the ground.

"What was up with her?" he muttered.

"I have a feeling it may have something to do with why the world looks the way it does…" Tiki-chan guessed, "For now, let's just get her somewhere where we can ask her some questions."

Takeshi nodded as he picked her up and headed back to their cave hideout.

* * *

 ***As the instrumentals slowly began, Takeshi stared at the dark room with the inactive portal.***

 **Embrace the dark you call a home, *Takeshi held out the Hero card and was joined by Tiki-chan.***

 **Gaze upon an empty, white throne *They looked to the portal, which was inactive and then slowly showed Kamen Rider Micaiah's image***

 **A legacy of lies, *The two were being watched by something in the shadows***

 **A familiar disguise *Takeshi turned and then saw the mysterious woman before he was again shoved into the portal.***

 **Sing with me a song of conquest and fate *Takeshi, now Kamen Rider Hero, was standing in between various worlds and seeing the fractures to all nine of them.***

 **The black pillar cracks beneath its weight *He could see the nine Riders all facing away from him before they faded as if they weren't even there.***

 **Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone *Hero and Tiki-chan stood in a dark room in confusion before they slowly walked out of it***

 **Lost in thoughts all alone *The two simply continued forward.***

* * *

"Expa, expa, expa, explanation corner…" Tiki-chan sung as she flew into view, "Oh. Takeshi-san showed me this one show with a very catchy tune. Uh… Sirenger, was it? Eh, doesn't matter. Onto our next Rider! Kamen Rider… Micaiah!"

The picture of the Rider appeared on the screen.

"Our first lead Emblem Rider who's female. Neat, huh?" Tiki-chan giggled, "Anyway, onto her, she's quick and light on her feet. She rapidly strikes at a foe with either punches and kicks or her magic, having been the first main character in the franchise to use magic for their attacks since Celica in Fire Emblem Gaiden, but while she's quick and can dish out damage, she can't tank it very well. As you saw in the episode…"

She paused and replayed the clip of Hero-Ike's Great Aether striking the Rider.

"She got knocked out cold and out of her Rider form by that attack. You know, in a way, she's almost like a partner for Ike. She covers up his lack of speed and he covers up her lack of defense. Interesting, ain't it?" Tiki-chan pointed out, "Anyway, that's it for today. Come back next time for more of Tiki-chan's Explanation Corner!"

* * *

Jikai, Kamen Rider Hero…

Micaiah: *laughs a bit*

Tiki-chan: She might be insane…

Takeshi: I don't know…

Micaiah: What does it mean to be a Kamen Rider?

Takeshi: ...hmm…

Tiki-chan: What the…?

Takeshi: Huh? ...white cloak…

 **=KAMEN RIDE: …=**

Takeshi: …

 **=NEO-HERO!=**

Emblem 09: To A Radiant Dawn

* * *

 **Gabutyra roared as the Kyoryugers posed, showing the two battles the Kyoryugers partaken in.**

Hero: Two amazing battles. Very brave!

 **Hero posed with Tiki-chan and Kamen Rider Micaiah before they slashed the screen to show Hero-Ike using a Final Attack Ride on Micaiah**

Torin: While you may not have battled as much as we did, that battle you had with that one Rider showed great tactics on your part.

 **All the heroes came together, KyoryuRed and Hero shaking hands before posing**

SUPER HERO TIME! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

* * *

Something I noticed that has happened while looking over the release dates of these chapters, which KKD has been helping me keep track of, this story and Debo Kyoryuger have been updated on a bi-monthly basis (meaning twice a month). That is unintentional, but it happens.

Micaiah's behavior will be explained next time, so just wait for the explanation. With her fighting Hero, we have our second world where Hero has been treated antagonistically. Just a comment.

I do apologize for the wait, again, and this chapter might've been finished yesterday (July 3rd), had I not had to go to what will likely be my college campus to get some paperwork along with my mom. We'll be working on that paperwork tomorrow, so I may not be on tomorrow since… there was a LOT. I will say that the campus looked really nice and I may find something to show it off, but we'll see.

My favorite part has to be when Takeshi attempted to get some answers… I just find it very funny how spectacularly he failed.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have a great 4th of July. *in walked Ex-Aid in his Creator Gamer form* Oh hey.

Ex-Aid: The announcement for the Gashat was released.

And I see you have a line that is basically 'You've already Game Overed' for Ex-Aid. Awesomeness is born. Now then, I got stuff to do. *takes out some papers* Just Live More. *walks off with Ex-Aid in tow*


	9. Emblem 9

Recently finished up a review… that took a lot out of me… uh… I'm not completely sure what's going to be reviewed next, since I don't exactly have anything I'm looking to talk about at the moment.

Next Hero chapter is here… uh… not much else to say, so let's begin.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

 _Previously on Kamen Rider Hero…_

Tiki-chan: Welcome to the Radiant Dawn no… Sekai…

Takeshi: Oh my… what on earth happened here?

Micaiah: ...you must be that hero. To bad this'll be your last day…

Hero-Ike: GREAT… AETHER!

Tiki-chan: Let's just get her somewhere where we can ask her some questions.

* * *

Takeshi and Tiki-chan both stared at the unconscious Micaiah as she was slowly starting to wake up.

"...my head…" she muttered as she slowly rubbed her head a bit. Micaiah slowly looked around and then saw Takeshi and Tiki-chan sitting there, "..."

"Don't even bother trying to run," Takeshi warned her, "I disarmed you while you were out cold."

Micaiah stared for a moment before she realized she was indeed missing her tome and her transformation disk. She stared at Takeshi before she began to giggle a bit.

"...uh…" Takeshi stared.

Micaiah ignored him as her giggle turned into near insane laughter.

"...I don't get what she's laughing about," Takeshi commented.

Tiki-chan simply stared for a moment before making her guess, "She might be insane…"

"I don't know…" Takeshi commented as he began to think, "...what should we do now?"

The silver-haired woman simply continued to laugh a bit as the two dimensional travelers tried to think of a plan.

* * *

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta watashi o zenbu (I'm breaking down all the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now) *Takeshi held his phone in his hand before he was seemingly absorbed into it.***

 **Kimi ga kono kodoku o itami o iyasu no (You're the one that takes it all away, my solitude and all my pain) *His phone was now attached onto his wrist and his Driver was in position.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *The Kamen Ride Hero card slipped out and into the phone insertion.***

 **Reincarnation kiete shimaitai (I want to disappear…) *Takeshi now stood on the ground as Kamen Rider Hero.***

 **Kamen Rider Hero**

 **Nemuranai machi no zawameki aisouwarai no yuutsu (I walk alone through the city of lights, I see the same fake smiles every night) *Takeshi was now back in the real world and had his phone in his hand, playing Fire Emblem Heroes.***

 **Honne nante itsuka doko ka mienai furi (Cause everyone hides...they run and they hide from their real feelings.) *The game then had all of the characters seemingly vanish. Takeshi then took his phone and put it into position***

 **Dare datte fuan nante sonna (And everyone's got their stresses too, yeah I know) *Hero was seen punching and kicking various Risen foes, knocking them away, before he turned to see the fractured stained glassed windows of the nine worlds.***

 **Iwarenakutemo wakatteru (But I already get that's the status quo. I'm breaking down…) *Kamen Rider Marth, Ike, Robin, Micaiah, Roy and Lucina all stood and seemed fractured as well. Hero stood in the center of the six, glancing towards the three without representation.***

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta tsuyogari nante (All the masks that I wear to hide my lonely heart now) *He took the six cards and loaded them into his card scanner, now being armed with the Fire Emblem itself. The cloaked woman walked over to him and simply smiled.***

 **Demo sunao ni narenai (But what if I'm just lying to myself?) *Takeshi stared at his phone for a moment before he was joined by Tiki-chan, who was initially in her distance form then in her normal form, who then smiled at him***

 **Mayottemo nayan demo kimi ga motomeru nara (If even now, you still want me when I am hurt,wandering lost in the rain) *Takeshi and the green orb both stood between the worlds, looking towards the six Riders and three silhouetted figures.**

 **Semete kono kodoku o itami o kowashite (The at least help me destroy it all… My solitude, and all my pain) *Takeshi now stood as Kamen Rider Hero and reached out to them, trying to save them.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *Takeshi was now back in his base and held out the Kamen Rider Hero card.***

 **Reincarnation umarekawaritai (I want to be reborn) *He then turned towards the reader and gave a simple smile, showing off the Hero card.***

* * *

 **Emblem 09: To A Radiant Dawn**

* * *

Takeshi covered his ears as Micaiah had still not stopped laughing while Tiki-chan was working on sketching something out on Takeshi's phone.

"How long has it been since she woke up?" Takeshi asked.

"Almost an hour…"

Takeshi groaned a bit as he slowly headed out of the cave, Tiki-chan tailing after him, leaving the laughing woman on her own. Takeshi was about to walk back in when he heard Micaiah's laughter slowly turn into crying.

"...what the…?" Tiki-chan whispered before being given a 'shh' motion by Takesi.

Micaiah continued to sob as she curled up into a fetal position to continue sobbing. Takeshi and Tiki-chan both exchanged looks before they slowly walked back in.

"...uh… hi…" Takeshi greeted.

Micaiah's tears quickly came to a stop as she looked at Takeshi and tried to begin to laugh again.

"...so… you're sad about something… what's the matter?" Takeshi asked as he sat down next to her.

The silver-haired woman quickly turned away from Takeshi, but turned back around when she began to smell food.

"Uh… you want this?" Takeshi asked as he handed her the ramen cup he was about to eat.

Micaiah said nothing as she quickly grabbed the cup and began to drink out of it.

"...I'll take that as a yes…"

* * *

"...where is she…?" Lekain growled as he sat in his throne, "She should've finished the mission by now…"

"If I had that answer I would give it." his assistant informed.

"Izuka… you gave me the means to give me a Kamen Rider and I am appreciative… but now I'm getting annoyed…" Lekain growled, "Even with a Kamen Rider to do my bidding, the world hasn't completely fallen to my command…"

"Perhaps it may be because your agent is one of sin…" Izuka suggested as he walked over, "I can grant you the power to carry out your will on your own and get rid of the Kamen Rider of sin…"

Lekain turned towards Izuka and gained a wicked smirk…

* * *

"So… your commander was forced into a blood pact and, after he died, the obligation flowed to you…" Takeshi commented.

"And, as is obvious, you had to do many atrocious acts to make sure that the curse of the blood pact never took effect," Tiki-chan added, "Well, in any case… where's the Dawn Brigade? They should be helping you…"

The silver-haired woman slowly began to tear up a bit as she curled up a tiny bit, "...I lost them all…"

"Was it because of the day that you left the banquet to go snooze alone?" Tiki-chan asked.

"Huh?" Takeshi and Micaiah both blinked.

"Uh… I just… know a lot…" Tiki-chan quickly said.

"It wasn't a banquet… I left camp to be alone… and I did snooze…" she responded before she was on the midst of crying again, "...I used my magic and saw... what happened..."

* * *

" _General Jarod?! Why are you here?" a man with green hair yelled._

" _I'm doomed, thanks to your Silver-Haired Maiden. But if I have to go down, I'm taking someone with me…"_

* * *

"Even with one Rider still at the base camp… it… it… it wasn't enough…" she whimpered as she recalled what had happened next, "I arrived… just as magical energy died down…"

* * *

" _Minna! Minna! MINNA!" Micaiah called out as she ran around the charred remains of the area before recognizing her green haired friend, "Sothe!"_

" _Mic… aiah…" he weakly spoke as she ran over to his side._

" _Don't worry, I have healing magic a-"_

" _...it's… to late…" he told her, "...I'll miss you…"_

 _Micaiah gasped as she felt his heart stop and saw everything else was dead. She began to sob as it began to rain._

* * *

Micaiah was sobbing for a tiny bit as she held what remained of a green disk of sorts that was similar to her own transformation disk. Takeshi slowly scooted away and then turned to Tiki-chan.

"Who's Sothe?" he whispered.

"He's a childhood friend and sweetheart of Micaiah who debuted in Path of Radiance," Tiki-chan whispered as she pulled up his phone and showed a chibi-image of him, "They were pretty much inseparable until he had to leave her to protect her from being persecuted as a Branded. If they had an A Rank support, they'd get married."

Takeshi gave a quick nod before scooting over to try and comfort Micaiah, but she quickly glared at him to get him to back off.

"...sorry…" she apologized.

"So… since you lost everyone… I guess you had to hide all of your emotions behind a mask of… insanity?" Takeshi guessed.

"Hit the nail on the head," she responded, "It was the best way to carry out the missions that Lekain sent me on. Just… hid any emotion behind faking insanity."

Takeshi gave a small nod before he looked a bit at the green disk, "Was that Sothe's?"

"...yeah…" she nodded.

* * *

" _Henshin!" Micaiah and Sothe yelled as they spun their disks. Micaiah turned her into her Rider form. Sothe himself turned into a Rider that resembled Zangetsu-Shin with a limegreen as the main color with highlights of dark green and brown, the symbol on the armor being replaced with a picture of a dagger, a helmet that had the hair of Fuuma and the mask of Ghost's Benkei Damashii, minus the horn._

" _Ikuzo!" Sothe told her as they charged forward…_

* * *

"It was the only thing left of him… of my partner…" she whimpered, "Of a fellow Kamen Rider…"

"All that pain built up in ya… maybe you need to stop being one for a while…" Takeshi commented.

There was silence in the cave for a full minute before Micaiah spoke again.

"...what does it mean?"

"Come again?"

"What does it mean to be a Kamen Rider?"

"...why ask?"

"...Lekain has made me do so many things to hurt people that they say I don't deserve the title… it's happened so much that I don't even know what it means to be a Kamen Rider anymore…" she elaborated, "So… what does it mean to be a Kamen Rider?"

"...hmm…" Takeshi pondered as he thought for a moment before recalling one of the better examples of what the title meant.

* * *

" _Kamen… Rider? Kore wa?" Gaim asked._

" _It's what warriors who fight to protect the freedom of all people are called," Wizard responded as Gaim turned to him, "And they always appear when someone is calling for help."_

" _Oh… well, I did hear someone calling for help…" Gaim admitted._

" _So did I. I said I would help… that's how I got here," Wizard added, "That's why… you're also a Kamen Rider."_

" _Well… I guess that makes me Kamen Rider Gaim," Gaim said as he held his two blades ready, "Right?"_

* * *

"...it's what warriors who fight to protect the freedom of all people are called," Takeshi began to speak, "And they always appear when someone is calling for help…"

"...another Rider never showed up to defend the people I cared for…" Micaiah commented.

"But a Rider was there…" Takeshi said as he pointed to Sothe's disk, "And now, if you want to truly be a Kamen Rider, you gotta answer the calls of help that this world is making…"

Micaiah stared at him for a moment before a smirk slowly grew on her face, "You're right. ...I need to defend this world… and I will!"

She quickly grabbed her disk and tome and sped away from Takeshi.

"I thought you hid those!" Tiki-chan yelled.

"I was gonna give them back once I was sure I could trust her!"

The two both sighed as they quickly dashed after her as fast as they could. They then noticed something and skidded to a stop as they saw a person approaching them.

"What the…?" Tiki-chan blinked a bit.

"Huh? ...white cloak…" Takeshi gasped as the person walked close enough to reveal he was in a white cloak, "Looks like the Narutaki of this adventure has finally decided to show themself! Who are you?!"

The person was silent as he took out a gun of sorts from a holder that resembled the one the Kyoryugers kept the Gaburevolvers in, the gun itself looking like the Yo-Blaster from Yo-Kai Watch 3, with the insertion point for the Watch part looking scratched off and what was blue was black and what was orange was a cyan. He took out a Rider Card that resembled Takeshi's Hero card, causing both Takeshi and Tiki-chan to gasp, and he loaded it into the gun.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: …=**

"..." Takeshi was rendered speechless.

"...henshin…" he muttered as he fired the gun.

 **=NEO-HERO!=**

A cyan blast quickly flew around and then landed on the man in the white cloak. His armor was then revealed to be just like Hero's, but what was white was now black, what was teal was now cyan, and what was gold was now silver. Apart from that, his suit lacked the horn and had what looked like Ex-Aid's eye-visor as a pair of goggles, shoulderpads that resembled Brave's, seeming sleeves connected to the shoulder pads and the hoodie that resembled the Orange Armor's shoulder pads, the sort of leg cloak that Wizard had, a white scarf similar to Super-1's scarf, a belt buckle that was silver and just there, gauntlets that looked like Ex-Aid Creator Gamer's, minus the fins, the right gauntlet having what looked to be a closed 3DS on it, a gun holster on his right side and what looked like Decade's Ride Booker, presently closed, that was now a silver color of sorts.

"...Neo… Hero?"

Neo-Hero reached into his card container and took out two Rider Cards. He loaded them into the gun and then fired two shots forward.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...ROBIN! OLIVIA!=**

The blasts then turned into Kamen Riders Robin and Olivia, both battle ready. Neo-Nero then opened up the 3DS on his right gauntlet and used a stylus to guide the two Riders forward similar to how a 3DS Fire Emblem game would be played. Takeshi had to quickly evade a sword strike from the Levin Sword and quickly take out his phone and belt buckle.

"Henshin!" he yelled.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...HERO!=**

Kamen Rider Hero stood up and as battle ready as he could be.

* * *

Micaiah arrived at Lekain's castle and saw him sitting in the throne.

"You're finally back…" Lekain said as he stood, "So… Kamen Rider… did you kill the supposed 'Hero'?"

"I haven't… and I'm through listening to you…" Micaiah told him as she held her tome ready, "You have nothing to threaten me with… everything I loved is gone and now… I'm saving this world…"

"Ah, Silver-Haired Maiden," Lekain scoffed as he stood up from his throne, "Both Branded and ex-Daein general... Your very existence is vile beyond belief."

"Lekain, Duke of Gaddos... You crushed the people of Daein beneath your unjust rule and dragged me into a futile war. How do you live with the guilt of your sins?" Micaiah demanded to know.

"Sins? Do not presume to speak to me of sin, Banded. If only you had continued understood that I am the side of the angels, you might still be standing with me here today." Lekain stated as he then transformed into a kaijin that had the body of Redyue with the head of Phoenix.

"What…?" Micaiah gasped.

" **I no longer have a need for you, Kamen Rider. I can enact my own will now… so begone…"** he smirked wickedly.

Micaiah was silent for a moment before she gathered her resolve, "Your delusions can't change what I see in your twisted soul, monster!"

" **Impudent brat!"**

"Henshin!" Micaiah yelled as she spun the dusk in her belt and transformed.

* * *

Hero stood defensively as Robin and Olivia both attacked him with their blades in a manner similar to a Pair Up combo. Hero turned and glared towards Neo-Hero as the gun-using Rider was simply standing and coordinating the attack that the summoned Riders were doing.

"Tiki-chan, any ideas?" Hero asked.

"Well… I'm gonna go ahead and wager a guess that this… Neo-Hero there… has the Breidablik…" Tiki-chan informed, "But unlike in Fire Emblem Heroes, these aren't the same people. They're just some sort of duplicates created by the gun. Give these duplicates as much of a bashing as you think you can!"

" _Ok!_ " Hero responded in perfect English as he kicked the duplicates back, "I always prefered Robin with Lissa anyway!"

"...as you've mentioned more than once…" Tiki-chan sighed.

Neo-Hero let out a sigh as adjusted the eye-visor atop his head as if they were a pair of goggles. He then slowly took out another card and waited for the right moment…

* * *

Micaiah attempted several magic blasts at the kaijin Lekain, but he simply managed to endure most of them, "Masaka…"

" **Who knew that being a laguz had so many benefits?"** he laughed.

"You're a laguz?"

" **I'll admit, I wasn't originally… a friend gave me the power to become one…"** Lekain informed as he fired off a magic blast at Micaiah. The female Rider began to block the magic blasts with a barrier, **"Give up Branded!"**

"I… will not…"

* * *

Hero, with a lance in his hand, managed to stab through the duplicates of Kamen Riders Robin and Olivia. He smirked as he easily flung them into the air and then Rider Slashed them with the lance. However, when Hero landed to the ground, he was blind sided by a silver colored Rider. Due to the speed of the Rider, Hero wasn't able to make out any details of who it was. He managed to duck out of the way of any more attacks and hide behind a rock.

"We gotta get going," Tiki-chan told him, "We can deal with this guy later."

"Yea," Hero nodded as Tiki-chan handed him a card, "...wait… a speed up card? ...where was this earlier?!"

"...I made it," Tiki-chan informed, "And I don't know if it'll work…"

Hero looked at the card, seeing that the picture was basically a sort of crayon drawing of Hero moving at a faster speed, before shrugging and loading it in.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...SUPER SPEED!=**

Hero then began to run and moved at an incredible speed. Neo-Hero watched as Hero sped away and was about to give chase, but saw that Hero was to far away from him to do anything.

* * *

Micaiah was forced out of her Rider form, her tome and disk knocked away from her, and she looked towards the monster before her, "I… won't… let you… win…"

Lekain simply laughed a bit as he approached her, but was tackled down by Hero as he sped in.

"...about time…" Micaiah scoffed a bit.

" **So you must be the one who I was warned of…"** Lekain commented as he shoved Hero back with a magic blast, **"This world needs no Kamen Riders… it just needs me! I've saved this world from its sins and shall rule it sin free!"**

Hero attempted to move forward, but the blasts of magic overwhelmed him and forced him to turn back to normal. Micaiah, seeing this, glared at Lekain. Lekain walked over and grabbed Takeshi before flinging him into a wall nearby.

"LEKAIN!" Micaiah yelled as she managed to stand, "You'll pay for everything you've done to this world!"

" **So you still decide to fight me?"** the Lagus Lekain scoffed, **"But what can you do to even try and hurt me?!"**

Micaiah's eyes glowed a bright blue as she took out the remains of Sothe's disk before the disk turning into a light blue sphere of magic, and it appeared undamaged.

"...no way…" Takeshi gasped.

"Henshin…" Micaiah declared as she put the disk into her Driver. She then spun it around and transformed into her Rider form, but her Marika-like armor was replaced with Sothe's Zangetsu-Shin lime green armor part and it was now bearing Micaiah's symbol. She charged forward, summoning forth a dagger made out of light blue magic, and began to stab at the lagus Lekain. She then extended it into a spear to strike him even more powerfully.

The Lagus Lekain growled before summoning forth waves of magic energy to try and block Kamen Rider Micaiah's advance towards him. The magic Rider, however, easily dispelled his magic before summoning forth her own magic energy waves to stun the kaijin before summoning back the dagger and, through use of powerful magic, made it grow to the length of Cloud's Buster Sword and slashed the kaijin clean out of the castle.

Micaiah smirked as she jumped out, taking out her normal disk and turning into her default form. She stood ready for another attack before she was joined by Hero, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded as he took out a card and quickly loaded it in.

 **=FINAL FORM RIDE: ...MI-MI-MI-MICAIAH!=**

"This might sting a bit," Hero warned.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Uh… turn around," Hero told her, but she refused to move, "Ugh…"

Hero had to turn her around himself and then made a splitting motion around her back. Her body retracted and adjusted in a manner similar to Kiva when Decade used that Final Form Ride. The arrow itself was similar to the Kiva Arrow, but the center had the circular motion of the belt buckle of the Hibiki Riders, with Micaiah's symbol on it, and orange bird wings instead of bat wings, "Well… she had a bird, guess that makes sense…"

Lekain was then seen falling back down and Hero quickly loaded in the Final Attack Ride Card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...MI-MI-MI-MICAIAH!=**

He pulled back on the trigger and then fired a magically charged arrow at Lekain, which pierced through his body and killed him upon contact. Hero smiled a bit as Micaiah reverted from the Final Form Ride and turned to face him… before slapping him on the right cheek.

"OW! What was that for?!" Hero demanded to know.

"Touching my bust, you perv!" she responded.

"Wha-? I did not!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Uh…" Tiki-chan spoke up, "...the area where you hold the arrow when she's in her Final Form Ride form would equate to that area…"

"...it was an accident!" Hero quickly yelled in his defense.

The female Rider gave a roll of her eyes before she simply looked at Hero, "...whatever. Anyway, thanks for your help here. I owe ya. Who are you?"

"Torisugari no Kamen Rider da… oboetoke," he responded before the two Riders reverted to normal and simply smiled at each-other, "See you around."

Micaiah simply waved to him as he headed away and then vanished into the silver mist.

* * *

Takeshi and Tiki-chan returned to the mystery room and the bluenette simply stared at the Kamen Ride card for Micaiah.

"You thinking about what she yelled at you or something else?" Tiki-chan checked.

"...something else," he quickly responded.

"Relax, I won't hold that against you, since I know it wasn't intentional…" Tiki-can told him with a soft smile, "So… what's up?"

Before Takeshi could speak, the mystery woman simply stood there for a moment. Takeshi was about to attempt to speak to her, but shrugged it off as she left.

"...fine, leave, 13th Doctor…" he scoffed.

"Huh?" Tiki-chan blinked.

"I know she's a woman and it's like the debut of a character from a TV show back home," Takeshi quickly explained.

"Ah," Tiki-chan nodded, "Neat."

* * *

Neo-Hero, having reverted back to a person in a white cloak, returned to the other person in the white cloak and simply stood there for a moment.

* * *

 ***As the instrumentals slowly began, Takeshi stared at the dark room with the inactive portal.***

 **Embrace the dark you call a home, *Takeshi held out the Hero card and was joined by Tiki-chan.***

 **Gaze upon an empty, white throne *They looked to the portal, which was inactive and then slowly showed Kamen Rider Micaiah's image***

 **A legacy of lies, *The two were being watched by something in the shadows***

 **A familiar disguise *Takeshi turned and then saw the mysterious woman before he was again shoved into the portal.***

 **Sing with me a song of conquest and fate *Takeshi, now Kamen Rider Hero, was standing in between various worlds and seeing the fractures to all nine of them.***

 **The black pillar cracks beneath its weight *He could see the nine Riders all facing away from him before they faded as if they weren't even there.***

 **Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone *Hero and Tiki-chan stood in a dark room in confusion before they slowly walked out of it***

 **Lost in thoughts all alone *The two simply continued forward.***

* * *

"Another Rider won't stop this corner from going, in fact… we have our discussion topic!" Tiki-chan cheered as she floated on in, "The Secondary Rider!"

She pulled up a picture of Kamen Rider Ichigou and Kamen Rider Nigou before pulling up other pictures of Riders and their Secondary Rider, but paused at Gaim. She looked between the picture of Gaim and Baron and then Gaim and Ryugen for a minute before shrugging and putting them both up.

"The Secondary Rider only ended up coming into play because of some behind the scenes things. Hiroshi Fujioka, who played Hongo Takeshi/Kamen Rider Ichigou, ended up shattering his leg in a motorcycle stunt gone wrong. ...oh, important to mention he did his own stunts. Last time they let an actor do their own stunts until Gaim, and even then they had a back-up completely ready for any more dangerous stuff," Tiki-chan began as she pulled up a picture of Kamen Rider Marika and showed how the actor who played her was also the suit actor, "Anyway… so, the writers had four choices after the injury. Option 1, get a new actor to play Hongo-san and act as if nothing changed. Option 2, pull a Doctor Who thing… which Takeshi recently explained to me, and give an in-universe reason for a new actor. Option 3, rewrite the series and change the main character and setting. Or Option 4, which is what they went with, continue the same story and just get somebody else to be the main character until Fujioka-san recovered."

She then took out a picture of Takeshi Sasaki, who played Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigou, and then stuck it up, "...anybody else ever find it kinda funny that the Secondary Rider's last name began with the suffix 'Ichi' meaning One?"

Tiki-chan simply giggled a bit before she motioned to the pictures, "Going forward from Agito, the Secondary Rider concept has stuck around and they can debut as late as the twenty episodes and as early as the show's beginning. Certainly interesting to see how things have changed with time."

Tiki-chan then began to float around a little bit as she took out a picture of Hero and Neo-Hero, "Makes you wonder what fate has in store for Hero and Neo-Hero…"

The greenette giggled a tiny bit before turning to the audience, "Well, see you guys back here next time. Hope you guys look forward to seeing more of the newbie."

* * *

Jikai, Kamen Rider Hero…

Takeshi: This place is in even worse shape than Micaiah's world…

Tiki-chan: No kidding…

Takeshi: Wait… is that…

?: Rider Slash…

Takeshi: Marth…? Can it really be him…?

Emblem 10: The Ruined Future

* * *

 **Gabutyra roared as the Kyoryugers posed, showing Kyoryuzin Western fighting**

Hero: Yattaza! My favorite Kyoryuzin form!

 **Hero posed with Tiki-chan and Kamen Rider Micaiah before they slashed the screen to show Hero using the Final Form Ride to finish off Lekain.**

Torin: Quite the impressive finisher you had on the enemy there… even if you did get slapped after the fact… *Hero could be heard sighing behind him*

 **All the heroes came together, KyoryuRed and Hero shaking hands before posing**

SUPER HERO TIME! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

* * *

So… as far as recent memory goes, this is the first Kamen Rider Hero chapter that finished production before a Debo Sentai Kyoryuger chapter. ...given how the two shows are switching timeslots, that is admittedly kinda funny.

I will comment on one massive point of irritation that came with this chapter. If you couldn't tell, the battle between Micaiah and Lekain was inspired from the battle between Gaim and Redyue in Gaim episode 41 "Clash! The Overlord King". ...that was quite a bit of a hassle. Wanna know why? So, the clip I had to reference on YouTube got taken down due to a copyright strike… so I had to scramble to find the clip or the episode so I could crossreference it. That took at least an hour and a half...

Now we have Neo-Hero in this thing. I'll freely admit to wanting the secondary colors of the Riders to stay in the blue spectrum and cyan was the color I chose. ...albeit, I did second-guess myself about it for one main reason. Neo-Hero is black and cyan… just like a certain jerk (DiEnd) and one of the worst characters in Kamen Rider (Specter). I stuck with the colors and then proceeded to add on some stuff to make him different enough from Hero. He did mention he wanted to have time to customize in Emblem 7.

Now onto his weapon… which is gonna be a bit of a wall of text.

That 'Breidablik' thing is something from Fire Emblem Heroes. It's used to summon the various Fire Emblem characters to the side of the player. Seemed like a natural fit for the DiEnd like Rider of the season. As an aside… that is actually some word. The term comes from Norse mythology, said to be a 'heaven-like realm, where only the purest of souls may reside'. ...kinda hilarious that it's used by somebody antagonistic to our lead character. As for why it looks like the Yo-Blaster from YW3… there's no specified design for the thing apart from it being white and gold… so… creative freedom. ...FYI, the silly Norse myth name will not be its permanent name. I'm still figuring out what I'm gonna call it, but the Norse myth name will not be the name.

So… as mentioned in Debo Kyoryuger, I did ask if you guys would like to see a crossover between that and Kyuuranger… and now I'll be asking a new question. Will you guys want to see a Kamen Rider Hero/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid crossover? As for why Ex-Aid and not Build? ...we know little about Build at the moment and I would prefer to go with the Rider season I know a lot about. Though, if it does happen, it won't be for a while… you'll see what I mean if you guys want it.

The stuff mentioned in the Explanation Corner is indeed factual. I do my homework a bit in advance about this stuff… though, I will say we should probably do more Fire Emblem related things in the Corner soon, since it is mainly Rider stuff. ...will need to discuss ideas with KKD. Oh, and speaking of him… I do apologize now for all the art you'll need to do. Micaiah's alternate form, the kaijin, the Final Form Ride, Neo-Hero and his weapon. ...correct me if I'm wrong, but this world might contain the most amount of art for a while…

That silver Rider we saw will eventually be explained. I wanted to do something surprising, but you'll see who it is soon enough.

About the bit after the Final Form Ride… that came about when I looked at the Kiva Arrow and then mirrored its design. I'll freely admit it just came about from what I decided the Final Form Ride to be. If KKD draws any art in relation to that… up to him.

Random observation I just now noticed while watching a video about the Final Forms of various Riders. The Tire Kazimazeru side of the Shift Tridoron Car looks like the Target Logo. ...it does. ...man I notice stupid stuff sometimes.

Uh… let's just go ahead and wrap this up already.

Just Live More.

...also, do you guys think it was an intended joke that Hayato's last name starts with 'ichi' or just stupid coincidence?

...oh! And the 13th Doctor reveal clip was interesting. I just happened to notice that the cloak she wore was like the cloak that the mystery woman has. ...I'm curious to see how they'll handle a female doctor. ...not a Doctor Who fan, just making my own observation.

...and end off for real now guys.

Just Live M-*looks at something* ...SPLATOON ANIME! WOHOO! ...uh… sorry guys. Just now learned that and am excited. ...Just live More.


	10. Emblem 10

I cannot apologize enough for the delay for this. I was honestly hoping that I would get far enough along with the first Hero V-Cinema, put a trailer here, and then finish that later… but, as you can tell from the month without updates for both this and Hero… that didn't happen… and with me in college… yeah… I don't know how that's going to impact the release of these and all of my other projects.

I'm not going to say much else. I made you guys wait to long for the next Hero chapter. We're starting now.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

 _Previously on Kamen Rider Hero…_

Micaiah: What does it mean to be a Kamen Rider?

Takeshi: ...it's what warriors who fight to protect the freedom of all people are called.

Tiki-chan: What the…?

Takeshi: Who are you?!

?: ...henshin…

 **=NEO-HERO!=**

* * *

"Good morning Takeshi," Tiki-chan said with a cheery smile as she floated out of the card holder and up to him… only to see he was still asleep, "Oh… I guess I can let you sleep a bit more…"

* * *

It had been at least another hour and Takeshi was still not awake. Tiki-chan began to poke him a little bit, but gasped in worry upon seeing his face turn blue as if he was choking. Tiki-chan flew off to go and get the mystery woman.

* * *

The two had returned and saw Takeshi's face look normal, yet Tiki-chan still had a big look of worry over her face as she flew next to him.

"Takeshi…? Takeshi… Takeshi! Takeshi!" Tiki-chan yelled as she was nudging him a bit, "Takeshi!"

He snapped upwards and bonked her to the ground in his start.

"Ow…" Tiki-chan whimpered.

"Oh, sorry," Takeshi apologized as he stood up and helped Tiki-chan, "...where were you?!"

"Huh?"

"I got sent into another world and you weren't there!"

"...I didn't send you into the next world," the mystery woman responded, "You've been asleep for a while now."

"You started to sound like you were in pain, so I went to check on you," Tiki-chan informed.

"...I wasn't dreaming! I encountered Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin and Kamui and they-"

"I don't want to hear about your dreams. Get yourself ready for the next world," the mystery woman said dismissively as she left.

"I can prove it wasn't a dream! I got a new Final Attack Ride card and everything…" Takeshi responded as he went through his card deck, "What? Where is it?! I put it back in here after we beat Validar!"

Tiki-chan simply stared a bit as Takeshi went through his phone's pictures, but couldn't find any of what he saw.

"There's no way that could've been a dream…" Takeshi sighed, "I felt real pain and got injured and…"

"Well… your subconscious might've gotten pulled into that world," Tiki-chan responded.

"...what?"

Tiki-chan floated down to Takeshi's shoulder, "Well… there's some unproven theory that an Outrealm Gate can pull a person's subconscious from their body if they're needed in another world…"

"...I guess that makes sense…" Takeshi said with a slight shrug, "...but it felt to real…"

"Well… we don't need to worry about it. Let's just get ready for the next world."

He simply nodded in response as he looked to the Outrealm Gate in thought before simply sighing.

* * *

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta watashi o zenbu (I'm breaking down all the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now) *Takeshi held his phone in his hand before he was seemingly absorbed into it.***

 **Kimi ga kono kodoku o itami o iyasu no (You're the one that takes it all away, my solitude and all my pain) *His phone was now attached onto his wrist and his Driver was in position.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *The Kamen Ride Hero card slipped out and into the phone insertion.***

 **Reincarnation kiete shimaitai (I want to disappear…) *Takeshi now stood on the ground as Kamen Rider Hero.***

 **Kamen Rider Hero**

 **Nemuranai machi no zawameki aisouwarai no yuutsu (I walk alone through the city of lights, I see the same fake smiles every night) *Takeshi was now back in the real world and had his phone in his hand, playing Fire Emblem Heroes.***

 **Honne nante itsuka doko ka mienai furi (Cause everyone hides...they run and they hide from their real feelings.) *The game then had all of the characters seemingly vanish. Takeshi then took his phone and put it into position***

 **Dare datte fuan nante sonna (And everyone's got their stresses too, yeah I know) *Hero was seen punching and kicking various Risen foes, knocking them away, before he turned to see the fractured stained glassed windows of the nine worlds.***

 **Iwarenakutemo wakatteru (But I already get that's the status quo. I'm breaking down…) *Kamen Rider Marth, Ike, Robin, Micaiah, Roy and Lucina all stood and seemed fractured as well. Hero stood in the center of the six, glancing towards the three without representation.***

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta tsuyogari nante (All the masks that I wear to hide my lonely heart now) *He took the six cards and loaded them into his card scanner, now being armed with the Fire Emblem itself. The cloaked woman walked over to him and simply smiled.***

 **Demo sunao ni narenai (But what if I'm just lying to myself?) *Takeshi stared at his phone for a moment before he was joined by Tiki-chan, who was initially in her distance form then in her normal form, who then smiled at him***

 **Mayottemo nayan demo kimi ga motomeru nara (If even now, you still want me when I am hurt,wandering lost in the rain) *Takeshi and the green orb both stood between the worlds, looking towards the six Riders and three silhouetted figures.**

 **Semete kono kodoku o itami o kowashite (The at least help me destroy it all… My solitude, and all my pain) *Takeshi now stood as Kamen Rider Hero and reached out to them, trying to save them.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *Takeshi was now back in his base and held out the Kamen Rider Hero card.***

 **Reincarnation umarekawaritai (I want to be reborn) *He then turned towards the reader and gave a simple smile, showing off the Hero card.***

* * *

 **Emblem 10: The Ruined Future**

* * *

Takeshi and Tiki-chan arrived in the next world and began to roam a bit.

"This place is in even worse shape than Micaiah's world…" Takeshi commented.

"No kidding…" Tiki-chan nodded, "I say we see if we can find anybody to talk to. I have an idea of where we are, but I want to find somebody to confirm if I'm right."

The bluenette nodded and they began to search for any sign of life. They searched high, they searched low, they searched in caves, they searched by rivers, they searched anything that they could find, but there were no signs of anybody but them.

Takeshi began to chew on some gum that he had packed to occupy the time as they continued to look. There was still nothing.

"...is there anyway I can use my phone to track anything?"

"Nope," Tiki-chan responded, "It can't do that."

Takeshi sighed as they continued to walk.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at what looked to be an abandoned village and saw a young woman gathering some food. Takeshi squinted his eyes and saw the young woman had blue hair and was about to head off, but she was surrounded by Entombed.

"Oh no you d-" the young woman began, but she couldn't find her weapon, "...uh oh…"

"Ikuzo…" Takeshi muttered as he was ready to put on his phone, but some Rider in a cloak quickly leapt down and slashed at the Entombed. Takeshi could faintly make out some parts of the armor that the cloak didn't obscure, "Wait… is that…?"

"Rider Slash…" the cloaked figure muttered as energy charged up in their blade, which turned out to be the Falchion, and the cloaked figure slashed away the remaining Entombed.

"Marth…? Can it really be him…?"

The cloaked figure, who was clearly a Rider, spoke to the bluenette in a hushed tone. After a moment, the bluenette pointed over in Takeshi's direction. Eventually, the bluenette hurried over to Takeshi, grabbed his arm, and began to drag him away. Upon getting a closer look at the bluenette's facial features, Takeshi quickly realized what world he was in. The two arrived at a church and got into it quickly.

"...phew…" the bluenette sighed before turning to Takeshi, "Ok… we're safe. Tch… if only I had my spear with me…"

"So… you're Cynthia, right?" Takeshi checked.

"Huh? How did you know my name, priest?"

Takeshi was about to respond before he blinked a bit at what she had called him, "Uh… priest?"

He took a moment to look and see that he was clothed in a white priest outfit. He simply blinked a little bit before turning to Cynthia, "Uh… ok… oh, your question. Uh… your sister told me it. Yeah, that's it."

"Oh, ok," she responded, "Anyway, come on Mr. Priest, my friends will wanna meet you!"

Takeshi nodded before he and Tiki-chan followed after her further into the church. After a moment, taking a moment to make sure she was out of ear-shot, Takeshi turned to Tiki-chan and began to whisper, "I can't believe she fell for that…"

"Well, she was duped into thinking somebody was Chrom when that person lacked any sort of resemblance to him…" Tiki-chan reminded.

"Touche."

Eventually, they arrived in what looked like a makeshift living quarters. Takeshi looked to see that the only one in the room was Inigo.

"Minna!" Cynthia called out, "The priest is finally here!"

Inigo turned towards Takeshi and simply waved. Two other people, who were in the midst of a conversation, had arrived in the room. Takeshi looked and gave a smile upon seeing one of them.

' _Hey, it's Inigo. ...oh… same hair color as Frederick. Drat…'_ Takeshi thought before he got a look at who he was talking with, _'Oh boy, the crazy daughter of the stalker…'_

"So… what's your name?" Inigo asked.

"It's Takeshi," he informed, "Uh… what's yours?"

"I'm Inigo, and these are Owain and Noire."

"Nice to meetcha," Noire smiled.

"Takeshi? Hmm… are you a high priest or just a normal priest?" Owain asked, "Because I need to know if we need to use any formal terms."

"...just a normal one…" Takeshi nervously responded.

"Alright," Owain nodded.

"So… is it just you four?" Takeshi inquired.

"My sister's off doing something… and Inigo's little sister is…" Cynthia began to respond before Inigo simply walked off in a huff, "...missing."

"Just… six of you?"

Nods came in response to that.

"Soka…" Takeshi nodded, "Alright. Can you get me up to speed?"

"Didn't the dear queen mention it in the letter?" Owain asked, notably saying 'queen' with a sort of tone of disgust.

"...not all of the message got there?" Takeshi responded.

"Ok," Cynthia nodded, "I'm sure, as you know, the Fell Dragon has ruined our world."

"Grima…" Takeshi responded, before some sarcasm floated through his head _'Thank you to whoever in Celica's time thought it would be a good idea to make Grima…'_

"Well… it appeared and kidnapped Inigo's sister…" Noire continued, "We're gonna stage a rescue, but we needed a priest to make the monsters at the path go away."

Takeshi gave a small nod in response to this before he turned towards Owain, "You called your cousin queen. Why's that?"

"Because she acts all high and mighty and thinks she can do anything without help…" he responded.

"He calls me Princess," Cynthia added.

Takeshi was about to respond to that, but ended up just deciding against that.

"We have a path marked for our rescue of Morgan," Noire informed, "We just need you to work your priest magic and we're clear."

"...did you try your magic?" Takeshi sarcastically asked.

"...what magic?"

"...your mother had a great amount of magic that rivaled that of one of the strongest Riders ever…"

Noire gasped before she grabbed Takeshi by his shoulders, "...you knew my mother?"

"...kind of?" Takeshi responded.

"I don't remember anything about her, so please tell me anything you know!" she begged.

"Did you know my parents?" Owain inquired.

"What about mine and Lucina's?" Cynthia added.

"...kind of. I met them at least once…" Takeshi told them, "But… uh… Noire… I didn't see your mom… or your dad…"

Noire gave a sad look as she cuddled her bow a little, "...this is the only family keepsake I own. I got it from my dad."

"Oh," Takeshi nodded before he thought a bit, "...oh…"

"That would mean, due to him being the only archer in Chrom's army, that Noire's father is-" Tiki-chan began before Takeshi let out a heavy sigh, "...Virion…"

"Anyway…" Takeshi started, "Uh… I'd like to know where I should be going. Just to do my… priest-y work…"

"The forest north of the town will contain the fastest way to Grima's base, so clear out the monsters there as fast as you can," Cynthia told him.

"Aye-aye, Cynthia-hime," Takeshi smiled as he headed off.

* * *

"I can't believe that idiot hooked up with the stalker…" Takeshi groaned as he and Tiki-chan headed for the forest, "There were at least five other women around him when I was in that world and he goes for the stalker!"

"Well… at least it means she leaves Robin alone…" Tiki-chan responded.

"He could've chosen Sully, he could've chosen Miriel, he could've chosen Maribelle, he could've chosen Panne, he could've chosen Nowi… in fact he should've chosen Panne!" Takeshi yelled.

Tiki-chan just sighed as Takeshi went on yet another rant about the pairings he supported. She just gave a roll of her eyes and began to stare at the surroundings before seeing something nearby.

"Uh… Takeshi?" Tiki-chan began as she poked his shoulder, "I think your rant woke up Grima's monsters…"

(Insert Instrumental: Red Like Roses Part 1)

Takeshi turned to see the monsters walk over. The monsters in question looked like the Ursa Grimm from RWBY, but with the faces of Grima instead of the Grimm masks. Tiki-chan floated a bit behind Takeshi as he took out his card and readied himself.

"Henshin," he muttered.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: …=**

The monsters charged forward to Takeshi upon hearing the term 'Kamen Ride'. Takeshi managed to evade their attacks and pressed the button on his changer.

 **=HERO!=**

Kamen Rider Hero stood ready for combat as the monsters charged toward him. He looked to see about ten of the bear-like creatures around him, but simply held a battle-ready stance. The bear-like creatures charged forward as Hero evaded and gave one a powerful kick to the lower jaw. He then quickly used that bear-like creature as a sort of launching pad to get into the air before he fell back down and shoulder-shoved another of the creatures.

The one he had kicked in the lower jaw tried to slash at him, but Hero had managed to roll out of the way and cause it to slash at one of the other creatures. The bear-like creature that had gotten slashed then began to tussle with the one that had attacked him. Hero gave a small chuckled as he turned to four other bear-like creatures that began to circle around him as if they were wolves. Hero simply readies himself as the creatures charged. He timed himself before jumping out of the way of the charge.

The remaining four glared at him as he goaded them into attacking him. They all charged, but Hero evaded and had them charge into the already dueling groups. The ten bear-like creatures began to fight amongst each-other as Hero smirked and readied a card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: …=**

"Ore no hissatsu waza… at long last…" Hero muttered as he prepared himself.

 **=HE-HE-HE-HERO!=**

Hero jumped into the air before he then soared downwards, doing a traditional Flying Side Kick-type Rider Kick, that collided with all ten of the bear-like creatures and made them all blow up. Hero skidded to a stop and smiled as Tiki-chan flew over to him.

(End Insert Instrumental)

"Nice job," Tiki-chan smiled, "This should likely give the monsters a cue to stay away."

"Hopefully," Hero nodded before he had to dodge a gun-shot, "WAGH!"

Tiki-chan quickly hid in Hero's hood out of fear. Hero then turned to see the cloaked Rider holding what looked to be a Musou Saber-styled version of the Falchion.

"So… you're the one that the guy in the white cloak warned me about…" the Rider stated.

"What's it to ya?" Hero responded.

The other Rider simply stood ready for a fight before the Rider raised her right arm and brushed it along where her helmet would be, in a manner similar to how ZyuohGorrilla would lower part of his mask back down to turn into ZyuohEagle. The Rider then muttered two simple words, "...Mask Henshin."

 **=FLAME…=**

"Ara?" Hero blinked before he noticed the Flame Magical Portal appear in front of the Rider, "Uh oh…"

 **=DRAGON! BURN, BURN… BURN BURN BURN!=**

The Magical Portal floated along the Rider's body and then transformed them into Wizard Flame Dragon.

(Insert Song: Just the Beginning)

The false Wizard walked forward, the Falchion now transformed into the WizarSwordGun, and began to slash at Hero. He managed to evade several of the slashes from the false Wizard, but had a bit of difficulty evading gun fire after the false Wizard shifted the blade into its gun mode. Hero attempted to run forward for a punch, but got blocked by a wall of fire similar to the effect of the Defend Ring.

"...heh. That other guy was right… magic is certainly powerful…" the false Wizard muttered as Hero dodged a kick from the Rider.

"Gotta change tactics…" Hero muttered as he evaded another slash, "...let's match fire with fire!"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...ROY!=**

Hero-Roy quickly took the Binding Blade to counter slashes from the false Wizard's WizarSwordGun. Hero-Roy was set to try a fiery strike, but quickly canceled it out and dodged an attack, _'Fire would just get absorbed and I'd waste my energy…'_

The false Wizard continued to try and slash and kick at Hero-Roy, but he kept dodging. The false Wizard began to growl a little as they kept it up, "Go on and get out of my world, you fake Hero!"

"Oh quiet you!" Hero-Roy responded as he dodged more slashes, "You're one to talk about being a fake, imitating other Riders! I think _you're_ the faker around here!"

"Faker?" the false Wizard responded, "You think you can harness the power of legendary heroes? You aren't good enough to be their fake!"

"I could say the same to you!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" the false Wizard responded, "Mask Henshin!"

Hero-Roy looked a bit nervous before he saw a zipper pop up above the false Wizard and out emerged what looked to be cantaloupe armor, "Uh oh…"

(Change Insert Theme. Insert Song: Toki no Hana)

 **=MELON ENERGY ARMS!=**

The false Wizard then changed into a false Zangetsu-Shin, with the WizarSwordGun shifting into a Sonic Arrow, as the false Rider charged over at Hero-Roy. The false Zangetsu-Shin slashed at him with the Sonic Arrow, kicked him back, and then blasted at him with a powerful shot from the arrow. The force of the blast was enough to knock Hero-Roy back into just Hero.

"Had enough?" the false Zangetsu-Shin responded.

"I'm just getting warmed up…" Hero responded as he evaded some blasts, managing to insert and activate another card as he dodged.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...ROBIN!=**

Hero-Robin quickly armed himself with a tome and inserted another card.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...ARCFIRE!=**

"Arcfire!" Hero-Robin yelled as he sent out a blast of fire that managed to disarm the false Zangetsu-Shin, "Yosha!"

Hero-Robin then ran up and began to rapidly punch the false Zangetsu-Shin, but got kicked back by the opposition. Hero-Robin then tossed out another few Arcfire blasts, yet they were of decreasing power. He quickly loaded in another card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...IKE!=**

Hero-Ike readied his blade and rapidly struck at the false Zangetsu-Shin with Ike's blade. Despite the false version of the shiroi Kamen Rider managing to reclaim the Sonic Arrow, Ike's blade just proved much more powerful.

"Tch… gonna need a lot more power…" she muttered before doing the same motion again, with Hero-Ike noticing what looked to be a transparent mask of some sort flowing across the false Zangetsu-Shin's face, "Mask Henshin!"

(End Insert Theme)

 **=MAZARU UP!=**

"...crud…" Hero-Ike gulped as a red and blue image flew across the false Zangetsu-Shin's body.

 **=AKAI KOBUSHI TSUYOSA! AOI PUZZLE RENSHA! AKA TO AO NO KOUSA! PERFECT KNOCK O~UT!=**

(Insert Theme: Real Game)

The Sonic Arrow then transformed into the Gashacon Parablaygun and the false Para-DX made quick use of the blade as the false Rider slashed Hero-Ike away as if he was a fly. Hero-Ike went flying through several trees.

"Wow… note to self, find if there are any axe-weilders left in the world. I could use one as a back-up weapon…" the false Para-DX muttered before changing the weapon to its gun mode, "Come on out, fake Hero! I know you're out there!"

Hero remained hidden behind a tree as he considered his options. He quickly checked through some of his cards, "Come on… there's gotta be something that'll give me an edge over this faker…"

"Faker is a rather appropriate term given who we're dealing with…" Tiki-chan muttered as she floated out from his hood, "Got any thoughts?"

"I noticed some sort of… mask that floated over that faker's face when they changed forms. It must be there, but invisible. I gotta try and see if I can pull it back. ...but… nothing I got can get me there fast enough. Robin's more magic focused, Roy's better at close range, and Ike's to slow. Even with that one speed up card…"

"You're clearly forgetting what else you got in the last world," Tiki-chan reminded as she handed him the Kamen Ride card for Micaiah, "She's super fast."

Hero simply held the card in his hand for a moment and began to shiver.

"What's wrong?"

"...I… I'm just…"

"Don't worry. Just go for it!" Tiki-chan smiled.

Hero gave a sigh as he looked at the card again, "Let's hope I keep my gender during and after this."

The gun blasts from the Gashacon Parablaygun ended up obscuring both parties vision before whooshing sounds filled the air. The false Para-DX tried to find Hero, but couldn't see him. However, the false Para-DX got rapidly punched and blasted by some magic as the smoke began to clear.

"Come out here and fight me like a man!" the false Para-DX demanded.

"How about…" Hero's voice began as the smoke cleared and revealed his current form, "I fight you like a woman?"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...MICAIAH!=**

"Good one," Tiki-chan complemented Hero-Micaiah.

The false Para-DX angrily growled as she attempted to fire at Hero-Micaiah, but the Rider simply proved to quick. Hero-Micaiah simply got a smug smile under his helmet as he turned to face the other Rider.

"Now then… how about you show me your true face, faker? Or should I say…" Hero-Micaiah began as he dashed forward, knocked away the weapon, and then yanked part of the other Rider's helmet.

The false Para-DX then turned into her true form. The body looked to be a blue dress, or at least a blue top and blue combat skirt, with a cape that was part blue and part red, blue arms and legs like Kiva-la, a belt that resembled Ichigou's that was brown with a light blue center, and a helmet that resembled Super-1's, but with blue eyes, a bit of long blue hair, a gold color instead of a silver color, and a sort of mechanism for the eye-mask the Rider had. The eye-mask itself was now resting atop the top of the Rider's helmet while she nervously held the Falchion.

"Kamen Rider… Lucina…"

* * *

 ***As the instrumentals slowly began, Takeshi stared at the dark room with the inactive portal.***

 **Embrace the dark you call a home, *Takeshi held out the Hero card and was joined by Tiki-chan.***

 **Gaze upon an empty, white throne *They looked to the portal, which was inactive and then slowly showed Kamen Rider Lucina's image***

 **A legacy of lies, *The two were being watched by something in the shadows***

 **A familiar disguise *Takeshi turned and then saw the mysterious woman before he was again shoved into the portal.***

 **Sing with me a song of conquest and fate *Takeshi, now Kamen Rider Hero, was standing in between various worlds and seeing the fractures to all nine of them.***

 **The black pillar cracks beneath its weight *He could see the nine Riders all facing away from him before they faded as if they weren't even there.***

 **Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone *Hero and Tiki-chan stood in a dark room in confusion before they slowly walked out of it***

 **Lost in thoughts all alone *The two simply continued forward.***

* * *

"Wow! Talk about a shock that… I saw coming. I mean come on… the chapter's title was 'The Ruined Future' for a reason…" Tiki-chan commented, "But, regardless, it's time for the Explanation Corner!"

She then sat next to a clock with a CD player.

"Today is gonna be about insert themes! Songs that play in the background while a fight goes on," Tiki-chan smiled, "I believe they've been in both Kamen Rider and Super Sentai since around the start. Insert themes are songs that either have lyrics or are instrumentals that play during a certain point. Example… the ever iconic Double Action Sword Form song plays when Den-O Sword Form is doing something."

She got a weird look from somebody behind the camera.

"Takeshi let me listen to it sometime ago. It's catchy," Tiki-chan giggled before she twirled, "Super Sentai has them too, but they're not as big. They typically come in alongside the sixth Ranger, just to add to the cool. And it's not just Kamen Rider and Super Sentai that do it. Other shows do it too."

A bit of We Are Xros Heart began to play in the background.

"See?" Tiki-chan smiled, "And it's not just Japanese shows."

We Are Xros Heart paused and I Burn from RWBY began to play.

"Cool, huh?" Tiki-chan smiled before she turned to somebody off-camera, "That is the clean version, right?"

A thumbs up came in response.

"Alright," she nodded before turning back to the camera, "But the best sort of time when a song plays is if it's the main theme when something awesome is gonna happen! That's when you know you're in for a real treat!"

She smiled as she floated down next to the CD player, "Well, I'm gonna relax with some tunes. Hope you all enjoyed the show. Oh, and big apologizes for the wait. No hard feelings?"

Tiki-chan gave a cute smile before the transition from her segment occurred.

* * *

Jikai, Kamen Rider Hero…

Takeshi: How is she doing that?

Tiki-chan: I have an idea…

Lucina: I'm nobody when compared to my ancestor… I give hope by not being myself.

Takeshi: Have a bit of faith in yourself. Your friends have hope because of you...

Emblem 11: Future's Hope

* * *

 _Kamen Rider Hero…_

Hero: Torisugari no Kamen Rider da… oboetoke.

 _Kamen Rider Ex-Aid…_

Ex-Aid: Jimen no unmei wa boku ga kairu!

 _Will met…_

*Hero and Ex-Aid were shown standing together.*

 _Kamen Rider Hero/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid crossover…_

 _Now in production…_

* * *

 _Discovery the mysterious new world…_

Takeshi: *looks around to see he was in a different world* ...typical of that mystery woman…

 _Learn of the world of which Takeshi spoke of…_

Takeshi: ...ok… uh… does the concept of alternate realities make sense to any of you?

 _Meet five heroes that are familiar, yet different…_

Takeshi: Oh, Robin. Good to see a familiar face. *gets the Levin Sword aimed at him*

Robin(?): Who are you… and how do you know my name?

 _And meets ones not yet seen on Hero's quest…_

?: YAMERO!

Hero: Masaka…

*Hero was shown fighting some Risen alongside Ike and Roy*

 _Kamen Rider Hero Heroic Tales_

 _Swordsmen Sentai Emblemranger_

 _Now Out_

Takeshi: ...I swear if I encounter the GoRiders, I'm leaving this world and not looking back...

* * *

 **Gabutyra roared as the Kyoryugers posed, showing Ankydon roaring.**

Hero: That looks pretty bad...

 **Hero posed with Tiki-chan and Kamen Rider Lucina before they slashed the screen to show Hero-Micaiah dashing at Kamen Rider Para-DX, yanking off what looked to be a mask to cause her to turn back into Kamen Rider Lucina.**

Torin: So… she stole your shtick of turning into other Riders? Wonder if you can sue...

 **All the heroes came together, KyoryuRed and Hero shaking hands before posing**

SUPER HERO TIME! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

* * *

I cannot apologize enough for the wait. I had planned to try and get this finished not long after I finished the first Heroic Tale, but then school work got a bit much… and then I had a degree of motivational issues. I couldn't get my focus back here.

I hope we can try and get back to bi-monthly updates, but I can't promise anything with how my school work schedule is looking. I'll try and get as many chapters out as I can in December, since I'll mainly be off that month.

Ok… onto our chapter. Some behind the scenes stuff for it… it was originally just going to be Lucina, Cynthia, Morgan, Inigo and Owain in this world… then I began to just curiously go through some Support Conversations. There was something… oddly cute about Tharja's Support Conversation with Virion. So… Noire came into the scene. There will be alterations to her character, just due to long term plans, but I will note that with this… one thing for the future of Hero actually did get altered. You'll see in the future.

About Lucina's form in the cloak… it's a kind of incomplete version of Kamen Rider Marth. You'll see why it's like that next chapter.

The reason why she turned into Wizard Flame Dragon, Zangetsu-Shin and Para-DX Level 99… well… I decided to embrace the fact this is a fanfic and have a bit of fun. Plus… I just love those insert themes. Last Engage and Missing Piece are also great… as is Rise Your Flag… and Ranbu Escalation… and a lot of others.

The monsters here… well… I have recently been a bit into RWBY (I have no idea why…) and upon seeing the Ursa Grimm… I just got inspired. A few quick asides… me and KKD did something for RWBY Chibi on my DA account. Check it out when you can. Don't the masks of the Grimm kinda look like something from Okami? Something about the coloring…

...it actually took a bit for it to register in my mind that 'Grimm' came from The Brothers Grimm… whoopsie there. Ah well.

Also… the reason why, when Lucina turned into Zangetsu-Shin, she was called 'shiroi Kamen Rider' is because I honestly hate 'Armored Rider'. It just sounds stupid. Heck, I got a laugh out of an early translation of Kamen Rider Taisen where Hongo had said 'Armored Rider? Don't make me laugh.'

Favorite part has to be how Hero used the speed of the Rider who gave him trouble to his advantage. It was certainly something really neat to type up.

Well… today was Thanksgiving. I had a good day. Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade kinda stunk this year, but I had some fun with it. Among the things I'm thankful for… I'm truly thankful for the patience you all gave this story. Thank you so much for waiting. I'll try and give this a better update when I can, but homework will be an issue I need to deal with… college is certainly tough, but I'm gonna go through it.

I hope you all enjoyed this. Again, sorry for the wait.

Just Live More.


	11. Emblem 11

I'm going to try and update this more frequently, but I don't know how successful I'm gonna be. I have at least three homework assignment for one class and a research paper to finish. ...school was much easier back in high school.

I will comment that I do try to think about projects while I'm at school. Heck, one thing I was drawing for Star Defenders ended up getting turned into an assignment (we could basically make anything we wanted and I was already in the process of making that thing in the 3D editor program, so… why not?).

So… let's just go ahead and get this going.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

 _Previously on Kamen Rider Hero…_

Takeshi: Marth…? Can it really be him?

?: Mask Henshin…

Hero: Let's hope I keep my gender during and after this.

False Para-DX: Come out here and fight me like a man!

Hero-Micaiah: How about… I fight you like a woman?

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...MICAIAH!=**

Hero-Micaiah: How about you show me your true face, faker? Or should I say… Kamen Rider Lucina...

* * *

Kamen Rider Lucina simply stood there as Hero-Micaiah and Tiki-chan stared at her. The blue and gold colored Rider then quickly pulled her mask back down.

"What's that for?" Hero-Micaiah began to ask.

"...Mask Henshin…" Kamen Rider Lucina muttered as she glowed a bit. Her form then shifted into that of the arms and legs of Kamen Rider Marth that also had a cloak covering up her upper body and head, "Leave this world if you know what's good for you…"

She then fired an energy slash at Hero-Micaiah and then quickly vanished. Hero-Micaiah simply sighed as he turned back to normal.

"How you feeling?" Tiki-chan asked.

"About Lucina?" Takeshi responded.

"About that form change you did…"

"Oh. I'm feeling alright… little dizzy, but alright," Takeshi assured, "I don't see any more monsters…"

"Neither do I. I guess we're heading back to the others, right?"

"Yep."

Takeshi and Tiki-chan then began to make their way back to the church. Unbeknownst to them, Kamen Rider Lucina was resting against a tree as she pulled off her mask and reverted back into normal Lucina. She then also began to head back.

* * *

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta watashi o zenbu (I'm breaking down all the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now) *Takeshi held his phone in his hand before he was seemingly absorbed into it.***

 **Kimi ga kono kodoku o itami o iyasu no (You're the one that takes it all away, my solitude and all my pain) *His phone was now attached onto his wrist and his Driver was in position.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *The Kamen Ride Hero card slipped out and into the phone insertion.***

 **Reincarnation kiete shimaitai (I want to disappear…) *Takeshi now stood on the ground as Kamen Rider Hero.***

 **Kamen Rider Hero**

 **Nemuranai machi no zawameki aisouwarai no yuutsu (I walk alone through the city of lights, I see the same fake smiles every night) *Takeshi was now back in the real world and had his phone in his hand, playing Fire Emblem Heroes.***

 **Honne nante itsuka doko ka mienai furi (Cause everyone hides...they run and they hide from their real feelings.) *The game then had all of the characters seemingly vanish. Takeshi then took his phone and put it into position***

 **Dare datte fuan nante sonna (And everyone's got their stresses too, yeah I know) *Hero was seen punching and kicking various Risen foes, knocking them away, before he turned to see the fractured stained glassed windows of the nine worlds.***

 **Iwarenakutemo wakatteru (But I already get that's the status quo. I'm breaking down…) *Kamen Rider Marth, Ike, Robin, Micaiah, Roy and Lucina all stood and seemed fractured as well. Hero stood in the center of the six, glancing towards the three without representation.***

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta tsuyogari nante (All the masks that I wear to hide my lonely heart now) *He took the six cards and loaded them into his card scanner, now being armed with the Fire Emblem itself. The cloaked woman walked over to him and simply smiled.***

 **Demo sunao ni narenai (But what if I'm just lying to myself?) *Takeshi stared at his phone for a moment before he was joined by Tiki-chan, who was initially in her distance form then in her normal form, who then smiled at him***

 **Mayottemo nayan demo kimi ga motomeru nara (If even now, you still want me when I am hurt,wandering lost in the rain) *Takeshi and the green orb both stood between the worlds, looking towards the six Riders and three silhouetted figures.**

 **Semete kono kodoku o itami o kowashite (The at least help me destroy it all… My solitude, and all my pain) *Takeshi now stood as Kamen Rider Hero and reached out to them, trying to save them.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *Takeshi was now back in his base and held out the Kamen Rider Hero card.***

 **Reincarnation umarekawaritai (I want to be reborn) *He then turned towards the reader and gave a simple smile, showing off the Hero card.***

* * *

 **Emblem 11: Future's Hope**

* * *

Takeshi and Tiki-chan arrived back at the church and were both a bit surprised upon seeing Lucina sitting in the main room.

"Priest!" Cynthia smiled as she grabbed Takeshi's arm and guided him over to Lucina, "This is my big sister, Lucina."

"...hi," Takeshi waved simply.

"I could've sworn the priest I asked for was a bit older…" Lucina commented as she looked at him, "But, the help is appreciated."

Tiki-chan simply floated a bit and saw Lucina was polishing what looked to be a blue sphere of sorts. Lucina glanced up to see Tiki-chan, but then went back to polishing the sphere.

"Your good luck charm is pretty," Cynthia smiled, "Can I hold it?"

"No."

"Come on…" Cynthia begged but Lucina then simply walked away without a word. Cynthia sighed sadly as Takeshi placed a hand on her shoulder, "...that's my sister."

"Why's she so rude?"

"I don't know, but…" Cynthia began as she held her hands close, "I still think she'll save the world."

"Hmm?"

"Even if she's a bit rude… I have hope in her to save the world," Cynthia smiled, "She's my sister after all."

Takeshi gave a small smile in response before he decided to follow Lucina. He saw her walk deeper into the church and slowly tailed her. He saw that she had went into a door that was hidden behind a painting before he saw her raise the Falchion and take out her mask.

"Henshin…" she muttered as she raised the blade high into the air and set her mask in front of her eyes. She then turned into her masked form before brushing her hand along her helmet, "Mask Henshin."

She then transformed into the incomplete version of Kamen Rider Marth and quickly headed out via a broken window.

"How is she doing that?" Takeshi asked Tiki-chan.

"The shift into Marth? Hmm… I have an idea…" Tiki-chan responded, "Remember how she used that mask to hide her identity?"

"Yea."

"Well… maybe it somehow got magically enhanced," Tiki-chan guessed.

Takeshi gave a nod in response to that, "But… why hide herself in the present? I could understand her doing it in Chrom's time, but here?"

"Yeah… I got nothing…" Tiki-chan admitted, "Your guess would probably be as good as mine."

He gave a soft sigh before he walked back over and saw the group was in the midst of a conversation.

"Why is it you have so much hope in her?" Owain inquired.

"She's my sister, so I have hope in her. You're her family too, so why don't you have hope in her?" Cynthia responded.

"Because she's gotten on her high horse and thinks we're all just waiting to get ordered around. I want to respect her, truly I do, but she makes it so difficult sometimes!" Owain responded.

"That may be true, but she is our leader," Inigo reminded.

"But leaders are supposed to inspire others to follow them. I really don't feel inspired to follow her when she tells us to leave her alone and commands us like she's a chess player."

Takeshi, Tiki-chan, and Noire just stood there in silence.

"Besides, shouldn't you also have some difficulty trusting her since it's her fault we lost Morgan?" Owain questioned.

"No it wasn't…" Inigo responded, "She was caught off guard. She told us that."

"I honestly doubt it," Owain retorted, "I just have a reason to doubt her, so there."

"Boys! Knock it off!" Noire yelled, "Owain, look. I get that you're frustrated with her attitude, but we'll all be more relaxed once we get Morgan back. Let's all just have some hope in our leader!"

Owain was silent as he just walked off to another part of the church while Noire gave a comforting hug to Inigo.

"My sister may be stand-off-ish because of this… but I still have hope in her. I always have…" Cynthia told her cousin, "We just need to keep having hope."

"...why do you say that?" Owain questioned.

"I just want to keep hope alive… she is my hope."

* * *

Kamen Rider Lucina, still in her disguised Kamen Rider Marth form, approached the remains of a castle with what looked to have the symbol of the Fire Emblem. She slowly looked in from a window and saw Grima, who was a large purple and black dragon, staring at what looked to be an unconscious Morgan.

" **Soon… you will obey…"** Grima growled.

"...n-no…" Morgan said weakly.

The Rider simply clenched the Falchion as she tried to think of a plan. She looked around, but couldn't see any means of getting Morgan away with both of them staying alive.

"...Lucina-onee-chan… help…" Morgan whimpered.

Kamen Rider Lucina simply headed back for the castle, her sword tightly in her grasp, "We don't have any more time… we need to strike now…"

* * *

Lucina reverted to normal as she arrived in her secret entrance.

"So… where were you?" Takeshi asked her, but this quickly got the Falchion aimed at him, "...what is it with people aiming their blades at me?"

"How'd you find this exit?!"

"...you weren't exactly discreet…" Takeshi commented.

"Can you please just lower your blade and listen to what he has to say?" Tiki-chan asked as she floated over to Lucina, but she quickly gained a confused look as Lucina gasped and dropped the Falchion, "Oh…"

"The Princess of the Divine Dragon…" Lucina gasped, "Oh my…"

"Eh… not really…" Tiki-chan, "I just kinda look like her."

Lucina didn't listen as she grasped Tiki-chan in her hands and had a big goofy grin on her face.

"Could you please let my partner go?" Takeshi asked.

"Wait…" Lucina blinked.

"Uh oh…"

"You can see her… but… only Riders can see…" Lucina began as she grasped the Falchion, "You're that faker!"

"Hold on! Before you go hurting him, hear him out!" Tiki-chan quickly yelled.

"...ok… hime-sama…" Lucina responded as she put her blade away.

Tiki-chan was about to respond that she wasn't who Lucina thought she was, but she decided against it.

"So… what is it you wish to speak of?" Lucina asked.

"Why do you disguise yourself as Marth? I just fail to see why."

The bluenette woman just sighed as she took out her mask and stared at it, "...this mask grants me the power to shift into any form I need to as long as I know a lot about who I turn into."

"And you got those other three from…?"

"Some guy in black with the person who warned me about you…" Lucina responded. Takeshi made a quick mental note about that fact as Lucina sat down, "But… I don't completely know about my ancestor. So… when I shift into him… it's incomplete."

Takeshi gave a nod as he sat down next to her.

"I use it because… because… well…" she continued before sighing, "I'm nobody compared to my ancestor… I give hope by not being myself."

Takeshi and Tiki-chan exchange looks at each-other before they both turned to Lucina.

"I question why you think you'd be worthy to take the name of the Hero King…" Tiki-chan admitted, "But that's beyond the point. Your name has its own worth and strength to it."

"It does come from a word that would mean 'she who brings people to the light', if I remember correctly," Takeshi responded.

"So what?" Lucina told them.

"Have a bit of faith in yourself. Your friends have hope because of you…"

Lucina continued to have an uncertain look as Takeshi faced her eye-to-eye, "...uh…?"

"Trust me when I say that, ok?" he said reassuringly, "And know… anata wa saigo no kibou da."

"I'm the final hope?" Lucina muttered as she simply looked to the Falchion before she walked into the main room of the church, "...guys?"

"Hai?" Cynthia responded.

"...you all have hope… because of me for who I am, right?"

"Of course!" Cynthia cheered, "You've never given me a reason not to!"

Lucina smiled a bit.

"Oh, remember…" Cynthia began as she raised her staff into the air, "Dum dum duuuuuum!"

Lucina giggled as she raised the Falchion into the air, "Come forth, light of justice!"

Inigo and Noire both laughed a little at this as they walked over.

"But… uh… my point… do you…?"

"You're our leader, of course we have hope and faith in you," Inigo assured.

"You've never given me any reason to doubt," Noire added.

Takeshi then poked Owain's shoulder and motioned for him to talk to his cousin.

"...you'll regain my complete trust when we rescue Morgan."

Lucina gave a nod before her face paled, "Oh right! Grima's looking to be making a strategic play with Morgan, so we need to rescue her now!"

"How do you know th-?" Owain began to ask

"I spied on them. Anyway, our plan should work…" Lucina told them, "Just so you'll remember your positions… Cynthia, Noire, you two are on air defenses and keeping Grima from flying away."

"Got it!" they nodded.

"Owain, you take the priest and hold off any enemy reinforcements."

"Alright."

"Inigo, we'll be rescuing your sister."

"Solid," he smiled.

Takeshi simply gave a thumbs up in response.

"Cynthia, help the priest get onto a horse and we'll get going."

"Hai," Cynthia nodded as she grabbed Takeshi's arm and guided him to the stables.

* * *

Grima gave an annoyed groan as he stared at Morgan, **"Why is her will so powerful?! It should be easy to control a child!"**

A roar from a monster quickly got his attention. He turned to it and then heard it begin to explain.

" **So, they're launching a rescue attempt. Let's let them think they have hope…"**

* * *

Cynthia and Noire were both on a pegasus while Takeshi and Owain were on a plain old horse. The group then saw the bear-like creatures begin to charge forward, but there were also creatures that flew in. These birds resembled Ornismon in terms of overall shape, but, much like the bear creatures, had Gima's head instead of a bird's.

"Yikes…" Noire gulped.

"We gotta take them down!" Cynthia said as she readied her spear, "Ikuzo!"

Noire nodded as she launched some arrows and managed to knock the birds out of the air. Owain then struck at the falling birds with his blade while also striking the bear-like creatures. As they continued this attack, Lucina and Inigo headed past in on a horse and got close to the castle while the creatures continued to swarm around the remaining four.

"Tch… this is gettin' a bit hectic," Takeshi muttered as he put his phone on his wrist, "Owain, give me some cover!"

"Got it!" Owain nodded, "YAH!"

His horse let out a whinny as they charged forward.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: …=**

"Henshin!" Takeshi yelled.

 **=HERO!=**

He landed on the ground as a Rider and gave a combat ready pose.

"Wow… look at the priest…" Cynthia gawked.

"Yea… wow…" Noire added, "I thought Lucina was the only one with those powers…"

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...LANCE!=**

Hero's horn popped off and turned into a lance weapon. He then charged forward as he bashed the bear-like creatures with the lance.

* * *

Lucina and Inigo managed to get into the castle and saw Morgan in an state of unconsciousness.

"Sis…" Inigo whispered as he was about to try and go over to her.

"Matte!" Lucina responded as she grabbed him by his shoulder, "This is probably a trap…"

A loud dragon roar echoed as the castle suddenly began to be uprooted from the ground. The ground tremored as it began to get pulled up. Hero saw the castle begin to get moved up into the air and made a mad dash over to it. Hero successfully got in, but Inigo ended up falling out before the castle was yanked high into the air.

Grima stared into the castle and saw the duo standing there, **"Well well well… a Kamen Rider…? How about you tell me who you are before I end you..."**

"Torisugari no Kamen Rider da… oboetoke!" Hero yelled as he tossed his lance like a javelin, but Grima simply knocked him into a wall with little effort, "...ow…"

Lucina turned towards the dragon with an angered look, "You'll pay for all of the pain and suffering you've caused…"

" **Well, looking here… a little princess who still thinks there's hope she can win…"** Grima laughed as he looked Lucina in the eyes, **"Just try and run…"**

"Funny thing you mention hope there…" she responded as she slashed at Grima's head with the Falchion, "I'm not gonna give it up!"

Grima angrily growled as he tried to slash at her with his claws, but Lucina managed to defend against it.

"I'll keep fighting and keep giving hope to people… because… watashi wa saigo no kibou da!" Lucina yelled as she slashed away at Grima, "I won't hide behind my ancestor's name anymore… I'll be the hope they need…"

Grima growled and tried to attack again, but got kicked by Hero.

"...I am Princess Lucina and I will never use Marth's name as my own again!" Lucina yelled as she took out her henshin mask, but placed it atop her head, "Henshin!"

She then transformed into her Rider form, albeit with the mask atop her head instead of over her face, and then the Falchion began to glow and shine. It then transformed from the state it was in the past into the version of the weapon from Awakening. Hero smiled as three cards glowed, floated into his hands, and looked ready for action.

"Ready for action?" Hero asked as he tucked the cards away.

Kamen Rider Lucina nodded as she jumped towards Grima and rapidly slashed at the massive dragon. Hero then loaded in a card to summon up a sword and joined her in slashing the large dragon. It knocked them both away with its tail, but they both managed to skid to a stop thanks to their blades. Hero then charged forward, doing a spin kick, while Kamen Rider Lucina ran forward and slashed Grima. The dragon angrily growled as it knocked Kamen Rider Lucina outside the castle with a claw slash.

"Lucina!" Hero yelled.

He then looked out a window to see that Lucina had been caught by a pegasus. Hero simply sighed with relief as he charged forward and continued to punch Grima.

"We're not causing much damage…" Kamen Rider Lucina stated.

"We got a plan. I gotta get you back to the ground to pull it off," Cynthia informed.

Kamen Rider Lucina nodded as she noticed Hero get knocked towards the window. She then managed to non-verbally communicate there was a plan in mind. Hero simply looked at Grima for a moment before he got an idea.

(Insert Song: Red Like Roses Part II, Episode 8 Version)

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...LANCE!=**

Grima angrily growled as Hero managed to knock the dragon back a bit. He then watched for the right moment before he proceeded to stab the lance at the floor to pin Grima's tail in place, **"Wha… what the?!"**

Hero smirked as he rapidly punched and kicked the large dragon to keep him pinned down.

* * *

Back at the ground, the remaining members of the team were setting up the plan. Cynthia got off her pegasus and waited next to a column as Inigo got up to the column across from her. He quickly tossed a sort of rope arrow over to her and the quickly got it around the two columns as Cynthia's pegasus had brought Kamen Rider Lucina onto the rope. Noire quickly casted some magic to pull it back as if it were a sort of arrow.

"Only you would come up with this plan," Kamen Rider Lucina laughed as she turned to Owain, "What gave you the idea?"

"Just trusting in the people around me," Owain smiled.

Kamen Rider Lucina then turned towards Noire, "Think you can make the shot?"

"Can I?" Noire responded with a small smirk.

The Rider blinked a bit under her helmet as she turned towards Noire, "Can y-?"

"Of course I can!"

* * *

Hero quickly dodged calw attacks from Grima as he noticed the plan the others were setting up. He couldn't help but chuckle as he jumped up off of the wall and quickly loaded in a card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: …=**

"Ore no hissatsu waza…" he muttered as he did a mid-air turn with energy charging in his fist, "Rider Punch!"

 **=HE-HE-HE-HERO!=**

* * *

Noire then launched Kamen Rider Lucina forward. The Rider went soaring with the Falchion gripped tightly in her hand.

* * *

The two Riders flew towards Grima in opposite directions. Hero's Rider Punch made him strike Grima in the back, while Kamen RIder Lucina's attack made her fly right towards the head and slice it clean off with the Falchion. The momentum of their attacks guided them towards each-other and, by unintentionally connecting arms, the gripped onto each-other and canceled their momentum.

(End Insert Song)

"Whoops…" Kamen Rider Lucina stated to Hero, "My bad."

"Well… nice job dealing with Grimm there," Hero smiled.

"...you mean Grima?" Kamen Rider Lucina blinked.

"Right. Slip of the tongue…" Hero responded.

The two Rides watched as what remained of Grima's body then turned into purple smoke and vanished.

"Vanishes like something outta Legend of Zelda…" Hero muttered as he grabbed his lance and set it back into the spot on his helmet.

Suddenly, the castle began to violently shake. Parts of it began to crumble and fall back down to the ground, but the group on the ground was able to dodge.

"Grima's magic was keeping this in the sky… right?" Hero asked.

"Yes! We need to find Morgan and get outta here fast!"

Hero nodded as he saw Morgan was lying on the ground. He quickly ran over and picked her up before more of the castle continued to crumble. He then saw Kamen Rider Lucina's Final Form Ride Card and quickly loaded it in.

 **=FINAL FORM RIDE: …=**

"This might sting a bit," Hero quickly told Kamen Rider Lucina. He then quickly pressed down on the button and tapped her back.

 **=LU-LU-LU-LUCINA!=**

Lucina's head folded back and her arms and legs quickly turned into a sort of V. Hero looked to see what looked to be Lucina's eye-mask in a sort of glider/boomerang.

"Alright!" Hero smiled as he placed Morgan on his back, "Hold on tight!"

Hero grabbed onto the bar of the glicer, which was Lucina's hands folded downwards, and then quickly jumped out of the castle as it continued to fall apart. They soared out of the castle, but the bird-like kaijin quickly soared after them.

"Tch… gonna have to pull off a risky move…" he muttered as he soared downwards a bit, "Morgan… just hang on…"

Hero then quickly loaded in another card.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: …=**

He then let go of one hand of the glider, turned around, pressed the button, and then tossed the glider like a boomerang

 **=LU-LU-LU-LUCINA!=**

The boomerang quickly soared forward and slashed away at the bird-like kaijin. Hero gripped onto Morgan to hopefully try and brace for impact, but the boomerang quickly returned to them and they managed to land safely on the ground.

"That was totally awesome!" Cynthia cheered.

"Are you all ok?" Noire asked.

They looked to see that Hero was now back to being Takeshi, with Morgan on his back, and Lucina was reverting back from her Final Form Ride.

"Wow… priests have awesome magic…" Cynthia gawked.

"Yea… magic…" Takeshi responded as he got up, "Thank goodness that… magic managed to brace my impact…"

Lucina reverted back from her Rider form before she noticed some of the kajin that Grima summoned were running towards the remains of the castle, "Wait… oh no…"

"Now what?" Takeshi groaned.

"Grima's attempting to reform himself!" Lucina said quickly, "Ok, you take Morgan and start running."

"What?!"

"There's a long way back to the church if you head south-east from here. We can't let Grima get Morgan again!"

Takeshi gave a nod as he ran to the south-east as fast as he could.

* * *

"Make a left here," Tiki-chan told Takeshi.

"Why a left? Shouldn't it be a right?" Takeshi asked.

"I'm sure it's a left."

"...alright…" Takeshi sighed as he continued forward, "...how long have we been walking?"

"About ten minutes."

"...honestly felt like an hour…"

The conversation ended quickly as they heard a soft moan of sorts. The two quickly went on the defensive as they couldn't see where the sound was coming from.

"...where am I?" a young girl's voice asked weakly.

Takeshi turned his head to see that Morgan had finally begun to stir a bit, "...relax. You're safe now."

"...who are you?"

"I'm Takeshi. I'm a friend of Lucina's."

"Lucina-onee-chan? ...she finally saved me…" she smiled, "...wait… where is she? And where's my Onii-chan?"

"We're taking a long way around to make sure Grima doesn't find you again," Takeshi informed as he slowly walked forward, "Just relax. I'll get you back to your brother soon."

Morgan gave a soft smile as she continued to hold onto Takeshi. It was silent for a few minutes before Morgan spoke again, "...can you tell me a story? Just… to occupy the time?"

"Ok," Takeshi nodded as he continued forward, "...wanna hear one about your mom and dad?"

"Wait… you knew my parents?" Morgan gasped, "...I never got to know them. ...none of us know anything about our parents…"

"Well… I met most of them once. Just not Noire's mother," Takeshi responded.

Morgan giggled a little, "So… that has to make you really old, right?"

"...I'm in my twenties…"

"Sure you are…" Morgan laughed.

Tiki-chan simply proceeded to mouth out what direction they had to go next. She then followed it up by mouthing if Takeshi was really in his twenties. He simply nodded that he was in response.

"...what were my mom and dad like?" Morgan asked, "...can you please tell me?"

Takeshi smiled a little as he continued forward, "Your father's name was Robin. He was one of the world's greatest tacticians. His strategies bested any opposition he ever face. And as a Kamen Rider… he was easily one of the best with magic. He had no rival…"

"Wow…"

"As for your mother? ...well… her name was Olivia. She was a great dancer that was capable of motivating all who saw her. As a Rider, she was skilled with speed and quick attacks. As a team… they were some of the greatest heroes ever," Takeshi smiled, "...I may never get why Robin fell for her, but they make a great pair."

Morgan simply smiled as Takeshi continued forward, "...they sound great."

"Hey, priest!" Inigo yelled.

Takeshi smiled as he hurried over to see the group, "Hey."

"How is she?" Inigo asked.

"Just fine," Takeshi smiled as he turned to Morgan, "You're home now. You're finally gonna see your brother again."

Takeshi then slowly passed Morgan over to Inigo.

"Onii-chan…" Morgan smiled as she hugged her brother, "I missed you."

Inigo smiled as he petted her hair a little. The others all crowded around her as Takeshi and Tiki-chan walked away.

"Hey, priest," Lucina began.

"It's Takeshi," he informed.

"...here, take this," Lucina told him as she tossed him a small blue orb.

"What is it?" Takeshi asked.

"It's a good luck charm. I don't think I'll be needing it anymore. So… you take it," Lucina smiled.

Takeshi simply smiled as he slid it into his jacket's pocket and walked off…

* * *

The mystery woman simply stared at the Outrealm Gate portal with a bored look on her slightly visible face. She tapped her foot a little before she saw that the Outrealm Gate was sparking with energy. She gave off a gasp as she headed over to a control console and rapidly punched in a key sequence. Eventually, Hero and Tiki-chan were spat out of the portal.

"Dimensional interference…? What happened?" the mystery woman inquired.

"I ended up helping other Riders and some Sentai Senshi…" Hero informed as he turned back to normal, "I can't believe that happened…"

The mystery woman simply regained her composure as the portal settled down. She then turned to Takeshi to speak to him, "Get yourself ready for the next world."

"...where am I going?" Takeshi asked.

"Use process of elimination, genius," she aloofly responded as she walked back into the room with the stained glass windows, "...soon… soon enough… it'll be... keikaku doori…"

* * *

 ***As the instrumentals slowly began, Takeshi stared at the dark room with the inactive portal.***

 **Embrace the dark you call a home, *Takeshi held out the Hero card and was joined by Tiki-chan.***

 **Gaze upon an empty, white throne *They looked to the portal, which was inactive and then slowly showed Kamen Rider Lucina's image***

 **A legacy of lies, *The two were being watched by something in the shadows***

 **A familiar disguise *Takeshi turned and then saw the mysterious woman before he was again shoved into the portal.***

 **Sing with me a song of conquest and fate *Takeshi, now Kamen Rider Hero, was standing in between various worlds and seeing the fractures to all nine of them.***

 **The black pillar cracks beneath its weight *He could see the nine Riders all facing away from him before they faded as if they weren't even there.***

 **Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone *Hero and Tiki-chan stood in a dark room in confusion before they slowly walked out of it***

 **Lost in thoughts all alone *The two simply continued forward.***

* * *

"Well, time for the Explanation Corner!" Tiki-chan cheered as she flew over, "And now… to explain the Rider of this world! Kamen Rider… Lucina!"

The screen then had a picture of Kamen Rider Lucina while she had her mask on and had the Falchion that Marth used.

"I'm not completely sure why it is the Falchion sealed off part of its power until she proved herself, but that's what it did and then she became a true Rider in her own right."

A picture of Kamen Rider Lucina in her natural, slightly unmasked, form with the new Falchion in her hand was shown.

"Kamen Rider Lucina can use her mask to use an ability called the 'Masked Henshin'. She can then alter her form into any other Kamen Rider as long as she knows a decent amount about them," Tiki-chan explained as she brought up a picture of the incompleted Kamen Rider Marth form that Lucina used, "Even if she doesn't have perfect knowledge, she can partially assume a form. ...still don't get how she thought herself worthy to use Marth's name, but she did."

She then gave a small twirl as she showed off a picture of the new version of the Falchion, "Chrom used this in his era. It's pretty neat. ...wonder how it changed. Ah well… it's not that big a deal."

Tiki-chan flew over to the screen, "So, for finishers, Kamen Rider Lucina uses a Rider Slash. In this chapter, she used some magic-based momentum to slice Grima's head clean off! Wonder if that was inspired by anything…"

Somebody gave a cough sound.

"You should get that checked out…" Tiki-chan said as she looked off-screen, "Well, that's it for the Explanation Corner! Tune in next time!"

* * *

Jikai, Kamen Rider Hero…

Takeshi: I can't believe it…

Tiki-chan: This way.

Takeshi: How do you know to go this way?

Tiki-chan: I just… do. I… can't explain how.

?: Ikuzo! King Henshin! *a bright light flashed*

Takeshi: Sugee...

Emblem 12: King Henshin

* * *

*Footage then showed various Kamen Riders and Sentai Senshi doing battle*

Takeshi: Chou Taisen Remake. Well, ain't this a surprise?

*Takeshi was shown transforming and then fanboying over Kamen Rider Den-O.*

Takeshi: Not totally sure how I got here, but I am here.

*The footage showed Hero and ZyuohEagle attacking a foe.*

Takeshi: Be sure to check it out!

Tiki-chan: That eagle guy looks like you…

Takeshi: Does he?

* * *

 **Gabutyra roared as the Kyoryugers posed, showing KyoryuGreen's Double Armed On.**

Hero: Well… didn't expect that...

 **Hero posed with Tiki-chan and Kamen Rider Lucina before they slashed the screen to show Kamen Rider Lucina raising the Falchion into the air.**

Torin: That blade is as cool as my sword… maybe even cooler.

 **All the heroes came together, KyoryuRed and Hero shaking hands before posing**

SUPER HERO TIME! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

* * *

So… this chapter is going up on the day of my fifth year of friendship with KKD. Was that part of some big master plan? ...nope. Just stupid coincidence.

This was another fun chapter to work on. I had most of this one planned out to an extent, yet I did surprise myself with some small bits here and there. ...for the record, yes, the finisher that Kamen Rider Lucina did to decapitate Grima was indeed based on the fight between Team RWBY and the Nevermore Grimm. While Hero's Rider Punch was, to an extent, inspired from the Falcon Punch that Captain Falcon did at the end of the F-Zero anime. ...you know the one.

Anyhow... at one point while typing this… I had mistakenly typed 'Grimm' instead of 'Grima'. I did fix it though. ...they're one letter off from each-other, so can you really blame me? I did decide to make a joke out of that for the fun of it.

The Chou Taisen Remake trailer with Tiki-chan mentioning that Takeshi looks like ZyuohEagle. I have no idea why, but I kinda picture Takeshi being played by his actor. KKD mentioned he imagines the Blue Dino Charge Ranger's actor to play him. Dunno why… but that's what we think.

So… favorite part. It's gotta be the moment with Takeshi talking to Morgan about her parents. I honestly wanted a slow and heart-felt moment in this chapter and that was the best I was able to think of. Takeshi calmly talking to a young girl about her parents. Something about that was honestly really sweet to me.

Well, I hope you all had fun this chapter. Oh, one other thing to mention. A DA user, Mattwilson83, has drawn a picture of Kamen Rider Hero. Pretty cool. ...though… somebody at the stream where it was drawn thought the pose looked like Spider-Man. ...ok. Eh, whatever.

Welp, that's it for this chapter of Hero. Tune in next time for the world of the original Fire Emblem…

Just Live More.


	12. Emblem 12

The first anniversary of Kamen Rider Hero is officially upon us. ...hard to believe it's actually here. I'll admit, the position I'm currently in is something I wouldn't have expected a year ago. Working on this story was, admittedly, a little bit easier when I was in high school and lacked the amount of work that I now have in college. However… to reach my dream of being an animator and making a cartoon that people will love… yea… that's gonna take a lot of dedication. I did make a 3D animatic for an assignment and got a 100 on it.

So… any events that occured since December worth a mention? ...one major one. I had downloaded the app for Fire Emblem Heroes just to see if I could download it and then I tried to play it. ...it didn't work. It wouldn't work no matter what I tried, so I just junked it off my phone. Only two explanations I can think of for why that happened… one, is that my phone didn't wanna run it… and that the universe wants me to remain a writer of a Fire Emblem story in spite of not playing any games (bar TMS). Just… feh. ...I made that word up. It can be used as a response in exasperation or to say something like 'Oh feh you!'. ...dunno if that'll be used in this story at all.

Now then… Takeshi enters the world of the original Fire Emblem game. I've actually conducted some heavy duty research for the original game to make sure I get some of the finer details down pat. I also looked into some Support Conversations between Marth and other characters in Fire Emblem Warriors. It helped for research purposes.

Also, what's going to be published, is a First Anniversary video for Kamen Rider Hero on my YouTube account. It took quite a while to film and edit… and actually save onto my memory stick. It ran out of room, so I had to pull some tricks to get it up onto my stick.

Well… let's go ahead and begin.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

 _Previously on Kamen Rider Hero…_

Lucina: The Princess of the Divine Dragon…

Tiki-chan: Eh… not really… I just kinda look like her.

Lucina: Henshin!

Mystery Woman: Get yourself ready for the next world.

Takeshi: ...where am I going?

Mystery Woman: Use process of elimination, genius.

* * *

The room with the Outrealm gate was quiet. Tiki-chan slowly woke up as she saw Takeshi was on his phone and watching something on it. She slowly floated up to his shoulder to see it the video was of a purple dragon.

"Whatcha watchin'?" she curiously asked.

"Oh. Ohaiyo, Tiki-chan," Takeshi greeted as he moved the phone closer for her to see, "I'm just rewatching the reveal trailer for the best game ever that isn't Fire Emblem Awakening. That game… Spyro: Reignited Trilogy."

"What's that?" Tiki-chan asked.

"A remastering of three classic games that were for the Playstation 1 and this was just amazing. I loved every second of playing these remakes and… well… I actually own FIVE copies of the game!" Takeshi admitted.

"Wait… seriously?!"

"Yep. I own five copies," he admitted with a smile.

"Why?"

Takeshi gave a soft chuckle as he recalled the circumstances, "I got one Japanese copy from a friend that he found because somebody didn't want it and he was just lucky enough to find it. I had pre-ordered my own copy of the game… then my mom had bought a copy because she didn't know I pre-ordered it. ...and my dad did the same thing. Then a cousin sent me a copy that was signed by Spyro's VA."

"Wow… what luck…" Tiki-chan giggled.

"I know, right?" Takeshi smiled.

"Good to see you so relaxed before our big mission to the next world," Tiki-chan smiled.

Takeshi blinked for a moment before he gasped in a bit of worry. He stood up as he began to pace around the room with a fearful look on his face.

"And I… spoke to soon…" Tiki-chan sighed.

* * *

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta watashi o zenbu (I'm breaking down all the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now) *Takeshi held his phone in his hand before he was seemingly absorbed into it.***

 **Kimi ga kono kodoku o itami o iyasu no (You're the one that takes it all away, my solitude and all my pain) *His phone was now attached onto his wrist and his Driver was in position.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *The Kamen Ride Hero card slipped out and into the phone insertion.***

 **Reincarnation kiete shimaitai (I want to disappear…) *Takeshi now stood on the ground as Kamen Rider Hero.***

 **Kamen Rider Hero**

 **Nemuranai machi no zawameki aisouwarai no yuutsu (I walk alone through the city of lights, I see the same fake smiles every night) *Takeshi was now back in the real world and had his phone in his hand, playing Fire Emblem Heroes.***

 **Honne nante itsuka doko ka mienai furi (Cause everyone hides...they run and they hide from their real feelings.) *The game then had all of the characters seemingly vanish. Takeshi then took his phone and put it into position***

 **Dare datte fuan nante sonna (And everyone's got their stresses too, yeah I know) *Hero was seen punching and kicking various Risen foes, knocking them away, before he turned to see the fractured stained glassed windows of the nine worlds.***

 **Iwarenakutemo wakatteru (But I already get that's the status quo. I'm breaking down…) *Kamen Rider Marth, Ike, Robin, Micaiah, Roy and Lucina all stood and seemed fractured as well. Hero stood in the center of the six, glancing towards the three without representation.***

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta tsuyogari nante (All the masks that I wear to hide my lonely heart now) *He took the six cards and loaded them into his card scanner, now being armed with the Fire Emblem itself. The cloaked woman walked over to him and simply smiled.***

 **Demo sunao ni narenai (But what if I'm just lying to myself?) *Takeshi stared at his phone for a moment before he was joined by Tiki-chan, who was initially in her distance form then in her normal form, who then smiled at him***

 **Mayottemo nayan demo kimi ga motomeru nara (If even now, you still want me when I am hurt,wandering lost in the rain) *Takeshi and the green orb both stood between the worlds, looking towards the six Riders and three silhouetted figures.**

 **Semete kono kodoku o itami o kowashite (The at least help me destroy it all… My solitude, and all my pain) *Takeshi now stood as Kamen Rider Hero and reached out to them, trying to save them.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *Takeshi was now back in his base and held out the Kamen Rider Hero card.***

 **Reincarnation umarekawaritai (I want to be reborn) *He then turned towards the reader and gave a simple smile, showing off the Hero card.***

* * *

 **Emblem 12: King Henshin**

* * *

"I can't believe it… I'm going to be meeting the Hero King! I… I… I don't know how to act around him or what to say or do or-" Takeshi rapidly spoke.

"Keep it cool," Tiki-chan said assuringly as she floated near him, "He's pretty cool. While, yes, he is a legend… he's still a person like you."

The bluenette looked to his fairy companion for a moment before he gave a soft smile at her, "You're right. Alright… let's get going!"

The mystery woman simply headed over to the control console for the gate before she pressed a button...

* * *

Takeshi and Tiki-chan now stood in a field at Altea.

"Wow… it looks… so beautiful…" Takeshi commented with a smile

"It certainly is…" Tiki-chan said with a fond smile as she sat on his shoulder.

"Well… I guess we start looking around for Marth?"

"Yea."

Thus, Takeshi began to start walking. Tiki-chan simply looked around a little as she thought a little bit…

' _The Kingdom of Altea… why is it… I feel so… at home here?'_ Tiki-chan thought as she held her heart, _'I feel… happy… really happy…'_

Takeshi continued forward as he simply marveled at the beauty of the area. He began to snap a few pictures of the environment as he kept walking, "You know… after seeing two post-apocalyptic worlds… this is honestly really nice…"

"Yea," Tiki-chan nodded. She then blinked a little as she got up off of Takeshi's shoulder, "Get down!"

"Wha-?"

"Just do it!"

Takeshi did that and managed to avoid fire breath of sorts. He looked up to see a mage on a wyvern.

"H-how did you know that was gonna happen?" Takeshi whispered.

"I… don't know… I just did…" Tiki-chan responded.

"Alright then…" Takeshi shrugged as he looked up, "One of Gharnef's men?"

"Yep," Tiki-chan nodded.

Takeshi was set to get out his phone, but the sound of wings flapping in the air made him stop. He looked up to see two pegasi flying towards the wyvern. The two who were riding the pegasi proceeded to attack the wyvern, knock the mage off, then jump down to the ground. Takeshi got a big grin on his face as he saw it was Marth and Caeda.

"Another one of them?" Caeda commented, "Marth… when do you think that Gharnef will end this?"

"I honestly don't know…" Marth sighed.

"Regardless…" Caeda said as she reached to a lance end that was within a belt buckle, "There's somebody in trouble and we need to defend him."

"Right," Marth nodded as he pulled out the Falchion.

Takeshi simply looked on in amazement at what was going on before him.

Caeda pulled out the lance end, which then transformed into a sword, and a spot on the belt opened up to reveal a picture of both a lance and a sword, "Queen Henshin!"

Marth raised the Falchion into the air, causing a glow to shine off of it and his belt, "King Henshin!"

White and gold glows began to flash off of the two of them as they transformed into their Rider forms.

Caeda's suit was red and white armor with black legs, accented in gold with a dark red scarf and light blue eyes surrounded in gold, her blue hair flowing from the top. Her belt was a sky blue with the same red symbol. Marth's form had the same golden belt that resembled the belt of Kamen Rider Kuuga with the center red gem surrounded and held by a navy blue dragon, and wielded the same Falchion of the silver blade on a golden hilt with a green gem and red grip with one part having a gun barrel sticking out of it. He basically resembled an armored Marth, right down to the armored hair, tiara, blue bug-like eyes, and a silver mouthpiece covering his nose and mouth, golden wristbands and kneepads, and a blue cape with a red underside.

"Sugee…" Takeshi gawked.

"Yea…" Tiki-chan nodded.

"Kamen Rider… Caeda!"

"Kamen Rider… Marth!"

The two Riders readied their blades as they charged forward to attack the mage. The mage attempted to cast some defensive spells, but the two Riders were easily able to slash their way past them.

"You might wanna help them…" Tiki-chan told Takeshi.

"Oh! Right!" Takeshi nodded as he got out his phone and card, "Henshin!"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...HERO!=**

Takeshi turned into Hero. He quickly dashed forward, punched the mage, knocked the hood off of it… seeing that it was some sort of skeleton with a dragon's skull. The mage then turned to dust before the shadow of the wyvern caused it to reforge.

"What the…?" Hero blinked

"Gharnef's minions are just skeletons with some strange magic. With a degree of sunlight they'll vanish, but the shadows can revive them," Kamen Rider Marth explained.

"We have to finish them off with a magic attack," Kamen Rider Caeda added.

"Gotcha," Hero nodded, "Oh. Uh… Kamen Rider Hero. Nice to meetcha."

"Likewise," Kamen Rider Caeda nodded.

"I'm Prince Marth," Kamen Rider Marth added.

"...yet you announce 'King Henshin'?"

"When I first transformed… I just felt like I had to say that…"

Hero simply gave a nod as Kamen Riders Caeda and Marth both slashed at the mage. Hero jumped down and did a kick to the head of the mage. Kamen Rider Marth proceeded to rapidly slashed the mage.

The mage yelled in pain as the trio of Riders proceeded to kick it back.

"Nice," Kamen Rider Caeda smiled at Hero.

"Thanks," Hero smiled.

Kamen Rider Marth simply backed away and motioned for Hero to finish the mage off.

"I'm honored," Hero smiled as he readied his Final Attack Ride card.

Tiki-chan watched this from a slight distance. She gave a smiled before she blinked a little, "Wait… oh… oh boy…"

"MATTE!" a young girl's voice yelled.

"Tiki-chan?" Hero questioned as he looked over to his partner.

"...no…" Tiki-chan sighed as she floated onto Hero's shoulder and simply motioned to the right.

The group all turned to see the Tiki native to Marth's world standing on a nearby hill.

"Tiki?" Kamen Rider Marth blinked.

"Leave this to me," she smiled.

"...is she a-?" Hero began to ask.

"No," Tiki-chan quickly responded.

Tiki gave a smile as she raised a purple, pink, green, and gold version of the Star Power Stick from Sailor Moon into the air. She giggled a bit as she waved it around, twirled, and then posed, "Spots… On!"

She began to glow a pink and purple as a sort of armor attached onto her. She gained a purple armor, with green arms, gold gauntlets, white gloves and heeled boots, a similarly colored cape on top of her purple armor, a silver belt with a green gemstone in the buckle, and a helmet magically formed over her head. She quickly grabbed it and placed it on, making her hair flow out of two holes into pigtails of sorts, lime-green bug-like eye lenses, yet her mouth and nose were exposed. She landed on the ground with, looked up, and smiled, "Kamen Rider… Tiki!"

Hero simply gave a confused look at the Rider before him.

"Tiki… what are you doing?" Kamen Rider Marth inquired.

"I'm a Kamen Rider," she giggled as she put her wand onto her belt strap. She got into a combat pose as the mage ran over to her. She proceeded to kick the mage away, but it didn't get knocked back very far, "Uh… let's try that again…"

She tried to kick the mage again, but the kick only managed to knock it onto its back. The mage simply growled in anger before it casted a powerful fire spell on the girl before him. She tried to block it, but was unsuccessful and got knocked back.

"Ok… good play, but… I'll get you now!" she yelled as she charged forward and punched the mage under the wyvern. The mage seemed to stop moving, "Yosha! I did it! I won!"

Tiki-chan simply looked for a moment before she gasped, "Takeshi, move, now!"

"Huh?" he blinked.

The mage reformed its skeleton body.

"Oh… you don't know when to quit, huh? Alright…" the girl smirked as she took something off of the side of her belt, "Eat this!"

She then held out… a yo-yo. Hero simply stared at her with a look of disbelief, Kamen Rider Caeda just innocently giggled, and Kamen Rider Marth just facepalmed.

"Tiki… dear… can you please go play somewhere else?" Kamen Rider Caeda requested.

"Yea… we're kind of in the middle of something…" Kamen Rider Marth added.

"I'm helping," she assured as she quickly spun her yo-yo around and proceeded to whack the mage with it a bit, "See? I'm helping beat this guy!"

The mage angrily swatted the yo-yo back to her before he charged up lightning magic. Hero proceeded to run over, but the lightning magic managed to hit the girl. Hero ran in front of the blast to block it from her and ended up detransforming after how long he had to block it.

"Takeshi!" Tiki-chan yelled in worry.

Kamen Rider Marth, now fuming with anger, charged in and slashed the mage into the sunlight. He then pulled back on the gun trigger on the Falchion to charge it up a little bit. He then growled as he slashed, "RIDER SLASH!"

The skeleton mage blew up after the slash had ended. Kamen Rider Marth turned back into normal Marth as he headed over to Takeshi.

"You ok?" Marth asked.

"...chest kinda hurts…" Takeshi winced.

Caeda walked over to apply a bit of healing magic onto Takeshi. Tiki-chan gave a slightly fond look to Caeda as she healed Takeshi, but the small fairy was soon noticed and gave an innocent wave to the woman.

"...hi?" Caeda blinked a bit.

"...she's a companion of mine," Takeshi informed.

Caeda gave a comforting look to Takeshi, "Don't worry. You're going to be ok."

Marth proceeded to pick up the injured Tiki to put her on top of the pegasus. Caeda got onto hers and they both flew off to the castle.

"...uh… guys!" Takeshi yelled.

"...whoops…" Tiki-chan sighed.

"I'm at least well enough to walk… so... to the castle…" Takeshi figured as he looked around the field, "...which way is the castle?"

"That way," Tiki-chan pointed.

"Alright," Takeshi nodded as they headed forward.

* * *

They eventually arrived at the castle and got within the walls of it. The inside was a beautiful white color with blue highlights and numerous doors.

"So… which way is to the throne room?" Takeshi wondered, "Nothing really says which one is which…"

"This way," Tiki-chan said as she pointed to the north door.

Takeshi walked over to the door, opened it up, and then saw a much larger door that would go to the throne room, "How do you know to go this way?"

"I just… do. I… can't explain how…" Tiki-chan responded with a nervous look.

Takeshi opened the door up slightly…

"I was trying to help!" Tiki yelled out, "I was trying to be a Kamen Rider and help you guys fight!"

"Tiki… you're just a child… you could get really badly hurt…" Marth told her as he put his hands on her shoulders, "It's okay if you want to play pretend, but you can't do it in the middle of a fight."

"I was trying to be a Kamen Rider!" she told him.

"Dear…" Caeda began, "It's dangerous to be a Rider… so… please… don't put yourself in harms way. That electric magic could've seriously hurt you because you're a Manakete…"

"I know… but… I'm a Kamen Rider! I really am!"

"...Tiki… can you please go to your room?" Marth asked, "Caeda and I have things to discuss, so we can finish talking later."

Tiki teared up as she just ran out of the throne room, unknowingly smacking the door in Takeshi's face, and just kept running.

"...ow…" Takeshi winced.

Marth sighed a little as he walked over to the door, but then noticed Takeshi was there, "Oh. Uh… sorry about forgetting you. Getting Tiki back here and healed was kind of our priority…"

"It's fine…" Takeshi responded as he got out from behind the door, "I… kinda overheard part of that conversation. Everything ok?"

"Yea. It's… kinda complicated," Marth admitted before he looked at Takeshi, "I'm Prince Marth. Who are you?"

"I'm Takeshi," he smiled.

"Oh. You related to Hongo-san?"

"No…" Takeshi informed before his eyes widened, "Wait… you met Hongo?"

"It's a VERY long story…" Marth sighed.

* * *

Tiki, still in her 'Rider' suit but without the helmet, was sitting outside at a forest. Tears were streaming down from her eyes as she held her helmet, "Why…? Why do they think that I'm just playing pretend? I am a Kamen Rider like they are…"

She closed her eyes and let the tears flow from her eyes.

* * *

Evening had soon rolled around. Marth and Caeda were off on some scouting missions and Takeshi was within the castle. He was just sitting down, eating a bowl of ramen, rice, and teriyaki chicken that had been prepared before the royals left, with a look of joy on his face.

"Wow! This stuff is really good. Little carb heavy, but still… really good!" Takeshi smiled as he took another bite.

"Caeda's cooking is great…" Tiki-chan muttered.

"Wait… what?" Takeshi blinked.

"I mean… it looks great…" Tiki-chan nervously responded.

"No, no, no, no, no… I heard what you said…"

"No you didn't!"

"Please don't lie to me…"

"I'm not!"

Takeshi gave her an annoyed look before she flew away. He just sighed as he continued to eat the food.

* * *

Tiki-chan floated around the castle with a confused look, _'...why do I know this layout? I know I got information about this world memorized, but I don't know the layouts of the castle this well. ...do I… have the original Tiki's memories? But… why would I?'_

She floated around a little as she looked outside and saw the blue moon, _'But… if I do have her memories… why are they all so fragmented? Was I not supposed to have them? I… don't get it…'_

She let out a sigh as she started to fly back to the dining room… only to see Takeshi was standing there.

"Hey," he said, "You ok?"

"...I don't know…" she sighed as she sat on his shoulder, "I… I'm just… remembering things that didn't happen to me… but they happened to Tiki."

"You have her memories?"

"Just… bits and pieces of them. I only had one faint memory of her and Marth before now… but… now that we're here... some of her memories are just… flashing into my mind…" Tiki-chan admitted, starting to float off of Takeshi's shoulder, now holding her head, "What does it mean? Why is this happening. W-"

Takeshi simply gave her a 'shh' motion, "I may not know the answers, but it's been rather helpful. We kept her safe from that lightning spell from that… I guess… prototype Risen…"

"...guess that would be the best way to describe it…" Tiki-chan figured.

"And… I have a hunch we'll get some answers. Maybe not immediately, but we'll get answers. So for now… it's something you should kind of just go with. They may not be your memories, but if they can help us… let them help…" Takeshi told her.

"...alright," she nodded.

"Now, come on. I still got some food left and I don't think I can finish it by myself."

Tiki-chan nodded as she headed back with Takeshi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tiki was trying to find her way back to the castle, but got herself lost in the forest. She let out an annoyed sigh as she rested up against a tree with a nervous look, "...when did this forest become so thick?"

She simply looked up to the sky and simply sighed. She then heard somebody walking towards her. Tiki quickly got up and got her yo-yo ready… only to see it was just an old person in a cloak.

"Oh… sorry… just got scared there…" she said as she sat back down.

"You lost?"

"Pretty much. I'm gonna have to find the way back to my friends…"

The man took out a crystal ball, set it down, and motioned for Tiki to look at it. She then just looked at it as the man moved his hands around it.

"Are you… trying to show me something?"

"Why it would be a bad idea to return to those so called friends…"

Tiki just gave a confused look as she looked at the crystal ball. She looked in to see what looked to be Marth and Caeda. She simply looked on to see herself appear… only for the two to ignore her.

"Huh? But… they always have some time for me…"

" _Would you go away?!"_ the vision of Marth yelled.

"...they… don't yell at me…"

" _But-"_

" _Go to your room and stay there!"_ the vision of Caeda yelled.

Tiki just looked on as the crystal ball showed her getting zapped, but neither Marth or Caeda were going to try and help her.

"...they wouldn't…"

" _You have to be strong enough to fight by yourself, otherwise you can't call yourself anything but useless…"_

Tiki began to tear up as dark rings of energy began to float around her body. She gave a horrified gasp upon seeing the next vision… which was of Marth and Caeda leaving her in the ice palace they found her in. They locked up the door, walked away, and were then seen with a bluenette who looked just like her.

"They… promised… they wouldn't leave me there…" Tiki whimpered, "And… I'd be their daughter…"

"They lied… how does it make you feel?"

"...sad… and angry…" she responded as the dark rings started to fly around her a bit faster.

"Good…" the man smirked as his eyes turned white.

The images shown to her became more and more terrifying to her and they all kept ending with her being sealed up in the palace.

"Let the anger flow into you and make you stronger… and make them pay for leaving you… they abandoned you… they betrayed you… they wouldn't let you get stronger because they were afraid of your true potential…"

Tiki's eyes lost the details and were now just green. She gained an angered expression as the dark rings continued to fly around her body before they wrapped around her and began to transform her form into something more Rider-like.

The man simply smirked as he pulled back his hood… revealing himself to be Gharnef. He gave an evil smile and an evil laugh at his handiwork…

* * *

The following morning arrived not long after. Takeshi was walking over to a room, having a paper guide with him, and looking on with a smile.

"So… where are Marth and Caeda?" Tiki-chan asked as she flew over.

"Uh… there was an opportunity to get to Gharnef before he could get the Shadow Dragon to attack, so they're not here," Takeshi informed, "As for me… well… they wanted somebody to go check on Tiki…"

"...why you?"

"Marth said it was because had didn't want to risk getting me hurt… even though I am a Rider and all that jazz…" Takeshi commented as he arrived at Tiki's room, "Here we are…"

He knocked on the door and waited for a response. There was nothing. He knocked again, "Hey… Tiki? I'm Takeshi and Marth told me to check on you. You alright?"

There was no response.

"Are you still upset?"

Nothing.

Takeshi gave a sigh as he got out a key from a plant. He opened up the door… only to gasp upon seeing nobody there, "Wha… where is she?!"

"I-" Tiki-chan began to spoke before she gave a gasp of horror, "...d-did Marth and Caeda tell you where they were going?"

"Yea?"

"We need to get there. Now!" Tiki-chan said in fear before she tensed up, "Oh… we need to go… we… we… we…"

"Hey… calm down. What's wrong?"

Tiki-chan began to stammer, unable to give a clear answer, before she just floated into Takeshi's hood. He gave a sigh as he looked outside.

"Wait… there's a long way and… oh~, crud! And I thought I was done with my days of running marathons…" Takeshi commented before he sighed, "Crud. Here I go…"

He then proceeded to start running towards the battlefield as fast as he could go…

* * *

Marth, Caeda, and the Altean army marched upon what looked to be a dark castle.

"How long was this journey, anyway?" Caeda couldn't help but ask.

"Few hours…" Marth responded.

"...I hope the kid is keeping Tiki entertained…"

Marth nodded before he began to give some forces instructions. The military nodded as they flew into position and Marth got himself ready.

"Ready?" Caeda asked.

"Hai. Ikuzo! King Henshin!" Marth declared as a bright light flashed and he transformed.

"Queen Henshin!"

The two Riders got off their steeds and stood ready.

"Marth-sama! Something is approaching from behind!" a soldier yelled.

Kamen Rider Marth blinked a little as he turned to see Takeshi running over. The Rider simply stared a bit as Takeshi slowed down, looking out of breath, and stopped before him.

"Uh…?"

Takeshi panted before he spoke a bit, "Man… I need to work out more often…"

He then fell onto his back, "Need… water…"

"Ow…" Tiki-chan winced as she flew out from his hood, "I was there you know…"

"Sorry…" he apologized.

"Uh… what exactly are you doing here?" Kamen Rider Marth questioned.

Takeshi stood up, managed to recompose himself a little, before facing the two, "Tiki's not in the castle. I have no idea where the heck she is!"

"Wait, what?!" they both yelled.

"Yea…" Takeshi responded as he panted a bit more, "Oh… why didn't I think to transform and use that speed up card…?"

Tiki-chan was about to respond, but a look of pure fear covered her face as she flew behind Kamen Rider Marth. Takeshi then turned to see somebody approaching from the front…

"Tiki?" Takeshi blinked.

"Tiki, dear… we're kind of in the middle of something… please go back to the castle, ok?" Kamen Rider Caeda asked with a nervous tone.

Tiki didn't respond.

"Tiki?" she asked.

"Tiki… please… we need you to go back to the castle…" Kamen Rider Marth requested.

"Uh… where'd she get that belt?" Takeshi questioned.

Kamen Rider Marth and Kamen Rider Caeda looked to see that Tiki had a belt that was similar to Ichigou's.

"Tiki… where did you get that?" Kamen Rider Marth nervously asked.

" **...henshin…"** she whispered.

The image of a dragon made of shadows flew out from her belt buckle and swirled around her body. Her legs then gained a sort of armor, a lower cloak, an armor over her body, a dragon-like helmet, and then the dragon flew across her. Wings attached onto the back before folding over her shoulders and chest while a dragon head clapped down on top of the helmet. The suit was the top half of Cross-Z's suit and the bottom half was Wizard's while having the colors matching her earlier 'Kamen Rider' suit.

" **Kamen Rider… Tiki…"**

Takeshi, Kamen Rider Marth, and Kamen Rider Caeda all looked on with a shocked expression. Tiki-chan began to tear up and held her hands over her heart as she just stared.

* * *

 ***As the instrumentals slowly began, Takeshi stared at the dark room with the inactive portal.***

 **Embrace the dark you call a home, *Takeshi held out the Hero card and was joined by Tiki-chan.***

 **Gaze upon an empty, white throne *They looked to the portal, which was inactive and then slowly showed Kamen Rider Marth's image***

 **A legacy of lies, *The two were being watched by something in the shadows***

 **A familiar disguise *Takeshi turned and then saw the mysterious woman before he was again shoved into the portal.***

 **Sing with me a song of conquest and fate *Takeshi, now Kamen Rider Hero, was standing in between various worlds and seeing the fractures to all nine of them.***

 **The black pillar cracks beneath its weight *He could see the nine Riders all facing away from him before they faded as if they weren't even there.***

 **Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone *Hero and Tiki-chan stood in a dark room in confusion before they slowly walked out of it***

 **Lost in thoughts all alone *The two simply continued forward.***

* * *

Tiki-chan was simply floating in the air, still in the same position as she was before the credit song.

"Uh… Tiki-chan?" a stage hand asked, "Hello?"

"Crud… uh… one moment…"

-We are experiencing technical difficulties, please wait…-

"No!" Takeshi yelled as he got shoved on screen.

"You are the only option we have right now. Do the dang segment!"

"Why?!"

"Tiki-chan is kinda… unresponsive…"

Takeshi gave a sigh before looking at the camera, "...hi. So… uh… I guess… I gotta talk about stuff?"

"We have cue cards."

"Alright… uh… first, we have Kamen Rider Marth's first form… wait… he has another form?"

"Yes! Read the cue cards and stop asking questions!"

Takeshi just sighed, "Ok… the 'King Henshin' form is one that looks just like Marth… only as a Rider. I used it WAY back in the first chapter when fighting off the forces that mystery woman summoned to test me. And he can, apparently, use a finisher by pulling the trigger to charge up energy and then slash. Pretty cool…"

An image then flew over and the picture of Kamen Rider Caeda popped up, "And now, Marth's wife-to-be… except he hasn't proposed yet. Uh… moving on… she's a user of both lances and swords. Certainly an interesting armor she has…"

Then, Kamen Rider Tiki's first form appeared, "This form is actually based on a scrapped Rider from Kuuga. Seems to be a then modern version of Tackle from Stronger. Tiki did look cute in it. Though… less of a Kamen Rider and more like a magical girl. Heh… magical girl Tiki. Now I'm picturing Tiki in a sailor fuku..."

"Move on!"

Takeshi just sighed as the image next to him rotated to show the form Tiki turned into at the end of the chapter, "And now… Kamen Rider Tiki, now corrupted into a combo of Cross-Z and Wizard. It's… pretty cool looking. Shame she's using it for evil… for whatever reason…"

An image of her weapon popped up, "In the more magical girl form, she uses a yo-yo. And in the more Rider like form, while we didn't see it today, she uses… a whip. Another weapon not in a Fire Emblem game."

Somebody then whispered to him.

"Oh. There was a whip in Marth's game, but it's a hidden weapon. Ah… k."

He shrugged a little, "Well… join us next time for when Tiki-chan will hopefully do this segment."

Takeshi walked over to comfort Tiki-chan a little.

* * *

Jikai, Kamen Rider Hero…

Kamen Rider Marth: Tiki, please stop!

Kamen Rider Tiki: **Take this!**

Kamen Rider Marth: …*looking at the prototype Risen* Kuraieh, lucus naturae!

Gharnef: Today you will rise, Shadow Dragon!

Marth: How can I call myself a Kamen Rider if I can't protect the people I love?

Takeshi: We will save her. Don't lose hope.

Marth: Rider… Henshin! Toh!

Emblem 13: Rider Henshin

* * *

*Footage then showed various Kamen Riders and Sentai Senshi doing battle*

Emu: Chou Taisen Remake. This seems… familiar…

*He stood before a character selection screen and was then joined by MegaBlue, GokaiYellow, Ryugen, and Den-O Sword form.*

Emu: It's a tournament with teams. And the winner… well… I don't know what they'll get, but they'll get something cool. *smiles* Yosh… Dai-Henshin!

*Ex-Aid Level 2 stood ready for action*

Ex-Aid: No continue de… *his team stood next to him*

Team Ex-Aid: Clear shiaru ze! *all five pose*

* * *

 **A World Where Riders Weren't Meant to Exist…**

*Decade took aim with his Ride Booker in gun mode and fired a shot. Mist then flew into the air, spliting into eight, and flying off in various different directions*

 **Yet They Do…**

 **This Is Their Story…**

Marth: I'll fight to keep everybody I love and care for safe. No matter what… I will continue to fight and protect them! King Henshin!

 **A Story of an Origin…**

Marth: Prince Marth of Altea. What's your name?

?: Hongo… Takeshi. But most people just call me Hongo.

Marth: Nice to meet you. *bows*

 **And the Meaning… of a Rider's Name...**

Marth: Ore wa honto no Rider ni naru! Rider… Henshin!

 **Kamen Rider Hero: Heroic Tales**

 **Kamen Rider Marth**

 **Coming Soon…**

* * *

Heroic Tales: Kamen Rider Marth has been being worked on for quite a while. Been slow going, but as an origin story… makes sense.

The part of Takeshi talking about Spyro Reignited Trilogy was something I decided to put into this chapter to honor its announcement. I posted a sneak peek of that to my DA account prior to the chapter being finished.

So… Marth's and Caeda's concern for Tiki… well… I kinda picture them as acting like parents to her. While there were people attending to her in the temple she was living in during this era, they're just not around… we might get an explanation for that next time. We'll see.

Tiki's first Rider form, as mentioned by Takeshi, was actually a scrapped Rider from Kamen Rider Kuuga. Some bits did end up getting recycled into Kamen Rider Femme, such as her weapon, but that's about it. The design did seem like a then modern take of Tackle, who was originally going to be a Kamen Rider but due to health issues with the actress it had to be altered, and I decided to run with it. Though… I did make it more magical girl-like. Heck, her transformation item was inspired by Sailor Moon… but that's not the only magical girl that was referenced.

Her transformation call out and weapon of choice in her first 'Rider' form was actually inspired by another magical girl. Which one? Well… I'm not gonna tell you. I want to see if you can figure it out. I will give you one more hint. Upon learning this little coincidence, I got a laughed quite a bit. Ok, so, I was looking up the English VA of Rachel Alucard, who's reprising the role in Cross Tag Battle, and saw the VA in question is Tiki's English VA… and voices a character in the magical girl show that's being reference. I didn't even know that when I decided to include the references! That was just dumb luck. *laughs a bit* Ok. That's it for hints. I wanna see if you guys can figure it out.

The scene where Tiki got placed under mind control and had her form corrupted was actually inspired by the scene where Chibi Usa was corrupted into the Black Lady. ...Sailor Moon is one of my favorite things, can you blame me? Though, Tiki getting hypnotize is actually something that happened in the games. Her being forced to fight Marth while that happened was actually how they met in the games. Here, it's more tragic since they've known each-other for a much longer time. Her combining the two most recent dragon-themed Riders works since… well… she is part dragon. ...wonder if she's a possible ancestor to Kamui. *thinks* ...nah.

The weakness to lightning/thunder magic is actually lifted from Path of Radiance's version of her species. Thank you to KKD for giving me the info on what the Manaketes are weak to. Just something that was kind of important for the plot. As for, what Takeshi calls, the prototype-Risen, they're just so the enemy has a force that can be killed without running any risks of claims of Marth having no hesitation in killing. Just kinda meant as a precaution. The trailer for next time has Marth call them 'lusus naturae'. That's Latin for 'freak of nature'. Got the idea from the _RWBY: Grimm Eclipse_ song of the same name. It works in context. Also… 'kuraieh' is an approximation of 'take this/that' in Japanese.

If I had to say a favorite part… it's gotta be the opening part with Takeshi's and Tiki-chan's interactions, and then when he's comforting her about her worries later on. Just sweet moments.

Well… Kamen Rider Hero is officially a year old and we're not near the half-way point. I hope that I can work more on this over the summer, but we'll see. Rest assured, this will be finished. I promise you that.

Happy first birthday Kamen Rider Hero… and happy early birthday to KKD.

Just Live More.


	13. Emblem 13

So… *sighs* We have kinda lost a good soul to the battle against evil. Ryuga is no longer with us… and any hope of him coming back was squashed when Evolt pulled a fake-out before getting the last of the Full Bottles away and doomed Build no Sekai. This might be a bit dated by the next episode, but some text always tends to be dated because of my slow work-pace (and, sure enough, Ryuga's fine, but Evolt's now got control of Sento…). With summer break, I'm hoping to at least try to get the story out a little bit more frequently. I do have big plans for the next three worlds, trust me.

Chou Taisen Remake has been progressed on and… I'm still nowhere near done with it. Hoo boy… I will be working on it as much as I can, barring other things that come up, but it's gonna be quite the project. I will try and do it on my own, but… we'll see.

Another thing… KKD recently wrote a new one-shot titled "The Possibility if KKD created Spider-Man". I wholeheartedly recommend that one-shot. It was a really good read. My favorite part of that has to be the ending just before the 'proudly presents' moment. Not going to say why because I want you to go read it. Really, give it a read if you haven't already.

Not much else to say here.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

 _Previously on Kamen Rider Hero…_

Marth: King Henshin!

Caeda: Queen Henshin!

Takeshi: Sugee…

Tiki: Leave this to me!

Marth: Tiki… you're just a child… you could get really badly hurt…

Takeshi: Uh… where'd she get that belt?

Kamen Rider Marth: Tiki… where did you get that?

Tiki: **...henshin… *transforms* Kamen Rider… Tiki...**

* * *

Takeshi, Kamen Rider Marth, Kamen Rider Caeda, and the various forces of the Altean Military stared at Kamen Rider Tiki as she stood there. The smaller Rider then summoned up a whip and began to attack the trio.

"Tiki! What happened?!" Kamen Rider Caeda questioned.

The purple and green Rider said nothing as she did another whip attack near the blue haired Rider.

"...this… I… I…" Tiki-chan whispered in horror as she watched this attack.

Kamen Rider Marth blocked an attack with the Falchion, "Tiki, please stop!"

Kamen Rider Tiki, without even acknowledging what he said, then flung him forward like a mace and let him fall onto the ground a distance away from them.

"Tch…" Takeshi muttered as he got his phone and card out, "Caeda, you go make sure Marth's ok. I'll hold off Tiki. The rest of the army, advance!"

The soldiers all nodded as they began to head forward. Takeshi quickly got out his card, loaded it in and pressed the button.

"Henshin!"

* * *

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta watashi o zenbu (I'm breaking down all the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now) *Takeshi held his phone in his hand before he was seemingly absorbed into it.***

 **Kimi ga kono kodoku o itami o iyasu no (You're the one that takes it all away, my solitude and all my pain) *His phone was now attached onto his wrist and his Driver was in position.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *The Kamen Ride Hero card slipped out and into the phone insertion.***

 **Reincarnation kiete shimaitai (I want to disappear…) *Takeshi now stood on the ground as Kamen Rider Hero.***

 **Kamen Rider Hero**

 **Nemuranai machi no zawameki aisouwarai no yuutsu (I walk alone through the city of lights, I see the same fake smiles every night) *Takeshi was now back in the real world and had his phone in his hand, playing Fire Emblem Heroes.***

 **Honne nante itsuka doko ka mienai furi (Cause everyone hides...they run and they hide from their real feelings.) *The game then had all of the characters seemingly vanish. Takeshi then took his phone and put it into position***

 **Dare datte fuan nante sonna (And everyone's got their stresses too, yeah I know) *Hero was seen punching and kicking various Risen foes, knocking them away, before he turned to see the fractured stained glassed windows of the nine worlds.***

 **Iwarenakutemo wakatteru (But I already get that's the status quo. I'm breaking down…) *Kamen Rider Marth, Ike, Robin, Micaiah, Roy and Lucina all stood and seemed fractured as well. Hero stood in the center of the six, glancing towards the three without representation.***

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta tsuyogari nante (All the masks that I wear to hide my lonely heart now) *He took the six cards and loaded them into his card scanner, now being armed with the Fire Emblem itself. The cloaked woman walked over to him and simply smiled.***

 **Demo sunao ni narenai (But what if I'm just lying to myself?) *Takeshi stared at his phone for a moment before he was joined by Tiki-chan, who was initially in her distance form then in her normal form, who then smiled at him***

 **Mayottemo nayan demo kimi ga motomeru nara (If even now, you still want me when I am hurt, wandering lost in the rain) *Takeshi and the green orb both stood between the worlds, looking towards the six Riders and three silhouetted figures.**

 **Semete kono kodoku o itami o kowashite (The at least help me destroy it all… My solitude, and all my pain) *Takeshi now stood as Kamen Rider Hero and reached out to them, trying to save them.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *Takeshi was now back in his base and held out the Kamen Rider Hero card.***

 **Reincarnation umarekawaritai (I want to be reborn) *He then turned towards the reader and gave a simple smile, showing off the Hero card.***

* * *

 **Emblem 13: Rider Henshin**

* * *

Hero charged in and blocked an attack from Kamen Rider Tiki's whip. The dragon rider simply smirked a little as she continued to whip at him, but Hero was able to block it for the most part.

" **Take this!"** she yelled out as she jumped into the air and attempted to punch Hero.

Hero managed to dodge and quickly got out another card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...ROBIN!=**

Hero-Robin stood back up and quickly loaded in another card.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...ELTHUNDER!=**

The lightning blast flew from Hero-Robin's hand at Kamen Rider Tiki and made direct contact. A small explosion occurred near her.

"Yes!" Hero-Robin muttered.

However, the dust quickly settled to reveal that Kamen Rider Tiki had simply absorbed the magic blast. She let out a soft giggle as she just stood there.

"Tch…"

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...ARCFIRE!=**

He quickly tossed the fire blast at the dark Rider, but she again absorbed it.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...ELWIND!=**

He flung the magic blast at her, but she one more absorbed it.

"Alright… let's try something else…" Hero-Robin muttered.

Kamen Rider Tiki gave another whip attack towards Hero-Robin. The heroic Rider managed to dodge and then load in another card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: …=**

He let it charge for a moment before pressing the button.

 **=LUCINA!=**

Hero-Lucina stood ready for action with the Falchion of the future in his hands. He then charged forward and slashed at Kamen Rider Tiki but the other Rider was able to evade due to her much shorter stature. Hero-Lucina growled as he tied to swing a bit lower. Kamen Rider Tiki then used this to wrap up the Falchion and toss it away from him.

"Oh come on…" he muttered before making a run over to the weapon. He grabbed it and stood in a defensive pose with it as Kamen Rider Tiki looked at him for a moment. He thought for a moment and then smirked, "Right… the Mask Henshin… alright…"

He then thought of another Rider he could shift into for a power boost for a moment and…

"Mask Henshin!" he declared as he tried to move the mask down… but it wouldn't budge, "What the…? Mask Henshin! Mask Henshin!"

"Uh… you can't do that…" Tiki-chan nervously informed, "I guess you couldn't copy that for whatever reason…"

Hero-Lucina just groaned in response to that. Kamen Rider Tiki then laughed at him a little before she rose into the air. Green and purple fire began to surround the Rider before she flew downwards.

" **Rider Kick!"**

A purple and green fire aura dragon flew towards Hero-Lucina, trapped him in place, and then allowed the corrupted Rider to kick Hero-Lucina. Hero-Lucina went tumbling backwards and turned back into Takeshi. Kamen Rider Tiki then began to walk away. Takeshi tried to get up, but couldn't due to some injuries left from the impact.

* * *

Kamen Rider Caeda arrived to the side of Kamen Rider Marth as he was slowly getting back up.

"You ok, dear?" Kamen Rider Caeda asked nervously.

Kamen Rider Marth just looked towards the cloaked skeleton creatures as they roamed forward. He then gripped his sword, charged forward, and began to attack them as rapidly as he could.

"Marth?"

"Kuraieh, lucus naturae!" Kamen Rider Marth angrily yelled.

Kamen Rider Caeda simply sighed as she tightly held onto something. She put her sword end back into her belt buckle, pulled it back out, and it was now back into a lance. Kamen Rider Caeda quickly headed over to help Kamen Rider Marth out.

Nearby, two knights of the armor were riding on animals and attacking the cloaked skeleton creature with their weapons while a dancer that was close by was dancing to give them both a boost of energy. The first knight was atop a brown horse, was wearing red armor that had gold highlights, and a helmet with bull-like features. The other knight was atop a black horse, was wearing green armor that had gold highlights, and had a helmet that somewhat resembled the mask of Black Panther. Finally, the dancer had dark-blonde hair, blue eyes, had a sort of orange tiara on with two jewels in it, a mostly pink attire with bits of gold highlights, gold bracelets, a gold anklet, and was barefoot.

"Come on, Cain-san, Abel-san, you can do this!" she cheered on.

"Thanks, Linde-san," Cain, the one in red armor, smiled.

The skeleton creatures that Cain and Abel were fighting then began to combine into a sort of bipedal dragon. The creature let out a roar. Cain and Abel charged in on their horses, but were effortlessly knocked off of them and onto the ground.

Linde quickly proceeded to take out the red and green jewels of the Fire Emblem to help them, but was quickly magically chained by Gharnef.

"Linde!" Cain yelled.

Kamen Rider Marth and Kamen Rider Caeda turned to see Gharnef was now magically floating in the air, with the magically chained Linde being dragged along, and both tried to move to save her.

"Today, you will rise Shadow Dragon!" Gharnef yelled as he teleported away. The castle that the Altean Military was advancing on then vanished into dark smoke along with all of the creatures.

"Prince Marth! What do we do now?!" a knight asked as Kamen Rider Marth turned back to normal.

"...we go back to the castle and try to plan our next move," Marth informed.

Thus, the Altean Military began their march back to the castle. Takeshi was helped by Caeda to get back, but he soon noticed a saddened look on Marth's face.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the military returned to the castle. Takeshi's wounds had finished being healed by Caeda and he began to head over to the throne room.

"That went… poorly…" Takeshi commented, "But I'm sure we can turn this around."

"Good to know that somebody's being optimistic," Caeda commented.

"Why say that?"

"Some of the knights have gotten a bit demoralized after the loss," Caeda informed.

"I see…" Takeshi nodded.

Caeda and Takeshi arrived at the throne room to see Marth, who had a contemplative and sad look on his face, sitting in the throne

"Marth, we're going to need to start work on our next move," Caeda said as she approached him.

"Right…" he nodded nervously.

"Something wrong?" Takeshi asked.

Marth was silent for a moment before he sighed, "...I don't deserve to be a Kamen Rider."

"What? Why say that?" Takeshi asked.

"...Tiki's been corrupted and Linde has been kidnapped. Kamen Riders are supposed to be strong enough to protect everybody, right? How…" Marth began as he teared up a little bit, "How can I call myself a Kamen Rider if I can't protect the people I love?"

"...did Hongo-san say you were worthy of the name?" Takeshi questioned.

"Yeah…" Marth nodded.

"Then you can call yourself a Kamen Rider."

"...but-"

"Riders make mistakes, they fail sometimes, not a single person is perfect, Marth," Takeshi responded.

"...tell me… what is it that makes a person a Rider? Hongo-san said I was worthy of the name but never gave a full explanation what that name meant…"

Takeshi thought for a moment as he looked to the sky…

* * *

" _Kamen… Rider? Kore wa?" Gaim asked._

" _It's what warriors who fight to protect the freedom of all people are called," Wizard responded as Gaim turned to him, "And they always appear when someone is calling for help."_

" _Oh… well, I did hear someone calling for help…" Gaim admitted._

" _So did I. I said I would help… that's how I got here," Wizard added, "That's why… you're also a Kamen Rider."_

" _Well… I guess that makes me Kamen Rider Gaim," Gaim said as he held his two blades together._

* * *

" _Because… we're…" Build began..._

" _Those who protect their friends!" Fourze yelled..._

" _Those who make sure nobody is abandoned!" Gaim declared…_

" _Those who reach out to the future!" Ghost added…_

" _Those who protect the world..." OOO stated..._

" _Those who bring people back their smiles!" Ex-Aid exclaimed._

" _Those who use their powers to protect love and peace!" Build announced._

 _Ex-Aid and Build punched their foe back._

" _Sore ga… Kamen Rider da!"_

* * *

" _I'm a Kamen Rider. Even if I'm not human… even if I have the same power as you… I'm not like you. And if you say you wanna wreck this world, I'm gonna use this power for love and peace. That's the kind of Kamen Rider I believe in!" Ryuga declared._

* * *

"They're warriors who fight to protect the freedom of all people… they always come to help those who need it… they are those who protect their friends, those who make sure nobody is abandoned, those who reach out to the future, those who protect the world, those who bring people back their smiles... and if a villain is gonna try and wreck the world… they use their powers for love and peace… that's… what a Kamen Rider is…" Takeshi told Marth with a hopeful look.

Marth was silent a moment as he took the words in.

"We will save her. Don't lose hope," Takeshi added.

"...you do remember Linde was taken captive, right?' Caeda quickly reminded.

"...oh right… uh… we will save them," Takeshi corrected himself.

"How can I do that when I feel like… such a failure…" Marth sighed, "Both as a king… and as a Rider…"

Takeshi simply looked at him for a moment before he got up close to him and just stared at him. He then backed away upon seeing Marth look to face him.

"Look, Marth… I'm not best to be advising royalty… but if there's anything I can assure you, it's that you're anything but a failure. I have heard of kings who strategize away from the battle or behind troops. But not you. You inspire so many people around you to do the right thing, saving and protecting so many lives, and encouraging them during their darkest moments. And that's what a Rider does, help those in need while doing the right thing. You've helped so many people, and done so much for Altea as it is…" Takeshi spoke as he paced around the room a little bit, "In my travels, I have heard many great names for you. Most notably is the title of Hero King."

"...Hero King?" Marth questioned.

"From what I've seen, you've more than earned that title… and I can imagine no better person than yourself, going to the front line to aid both his troops and those in need, to be given both the title of Hero King… and the honor of being a fellow Rider…" Takeshi concluded.

Marth thought for a moment before he began to smile, "Thank you. I needed to hear that…"

"Alright, so, we still need a plan," Caeda commented.

"Rescuing Linde and Tiki are top of the priority list and then we'll need to stop Gharnef," Marth commented.

"I have an idea about how we can help Tiki…" Takeshi commented, "Maybe… do something to remind her of how much you care for her. Just… something to help remind her of the truth…"

Caeda thought for a moment before she snapped her fingers, "I know just the thing…"

"Alright, then I'll trust you with saving Tiki," Marth smiled before he turned to Takeshi, "Tell the troops to mobilize and start searching for Gharnef's base so we can plan what to do about Linde. However… Cain and Abel will go one way, you'll go the other, and then me and Caeda will head another."

"Gotcha," Takeshi nodded.

"One problem… I'll need some time to cook up my plan to make sure it's perfect," Caeda informed.

"We'll make sure you have that time," Takeshi stated as he and Tiki-chan headed to go find Cain and Abel.

"So… just curious… your speech about what it means to be a Kamen Rider… where did you get that from?" Tiki-chan curiously asked.

"Wizard episode 53, Heisei Generations Final, and Build episode 32," he informed.

"...what does it mean to be a Kamen Rider to you? Just… beyond what you've seen from other Riders, just your own opinion…"

"Easy… to never be cruel, never be cowardly. To remember, hate is always foolish and love is always wise. I should always try to be nice, but never fail to be kind. And… well... laugh hard, run fast, be kind," Takeshi informed, "Not only is that for Riders… but heroes in general."

"Well, to me…" Tiki-chan smiled as she sat on his shoulder, "You fit that to a T."

"Thank you…"

* * *

"We have three jewels of the Fire Emblem…" a man in mostly brown and red armor said as he walked over to Gharnef, "What is our plan now?"

Gharnef gave him a motion to stop talking as he finished using some magical energy on Kamen Rider Tiki's form. She then gained a pair of wings and dragon claws along her hands that were similar looking to Wizard's dragon wings add claws form his All Dragon form, yet were made of what looked to be green and purple fire. They quickly vanished from her form.

"What was…?"

"That, Michalis, is what I'm calling our Kamen Rider's 'Phase Two' form…" Gharnef smirked.

The wings and claws then quickly vanished in the same fire that they appeared in. The Rider simply stood there for a moment as Gharnef looked at the red and green jewels.

"The Geosphere and the Lifesphere… with these… my plan is now ready to come to fruition…" he smirked.

"Excellent. Now then… what are to do with the dancer who held the jewels?" Michalis questioned.

"I have no need for her. Go ahead and kill her," Gharnef said.

" **Actually… I have a better idea for her…"** Kamen Rider Tiki stated quickly, **"Does the plan require the Fire Emblem itself?"**

Gharnef began to think a little bit and then looked at the Rider with a curious look, "What are you getting at?"

" **We exchange the dancer for the Fire Emblem."**

* * *

Hero was roaming around part of the kingdom in search of any sign of Gharnef and his forces. He walked around at a normal pace and had yet to see any signs of the villains.

"Man… this is taking a while…" Hero muttered, "Would be much faster if I had a dang motorcycle…"

"I don't know why you don't have one," Tiki-chan informed.

"It's kind of annoying, but it is good exercise to walk around…" Hero responded as he continued along. He then heard something and quickly dodged out of the way from some gunfire, "Oh great…"

He looked up to see Neo-Hero standing nearby.

"Dude, I really don't have time for this…" Hero groaned as he started to move, but…

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...ROBIN!=**

Kamen Rider Robin appeared in front of Hero's path.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...OLIVIA!=**

The pink Rider appeared behind Hero. Hero just sighed a bit as he took on a battle-ready pose. The two Riders charged towards him, but Hero quickly dodged them.

"Man…" Hero muttered before sighing, "I really don't have the time to be wasting fighting you… ugh… it's like a rival in a Pokemon game that shows up at just the wrong time…"

Neo-Hero quickly fired some shots from his gun, but Hero was easily able to avoid them. He then guided the two summoned Riders to attack.

Hero quickly punched and kicked them back and began to start trying to get away.

"Not gonna get away…" Neo-Hero muttered as he got out another card. He quickly gave it a small peck to the side before loading it in, "Ikuzo…"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: …=**

He took a moment to find the right spot before shooting the blast. Hero began to dodge attacks from Kamen Rider Robin and Kamen Rider Olivia, but was suddenly kicked in the back of the head. He looked to see it was a silver Rider… who looked all to familiar.

 **=KAMUI!=**

"Oh great…" Hero sighed as he got back up and dodged a magic blast from Kamen Rider Robin. He then looked to Kamen Rider Kamui and simply sighed, "...why do I get the feeling she was the silver rider he used against me in our first encounter."

"Probably is…" Tiki-chan responded before she sighed, "...but we need to get moving. I have a feeling that something big is about to happen…"

"Where?"

"I'll tell you in a bit. We need to go, now!"

Hero nodded a little as he saw a way he could start running, however…

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...ITSUKI!=**

"Oh goodie…" Hero groaned as another Rider appeared in front of him, "I don't have any more time to waste… so…"

 **=ATTACK RIDE: …SHURIKEN!=**

Hero's horn popped off his head, transformed into a mini-shuriken, and he quickly fung it at Kamen Rider Itsuki to stun him.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...SUPER SPEED!=**

Hero quickly took advantage of Kamen Rider Itsuki wincing in pain to start running. Neo-Hero simply watched this for a moment, but then dismissed his summoned Riders and snapped his fingers…

* * *

Hero continued to run with the enhancement from the speed card.

"Well… that was unexpected…" Tiki-chan whispered as she was hiding in Hero's hood.

"Luckily, he can't keep up with me…" Hero commented.

Suddenly, there was a 'woosh' sound… which was then followed by the sounds of a motorcycle in movement.

"Wait, what?" Tiki-chan gasped.

"You. Have. Got. To be KIDDING ME!" Hero yelled.

He looked to see that, indeed, Neo-Hero was riding on a motorcycle. The front of it looked to be the same as Ghost's motorcycle, had a red booster of sorts on the side, and the back was the same as Chase's motorcycle.

"Why?!" Hero exclaimed.

"You can't get away…" Neo-Hero commented as he aimed his gun at Hero, "You can never win, but you sure can try… I'm unbeatable!"

Hero managed to narrowly dodge some of the gun shots. He gave an annoyed growl as he kept dodging as best he could. The shots continued for a little bit before Hero noticed something.

' _Wait… he's using both his hands to fire that thing… how's the motorcycle…?'_ Hero thought before he noticed what looked to be a Wii U gamepad near the handlebars with the text 'Autopilot Engaged'. Hero simply smirked as he jumped to the other side of Neo-Hero and quickly pressed a button on the gamepad to disengage the autopilot.

"Wh-wha?!" Neo-Hero yelled as the motorcycle began to slow down and wobble, "Wh-agh!"

Neo-Hero fell off and Hero gave a smirk as he watched the motorcycle go falling away.

"Buh-bye!" Hero smirked.

"Grr… nakanaka nakanaka nakanaka taihen dakedo kanarazu get da ze!" Neo-Hero yelled before Hero ran off in a hurry.

* * *

Hero continued to run for a moment before something clicked in his mind and he skidded to a stop.

"Wh-why are you stopping? We need to get going before he can catch up!" Tiki-chan told Hero.

"The… things he said to me just now… those… were both Pokemon references…" Hero commented.

"What?"

"Those comments were based on lyrics from openings. 'You can never win, but you sure can try, I'm unbeatable'... that's from Unbeatable and the one in pure Japanese… that's from Mezase Pokemon Master…" Hero noted.

"...that doesn't mean much. Isn't Pokemon like… the third best selling video game franchise of all time?"

"Second at 300 million."

"Anybody could know the lyrics to those songs if the series is that popular…"

"...touche…" Hero nodded.

"Anyway, we need to get moving before Neo-Hero can possibly get that thing working again and catch up to us."

Hero gave a nod as he speeded on back.

* * *

Marth was sitting in his throne as a dark jewel of sorts was flown in by some kind of a bird. The dark jewel then emitted a light and turned into Gharnef.

-Hello… Hero Fool…-

"What?" Marth asked.

-I have a little… proposition for you. Give me the Fire Emblem and I will return Linde…-

"What about Tiki?"

-You'll have to help her on your own…- Gharnef informed, -You have until sunset to decide. My bird shall guide you to the spot where we will make the exchange.-

The light soon died down from the jewel and the bird went over to a window. Marth simply began to think about his options before he gave a soft smile…

* * *

Some distance away, Gharnef had Kamen Rider Tiki, in her form with the dragon wings and claws, fly around black pillars that had magical energy flowing through them. She circled around the pillars, discharging off her own bit of magic, and simply kept it up.

"Do you really believe that he'll give up the Fire Emblem?" Michalis questioned.

"We will see…" Gharnef figured as he took out the Darksphere and turned to face Michalis, "Just in case things go south… I have something in mind to keep the Riders busy…"

"...being?"

Gharnef then shot black and purple lighting at Michalis. The general began to yell in pain as his body began to mutate into a more monstrous form.

"Gotoh rejected me to have the magic to change this world… well… I'll show him… in triumph… I will show the truth!" Gharnef yelled as he made the magic vanish from his hands and looked to the now unconscious monster, "Now… awaken my brood… today you will rise…"

Nothing happened.

"I've given you new life my lusus naturae! Open your eyes!" Gharnef yelled...

* * *

The time of sunset was soon approaching as Marth began to mobilize his forces.

Caeda, with a box in tow, arrived near Cain, "This is important cargo for the task. Protect it with your life."

"Is it the Fire Emblem?" Cain questioned.

"Guard it as if it was the Fire Emblem."

"Yes ma'am!"

Takeshi and Tiki-chan approached Marth as he was working on giving the last bit of instructions to his men.

"Alright… and now for you…" Marth said as he faced Takeshi, "You are to help me confront any powerful creatures that are sent to attack us. Caeda is going to be the one to save Tiki, so we don't have any other Kamen Riders. Can I count on you?"

"It's an honor," Takeshi smiled.

Marth gave a smile before he gave a look to the bird to start flying. Thus, the bird began to fly towards the black pillars. The army began to follow it through the lands, going past a beach, and through a forest.

"Slow going…" Cain muttered.

"We need to hope it knows what it's doing…" Caeda added.

Marth then noticed something on the ground, picked it up, and tucked it into a bag.

* * *

The group arrived in an open field a bit of a distance from the pillars, as Gharnef was there with Kamen Rider Tiki and Linde.

"Gharnef…" Marth growled.

"Hello there… now… our deal…" Gharnef smirked.

Marth simply took the Fire Emblem, which lacked the Light and Star jewels, and handed it over.

Gharnef simply smiled for a moment before he looked at Linde, "Let it never be said I am not a man of my word."

He simply shoved her towards Marth.

"Of course… I'd only said I would return her. Not your precious Tiki… or your precious sister!" Gharnef laughed as he had a firey aura image of Marth's sister appear.

"Nee-chan!" Marth yelled.

Gharnef laughed a bit as he teleported away with the Fire Emblem in tow.

"Marth…" Linde began with a concerned look, but that quickly gave way to her narrowing her eyes, "That wasn't the real Fire Emblem, was it?"

"Pretty much," Marth told her.

"Alright…" Caeda spoke up as she got the box from Cain, "Leave Tiki to me. The rest of you, go stop Gharnef and save Elice!"

"Good luck, dear," Marth told Caeda as he guided his forces forward.

* * *

Gharnef put the "Fire Emblem" at the center-point of the pillars, but saw that nothing had happened. He just let out a small sigh as he tossed it away.

"Should've known I would've gotten duped…" Gharnef figured, "Regardless… my plans don't need the Fire Emblem. It would've helped, but I don't need it."

He then levitated a comatose Elice to the center and magically chained her to the center.

"Your plans… will fail…" Gotoh's voice spoke from a pillar that he, in his dragon form, was magically chained to.

"It is far to late for it to fail. You four shall be sacrifices for the revival of the Shadow Dragon… and let it be known, Gotoh, Bantu, Xane… that it was your precious little Tiki who binded you to these magical stones and let you die to be fuel to the Shadow Dragon…" Gharnef smirked as he placed the Darksphere on a mechanism above Elice. He then shot a stream of dark magic into it, causing the Darksphere, as well as the floating Geosphere and Lifesphere, to glow. Magical energy quickly began to flow through the pillars and into the sky.

* * *

"What do you think that means?" Takeshi asked.

"He's starting to revive the Shadow Dragon…" Marth explained.

Suddenly, in teleported thousands of the troops of Gharnef's army.

"Prince Marth, we can handle them. You and the other Rider keep going!" Cain told Marth.

"You sure you can handle so many?" Marth nervously asked.

"We got this," Linde assured.

Marth nodded as he and Takeshi headed towards the dark pillars.

* * *

Gharnef simply watched as the magic continued to flow as he walked away from the pillars with a confident smirk. He then teleported a short distance away.

* * *

Takeshi and Marth eventually got close to the pillars, but something walked in front of the two of them. The monster looked somewhat humanoid due to having the same sort of bipedal stance, a similar head, and arms, but that was where the similarities ended. The chest looked to be almost like a spider webbing of a sort, with white spikes along the red and blac arms, spiked fingers, brown legs and torso, and a head that seemed to be like a helmet, yet somewhat looked like Ghost with his hood up and purple eyes.

"What the heck even is this…?" Marth questioned.

"Blech… looks almost like something out of the Showa Era…" Takeshi muttered.

" **You will not pass…"** the monster stated.

"Michalis?" Marth gasped.

"Who now?"

"He was the ruler of a nation… but cowardishly surrendered it after he killed his own father to take it over…"

" **I was wise to surrender, Marth… you should do the same..."**

"Ugh…" Takeshi sighed as he got out his phone and cards, "I got this, Marth."

 **=KAMEN RIDE: …=**

"Henshin!"

 **=HERO!=**

Takeshi quickly transformed, charged in, and punched the monster. The monster, however, caught the punch, and flung him away.

"Surrender? You think that surrendering is wise?" Marth questioned, before he looked at the monster, "I won't surrender. I may have felt like things were hopeless, but I didn't give up. Sure… I needed some help to keep going, but I'm still here and I'm still fighting! I won't surrender until this world is safe and happy!"

Hero smiled as he pulled out some cards and the glowed to reveal the Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride, Final Attack Ride, and one more card that still seemed blurred.

"Takeshi told me what it means to be a real Rider… and Hongo said I was worthy of the name. So… I'll believe them…" Marth declared as he readied the Falchion, "Ore wa honto no Rider ni naru!"

He then began to pose similarly to Hongo…

"Rider… Henshin!" he yelled as his belt appeared around him. He then jumped into the air and yelled out one more word, "Toh!"

He began to glow in blue and gold lights as he twirled in the air. He then landed in a different form from the one he used earlier. The Rider had the same golden belt that resembled the belt of Kamen Rider Kuuga with the center red gem surrounded and held by a navy blue dragon, and wielded the same Falchion of the silver blade on a golden hilt with a green gem and red grip with one part having a gun barrel sticking out of it. He looked like a more traditional Showa/Early Heisei Rider, the boots being a navy blue along with his gloves with golden wristbands and kneepads but the torso was condensed to have just the armor, less of the cloak to make him more maneuverable, a blue scarf around his neck. His helmet had armored hair, tiara, blue bug-like eyes, a silver mouthpiece covering his nose and mouth, and he had the bug antennae/horns most bug-themed Riders were known for, making the Kuuga resemblance almost uncanny.

The last card in Hero's hand then transformed into a Form Ride card. Hero simply looked on in amazement at Marth's second Rider form.

"Kamen Rider… Marth!" he yelled.

* * *

Caeda stared down Kamen Rider Tiki as the small Rider simply looked at her.

" **Come on already… you gonna transform or what?"**

"No," Caeda responded as she set the box down nearby and began to open it up, "Because I won't need to fight you…"

Kamen Rider Tiki had a battle ready pose as Caeda finished opening the box. The contents of the box turned out to be… a plate of various sweets.

" **...huh?"**

"Remember, Tiki? After you began to live with us I baked for you. And you have quite the little sweet tooth…" Caeda smiled.

Kamen Rider Tiki just stared for a moment as the smell of the sweets reached her and she slowly began to recall them a little.

"Seriously? That's your big plan to restore her?!" Gharnef said as he teleported in and began to laugh, "Oh please! Like that's gonna work!"

"Never underestimate the power of love and family…" Caeda said as she glared at Gharnef.

"My Rider… go ahead and get rid of her already…"

Kamen Rider Tiki began to walk over to Caeda, but stopped and began to look at the sweets…

* * *

 _It was a quiet day in the kingdom. Caeda was spending the time baking some sweets as Tiki walked into the kitchen._

" _Tiki," Caeda smiled as she turned to face her, "I just finished baking some sweets. Do you want to eat them together?"_

" _Really?! Yeah, let's eat!" Tiki smiled as she tried to reach for the plate of sweets. Caeda then brought it to a level the girl could reach, "Thanks, Caeda!"_

" _You're welcome. Here, help yourself."_

" _Oh boy!" Tiki smiled as she grabbed some of the sweets and began to eat them rapidly._

" _Don't try to eat them all at once, Tiki. Your mouth can only hold so many!"_

 _Tiki kept eating the sweets in a hurry, "They're so sweet… and tasty!"_

" _Wow… you devoured the whole batch…" Caeda commented as she saw the now empty plate. She gave a soft giggle as she looked at Tiki, "I guess you liked them."_

" _You're a great cook, Caeda! I wish you were part of my family…"_

" _Really? What a flattering thing to say."_

" _You and Mar-Mar are both so special to me that you're practically family already…"_

" _Thanks, Tiki. You're very important to me, too. Having you around does make it feel like I have a bigger family…"_

" _Well, in that case… can I give my family a big hug?" Tiki asked as she stretched her arms out a bit._

" _Of course!" Caeda smiled, "Come on over!"_

" _Yay!" Tiki smiled as she hugged Caeda._

* * *

" **...Caeda… still cares..."** the little dragon Rider spoke.

"You fool!" Gharnef yelled as he charged up some magic, "Fine then… I'll just take care of this woman myself!"

He tossed a dark Arcfire spell at Caeda, but Kamen Rider Tiki quickly got in the way of it. The blast knocked the helmet clean off of her head. The helmet shattered into magic as it collided with the ground.

"Tiki!"

" **How… dare… you…"** she began as she raised her head up… revealing her eyes were now back to normal, "Try to hurt my family!"

"Tiki!" Caeda smiled.

"...maybe that was a mistake…" Gharnef muttered.

"Oh, that was…" Caeda responded as she walked forward, "But your first, biggest, and greatest mistake… was thinking you could get away with turning Tiki against me and Marth!"

Gharnef growled a bit as he began to charge up another magic spell.

"Queen Henshin!" Caeda declared as she transformed into her Rider form, "Tiki… leave this to me…"

"No," Tiki responded as she stepped to be next to her, "I'm helping you. I know that revenge is a pointless cause and stuff, but… he made me hurt you and Mar-Mar… and I want to get back at him for making me do that."

Kamen Rider Caeda looked at her for a moment before sighing, "Alright. Just promise you'll try and be a little careful?"

"I promise," she nodded.

"Let's do this," Kamen Rider Caeda nodded.

* * *

Hero punched the monster and Kamen Rider Marth quickly followed it up with some slashes. The two Riders rapidly attacked as quick as they could and the monster got sent flying backwards.

"Hold this," Kamen Rider Marth requested as he handed Hero the Falchion.

"O-ok…" Hero nodded.

Kamen Rider Marth quickly charged in, got close, and rapidly punched and kicked the monster. He charged up a bit of energy into his fist and sent the monster flying into the air. He followed this up by jumping up into the air to then kick the monster right down to the ground.

"Wow…" Hero gawked as Kamen Rider Math landed near him, "You fight like Hongo-san does… albeit a bit faster"

"True," Kamen Rider Marth nodded, "You do too. He train you or something?"

"Nope. I've never met him."

"Huh…"

The monster weakly got back up and groaned a little bit.

"Let's tag team him a bit more," Hero suggested.

Kamen Rider Marth gave a nod as they headed towards the monster. Both punched the monster and followed it up with powerful kicks.

"Nice," Hero smiled.

* * *

Kamen Rider Caeda slashed at Gharnef with her spear at a rapid pace. Kamen Rider Tiki moved in and landed some punches and kicks that were slightly charged up with magic.

"Wow…" the greenette gawked.

"Guess that form gave you some more magical power," Kamen Rider Caeda figured.

She nodded a little as she ran forward, began yelling, closed her eyes, and rapidly punched Gharnef in the gut. The mage was unable to cast up any sort of defensive spell due to how rapidly the girl was striking him. She then gave him an uppercut punch to send him flying.

"You're certainly pretty tough…"

"Thanks," Kamen Rider Tiki smiled.

Gharnef fell to the ground with an angered look. He managed to get back up, charged up a powerful dark Thoron spell and quickly casted it.

Kamen Rider Tiki, in a bit of a panic, grabbed Kamen Rider Caeda's sword and slashed the magic blast in half. She looked on in amazement at what just happened, "Sugee..."

"Not bad," Kamen Rider Caeda smiled as she playfully ruffled Tiki's exposed hair.

The evil mage glared before he tried to make a run for it.

"Not happening!" Tiki quickly yelled as she turned to her fellow Rider, "I'm gonna run back and come over here again. When I reach you, I want you to toss me into the air!"

"What?"

"Trust me!"

Kamen Rider Caeda nodded as she watched the small dragon Rider run backwards a bit. Kamen Rider Tiki quickly ran forward, soon reaching Kamen Rider Caeda. The older Rider tossed the younger one into the air with her hands.

"What?!" Gharnef yelled.

Kamen Rider Tiki was in the midst of a sort of backflip before she began to spin the air, similar to Ryuki when he was doing his Final vent, and then the greenette Rider began to soar downwards.

"Rider…" she yelled as a green and purple fire aura dragon surrounded her leg, "KI~~CK!"

The Rider Kick collided with Gharnef and sent him flying backwards. The mage teleported away in a hurry while Tiki let out a sigh.

"Nice work…" Kamen Rider Caeda smiled as she walked over.

"Thanks…" Tiki smiled back, "...I… I… uh… I'm… really sorry for what happened…"

"You weren't in control of your actions…"

"...but I ran away and that's what led to this… I'm so sorry…"

Kamen Rider Caeda looked at Tiki before she simply proceeded to hug her, "Everybody makes mistakes. Don't worry to much about it…"

Tiki hugged her back before going over to the box of sweets, "So…"

"Let's wait until after we win, ok?"

Tiki simply nodded a little, giving a somewhat sad look, before sighing. Kamen Rider Caeda then walked over and handed the young girl a cookie.

"Here. But we still have to make sure the bad guys are stopp, so the rest wait. Ok?"

"Ok," Tiki nodded as she nibbled on the cookie.

* * *

Hero gave another punch to the monster sending it towards Kamen Rider Marth. Kamen Rider Marth then punched it upwards, jumped up, and let energy charge into his leg.

"Rider Kick!" he yelled as he soared down and kicked the monster. The monster then exploded and the Rider looked at the smoke, "May your soul find peace…"

"You said he killed somebody, right?"

"Yes, but he was a man transformed into a monster."

"...you can be kind of to nice sometimes…" Hero responded.

"Sorry…"

Gharnef then teleported into the center of the pillar formation to see the process still wasn't finished.

"Marth, we gotta move!" Hero yelled as he noticed Gharnef.

"Right!"

"Fine then… I'll speed this up!" Gharnef yelled as he jumped into the magic that was being emitted from the three jewels.

The magical energy exploded, knocking the two Riders back, and the pillars fell to the ground. The smoke soon cleared and the two could see a black and purple dragon in the air.

"Oh no…" they both muttered.

" **HA! The Shadow Dragon lives again!"** it declared in a distorted version of Gharnef's voice. It quickly flew away to attack Marth's forces.

"Marth!" Kamen Rider Caeda yelled as she hurried over, "...are we…?"

"No. It's not over yet," Kamen Rider Marth declared as he saw the three remaining jewels fly onto the Fire Emblem, "We need to get into the air."

"How? A pegasus can't keep up with that kind of speed."

"...another dragon can," Tiki figured as she took out her magic wand, "...I can do this."

" _We_ can do this…" Kamen Rider Marth assured, "Caeda, try and warn our forces to get moving and defend them."

"B-"

"Please… leave this to me…"

"...you better come back."

"I promise."

Kamen Rider Caeda then headed back towards the forces of the army.

"King Henshin!" Kamen Rider Marth yelled. He then changed back into his default form.

Tiki held onto her wand closely as the light of the Dragonstone within shined. She then transformed into her dragon form and let out a roar.

"Awesome…" Hero gawked.

Kamen Rider Marth got onto the dragon, set to take off, but Hero quickly climbed on as well.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I won't let anybody else risk their lives…"

"I'm going to help you!"

"Who are you to think you can go helping me when I tell you to not?"

"Torisugari no Kamen Rider da… oboetoke."

Kamen Rider Marth just sighed as he readied the Fire Emblem, "Just be careful…"

"Gotcha," Hero nodded.

The dragon version of Tiki took off as fast as she could. She let out a roar as she flew towards the Shadow Dragon.

"This is awesome…" Hero gawked.

Kamen Rider Marth had the Falchion readied as well as they got close to the Shadow Dragon. He pulled on the trigger and began to shoot at the Shadow Dragon.

 **=ATTACK RIDE ...BOW!=**

Hero's horn popped off and transformed into a bow. He quickly took aim, with magical arrows forming into the small bow, pulled back, and let the arrows fly towards the Shadow Dragon. The Shadow Dragon simply gave an annoyed roar at the two before he tried to claw them off of the dragon.

"Well… range isn't going to work…" Kamen Rider Marth commented.

"What should we do then?"

Kamen Rider Marth lined up the Falchion and the Fire Emblem as close as he could. Light from the Lightsphere and Starsphere shined onto the blade, "Tiki, get ready for some fast movement."

"Got it," she nodded.

"Here," Kamen Rider Marth said as he handed Hero the Fire Emblem.

"...ok…"

Kamen Rider Marth then pulled back on the trigger of the Falchion, let more energy charge into it, then jumped off of Tiki. She let out a roar to send him flying through the air.

"Starlight Rider Slash!" Kamen Rider Marth then slashed the stomach of the Shadow Dragon. Tiki moved to below the Rider to let out another roar so he could slash at a wing. He then landed back on Tiki, but quickly grunted, "Ugh… it's not enough…"

"I've got an idea…" Hero said as he put the Fire Emblem onto his back and got a card ready, "Do you trust me?"

"Yea."

"Alright," Hero smiled as he loaded in a card and activated it.

 **=FINAL FORM RIDE: ...MA-MA-MA-MARTH!=**

"This might sting a bit," Hero informed.

"Gotcha."

Hero tapped the back of Kamen Rider Marth's neck. This caused the Rider's body to start to fold up and then turn into a giant sized version of his Falchion. Hero grabbed it and let out a small smile, "Had a feeling he'd turn into this."

The dragon quickly flew around as Hero used the giant version of the Falchion to slash at the Shadow Dragon. The Shadow Dragon let out an angered and pain-filled roar as he continued to get slashed by the giant Falchion.

* * *

"Go Marth, go!" Cain and Abel yelled.

"You got this, Marth!" Linde cheered.

"Come on Marth…" Kamen Rider Caeda smiled.

* * *

Hero then landed another slash at the Shadow Dragon before Tiki got knocked back. Hero fell onto his stomach and the jewels of the Fire Emblem began to glow.

" **Nothing can stop me. Not another dragon, not that stupid Fire Emblem, not any royalty, and not any Kamen Riders!"** the Shadow Dragon yelled.

The jewels of the Fire Emblem floated up, surrounded the Shadow Dragon, and let out magical energy beams to restrain it.

" **Wha-what is happening?! Let me go!"**

"...what the…?" Hero blinked as he got his grip on the giant Falchion.

"Another name for the Fire Emblem is the Shield of Seals… it must be sealing him so we can finish him!" the dragon Tiki figured.

"Alright," Hero nodded as he tossed the giant Falchion into the air, "Marth, go for it!"

The giant Falchion then turned back into Kamen Rider Marth, his sword raised high above his head, "Starlight… Rider Slash!"

Hero quickly loaded in a card and activated it.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...MA-MA-MA-MARTH!=**

Light magic exploded off of the sword in a flash. Kamen Rider Marth gave a nod as he soared down, "Chou… Starlight… Rider Slash!"

From within the Shadow Dragon, Gharnef's soul was attempting to get out of it.

" _I will not die here! I will not!"_

" _If this is the end of us… it's the end of you as well!"_ Gotoh's soul declared as he, Xane, Bantu and Elice restrained him.

Kamen Rider Marth could faintly see the soul of his sister there. He began to tear up under his helmet, but saw his sister's soul turn to him and nod her head. Kamen Rider Marth nodded his own head as he soared downwards. He slashed at the Shadow Dragon with a massive amount of magical force and it began to spark.

" **No! No! NO! GWAH…! WHY…? WHY… HAVE I… BEEN DEFEATED… SO EASILY?! IS THIS… THE POWER… OF KAMEN RIDES?! ...KNOW THIS, PEOPLE OF THE WORLD… THIS LIGHT IS ONLY A BRIEF RESPITE… SO LONG AS EVIL LURKS WITHIN THE HEARTS OF MAN… SHOULD THESE RIDERS EVER FALL… I SHALL RISE FROM THE DEPTHS OF HECK AND DESTROY YOU ALL! NEVER FORGET!"** the Shadow Dragon yelled before it exploded.

Gharnef's troops then faded into dust and blew away with the wind. The army began to cheer in response to this.

Kamen Rider Marth continued soaring towards the grand, landing safely, as the dragon Tiki and Hero returned to the ground. Tiki returned to her human form, still in her Rider suit, and fell back onto the ground.

"That. Was. Awesome…" Hero gawked.

The group of Riders, bar Tiki turned back to normal. Caeda quickly pulled Math into a kiss and then a hug.

"That was amazing, Marth…" Caeda smiled.

"Yeah…" Marth nodded.

Suddenly, the Starsphere, Lightsphere, Geosphere, and Lifesphere, all fell to the ground. Marth caught the Starsphere, Caeda caught the Ligthsphere, Tiki caught the Geosphere, and Linde caught the Lifesphere.

"...huh…" Marth commented as he looked at the Starsphere, also getting the Fire Emblem off of Takeshi's back, and then blinked a little, "...I… can hear my sister's voice…"

"...I hear Ban-Ban's…" Tiki added.

"...they must've gotten attached to the jewels…" Caeda figured.

"Guys… the Darksphere is missing…" Linde informed.

"Oh no…"

"I'll start looking for it," Linde said quickly as she headed to get to the army's forces.

Tiki then got up and walked over to Marth, "...Mar-Mar? ...I'm so sorry. I… I ran away from home, and look what happened… I'm so sorry…"

Marth looked at the girl as she began to tear up before he then pulled her into a comforting hug, "Tiki… everybody makes mistakes."

"But-"

"We didn't know that would end up happening, so don't go blaming yourself. Ok?"

"...ok…"

"Also… after what you've done to help us today… you've more than made up for it… and proven yourself worthy of the title of Kamen Rider…" Marth smiled as he took out a bag and handed it to her.

Tiki then opened it up to see it was her helmet from her earlier 'Rider' battle, "My helmet!"

Marth then hugged her with a soft smile.

"Thank you… dad…"

Marth's eyes widened for a moment before Tiki's own eyes then widened as well as she realized what she had said.

"Oh… I-I'm sorry… I-"

"If you want to call me that… you can," Marth told her with a calm smile.

"Ok… dad…" Tiki smiled.

Caeda then joined the hug and they all smiled.

"...so sweet…" Tiki-chan smiled.

"Yeah…" Takeshi nodded.

The duo then vanished via the mists...

* * *

Takeshi and Tiki-chan were now back at their base and they saw the Mystery Woman was standing in front of them.

"H-" Takeshi began to speak.

"About time you two finished up in that world. You were gone for a while, but now it's time to get ready for the next three worlds," she smiled.

"...o-machido-sama deshita…" Takeshi responded in an annoyed and sarcastic tone.

"You should be sorry you kept me waiting," she retorted.

"Hey," Tiki-chan began as she flew up to the Mystery Woman, "Takeshi has managed to go in and help six worlds already. It would at least be nice for you to say 'good job' or something!"

The Mystery Woman let out a sigh as she turned to face Takeshi, "...good job."

"Thank you," Takeshi smiled.

"Now… I have a question… why is it I have the memories of other Tikis?" Tiki-chan asked, "I don't just remember things that happened to the Tiki of Marth's world... I also remember things that happened to the Tiki from Robin's world and the Tiki from Itsuki's world."

The Mystery Woman just stared at her for a moment before shrugging a bit.

"Wha-?"

"It's not important. Just do your job of navigating the Rider," the Mystery Woman responded as she began to walk away, "Rest yourself up, Rider, we will discuss things in the morning."

With that, the Mystery Woman was now gone.

"Oh… Jorogumo give me strength…" Takeshi sighed.

"...who?" Tiki-chan asked.

"...it's… complicated…" he admitted as he stepped away from the Outrealm Gate.

"Hey… we can still see Marth's world…" Tiki-chan commented.

Takeshi turned to see that, indeed, Marth's world was still visible to them. They could see Marth, Caeda, and Tiki, standing ready for a battle.

" _King Henshin!"_

" _Queen Henshin!"_

" _Spots On Henshin!"_

The portal then showed the three transform and showed that Tiki's Rider form was now the suit of her corrupted form, but now had the helmet of her original 'Rider' form.

"They look like such an adorable family…" Takeshi commented.

"Yeah.." Tiki-chan nodded.

Takeshi let out a small sigh as he walked over to the mattress in the room and began to relax on it a bit.

* * *

Takeshi was typing something on his phone with a bit of a nervous look. Tiki-chan eventually floated over to see it was a group text with a label of 'family' on the top of it.

 _-Hey. How's your trip going? I'm doing fine and eating well. As for what I've been up to…? Just been playing some Fire Emblem games and watching some Kamen Rider. Nothing major. Hope the trip is well…_ -

"...you gonna send it?" Tiki-chan curiously asked.

"I'll see…" Takeshi responded as he exited the text mode of his phone, "So… you said you remember things the other two Tikis remember?"

"Just some fragmented bits. Like when the Tiki from Robin's world met Chrom… and when the Tiki from Itsuki's world met Itsuki-tachi…" Tiki-chan admitted, "...why do you think I have these memories?"

"I was thinking maybe you were a reincarnation of the Tiki from Marth's world, but you having memories of the other two versions of Tiki put the kibosh on that thought…" Takeshi responded.

Tiki-chan just sighed as she sat down on Takeshi's card case.

"But… at least you have your own set of memories. It makes you… well… you," Takeshi smiled.

Tiki-chan, who had a very small blush on her face, simply smiled.

"Well… I'm gonna get to sleep. See you in the morning…" Takeshi informed.

"Actually… before you do… I wanted to ask you something…"

"Sure. What's up?"

"...would you mind if I… gave you a nickname?"

"Why ask?"

"It's just… the other Tikis gave nicknames to people important to her, so…"

"Alright. If you want to…" Takeshi nodded before he thought for a moment, "Though... Taketake sounds kinda silly and Shishi makes me sound like a lion… or bad luck…"

"How about…?" Tiki-chan began as she thought for a moment before smiling a nervous smile, "...how about just… 'Take-kun'?"

"Yeah. That works," Takeshi smiled as he got onto his side, "Goodnight."

"Sleep tight, Take-kun," Tiki-chan smiled back.

* * *

 ***As the instrumentals slowly began, Takeshi stared at the dark room with the inactive portal.***

 **Embrace the dark you call a home, *Takeshi held out the Hero card and was joined by Tiki-chan.***

 **Gaze upon an empty, white throne *They looked to the portal, which was inactive and then slowly showed Kamen Rider Marth's image***

 **A legacy of lies, *The two were being watched by something in the shadows***

 **A familiar disguise *Takeshi turned and then saw the mysterious woman before he was again shoved into the portal.***

 **Sing with me a song of conquest and fate *Takeshi, now Kamen Rider Hero, was standing in between various worlds and seeing the fractures to all nine of them.***

 **The black pillar cracks beneath its weight *He could see the nine Riders all facing away from him before they faded as if they weren't even there.***

 **Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone *Hero and Tiki-chan stood in a dark room in confusion before they slowly walked out of it***

 **Lost in thoughts all alone *The two simply continued forward.***

* * *

"Sorry about last time, everybody, but I'm back for another Explanation Corner. So, let's start!" Tiki-chan cheered.

She flew in front of the screen as a picture of Kamen Rider Marth's second form appeared, "The more Rider-like form of Kamen Rider Marth! He fights more like a traditional Kamen Rider and even looks more like one. It's really cool looking, and, even cooler, you'll get to know how he got the form in the upcoming _Heroic Tales: Kamen Rider Marth_ special!"

She then twirled a little as an image of Marth's Final Form Ride appeared, "And, honestly, who else expected it to turn him into a giant Falchion?"

Several people behind the camera raised their hands.

"That's what I thought…" she admitted before the image switched to Neo-Hero's motorcycle, "...yeah… I don't get why he got his first. Usually, it's the secondary Riders who lack a motorcycle not the primary ones. Eh. Maybe Take-kun will get his soon."

She then gave a small bow, "Well, join us back here next time!"

* * *

Jikai, Kamen Rider Hero…

Tiki-chan: Three worlds left…

Takeshi: Yeah…

Mystery Woman: You want answers, here you go.

Takeshi: ...what should I do…? *He then gave a small gasp…*

Emblem 14: if Our Fates Cross

* * *

*Footage then showed various Kamen Riders and Sentai Senshi doing battle*

Kouta: Chou Taisen Remake. ...wait… what am I even doing here?

Announcer: You're here for a battle!

Kouta: Sagara?

Announcer: Who?

* * *

Tiki: *lets out a small yawn as she woke up in Marth's arms* Hi…

Marth: Hello…

Caeda: What's your name?

Tiki: I'm Tiki.

 **See how a legendary family forms…**

Marth: I'll keep you safe.

Tiki: Ok…

 **Kamen Rider Hero: Heroic Tales**

 **Kamen Rider Marth**

 **Coming Soon**

* * *

*Ex-Aid and Hero got blasted back by a powerful explosion. Hero took out the Kamui Kamen Ride card, but another explosion forced it from his grasp. Ex-Aid grabbed the card… and it transformed into a _Fire Emblem Fates_ Gashat*

Ex-Aid: Wow…

Hero: What the…?

*Takeshi was then being given a new cards and he looked on in amazement*

*The scene then shifted to show the person who looked like Kuruto watching how the card turned into a Gashat*

Kuroto(?): Oh... A Gashat based on a Nintendo game… inspiration… has struck…

 **Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider: Hero and Ex-Aid: Movie War Dimension**

* * *

 **Gabutyra roared as the Kyoryuger posed, showing KyoryuBlack assuming his Double Armed On Form**

Hero: Sugee…

 **Hero posed with Tiki-chan and Kamen Rider Marth before they slashed the screen to show Kamen RIder Marth using the Chou Starlight Rider Slash.**

Torin: That was simply amazing… shame about the people who sort of died...

 **All the heroes came together, KyoryuRed and Hero shaking hands before posing.**

SUPER HERO TIME! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

* * *

This… took a log longer than expected to finish, but it is now finished. Another chapter has been completed. The next two chapters… man oh man are they gonna be fun! I do wish to thank KKD for a few things. Firstly, I want to thank him for help with the title of the next chapter. I was stuck between "if Our Fates Collide", "if Our Fates Connect", or "if Our Fates Cross" and he helped me out. Secondly, thank him for helping to make the descriptions for Kamen Rider Marth's two forms. As you can see from the monster description… I kind of struggle with descriptions at times. Thirdly, his help on that big speech that Takeshi gave to Marth. The one paraphrasing some episodes and movies of the show was my idea, but the one that truly got Marth's motivation back was done by him. Nice work. And, lastly, I want to thank him for letting me use the name Jorogumo in this chapter. She's from his recent Spider-Man story and is a goddess… I kind of wanted to include a nod to that story.

So… yeah. Marth has a sister. She got kidnapped in both games and was nearly sacrificed to help the villains' plans both times. Just… yeesh. I only learned about her between working on these chapters, so that's why she only came up in this one. Linde appearing was also a bit of a late choice, hence why Takeshi's line from the last chapter was a singular instead of a plural. Oh, and speaking of her, her design is actually based on her designs from the original releases of Shadow Dragon and its sequel. Just because I thought they looked nice.

The monster that Takeshi and Marth fight was meant to invoke a Showa Era design and, once KKD draws it, I think you'll see what I'm getting at. ...aside.. Some of the designs of the Showa Era monsters are weird. It took me quite a while to find a design I liked so I could blend them together.

As for a favorite part… the cute scene between Takeshi and Tiki-chan at the end. It's honestly really sweet. I was looking for something really adorable to occur.

And before anybody asks about Neo-Hero getting his motorcycle first, don't worry, Takeshi will be getting his soon. I can't say how soon, but it will be soon.

Takeshi's little comment of "o-machido-sama deshita"... that's an actual Japanese phrase. It translates to "I'm sorry I kept you waiting". I read that in a Japanese etiquette book and I wanted to include a little bit of what I learned from that book in this, and, given how the Mystery Woman acts, that makes a lot of sense.

One other thing… me and Sean recently made a chapter for a Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle story that's RWBY Chibi-like. You'll know it when you see it. Please go give that a read if you haven't already.

Well… another chapter is finished. I can't wait for the next chapter. It's gonna be so much fun.

Just Live More.


	14. Emblem 14

It's certainly been a while since the previous chapter. There are many reasons why that is, mainly relating to school and Chou Taisen Remake, but I won't bore you with the details. Well… I might as well give some quick opinions on some recent stuff from the world of Toku…

Kamen Rider Zi-O's design is great looking. I really love how the suit looks, the Driver is a nice size, the kanji on the helmet thing is really clever, and the Ride Watches are nice looking trinkets. ...though, the Ride Watches kind of look the tops of Beyblades to me. I don't know why I think that, but I think they look like the tops of Beyblades. Gates has a nice suit, but I'll admit I originally thought it was Zi-O's Kuuga based form because of the colors. I'm still holding out hope that Zi-O will be a girl and I have the reason to hope that. I saw a description of the premise that lacked any kind of gender words to describe the person who will turn into , and to anybody who's concerned about the writer… he wrote the episodes of Gokaiger that had the debut of Kanzen GokaiOh and Kamen Sentai Gorider. Let's have a bit of hope.

Noel Takao, or just Takao as I call him to avoid mixing him up with Noel Vermillion, is a massive idiot. He came specially from the undercover unit of the police and he blows his cover in his debut episode! You could've played both sides like a fiddle for at least five or six episodes before needing to blow your cover. Takao, you are an idiot. As for the tech… LupinX and PatorenX are both fine looking, but I do have one honest complaint about both suits… the colors. I honestly think it would've made more sense for LupinX to be the gold one and PatorenX to be the silver one. KKD does agree with me on that and he mentioned that it would help the badges on the suit pop out a little better. I do like the X Trains' design and the auxiliary trains that come with the tech for the two teams… though something about them reminds me of Den-O. I don't know why, but just something about them seems Den-O like. As for X Emperor and Good Cool Kaiser VSX? They're both fine. Not much else to say there. Also, I can't wait for the CD rips of X Power, the theme that played during his beatdown of the Ganglar in his debut episode, to get online. It's really catchy. And as for the bond Kai and Tsukasa have recently gotten… it's cute. Maybe we'll see them become a couple, but who knows at this point.

As for Build… let's start from where I left off in a previous author opening with Evolt getting control of Sento. That didn't last very long… which makes me wonder what the point of giving him the Dragon and Rabbit forms even was… I still hate "Great" Cross-Z, but I did hear a rumor that might explain why we're stuck with it. Basically, the rumor goes that the original Cross-Z suit suffered fire damage and the only way they could convince higher ups to give them money to make repairs to it was if they made some new toy. Again, rumors, but something I just wanted to mention. Mad Rogue's suit is pretty cool. Honestly I kind of think it makes a much better Kamen Rider Rogue suit than the one we got. The Rogue suit is nice and all, but Mad Rogue looks more like a natural evolution of the original Night Rogue suit.

Now… onto the debut of Sento's final form.

-Clip-

Sento: I guess this was to much to ask for a supporting character like you. *looks forward* The egotistical superhero of justice has returned!

-Pause Clip-

While this was clearly done to show Sento had his memories back… I have one a bit of an issue with him bringing back the bit of 'Ryuga is a supporting character' from an earlier episode. So... way to ruin the moment by reminding us of your over-inflated ego, Sento.

-Resume Clip-

 **=KANZEN MUKETSU NO BOTTLE YAROU! BUILD... GENIUS! SUGEI! MONO SUGEI!=**

-End Clip-

Wait, nevermind! The moment was ruined by the reveal of that outfit! ...going into some positive parts about it… the gear from the Build Driver that's on the forehead looks pretty cool and the shade of white is nice. ...but I really don't like the Genius Form suit. I really don't like all of the Full Bottles sticking alongside the side suit and the Full Bottles making up the area where the eyes are just looks really stupid. Not to mention… I gotta wonder how hard it is for Sento, and more importantly Seiji Takaiwa, to see from that. Colored eye areas are difficult to see from if comments from the suit actors of Timeranger are anything to go by.

And Grease Blizzard? I like it. The shade of light blue is nice, the use of the Robot Halfbody's arm is certainly clever, the Blizzard Knuckle being his transformation trinket is something I didn't see coming, and it's pretty neat that we finally have another tertiary Rider getting a final form. Kazumi is the first tertiary Rider since Ryugen to get a final form. Also… the scene with him transforming was really awesome…

-Clip-

 **=ARE YOU READY?=**

Kazumi: Deki teiru yo… (Da*n right I am…)

-End Clip-

You may not get to see the peace after the war, but know that you died for a good cause Kazumi. Rest easy man…

Anyway… to give mention to one other toku related thing… Project: Kaitou vs. Keisatsu. There'll be something to promote it in the near future and then I'll actually announce its official name and such.

Before we begin… there's something else I wanna mention. One thing I've made clear in some conversations is that if Kamen Rider Hero was an actual TV show anybody could be played by anybody… though, towards the end of typing the previous chapter, I sorta began to imagine Marth as being played by Takeru Satoh. Satoh is the guy who played Ryotaro back in Den-O. Don't know where that thought came from it just kinda entered my mind. Anyway… there is one character here I have a perfect actor in mind for if this was a hypothetical TV show, Ayuri Konno as Kamui. I just imagine her as playing Kamui for whatever reason and I kinda think she'd be a perfect fit for the character.

Also, speaking of Kamui, I will be trying my best to not make her seem like a mary sue. If I do end up making her like that, I do apologize. I'll try my best, but we'll see how it turns out.

Small little coincidence about the chapter number. Fates is the fourteenth game in the Fire Emblem series and it ended up falling into the fourteenth and fifteenth chapters of Kamen Rider Hero. Just something that I find a little funny that ended up happening.

Well… I think I've covered everything that I wanted to cover before we started. Let's go ahead and begin.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

 _Previously on Kamen Rider Hero…_

Marth: Ore wa honto no Rider ni naru! Rider… Henshin! Toh! *transforms* Kamen Rider… Marth!

Hero: This might sting a bit.

Kamen Rider Marth: Gotcha.

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...MA-MA-MA-MARTH!=**

Kamen Rider Marth: Chou… Starlight… Rider Slash! *slashes through the Shadow Dragon*

Takeshi: H-

Mystery Woman: About time you two finished up in that world. You were gone for a while, but now it's time to get ready for the next three worlds.

* * *

 _-Hanzai toshi no nijuuyo-ji… jonetsu wa… bakyuun! Nemuranai kuuru gai… yametoki no dokkyu! Gaman suru ze…-_

Takeshi let out a yawn as the song from his phone woke him up and he tried to reach over to turn the alarm off.

"I got it…" Tiki-chan told him as she floated over to Takeshi's phone. She looked at the two buttons on it for a moment with a confused look before she pressed a button that made the song stop, "See?"

Another song then began to play.

 _-Who am I? Am I not unique? Maybe I'm not here at all. Look, the fakers, blinding us with lies. The breakers of us all. Oh, it's useless. What could it mean that we're here? Can we make a difference. If we don't break outta here?-_

"I forgot he had me download that song…" Takeshi groaned as he sat up, "Turn it off…"

 _-Wake up, get up, get out there! Raise your voice against liars! Feed your anger like fire! Why does nobody want change?-_

"Tiki-chan, turn that off…"

"I wanna listen…"

 _-Just imagine you're out there! Swatting lies in the making! Can't move fast without breaking! If you hold on life won't change!-_

The song ended and Takeshi quickly grabbed his phone and switched off his alarm, "I forgot my phone will change songs if you press the second button… and… wait… this is my henshin device. Why does it have all of my contacts and songs on it?"

"I guess when you were brought here it copied the info from your phone…" Tiki-chan figured.

Takeshi simply shrugged a little as Tiki-chan flew up to his shoulder, "Something up?"

"Just thinking, Take-kun…" Tiki-chan responded as she sat down on his shoulder, "I can't believe there are only three worlds left…"

"Yeah…" Takeshi nodded.

"Oi!" the mystery woman yelled as she walked over to Takeshi, "You slept long enough. You have a lot of things to do with the next three worlds, so you need to listen closely to what I tell you."

"...you're finally going to start telling me things?" Takeshi blinked.

"Yes…"

"It's about time…" Takeshi smiled before he got smacked upside the head by a broom, "OW! What was that for?!"

"Pay attention…" she growled.

"Yes ma'am…"

* * *

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta watashi o zenbu (I'm breaking down all the walls I've built up around my lonely heart now) *Takeshi held his phone in his hand before he was seemingly absorbed into it.***

 **Kimi ga kono kodoku o itami o iyasu no (You're the one that takes it all away, my solitude and all my pain) *His phone was now attached onto his wrist and his Driver was in position.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *The Kamen Ride Hero card slipped out and into the phone insertion.***

 **Reincarnation kiete shimaitai (I want to disappear…) *Takeshi now stood on the ground as Kamen Rider Hero.***

 **Kamen Rider Hero**

 **Nemuranai machi no zawameki aisouwarai no yuutsu (I walk alone through the city of lights, I see the same fake smiles every night) *Takeshi was now back in the real world and had his phone in his hand, playing Fire Emblem Heroes.***

 **Honne nante itsuka doko ka mienai furi (Cause everyone hides...they run and they hide from their real feelings.) *The game then had all of the characters seemingly vanish. Takeshi then took his phone and put it into position***

 **Dare datte fuan nante sonna (And everyone's got their stresses too, yeah I know) *Hero was seen punching and kicking various Risen foes, knocking them away, before he turned to see the fractured stained glassed windows of the nine worlds.***

 **Iwarenakutemo wakatteru (But I already get that's the status quo. I'm breaking down…) *Kamen Rider Marth, Ike, Robin, Micaiah, Roy and Lucina all stood and seemed fractured as well. Hero stood in the center of the six, glancing towards the three without representation.***

 **Kowashitai daijisou ni kakaeta tsuyogari nante (All the masks that I wear to hide my lonely heart now) *He took the six cards and loaded them into his card scanner, now being armed with the Fire Emblem itself. The cloaked woman walked over to him and simply smiled.***

 **Demo sunao ni narenai (But what if I'm just lying to myself?) *Takeshi stared at his phone for a moment before he was joined by Tiki-chan, who was initially in her distance form then in her normal form, who then smiled at him***

 **Mayottemo nayan demo kimi ga motomeru nara (If even now, you still want me when I am hurt, wandering lost in the rain) *Takeshi and the green orb both stood between the worlds, looking towards the six Riders and three silhouetted figures.**

 **Semete kono kodoku o itami o kowashite (The at least help me destroy it all… My solitude, and all my pain) *Takeshi now stood as Kamen Rider Hero and reached out to them, trying to save them.***

 **Reincarnation Realization *Takeshi was now back in his base and held out the Kamen Rider Hero card.***

 **Reincarnation umarekawaritai (I want to be reborn) *He then turned towards the reader and gave a simple smile, showing off the Hero card.***

* * *

 **Emblem 14: if Our Fates Cross**

* * *

Takeshi remained seated on his mattress as a holographic projection was being shown from his transformation device, which was currently on the floor, and the mystery woman was using the broom like a teaching stick. The hologram showed chibi-images of Marth, Celica, Roy, Ike, Micaiah, Robin, Lucina, Kamui, and Itsuki, all of whom were untransformed.

"You have successfully gone into six of the nine worlds and mended some of their damage. However, unless you get rid of the next three worlds, then the damage will never fully be undone," the mystery woman informed, motioning with the broom to move the chibi images around so that Marth, Roy, Ike, Micaiah, Robin, and Lucina were at the top, while Celica, Kamui, and Itsuki were at the bottom.

"Why is that? Celica's story is set after Marth's and her land eventually becomes part of where Robin's story takes place in, Kamui's story is set after Robin's, I think, and Itsuki's… uh… well, ok, you got me there."

The mystery woman then smacked Takeshi upside the head again with the broom.

"Hey! I'm asking actually trying to get answers. What'd I do THAT time?!"

"You questioned me instead of listening to me."

"I was trying, but you're not making things that clear. I've had a lot of that over the years."

"You want answers, here you go…" she growled before continuing, "Anyway, these three realities must be destroyed so that our world can be fully healed and for you to be able to go home. As for your question about why these worlds need to be destroyed? They're basically poisoning our world."

"How?"

"Imagine that our world is like a lake and that these three remaining worlds are somebody dumping some sort of poison into it. It'll slowly cause damage to what's there and then, eventually, everything is going to be ruined unless it's cleaned up."

Takeshi blinked a little at her and nodded after a moment, "I get that, but… how are they poisoning the worlds is my question."

"...Echoes no Sekai is causing contradictory information to the whole of the timeline. No adventures were ever supposed to have happened in that nation."

"Uh… Gaiden was a pseudo-sequel to Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, so-" Takeshi spoke before he got bonked upside the head again, "...continue."

"Fates no Sekai creates a massive time distortion with the whole of the timeline. With the three kids from Lucina's timeline there, it should be after their adventure, yet Chrom says that Hoshido and Nohr are 'legends' to them when he meets Kamui."

"...true. That is highly confusing…" Takeshi admitted.

"Lastly there's TMS no Sekai-"

"About that… think we can just call it 'Tensei no Sekai'? TMS no Sekai is a bit of a mouthful…" Tiki-chan requested.

The mystery woman glared at Tiki-chan and made the small fairy hide behind Takeshi fearfully.

"She's got a point," Takeshi quickly said, _'That and, based on some stuff found in the game's code, it was originally supposed to be called_ Fire Emblem Tensei _instead of the name we did get.'_

"...whatever. Call it what you want," the mystery woman relented.

"Nice," Tiki-chan smiled as she floated back over to Takeshi's shoulder.

"That world already has its own magical nonsense, but our world was never meant to tether to it. Something ended up tethering them together and created this corruption of them both. They weren't meant to ever intersect, yet they have and it's causing its own slew of problems just with them intersecting the way they are."

"So… how do I go about fixing this mess?"

"Very simple. You need to kill that world's main Kamen Rider."

Takeshi's face paled in response to that statement.

"If something dies within its own world by the hands of something from that world there's a chance that it can be healed," the mystery woman explained as chibi images showed an image of Celica dying and then coming back. Then a chibi image of Hero popped up, shocked her, and then left, "But when you go in and kill them, then it'll create a massive amount of distortions around them that'll prevent them from being able to be revived and, then, the world shall go down with the Rider."

Takeshi's expression was still pale as he just stared at the chibi display. The mystery woman then handed him back the phone and headed over to the Outrealm portal.

"You'll still gain their powers after you kill them. You'll have about five minutes after that before you're automatically brought back here," the mystery woman explained as she got the portal ready, "Get going. Now."

The bluenette just nodded a little as he and Tiki-chan passed through the portal.

* * *

Takeshi and Tiki-chan arrived at what looked to be a rather dark colored hallway. Takeshi looked outside a window to see the landscape was as dark as it usually was. He let out a sigh as Tiki-chan flew over to his shoulder.

"...she expects you to kill the last three Riders…" Tiki-chan said, "...that's… horrible."

"...what should I do…?" Takeshi muttered.

"We'll need to talk to her about trying to find another way… cause… I really don't want to see anybody die…" Tiki-chan stated.

"Same," Takeshi said with a nod of his head, "Who is she to think she could command me to go kill people? ...now that I ask that… I have another important question."

"Being?"

"Who even is that woman?

Tiki-chan stood on his shoulder for a moment, scratched the back of her head as she thought, but then sighed, I wish I knew…"

"Hello there," a woman's voice called out to Takeshi. Takeshi quickly turned to see that it was Camilla and he simply gave a slight bow to her, "Good to see you showed up for your first day of work so early."

"...yeah," Takeshi nervously nodded.

"We only allow a select few to be servants to servants to my dear younger sister, so this is going to be one of the greatest honors of your life to be able to serve her."

Takeshi glanced at his attire to see that it looked similar to what Jakob wore. He simply gave a small exhale as he continued to follow Camilla.

"Now then…" Camilla began, making a motion for Takeshi to stop walking, "My sister's room is just up ahead and I need to make certain that you'll be good for her."

"...how so?" Takeshi nervously questioned.

She then just looked at him for a moment without saying anything. Takeshi just stood completely still as Camilla looked at him with a bit of a sly look on her face. She eventually backed away and motioned for him to walk forward.

"You seem good enough for my sister from how you just stood there while I tried to tempt you…"

"Wait, that's what you were trying to do? That completely flew over my head."

"Good," Camilla smiled as she knocked on a door, "Kamui-nee-chan, your new servant is here."

"The door's open," Kamui's voice called from the other end, "Hang on a moment…"

"I leave you two alone now," Camilla said before she left.

"...wow…" Takeshi muttered, "I… I get to serve one of the greatest characters in Fire Emblem…"

"...what's that supposed to mean?" Tiki-chan, rather irritatedly, asked.

"Just look at her. She's cute, powerful, a great peacemaker, and best of all, while she's new to a lot of things, she's not a discriminatory idiot! Everyone around her just wants to fight the other, and while each side is right, Kamui's the only one smart enough to know the war isn't the right path and there must be another way."

Tiki-chan gave an annoyed roll of her eyes before Takeshi knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kamui called from the other end.

Takeshi simply opened up the door and then gave a small gasp as he saw Kamui standing there. He simply stood there and admired her for a moment as she just gave a soft smile in his general direction.

"What's your name?" Kamui asked.

"...Takeshi…"

"Nice to meet you, Takeshi-san," Kamui smiled before she sat down and motioned for Takeshi to sit next to her.

"...oh… o-okay…" he nervously responded, not noticing Tiki-chan give another annoyed roll of her eyes, then sitting down, "...nice to meet you too, hime-sama…"

"Please don't call me that," Kamui requested,

"You are a princess, so-"

"If you feel you must… just call me 'Kamui-hime', ok?"

"Alright, Kamui-hime," Takeshi said with a slight bow.

* * *

A short while later, Kamui was guiding Takeshi around the castle so that he could try to familiarize himself with it.

"You'll have a couple of jobs around here, such as cleaning, baking, helping me train, the usual sort of things a servant does," Kamui told him as she guided him forward, "And then there's one super important job that you'll need to do. It's of vital importance to me."

"Alright… what's that?" Takeshi questioned.

Kamui sat down and then she propped up her feet, "Tending to these."

Takeshi faintly blushed at the sight and Kamui giggled a little when she managed to see that expression.

"I'm always barefoot and I liked to have a bit of fun with them," Kamui began to explain as Takeshi kneeled down by her, "But my siblings think it's unbecoming of royalty to tend to a fetish… even though Camilla never gets called out for occasionally tending to hers…"

"...dare I ask what it is?" Takeshi asked.

"It's not important…" Kamui told him as she set her feet on his lap, "As my personal servant, I'm going to require you to massage them every so often. You have some experience with this task, as it is a prerequisite for the job, and I'd like to see you tend to them."

' _...wow… this is… wow...'_ Takeshi thought before he began to massage Kamui's feet, "This is… quite the honor. Thank you, Kamui-hime."

"You're doing good so far…" Kamui smiled.

"Again, thank you, Kamui-hime…"

Tiki-chan simply remained hidden out of view and gave an annoyed sigh as she watched Takeshi massage Kamui's feet, _'...glad to see he's happy, I guess…'_

' _Heh… this is great. I got to meet the best girl in Fire Emblem and I can tend to her. ...man, wait until I tell my pal about this… he'll never believe it…'_ Takeshi thought before he stopped the massage.

"Something the matter?" Kamui asked.

"...just thinking about a friend back home…" Takeshi admitted, "I've been traveling for… a few weeks… maybe a month… and I haven't been able to go home."

"I see…" the princess said with a nod of her head before she motioned for him to sit next to her, which he quickly did, "I had a dear friend that I haven't seen in a really long time… I can't remember his face or his name, but I can remember that we were really close. I wish that I could see him again, yet… I'm content with just remembering him for the being."

"I see…" Takeshi nodded slowly.

"What I'm getting at is… it's okay to miss your friends. It may be a little frustrating to not have them around, but keep hope alive that you'll see them soon."

"...you're really sweet, you know that?" Takeshi smiled.

Kamui just smiled back. Takeshi then got up and the two continued to walk around the castle.

* * *

A day had passed and Takeshi was still acting as Kamui's servant. At the moment, he had left with a barrel of some laundry and was washing it at a stream that was near the tower.

"Lupin, karei ni mau… chase you up, ubaikaesu, ushinaishi toki wo tokasu tame... dial mawase," Takeshi quietly sung as he worked on cleaning some of the clothes, "Lupin, semattekuru... chase you up, yatsura ni-"

"Hey," Tiki-chan called out as she floated over to his side.

"Hello," Takeshi responded as Tiki-chan landed on his shoulder, "Working hard… think I'm almost finished here."

"Good to hear…" Tiki-chan said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Takeshi placed the last piece of dried cloth into the barrel and began to walk back towards the castle. He then suddenly stopped and began to look around for any sign of another person.

"What's wrong?" Tiki-chan questioned.

"I heard something… a woman's voice, I think…" Takeshi informed.

Tiki-chan was about to respond, but then she heard the voice as well. The two of them began to walk closer to where the sound of the voice was coming from, not noticing they seemed to pass through a portal, and they just continued to walk forward as they heard the voice get louder.

"Who do you think that is?" Takeshi asked.

"Probably Lilith or Azura…" Tiki-chan guessed before she noticed the area was different, "Uh… Take-kun? You might wanna look around."

Takeshi blinked for a moment, then he noticed how radically different the environment was. Gone was the vast amount of canyons and, in its place, was several birch trees, a river, several colorful roses planted along the sides, and just a general air that there was nothing but peace there, "...wow… I never realized how lovely Nohr looked…"

"Kinda doubt we're still in Nohr…" Tiki-chan told him.

"I doubt we could've walked to Hoshido or the third kingdom that easily…" Takeshi commented as he looked around a bit more, "Something's not quite right here…"

"Let's see if we can find that voice who guided us here…"

The bluenette nodded at that and the two continued forward. Eventually, they came across a large lake. They could see Kamui was sitting by the lake and just nibbling on some strawberries.

"Kamui-hime?" Takeshi called out.

She stopped herself from eating the strawberry that was currently in her hand and looked towards Takeshi, "Oh… hi."

"What is this place?" Takeshi asked as he approached.

"Can you tell me how you get in here? I'll answer your question after that," Kamui told him.

"I heard a woman's voice and walked here."

"...Lilith…" Kamui figured before she sighed, "Welp… this place is called the Astral Plane. I went on a mission with a friend as a test from my dad, but… he betrayed me."

* * *

 _Kamui got knocked into a canyon and was currently falling through it._

" _My kin, my gods, my blood… dragons grant me strength! Great Moro, I beseech you!" a voice yelled out. Kamui turned to see that it was Lilith who, then, transformed into a large dragon and managed to catch her._

" _Lilith? Is that you? What… are you?!"_

" _Lady Kamui… I knew this day would come eventually. This may come as a shock, but I am not a human."_

" _Well… I can see that…" Kamui commented as she looked over Lilith's body, "Are you… a dragon?"_

 _"Yes. This is my true form. You've seen it before. Do you remember? That strange bird you rescued in the barn…"_

 _Kamui blinked for a moment before she snapped her fingers when she recalled, "Hai. I remember. Wait... that was you?"_

" _It was. Once I recovered, I was able to take human form. You were so kind to me that I decided to remain a human so that I might serve you. However, I do not know how long I can sustain this form and carry you at the same time, but… right now, the most important thing to me is that you're safe."_

 _Kamui simply smiled a little before she saw Lilith begin to shift back to her human form, "Lilith! Be careful!"_

" _Sorry… just… I've gotten a little to used to the human form, so I'm not as good with my dragon powers as I once was…"_

" _Drop me if you must… I won't have you sacrifice yourself for me!"_

 _Lilith continued to shift back into her human form, but took out an item and held onto it, "First Dragons, I call on you! Grant us access to the astral plane!"_

 _The two then fell further through the canonyon, with Lilith turning back into her human form, but a portal then appeared and they landed in a grassy field._

* * *

"I honestly thought that me and Lilith were gonners but we weren't. She guided me here and said I could do whatever I wanted with the place…" Kamui informed as she stood up, "So, I kinda made this place a calm and relaxing area where I can escape from my problems for a while."

"Feels nice here…" Takeshi admitted.

"My favorite part are the glass roses," Kamui smiled as she motioned to the roses.

"What's a glass rose?"

"They're just really shiny looking."

"Ah…" Takeshi nodded.

The two just sat together and smiled at each-other as they just looked at the lovely environment that surrounded them.

"Really beautiful…" Kamui smiled.

"Yeah…" Takeshi said as he glanced to her, "Yeah it is…"

"Oh brother…" Tiki-chan muttered.

* * *

Kamui guided Takeshi through the portal and back into the castle. They both smiled as they proceeded towards the staircase, but then there was a loud explosion outside.

"What the…?" Takeshi muttered.

Kamui glanced out a nearby window to see several Hoshidans on pegasi making an attack near the city's perimeters.

"Shoot…" Camilla muttered after she looked to see the attack, "Kamui, get to your room and stay there!"

"Why?" Kamui asked.

"This could get messy, just hide in there, dear!"

Kamui let out a sigh as she headed up the stairs to her room. She then saw Takeshi follow her and she looked to him, "What I am about to do to help… it needs to stay between us. Got it?"

"Got it," Takeshi nodded.

The princess smiled as she took out an item, used it to open a portal, and motioned for Takeshi to follow her before she headed into the portal herself. Takeshi and Tiki-chan both headed through the portal themselves.

* * *

Kamui, Takeshi, and Tiki-chan arrived outside of the portal, the three now outside, and they could see the pegasi landing nearby to begin a ground attack.

"Those dark monsters again…" Kamui muttered.

"They look like Hoshidan soldiers to me…" Takeshi whispered.

"There's some sort of illusion magic being casted over them… they're really some kind of monsters," Kamui informed as she got out some items, "...remember how I said that Lilith showed me the place where I could be at peace?"

Takeshi nodded his head in response.

"Well… she also gave me something that will let me fight," Kamui informed as she showed him what looked to be the Sparkling Stone from Sun and Moon.

' _A Z-Ring? What's a Z-Ring doing here…?'_ Takeshi thought as Kamui moved it to be around her waist, _'...wait. That's a little big for a Z-Ring…'_

A belt appeared around Kamui's waist and she took out a gray colored crystal, "Henshin!"

She inserted the crystal into the center of the belt and began to glow a silver light. Takeshi had to cover his eyes because of how bright the flash was and then saw her Rider form. Kamui didn't look any different apart from having the belt on and a Rider face-mask that had blue eyes. The Rider readied her sword and then charged forward to fight off the monsters.

"Sugee… Kamen Rider… Kamui…" Takeshi gawked in a near lovestruck tone.

Kamen Rider Kamui slashed at one of the monsters, then generated a sort of lance out of one of her hands to strike one behind her. One monster attempted to strike her from behind, but she jumped up, stabbed the monster with her lance arm, and then kicked the monster backwards.

"Wow…" Takeshi said in an amazed tone.

The silver Rider continued to slash and kick at the monsters, which made them explode into black dust, and then she punched the head of one to knock it clean off. The monster then just evaporated into dust.

"Alright…" Kamen Rider Kamui whispered as she readied a bit of energy into one of her hands. A giant water orb began to form into her hands and, after she let it charge to a large diameter, she flung it forward at the foes. The monsters all ended up getting hit by the blast, got sent rocketing into the sky, and then exploded into dust, "Yosh…"

"Sugoi…" both Takeshi and Tiki-chan commented.

More monsters then appeared around the silver Rider to continued their attack, but Kamen Rider Kamui was effortlessly able to duck under their attacks and counter with her own. The monsters managed to get her surrounded, yet she didn't seem deterred.

"I won't let you hurt my home… or the people I love…" Kamen Rider Kamui declared, "I will keep them safe. I won't allow anybody to bring them sadness or fear! I will defend them, no matter what!"

The crystal in the middle of her belt then changed from silver to black. She then gave a pose and clenched her fist.

"Chou Henshin!"

A black light then erupted off of the Rider's body and caused her form to begin to shift. The light soon disappeared to reveal her new form was similar to her initial armor, but was more black than gray, had golden accents and trims, bit of magenta peeking through some parts, some cuts at the arms and legs that still had silver armor, a white collar, and a blue cape that had tatters at the end.

"That's so cool…" Takeshi commented.

Kamen Rider Kamui stood there as the monsters charged at her and swung their swords at her armor, but the swords simply shattered into pieces after it clashed against against the Rider. She gave a soft smile under her helmet and then she punched at the foe to make it explode into more dust.

"...you think you're gonna help her?" Tiki-chan asked Takeshi.

"Nah… she's got this."

She then drew her sword, charged it up with a bit of water magic, spun around, and watched as all of the monsters caught in the slash turned to dust. The last couple of monsters stood ready for whatever the Rider could throw at them next without any sign of fear. Kamen Rider Kamui once again charged up water energy in her hands and then flung it at the foes to finish them off. She then heard metallic steps echoing and quickly headed to the portal back to the astral plane.

"Hey, wait up," Takeshi called out as he followed her through the portal.

* * *

"That… was awesome," Takeshi said in an amazed tone as Kamen Rider Kamui turned back to normal.

"I have no idea why Lilith left this and the crystal for me, but she did for whatever reason," Kamui said with a slight shrug.

"That water blast was really cool… do you call it anything?"

"...do you mean do I name my attacks?" Kamui asked with a confused look.

"It could be cool," Takeshi smiled, "Like that large water blast could be 'Suiryu no Shot' and the spin could be 'Suiryu no Spin Slash' or something like that…"

Kamui gave a soft giggle at that remark before the two headed through another portal to get back to the castle.

* * *

"So… do you know what the soldiers were after?" Kamui asked her siblings.

"They were after an important artifact," Xander informed.

"How come I've never seen this item?" Kamui questioned.

"There's… reasons that we can't tell you…"

"Ok…" Kamui sighed, "I guess that makes sense…"

She walked back towards her room and Takeshi followed her back into it.

"If I had to guess… maybe my Rider items," Kamui told Takeshi as she laid down on her bed.

' _...probably you, if I had to guess…'_ Takeshi thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Hoshido capital city, the royal siblings were sitting at a table to discuss the attack.

"Our forces have once again failed…" Ryoma commented.

"I knew I should have gone with them… I can't believe that we lost another wave of soldiers…" Hinoka sighed.

"Why is it we keep losing men?!" Takumi yelled in anger, "We keep failing at the mission we've invested so much time into!"

"Calm down, Takumi. We'll get her back one of these days…" Ryoma said in a calm voice.

Hinoka turned towards her brother with an annoyed look on her face, "Well, Ryoma, I'd like to hear you think up a plan."

The eldest of the four then crossed his arms and began to try to think of any kind of plan.

"A-ano… m-maybe we could just… talk? Like… arrange a meeting or… something?" Sakura suggested.

"I doubt they'd listen," Hinoka stated bluntly.

"...it might be worth a try," Takumi commented.

"Since when have you been willing to listen to Nohrian scum?" Hinoka questioned.

"I'm just saying it's worth a try!"

"I agree," Ryoma added, "If they are willing to listen, then I'd be willing to at least try to sit down and talk to them."

* * *

"...they want to talk?" Xander questioned as he looked over the message brought by an owl.

"Apparently," Camilla responded.

"...I suppose discussion of disputed land areas wouldn't cause to much harm…" Xander figured.

* * *

Two days had passed before the royals gathered at the capital of Hoshido to begin their discussions. Takumi and Ryoma were the first to arrive at the room where the meeting would be held and they both glared at Xander and Leo as they arrived in the room. Camilla and Elise then entered and, after glancing at her direction, Takumi couldn't help but faintly smile at Camilla. He then quickly regained his annoyed look as Hinoka and Sakura walked into the room.

' _Oh. That boy smiled at me. Hmm… perhaps I can convince him to talk to me without issue…'_ Camilla thought.

"Prince Xander…" Ryoma stated.

"Prince Ryoma…" Xander responded.

Both princes sat down and were then joined by their respective siblings.

"Let us begin," Ryoma declared.

"Indeed," Xander nodded.

Thus, the discussions began. A half-hour had passed before it began to bore the two youngest of the group and they were allowed to go off and play. Leo eventually left to find a bathroom and Hinoka left to check to make sure things were peaceful. The only ones left at the table were Ryoma, Xander, Takumi, and Camilla.

The two princes continued the discussion for a while as Camilla gave subtle motions to Takumi that slightly made him turn his focus towards her. As time went on, he kept on glancing towards her when nobody was paying attention to him.

' _Hmm… she does seem to want my attention for some reason. Wonder why…?'_ Takumi thought.

' _Looks like I managed to get his attention. Heh… certainly a cutie for a Hoshidan. Let's see if I can get on his good side…'_ Camilla thought. She then got Takumi's attention again and spoke, "So… what is it you do?"

"Mostly lead our units in battle and give orders," Takumi stated.

"You certainly seem tense," Camilla commented as she glanced at his body language and expression, "Would it help if you had somebody to help you relax?"

"...hmm?" Ryoma blinked as he turned his attention over to the two.

"Nothing," Camilla said quickly.

"...I will be watching you…" Ryoma warned.

"Don't worry, I won't let my sister go out of control," Xander assured.

After the two turned their attention back to the meeting, Camilla gave a cute wink to Takumi.

* * *

Takeshi and Kamui, meanwhile, were outside near a lakeshore by the castle. Kamui was currently in the midst of a nap and Takeshi was just looking at the waves as they moved along. He gave a bored sigh as he leaned back against the tree that Kamui was napping against and glanced towards her.

"So… what are we going to do about what the woman told us to do with her?" Tiki-chan asked as she floated next to Takeshi.

"Killing her is completely out of the question," Takeshi firmly told her, "With that out of the way… uh… not a clue what we're going to do."

Tiki-chan was about to respond, but stopped when she heard something.

"Oh. This point," Takeshi realized. He then quickly shok Kamui's shoulder to wake her up.

"...what is it?" Kamui asked.

"Shh… listen…"

"You are an ocean of waves… weaving a dream, like thought become a river stream. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is your to climb…" a voice sung. Takeshi, Tiki-chan, and Kamui looked to see a bluenette was not to far away from them and simply singing.

"...huh…" Kamui whispered. She then got up and began to approach the woman.

"...the lyrics were a little different," Takeshi whispered.

"Maybe the damages to the world caused them to alter," Tiki-chan guessed.

The bluenette heard Kamui walking over, then turned to face her, and just gave a small wave at her.

"Er, hello. I'm sorry to bother you. I just heard you singing and wanted to say you're really talented. Something about that song captivated me…" Kamui said with a smile.

"You must be Princess Kamui," the bluenette girl figured.

"Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Azura. I'm the middle child of the Hoshidan royals like you are with the Nohrian royals," Azura stated.

"That's cool."

"...who's your friend?" Azura questioned as Takeshi walked over.

"This is Takeshi. He was the one who woke me up to hear you singing," Kamui explained.

"Nice to meet you, Azura-hime," Takeshi said before he gave a bow.

"I have a feeling that the meeting between our royal families may end soon, so you might want to start heading off," Azura advised.

"Alright. It was nice to meet you though," Kamui smiled as she and Takeshi headed off.

* * *

A short while had passed and the meeting had drawn to its close. The Nohr royals began to head for their means back home, but Camilla turned to see Takumi one more time.

"Hope to see you soon," she said with a wink. She then headed off with her siblings to head back home and Takumi simply blushed at what had happened.

* * *

Evening soon rolled around as Takumi returned to his room to sit down and try to relax a bit. He sat down and looked outside as his thoughts began to go back to Camilla.

"Why am I thinking of that Nohrian princess? They're all evil… me thinking anything positive of them is just unacceptable, yet… I can't help but think about her… GAH!" Takumi yelled as he knocked down a quiver of arrows in his frustration.

"...is something the matter?" Azura, who was currently standing at the door, asked.

"It's none of your concern," Takumi said as he got down to put the arrows back in the quiver.

"You sure?" Azura asked in concern.

"YES!" Takumi yelled.

Azura backed a bit away from her brother and set to start walking to her room, but…

"...sorry. I didn't really mean to yell," Takumi apologized.

"It's fine," Azura assured him.

* * *

Another couple of days passed with things having been relatively quiet around both nations. Camilla looked to see a letter had arrived for her, via a bird, and she was smiling at its contents. The letter was from Takumi, requesting they meet in neutral territory, to talk and get to know each-other a bit more.

"We can arrange this little meeting," she smiled as she quickly sat down to write her response.

* * *

Takumi sat awake in his room, spending the time polishing his arrow, as he awaited his response letter. Eventually, a black bird flew through the window and dropped the letter by his side. He quickly opened it up to see Camilla's response was simply 'yes, we can meet'.

* * *

A week had passed since Camilla and Takumi had started to send each-other letters, but nobody from either side had seemed to notice yet. That day, Kamui had awoken to hearing the sounds of loud wings flapping. She glanced out her window to see a pegasus was flying around with Hinoka on it, not that she knew this, but the silver-haired princess simply went back under her covers.

"...wonder what's going on…" Takeshi muttered as he headed out.

* * *

"That seductress of yours is trying to lure Takumi away from our nation!" Hinoka yelled out.

"What proof do you have of this?" Xander questioned.

"She's been sending my brother messages with your nation's bird!" Hinoka yelled.

' _...hindsight… not my brightest idea…'_ Camilla thought.

"...well… romance between a Hoshidan royal and Nohrian royal before Kamui's attempts at peace. Color me surprised…" Tiki-chan commented in a whisper.

"That's sweet," Takeshi added.

Xander glanced towards Camilla, but his sister didn't say a single word for a bit.

"...Camilla?" Xander growled.

"...well… Takumi is just… interesting…" Camilla weakly said in her defense.

"Likely story… leave my brother alone or else war will happen…" Hinoka growled.

"Please, ease yourself, Hoshidan. I will handle my sister before things get out of hand…" Xander told Hinoka.

Hinoka gave an annoyed sigh before she just showed herself out.

* * *

"So… a Hoshidan royal was visiting?" Kamui asked as she stretched a little bit.

"Yep. Camilla's apparently been sending letters to one of the Hoshidan royals, so the Hoshidan royal came to tell her to knock it off," Takeshi explained.

Kamui gave a nod of her head before turning around and gasping.

"What?" Takeshi asked.

"You have a little fairy!" Kamui gasped in amazement, "She's so cute!"

"...hi," Tiki-chan nervously greeted.

"I've always wanted to see a fairy…" Kamui admitted with a child-like smile on her face, "I gotta go show Elise!"

"You can't," Takeshi quickly said, "Only Kamen Riders are capable of seeing her."

"...drat…" Kamui muttered.

Tiki-chan simply gave a small smile at Kamui as she flew over to Takeshi's side, "I'm his traveling partner. Atashi wa Tiki-chan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tiki-chan," Kamui smiled as she looked at the small fairy, then to Takeshi, "You're really luck you're friends with a fairy."

"Yeah… she is really sweet," Takeshi commented.

Tiki-chan simply gave a content smile as she relaxed on Takeshi's shoulder.

"So, wait, you said only Kamen Riders can see her. You're a Rider too?" Kamui realized.

"Yeah," Takeshi nodded as he took out his Hero card, "Only reason I didn't help you against those monsters was because you seemed capable of handling them yourself."

"That's fine," Kamui assured him, "It's just nice to know there's another Kamen Rider apart from myself."

Takeshi simply gave her a smile in response and she just smiled back.

* * *

Evening arrive and both Kamui and Takeshi were walking around the castle, their Rider gear at the ready just in case, as they arrived at the door.

"Are you sure that you heard something?" Takeshi asked Tiki-chan.

"I know I heard something moving around, but I don't know what it was…" Tiki-chan responded.

"Well, whatever it was, they're outside now," Kamui stated before she opened the door to see Camilla was about to get onto her Wyvern, "Camilla?"

"Kamui… oh… what are you doing up this late?" she asked nervously.

"I just heard a sound… which I guess is you," Kamui informed, "What are _you_ doing up late?"

"She's probably about to sneak off to see her boyfriend," Takeshi commented.

"...how do you know I have feelings for one of the Hoshidan royals?" Camilla questioned fiercely.

"I just overheard your conversation earlier today was all…" Takeshi quickly explained.

Camilla just sighed as she started to get onto her Wyvern, but Kamui quickly ran over with an amazed smile, "Hmm?"

"You have a boyfriend! That's so sweet!" Kamui smiled, "What's he like?"

"Please quiet down a little…" Camilla asked her.

' _Hmm… well… since Garon hasn't even said anything or shown his face, guess I gotta get the ball rolling to get Kamui to meet the rest of her family…'_ Takeshi thought. He then got the attention of the two by clearing his throat and then looked to Camilla, "How about a little deal here? We'll keep quiet about this whole thing… but you gotta take me and Kamui-hime to Hoshido. Sound good?"

"I'm good with those terms. Sis?" Kamui beamed.

Camilla just smiled a little at her sister and then turned to Takeshi, "Very well. Get on my wyvern and we'll go."

Both nodded before they got on, with Tiki-chan getting onto Takeshi's shoulder, and then Camilla got her wyvern into the air. It then soared through the night sky towards Hoshido.

"You know, I've never ridden on the back of a wyvern before," Takeshi told Kamui.

"Neither have I. It's really cool!" Kamui smiled.

* * *

The group arrived outside of Hoshido's capital city a short while later. They all got off the wyvern, Camilla signaling it to fly away for the time being, and they all began to walk towards the city.

"Why do we need to walk the rest of the way?" Kamui curiously asked.

"It'd probably cause a lot of alarm to the citizens for a wyvern carrying me to just suddenly arrive in the capital," Camilla explained.

"Makes sense," Kamui said with a nod.

They continued to walk for a while before Camilla stopped and just leaned against a tree.

"Something up?" Kamui asked.

"I'm going to be meeting with Takumi around here. You two just need to keep going north to get to the capital city," Camilla told them.

Both nodded before they continued on their way. After walking for another couple of minutes, they arrived, and looked amazed at the city's entrance.

"Certainly pretty…" Takeshi commented.

"Sugee…" Kamui said in awe.

"Shall we head in, Kamui-hime?" Takeshi smiled.

"...just call me 'Kamui-chan' for now," Kamui instructed as she headed on in.

Takeshi simply blushed a little at the thought as he followed her on in and Tiki-chan just gave a sigh before she floated on after them.

* * *

Kamui roamed around, admiring the setting of the area, with an awe-struck smile. She then noticed some flowers on a tree, motioned to Takeshi, and then motioned to the tree, "What's that? They look like… thin red flowers..."

"The cherry blossoms you mean?" Takeshi asked.

"They're so beautiful…" Kamui said with an amazed smile. Her attention was then turned away from the trees as a ball bounced over to her. She stopped it and then stared at it for a moment, "Hmm?"

"Hey, miss," a young boy's voice call out, making Kamui turn to see two kids, "Can we have our ball back?"

"Oh, yeah," Kamui nodded before she lightly kicked it back over to them.

"Thank you," the boys smiled.

She simply smiled at their direction for a moment and then she continued on her way through the town.

Takeshi and Kamui eventually sat down at a bench near the center of town and just admired the view around them with relaxed smiles.

"This town is so lovely…" Kamui commented.

They then heard a horse walk forward, making them both sit up, to see a carriage arrive and a woman wearing mostly white exit it to meet with Prince Royma. Kamui blinked a little as she looked at the woman bow to Ryoma.

"Konichiwa, Okaa-sama," Ryoma greeted.

"Ryoma, how are you this lovely morning?"

"I've been well."

"Good to hear," the queen smiled.

Kamui simply stared at the woman for a moment with a confused look coloring her face. Takeshi then simply sighed a little at her and tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Try going over and talking to them," Takeshi suggested.

"...o-okay…" Kamui nervously responded. She stood up and approached the two, "...hi."

Both turned towards Kamui and both loudly gasped as they looked at her.

"And thus, the wheels are in motion and the first domino has been knocked down…" Takeshi mused.

"...what's a domino?" Tiki-chan asked.

"I'll explain later."

The woman began to tear up as she looked at Kamui, but took a moment to wipe away the tears, then she pulled Kamui into a hug, "I cannot believe it is really you…"

"...I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

"Oh, I've missed you so much! Kamui… my sweet child!" she smiled as she hugged Kamui tighter.

"Your… sweet child?! What are you talking about?!" Kamui yelled in confusion.

The woman, after a moment, let go of Kamui and looked at her eyes, "Oh, my poor Kamui. It's a sad story… when you were very young, you were abducted by the forces from Nohr."

Kamui gave a tilt of her head in response to her statement.

"I am your mother, Mikoto. All this time, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again!" the woman, Mikoto, continued.

"...no… King Garon is my father! None of what you're saying makes sense!" Kamui exclaimed.

"It must be quite a shock, but I assure you that she speaks the truth. I am your older brother, Ryoma. Feel free to call my 'nii-san' if you wish to," Ryoma added.

"No… no, no!" Kamui stammered as she backed away and placed her hands on her head, "Xander is my older brother! Leo, Elise, and Camilla are my sibling…"

"The Nohrian royals? They're not your real family," Ryoma declared firmly before he let out a sigh, "...I still remember the day you were taken. In those days, there was tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but no full-blown war. ...not until Garon lured King Sumeragi, our father, to Cheve under false pretenses. He said it was for a peace conference. Ha! ...his real plan was to murder our father in cold blood."

Kamui continued to hold onto her head, but was now looking at Royma as he spoke.

"And to make matters even worse… he kidnapped you."

"...no. That's just not possible…" Kamui spoke nervously.

"You really don't remember any of this? Not even a single memory?" Ryoma questioned.

She then let go of her head before she responded, "Only one really blurry one. Just… I remember my mom coming to my room and reading me this story about fairies. And I remember the closing line was…"

"'Fly and flitter free, little fairy'." Kamui and Mikoto said in unison.

"...how did you know that?" Kamui questioned.

"That was your favorite book when you were little. I still remember it to this day," Mikoto said with a soft smile.

"...other than that… no. My memories from my early childhood are all a blur…" Kamui responded.

"Well… I can imagine that either the Nohrian royals were unwilling to tell you or were unaware of the truth," Ryoma commented.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in," Mikoto told Kamui.

However, before anybody could say another word, a samurai rushed over to the royals in as fast as his armor allowed him to move.

"Ryoma-sama! Mikoto-sama! I have an urgent message!" the warrior declared as he bowed, "We're under attack from the north!"

"No! Hinoka-nee and Sakura-nee are in that area right now!" Ryoma exclaimed.

"...what does 'nee' mean?" Kamui whispered to Mikoto.

"Sister," Mikoto quickly whispered back.

"I've been told that they're working to help evacuate the villagers that are still trapped," the soldier quickly added.

"They're gonna need some help," Takeshi said as he walked on over.

"Who are you?" Ryoma quickly questioned.

"He's with me," Kamui informed.

"Alright. We need to leave quickly. You two, will you come with me? I wish for Kamui to see the truth with her own eyes."

The two both nodded and they headed over to Ryoma's mount.

* * *

Hinoka and Sakura managed to clear out the last of the villagers as the monsters continued to approach the village. Sakura quickly casted some magic around Hinoka to try to defend her, but the monsters managed to strike Hinoka backwards and away from Sakura.

"Nee-chan!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm ok… just focus on keeping yourself safe," Hinoka yelled as she got back up and looked over her pegasus.

* * *

A short distance away from the two, Ryoma, Takeshi, Kamui, and Tiki-chan arrived to see the force of monsters continuing to advance towards the city.

"I shall hold off more troops from showing up and making this rescue more difficult. Kamui, you take your friend and find Hinoka and Sakura," Ryoma instructed.

"Ok," Kamui nodded, "Takeshi, let's move."

"Got it," Takeshi responded.

The two quickly ran towards the village while Ryoma began to fight off some of the monsters with his powerful sword. Takeshi and Kamui managed to get to the back of the town to see that Sakura and Hinoka were backed into a corner.

"I'll bring them back over to you and you make sure they're not seriously hurt. Got it?" Kamui asked.

"Got it," Takeshi nodded.

Kamui then placed her hands by her waist to summon forth her belt and her crystal, "Henshin!"

She now stood in her Rider form, posed a little, and then ran forward. She quickly slashed at the monsters to knock them back, managing to make a few of them explode into dust, then she turned to Hinoka.

"Hey, are you alright? We're here to help," the Rider asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Hinoka responded as she was set to get back onto her pegasus, "I appreciate your help, but it's really not necessary. It'll take more than a few dozen 800-pound monsters to bring me down!"

"I'm glad you're feeling confident. Just know I've got your back and I got a friend who'll make sure you're not hurt badly."

"Hey, wait," Hinoka said as Kamen Rider Kamui was about to go forward, "I didn't mean to be dismissive. I owe you one, so take this."

She then tossed the silver Rider a potion of some sort.

"You can use it in a pinch to heal your wounds. Now, really, don't worry about me. I'm at my best in situations like this!"

"Thank you, I'll use this wisely," the Rider smiled.

"Hey… you never did tell me your name."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kamen Rider Kamui. Nice to meet you," she smiled before hurrying over to help Sakura.

"...Kamui…? Kamui?! This can't be a coincidence!" Hinoka realized.

Kamen Rider Kamui soon reached Sakura and defended her from some magic blasts that came from the monsters. Sakura looked on in a bit of concern before she casted a little bit of healing magic on the Rider.

"You ok? I'm here to help you out," Kamen Rider Kamui informed.

"Th-thank you very much… oh… uh… yes… I'm ok… for n-now."

"Good. Head over to the guy with blue hair and he'll keep you safe,."

Sakura nodded before she headed over to where Takeshi and Hinoka were, but paused when she realized something, "Oh… I didn't ask for her name…"

The silver Rider stood ready as a giant version of the monsters she was currently fighting began to approach. She simply stood in the path between the large monster and where Hinoka and Sakura were.

"You know… I really don't get it… all I really wanted to do was visit Hoshido just to see what it was like. Then I get told that the queen is my mother and the royals are all my siblings…" the Rider commented to herself as she drew her blade, "I don't know if it's true or not right now, but… regardless… I won't let you hurt these two! If you want to try then you're going through me!"

A white light shined off of the crystal on Kamui's belt. She glanced down towards it before she began to pose a little bit, "Dai Henshin!"

Her body was enveloped by a large, bright, white light. Once the light had died down they could see that her form was now mostly white, that aside from her collar and a teal and white cape, this attire looked more like some samurai attire in white and gold with the shoulder pads and leg armor being similar to her original, teal ropes to hold them on, the same silver spot around her bust as her other form and was still barefoot.

"Awesome…" Takeshi said in amazement.

"Didn't expect this…" Kamen Rider Kamui commented as she looked over her form, "But I can make this work."

The monster let out a mighty roar to send some of its forced forward towards the Rider. Kamen Rider Kamui then slashed at them with her sword and one of her hands as a sort of claw. The monsters simply vanished into dust, so some more quickly ran over to take their places. The silver Rider gave a look to them before she charged up a bit of energy into her hands and waited for them to get just a bit closer.

"What is she…?" Hinoka whispered.

"Suiryu no…" she began as her hands then changed into what almost seemed like large fangs and she smashed them between the grunts around her, "Kiba!"

"Nice…" Takeshi gawked.

"You going to help her?" Tiki-chan questioned.

"Nah. She's got this."

The giant monster then charged towards the Rider itself. She then simply let more water energy charge into her hand and it changed into a sort of large claw.

"Suiryu no Kagizume!" she yelled out as she slashed at the giant monster with her hand as a claw. The giant monster fell onto its back and Kamen Rider Kamui simply smiled a little.

"Sugoi…" Sakura whispered.

"Hissatsu…" Kamen Rider Kamui announced before she jumped into the air with water magic charging at her feet. She did a bit of a mid-air twirl similar to Ryuki and then soared downwards, "Suiryu no Ki~ck!"

She struck the monster and let it explode into dust.

"Nice work," Takeshi smiled.

* * *

Kamui, now back to normal, returned to where Ryoma was alongside Sakura, Hinoka, and Takeshi.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Sakura said with a polite bow, "Those monsters would have come more damage if you didn't come to help. I have to ask, though… who are you?"

"Oh. My name is-" Kamui began before Hinoka walked over to her.

"Her name is Kamui," Hinoka informed.

"Er… yes. Nice to meet you properly."

Hinoka simply looked at Kamui as tears began to form in the eyes of the former. Kamui simply gave a bit of a glance over to Takeshi, but he just gave her a motion to signify that things were fine.

"Nee-san? Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

Hinoka then pulled Kamui into a hug and began to cry a little, "Finally… after all these years. I… I've missed you so much…"

She eventually let go and rubbed away her tears, "S-sorry…"

"Oh… um…" Kamui nervously spoke.

"Hinoka-nee was so attached to you when you were little, Kamui. When you were taken away from us, she cried for months. One day she stopped crying and picked up the naginata. I will say that if you ever find yourself facing the business end of her weapon… you will soon be filled with major regrets about your choices," Ryoma said.

"I vowed to bring you back to us someday… and now here you are," Hinoka smiled.

"...that's sweet…" Kamui said with smile.

"I'm sorry about that hug, Kamui-nee-chan. I'm not usually this emotional, but I'm just so happy to have you back," Hinoka smiled before she turned over to the general direction of Nohr, "Take that, Nohrian scumbags! We win, you lose!"

Sakura nervously walked over to Ryoma's side and then looked over to Kamui, "Is that really her?"

"Yes. I know it's big news, so I'll fill you in on the whole story later. For now we should return to the castle before more of those creatures appear again," Ryoma told the group.

"What are those things, anyway?" Kamui asked as they started to walk back to Ryoma's mount.

"They're known as the Faceless. Creatures with no will of their own. We have no idea where it is they come from, but they are a threat to both of our lands," Ryoma explained.

"I see…" Kamui nodded.

"If you don't mind my asking this… what's the deal with you being a Kamen Rider? I thought they had all vanished before Hoshido and Nohr were founded," Hinoka questioned.

"I simply found the belt and crystal a while back and defended Nohr from attacks from the Faceless," Kamui informed.

Hinoka gave a nod of her head while Ryoma, Takeshi, and Sakura got onto Xander's mount, "Hey, Kamui? Would you like to head back on my pegasus?"

"...sure," Kamui said.

"We will see you back at the castle then," Ryoma told the two.

"Alright," Hinoka nodded.

* * *

The group returned to the castle a short while later. Kamui was being guided around by Queen Mikoto and she showed Kamui what looked to be a room that wasn't occupied.

"This is your old room," Mikoto informed.

"Uh-huh… I think I remember it… vaguely…" Kamui commented before she noticed a drawing that was in a picture on the wall, "What's that?"

"That's a picture you drew when you were a little girl. It's your father, me, and you. It's so cute!" Queen Mikoto smiled, "I couldn't bear to touch a thing in this room after you were taken. If we put your things away, it would have felt like giving up. You've grown so much. I can't believe how beautiful you are."

Kamui simply sighed as she looked at the drawing, "I'm so sorry, but I still can't remember. Here you are, maybe my real mother, and I don't feel anything…"

"I understand, Kamui. Please don't worry about it. You spent your whole childhood in Nohr and I'm sure you were quite shelted. You will need time to think all of this thought, but I hope that someday we can be a family again," Mikoto informed as she headed for the door, "For now, please make yourself comfortable. Explore the castle, or stroll the grounds outside. You'll be safe here."

The queen headed out of the room and, after a few minutes, Takeshi walked on in.

"Takeshi… can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing."

"Did you already know I was related to them?"

"No, but, I did have a hunch there was some connection between you and the Queen," Takeshi lied.

"Alright," Kamui said with a slight nod, "...I'm going to be going on a walk. Feel free to stay here if you want."

"Ok. See you around," Takeshi waved as Kamui headed out of her room.

"Oh, Kamui-nee-chan," Hinoka greeted when she saw her exit her room, "Here. I wanted to give you these."

Kamui gave a confused at the items that Hinoka had handed her.

"These are some oranges," Hinoka explained.

"I guess I'll eat them on my walk," Kamui guessed.

"A walk? Is there anywhere you'd like to go in particular?" Hinoka curiously asked. Kamui simply shrugged her shoulders a bit. "That's fine, Kamui-nee-chan. I think that it'd be a bit better if you had an escort come with you, but I won't push that on you if you'd rather be alone."

"...thank you," Kamui said with a slight bow of her head, "Thank you for being so nice…"

"You don't need to worry about that. I am your onee-chan after all… I'm supposed to take care of you."

"...does that mean older sister?"

"Yeah."

Kamui simply smiled before she continued on her way.

"But I guess… it'd be impossible to call each-other family all of a sudden…" Hinoka mused.

"Well…" Takeshi spoke up as he walked over to her, "You are a good sister to her."

"Thank you. It's Takeshi, right?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for taking care of her while she was over at Nohr."

"No problem," Takeshi told her with a relaxed smile, "You wouldn't mind my asking you something, right?"

"Go ahead."

"What's it like to be a Sky Knight?"

"It's certainly difficult to maintain being in the air at times, but it's truly an amazing experience to be in the air with my pegasus…"

Takeshi simply gave a smile in response as he started to walk around a bit, "Keep up your good work… Hoshido's toughest fighter."

* * *

"Ohaiyo, Kamui-hime. I hope you have a nice day," a farmer politely told her.

"...thank you. You too…" Kamui nervously responded before continuing on her way. She looked around the environment with an awestruck look, _'This place… it feels so calm… and everything is thriving. I can see why Queen Mikoto is such a good ruler. ...Ryoma… Hinoka… Takumi… Sakura… are we all really…? Queen Mikoto and Ryoma said we're connected by blood, but my family back home…'_

She was then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Azura singing. Kamui walked over to see Azura was sitting at the lakeshore and just singing once more.

"Hi," Kamui called.

"Oh?" Azura blinked as Kamui walked over and sat down next to her, "When did you show up?"

"Earlier today. Bit of a long story…" Kamui admitted as she handed the orange over to Azura.

"Thanks."

The two sat by the lake, Kamui fiddling around with the orange while Azura was just eating hers, and watched as the sun was setting over the horizon. Both were silent as they watched the sun set for a bit longer.

"If you don't mind my asking… is the song you were singing a Hoshidan tune?" Kamui questioned.

"It's not from Hoshido or Nohr. It's a song from my mother's homeland," Azura explained.

"Ah… so it's not from royalty, but a tribe of some sort?"

"...you could say that."

"Your mother… she must be a wonderful person…"

"I was to young to remember much about my mother, but… what I do remember is that this song was precious to her… and that she loved the kingdom of Nohr."

"Huh…? The… kingdom of Nohr?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mention this when we first met, but… I'm afraid I've been here a long time. After you were taken by the Nohrians, the Hoshidan forces retaliated. They tried desperately to get you back, but they failed again and again. However, I guess I wasn't as heavily guarded."

"A… hostage exchange? Then that means you're…"

"Yes. My mother had been queen of Nohr, and I was a Nohrian princess. But… that was such a long time ago."

"Gods… I'm so sorry…" Kamui told her with tears in her eyes.

"No, it's ok. The people of this country accepted me even knowing where I'm truly from. Even Queen Mikoto herself treats me as if I were her daughter," Azura said with an assuring smile on her face, "I like this place and I want to live here forever. If you're nervous about staying here, there's no need to be."

"She accepted you as if you were her daughter… hmm…" Kamui commented before she started to nibble a little on the orange.

"Did something happen between you and Queen Mikoto?" Azua questioned.

"No. I just don't know what to do…" Kamui exhaled as she looked to the sky, "She seems perfectly lovely, but I don't feel any connection to her. And, yet, she loves me… as do all my blood siblings that I just met."

"I understand. If I were to return to Nohr, I suspect I'd feel the same way."

"Do you think you could start over there? Live a new life among strangers."

"No," Azura responded almost immediately, "Given a choice, I would prefer to stay here in Hoshido. Queen Mikoto is a peace-loving ruler and King Garon is not."

Kamui was silent as she continued to nibble on the orange.

"So, Kamui… what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet…" Kamui said after she swallowed the part of the orange she took a bite out of, "For now… I'm just going to think."

* * *

Takeshi, meanwhile, continued to roam around the castle with a curious look on his face. The guards and the attendants were just off doing various jobs and let him simply roam. He eventually came across an open door and peeked in to see what looked to be a person in a small pink ninja gi.

"Nin nin…" the person said as she struck a ninja hand pose, "Nin nin…"

Takeshi then recognized the voice and gave a soft smile, "I didn't know you were a ninja fan."

The girl in the gi, who turned out to be Sakura, gave a small gasp as she turned to face Takeshi, "You scared me…"

"Gomen," Takeshi politely apologized as he walked in, "Though… it is cool to see you dressed as a ninja. You look cute in it."

"...th-thank you… Oboro-san made it for me after I wanted to pretend to be a ninja once…" Sakura admitted.

"Well… little secret for ya," Takeshi said as he kneeled down to Sakura's eye level, "Where I'm from, ninja have a famous catchphrase they say before they head into battle."

"Uh-huh…"

"Wanna know it?"

"Hai."

"Dattebayo."

"Dattebayo?"

"It's something the ninja said to his friends and it became a very popular ninja phrase."

"Soka…" Sakura nodded. She then struck her ninja pose again and smiled, "Dattebayo!"

"You got it," Takeshi smiled.

* * *

That evening, at an inn a distance away from the capital, a messenger bird had arrived with the news about Kamui.

"...well…" Takmui muttered as he looked at the message.

"I swear that I had no idea she was kidnapped. My dad said that he found her abandoned somewhere and decided to adopt her," Camilla quickly explained.

Takmui looked at the message for a moment, then to Camilla, then back to the message, and then he just exhaled, "I believe you."

"Thank you, dear," Camilla smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over at the palace, Takeshi was looking at the now asleep Kamui and had a thought-filled expression.

"So… what's the plan?" Tiki-chan asked as she floated onto Takeshi's shoulder.

"...thinking…" Takeshi informed.

"Wait… you're not thinking of doing what the woman asked you to do are you?" Tiki-chan asked with a concerned look, "Are you just gonna blindly listen to the woman or listen to your own gut?"

"Killing is completely out of the question…" Takeshi informed with a firm look, "I… well… just don't know what to do yet."

He pulled out his phone and skimmed some notes that Tiki-chan had made about Fire Emblem Fates. He gave a look at one detail before he slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket.

"You have an idea?"

"...it's a stupid idea, but I got nothing better…" Takeshi admitted with a bit of a worried look before he leaned back into the bed that he had been given, "It's, again, really stupid… and I really have no better ideas of what we can do."

"What exactly is the plan?" Tiki-chan questioned.

"Tell you in the morning."

Tiki-chan just sighed as she sat next to him in the corner of the bed and fell asleep herself.

* * *

Two days soon passed and Kamui and Takeshi were both still in Hoshido. Kamui was now currently sitting by Queen Mikoto as the queen was braiding her hair.

"Ah, I knew it. Peonies look so beautiful in your hair," the queen smiled. She then turned towards Sakura and smiled at her, "Sakura, you're next. Come on over."

"Hai, Okaa-sama," Sakura said as she walked over to the queen.

Queen Mikoto worked on brushing Sakura's hair, but then turned to face Kamui, "Today we're going to announce your appearance at the festival. Everyone is going to admire how much you've grown, Kamui."

Kamui simply gave a small nod of her head in response to that.

"Kamui… I want you to know more about this country, but, if at any point, you wish to return to Nohr I'll work hard to get an envoy to go with you," Queen Mikoto said in an assuring tone.

She then simply gave a small nod in response, then looked down at her armor, then back at Queen Mikoto, "...um… Queen Mikoto…? I would like to change my clothes…"

"You're fine as you are now. There's no need to feel out of place whether you're Hoshidan or Nohrian. The clothes given to you by that family must be very important to you…" Queen Mikoto assured her.

"I'm just worried how people will react to seeing me wearing armor made in Nohr is all…" Kamui explained.

"In that case… you can just wear a haori on top of it. I had one prepared for you every year in the event that you would return to us…" Mikoto informed.

* * *

"That's… armor?" Takeshi muttered from outside the room the girls were all in.

"...apparently…" Tiki-chan responded.

Takeshi glanced down towards his Kamen Ride card, which was currently in his jacket pocket, then he just gave off an exhale.

"So… you didn't explain that plan you said you had in mind…" Tiki-chan reminded.

Before Takeshi could respond, though, the door to the dressing room the girls were in opened. Takeshi gave a soft gasp as Kamui walked out, now with a white colored haori over her armor, and he just admired her for a moment.

"Hi…" Kamui smiled.

"You… look amazing…" Takeshi said in an awestruck tone.

"Thank you," she responded before she walked towards the exit of the castle.

' _...I'll keep that smile of hers safe. That lovely smile needs to be protected…'_ Takeshi thought before he followed.

* * *

The royal family, alongside some attendants, roamed around the town to see the sights before the ceremony began. Kamui simply looked amazed at everything around her as they walked around.

"That… cherry blossom… is it…?" Kamui nervously spoke as she looked towards a tree with them, "They're so lovely…"

"It's a flower that symbolizes spring here in Hoshido," Azura informed.

"M-my name comes from this flower!" Sakura quickly added.

Kamui simply nodded her head a little as she continued to look around with a smile, "This place is so… bright and open… it's quite the contrast from the fortress I grew up in."

"I'm glad you like it. Like I said, I've always been happy here," Azura smiled.

"Nee-san…" Sakura spoke up as she handed Kamui something, "Here. It's a sweet rice dumpling… it's a Hoshidan specialty."

"Thank you," Kamui smiled as she took it, "This looks so great…"

Sakura gave a soft smile as she watched Kamui eat the rice cake and, after she finished it, Sakura smiled hopefully, "Did you like it?"

"Yeah."

Sakura giggled in joy at this.

"You know, I'm very close with a girl in Nohr who's around your age."

"Oh? What's she like?"

"Well, she's generous, kind, and always puts the need of others before herself…" Kamui commented with a smile.

Queen Mikoto walked over to the group and all of the Hoshidan royals gave a polite bow towards her.

"Um… Queen Mikoto?" Kamui spoke up.

"Yes?"

"I… I have become one with both Hoshido and Nohr… just like these clothes…" Kamui spoke nervously as she looked at her haori, "These two countries… someday, I want to be the bridge that connects the two of them so that we can be together in peace. ...that is my hope."

The royals all stared at Kamui for a moment before Queen Mikoto began to tear up.

"Okaa-sama… please don't cry…" Takumi quickly said.

"Here, Okaa-sama," Sakura said as she handed a handkerchief to her mother.

"Good speech," Takeshi whispered to Kamui.

"Thanks…" she responded with a faint blush.

Takeshi then glanced towards the crowd and saw a male in a sort of cloak slowly approaching.

"Something up?" Kamui whispered.

"I got something to take care of really quick. I'll be back before you can give another speech, I promise," Takeshi explained.

"Alright," Kamui nodded.

Takeshi then began to walk into the crowd for a short while before he noticed the male in the cloak carrying the Ganglari. The bluenette then took out his Kamen Ride card which caused the male quickly start running. Takeshi glanced down towards the card before he began to chase after the male in the cloak.

"What the…? Takeshi? Wait!" Tiki-chan yelled as she flew after him.

* * *

"Henshin!" Takeshi yelled.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...HERO!=**

Takeshi transformed into Hero and continued to chase the cloaked male through the streets of the town. He eventually managed to corner the male at a dead end and slowly began to approach him.

"Takeshi!" Tiki-chan yelled as she flew over to Hero, "What are you doing?"

"The only idea that I can honestly think of that would avert so many problems… get rid of this guy and the Ganglari before it can kill Kamui's mother…" Hero explained.

"Why do you think that's a good idea?! You do remember that trying to mess with events that are supposed to happen will just make a mess right?!"

"Yeah…"

"Then why do you think this is a good idea?!"

"Cause I don't have any better ideas that would stop Kamui from being a Rider and help stop so much pain and suffering from happening!"

Tiki-chan sighed before she landed on Hero's shoulder, "Look… I know that you want Kamui to be happy, but think about the long term problems that would happen if you stop this."

Hero just looked at her for a moment, clearly uncertain, and then he just sighed, "I do want to help her avoid the trauma and struggles of all the tough choices that would happen from these events, but… her ability to keep going on past that is what makes her so amazing to me."

"Alright…"

"...you're right. This was a stupid idea…" Hero sighed as the guy he was chasing quickly teleported away, "...I need to let the dominoes fall… as much as it'll hurt Kamui… this needs to happen..."

"Well… all you can really do right now is go there and be there for her after it all goes down…" Tiki-chan informed.

Hero simply walked forward with his head lowered in shame. He eventually reached somewhere where he could see everything happen and sniffed a little, "Kamui… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect your wonderful smile and that I couldn't keep your mom safe. I'm so sorry…"

He heard what sounded like an explosion, then people running in fear, and then a body falling to the ground.

"No… no… please no…" Kamui's voice pleaded, "Queen Mikoto… please get back up… please…"

Hero couldn't hear what Queen Mikoto said in response, but he slowly turned towards Kamui's direction to see her sadness, "...I'm sorry…"

"No… no… no… mom…? Mom…? Mom…? Mother?!" Kamui pleaded before it dawned on her and tears streamed from her eyes, "OKAA-SAN!"

* * *

 ***As the instrumentals slowly began, Takeshi stared at the dark room with the inactive portal.***

 **Embrace the dark you call a home, *Takeshi held out the Hero card and was joined by Tiki-chan.***

 **Gaze upon an empty, white throne *They looked to the portal, which was inactive and then slowly showed Kamen Rider Kamui's image***

 **A legacy of lies, *The two were being watched by something in the shadows***

 **A familiar disguise *Takeshi turned and then saw the mysterious woman before he was again shoved into the portal.***

 **Sing with me a song of conquest and fate *Takeshi, now Kamen Rider Hero, was standing in between various worlds and seeing the fractures to all nine of them.***

 **The black pillar cracks beneath its weight *He could see the nine Riders all facing away from him before they faded as if they weren't even there.***

 **Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone *Hero and Tiki-chan stood in a dark room in confusion before they slowly walked out of it***

 **Lost in thoughts all alone *The two simply continued forward.***

* * *

"Well… that was… an ending…" Tiki-chan commented sadly, sitting down in a small chair, but then she looked up to the camera, "Uh… can we hold off on the explanation corner about Kamen Rider Kamui until next time?"

There were sounds of agreement from off-screen before some shuffling sounds also happened from behind the camera.

-Please wait a moment…-

"Sorry about that. Just… what an ending to that chapter, huh?" Tiki-chan said to the camera, "Well… we got something to talk about, so I'll try and keep myself together as best I can."

She flew towards a table and then smiled a little, "Ok. So, today's topic is Legendary Rider trinkets! Following Kamen Rider Decade's run, there were items that had the motif of the past Riders on them. While no Legendary Rider Gaia Memories appeared in Double, the Legendary Rider Core Medals and Astro Switches appeared in Movie War Mega Max and Legendary Rider Rings appeared in the following Movie War. Then came the Gaim/Wizard crossover, where they first granted a new form to the heroes…"

 **=FOURZE ARMS! SEISHUN SWITCH ON!=**

 **=OOO ARMS! TA-TO-BA, TA~ TO~ BA~!=**

 **=DOUBLE ARMS! CYCLONE, JOKER, HA, HA, HA!=**

 **=WIZARD ARMS! SHABADOOBI SHOWTIME!=**

"Then, in Kamen Rider Taisen, Gaim gained the powers of the very first Rider to battle a Rider that was using his powers. Thus…"

 **=ICIHIGOU ARMS! WAZA NO ICHIGOU, LET'S GO!=**

"And, when he and Drive met up, they shared powers."

 **=DRIVE: TYPE… FRUITS! ON STAGE!=**

 **=DRIVE ARMS! HITOPPASHIRI, IZA TOGETHER!=**

"They took a bit of a break during Drive, but they came back with a mighty roar in Ghost. Ghost even got to use the powers of all the Heisei Era Riders together at one point and, then, he and Ex-Aid shared powers much like Gaim and Drive did."

 **=KAIGAN! HEISEI RIDER!/LEVEL UP!=**

 **=ARATANA KOUSEI! KORE WA HEISEI!=**

 **=INOCHI MOYASU, KAKUGO KIMERU, ORE GA GHOST!=**

"Then it returned in the second Heisei Generations Movie for Build when he used two new Full Bottles to turn into Ex-Aid… and it was just him using the original Ex-Aid Level 2 suit with the Build Driver. Kind of a let down, but budget stuff… also, he can only use the powers of a past Rider after he steals it from them. Meanie."

Tiki-chan then flew over to a table and motioned to two items that were on it, "As for anything Hero related… we're not sure what would happen if Hero use the Kamen Ride cards used by Decade, but there are plans for there to be Hero related merchandise for two of the seasons we've run alongside with. A Kamen Rider Hero Gashat will be coming out alongside Movie War DImensions. We can't tell you what the Gashat is called right now, but it will be appearing in the crossover at some point. Next, we have the Hero Ride Watch. We don't know when that'll be coming out, so stay tuned for more details."

"Nice to get to meet you, Takeshi-san," Ex-Aid greeted, "So… uh… you going to show me your Rider form?"

"I was transformed when I got here, but… I'm not now for some reason…" Takeshi commented.

"Yo~!" a voice called out.

"Oh no…" Tiki-chan muttered.

"What do _you_ want?" Takeshi asked Build.

"To show something off," Build commented as he showed a teal colored version of the Card Full Bottle, "I got it from you."

"Wait…"

"You didn't!" Ex-Aid said in realization.

"I did," Build said in a sing-song tone before he began to shake two Full Bottles. He then quickly loaded them into the Build Driver.

 **=CARD! SMARPHO! BEST MATCH!=**

"Best Match kita~!" Build yelled as he started to crank the lever on the Driver. The Snap Ride Builder appeared around him and he stood ready.

 **=ARE YOU READY?=**

"Build Up!"

 **=HERO!=**

The Snap Ride Builder collided with Build and he transformed into a version of Hero that had the Build Driver on.

"You jerk!" Takeshi yelled.

" _See you!_ " Build-Hero responded before he quickly ran off.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY POWERS!" Takeshi yelled as he gave chase.

Ex-Aid and Tiki-chan both followed Takeshi out of the room. The lights then began to dim, but then, suddenly, somebody stood near the table and picked up the Hero Ride Watch.

"The Rider who both is and isn't a part of the Heisei Era… this should be interesting…" a distorted voice commented as they turned the Ride Watch. The person then turned to the camera, "Hello. It's nice to meet you. Watashi wa… iya… it's to soon for you to know that. Just call me Zi-O. Kamen Rider Zi-O."

Zi-O held the Ride Watch in his hands for a moment and gave a sort of nod towards it, "My path and Hero's paths will be crossing sometime soon. For now, though, just keep this quiet."

 **=HERO!=**

The Rider loaded the trinket into the belt and gave it a spun. The sound was muted, but a teal colored '2019' appeared on the Ziku Driver's screen...

* * *

Jikai, Kamen Rider Hero…

Kamui: Subete yo… tomare… (Everything… stop…)

Neo-Hero: I won't let you hurt her! *blasts at Hero*

Takeshi: I don't know what to do anymore…

Kamui: My… crystal…

Takeshi: Kamui...

Kamui: Atashi wa… atashi wa shinjiru!

Emblem 15: Ryu no Hoko

* * *

Ichigou: Minna… *turns to face nearly every primary Rider from both the Showa Era and Heisei Era, then he looked to the Riders from the Rider Emblem Worlds* IKUZO!

Everyone: YEAH!

 **Rider Worlds shall collide…**

Zangetsu: HA! *slashes at a foe* Lazer!

Lazer: Yosha! *kicks the foe*

*Ryugen and Snipe were both shown shooting at a foe, Baron and Brave slashing at another foe, and Fraise and Poppy were both punching at another*

Kamen Rider Robin: Thoron… Rider Kick!

Kamen Rider Ike: Great… AETHER!

Kamen Rider Micaiah and Kamen Rider Sothe: Ha! *they Double Rider Kicked another foe* Nice! *high-five*

J: Rider Punch! *punches a foe*

 **Unexpected allies shall appear...**

?: TOH! *jumps into the air* Rider Kick! *kicks a foe*

J: Who are you…?

?: The Rider with the power of Ichigou and Nigou… *turns to J* Kamen Rider… Sangou…

*J simply tilted his head a little*

 **And two you truly didn't expect shall help…**

*Ichigou and Nigou fought against some grunts before they heard people walking over.*

Ichigou: Huh?

?: Saa… jikken o hajimeyou ka?

 **=RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!=**

 **=WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!=**

*The two cranked levers that were on the side of their Drivers and armor began to form around them*

 **=ARE YOU READY?=**

Both: Henshin!

*Ichigou and Nigou watched them transform*

 **Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z shall appear!**

Build: Shori no hosoku wa kimatta!

Cross-Z: Imada ore wa… makeru ki ga shinai!

 **Kamen Rider Hero: Heroic Tales**

 **Kamen Rider Marth**

 **Coming soon…**

* * *

*The Nintendo Switch click screen played.*

*Hero, styled in a sprite similar to the style from Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Fates, looked around with a confused look*

Hero: Eh?! Where am I? Why do I look like I'm actually in a Fire Emblem game?!

Tiki-chan: I don't know… *floats next to Hero* Hmm? Hey, look to your right.

Hero: Huh? *looks that way to see various monsters at another square* That looks interesting… *walked over and a hand clicked an 'enter' button* Alright.

*The style then shifted from a Fire Emblem like design to something out of Fire Emblem Warriors and the Battride War games*

Hero: Sugoi…

Tiki-chan: Stay sharp! Monsters are on their way.

Hero: I got this! *he charged over and effortlessly managed to beat the crowd of monsters* Yeah.

*The gameplay then shifted back to Fire Emblem and Hero continued forward before he eventually reached a question-mark on the map*

Hero: Hmm… *enters it and the style then shifted to a fighting game style* Eh?!

?: Ikuzo! *Kamen Rider Marth appeared*

Hero: Alright… I think I got this…

 **A new Kamen Rider adventure exclusively for Nintendo Switch**

 **In association with Koei Techmo, Arc Systems Works and others…**

Hero: This adventure is a cross between Fire Emblem, the Dynasty Warriors games, and a sort of fighting game.

Tiki-chan: More like a xros.

Hero: Alright… so… here we are!

Both: Kamen Rider Xros! Battride Fighters!

*The trailer was about to end, but…*

?: Hey! Don't forget about me!

 _ **Kamen Rider Zi-O is now on the way**_

Hero: Zi-O-san!

Zi-O: Let's do this together.

Hero: Right on!

* * *

 **There is still one unsolved mystery of the final war…**

*A safe was opened up and a woman gasped*

Ex-Aid: What is it?

Woman: It's empty!

 **And, now, the answer appears…**

Male: What's going on?

*The sky was a dark shade of red and black. The male was about to walk forward, but a card then appeared near him*

?: Yokoku suru… anta no otakara… itadaku ze!

Blonde Female: Another team of thieves…?

Three: Kaitou Sentai… Lupinranger!

Three: Keisatsu Sentai… Patoranger!

 **Pikatwig Entertainment Proudly Presents…**

 **In Association With…**

Kairi: Hmm? *picks up a card* "We are inviting you to a collaboration. From, The Phantom Thieves of Heart"?

Keiichiro: Investigation Team? Never heard of you…

 **Atlus**

?: Well, it's nice to meet you. Narukami Yu.

?: I won't give up now or my name isn't Kurusu Akira.

 **Chou Taisen Remake: Versus**

 **Winter 2018**

* * *

 **Gabutyra roared as the Kyoryugers posed, showing KyoryuPink and KyoryuRed fighting off the Zorima**

Hero: Color me surprised about how that conflict was resolved.

 **Hero posed with Tiki-chan and Kamen Rider Kamui before they slashed the screen to show Takeshi talking to Kamui.**

Torin: I'm honestly sorry about what happened to her, but… if that's how fate must go on, then that's the breaks...

 **All the heroes came together, KyoryuRed and Hero shaking hands before posing**

SUPER HERO TIME! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

* * *

So… the opening bit mentions Zi-O as a girl and the Explanation Corner has him not say his name. The reason for that? This chapter begun production before Zi-O's first episode aired. Heck, it began before the trailer revealing Zi-O's real name was. I kinda didn't want to rewrite an early impression of Zi-O, if only because I wanted you guys to see my earliest impressions before the show started.

The reason that this chapter took so long was because I was doing some research about the game proper to get everything nailed down as best as I could. I did co-write some of the chapter with KKD a while back in something unrelated to Hero so I could generate some ideas for the chapter. He did say that he was totally cool with me using that to help write the chapter, so thanks for that buddy. Later parts of the chapter also took some ideas from the manga _Fire Emblem if: Niberungu no Hokan_ (The Crown of Nibelung). Oh, and, uh… funny story about how Leo is kind of more important in that manga… I actually kind of forgot what he looked like while working on this. I remember it clearly now, but when I started to work on this chapter… totally blanked. My bad.

Not going to lie when I say that I kind of didn't have a big role for Takeshi in his Rider form, but then I came up with the idea of him trying to stop the chain of events that would result in the war happening. I discussed it with KKD, he gave his input, and here we are. Thanks for the input man.

The Hero Gashat will be given a name and a design when we get to Movie War Dimension, which is sadly looking to be delayed to next year, and the Hero Ride Watch… I've kind of been working on a prototype of its design so KKD can draw it. ...still think the tops of the Ride Watches look like Beyblades.

Before I forget to bring this up, since I don't remember if I mentioned it prior to now, but a new Fire Emblem game was announced at… E3 I think? What exactly are my current plans for Hero with the upcoming _Fire Emblem: The Three Houses_? ...nothing as of this time. I'm going to figure that out when the game comes out.

Oh and, uh, since Zi-O is here… that means Build is over. Thank goodness… I honestly didn't like Build and I'm glad that it's over. If you liked it, great, go on and keep liking it. I however, did not. That ending didn't do anything to help matters. It basically rendered the whole dang season a moot point and wasted a year's worth of time. Oi… *sighs* Anyway… let's continue onto something else...

The two new trailers… I've had Chou Taisen Remake: Versus in mind for a while now. Heck, I put clues to the fact that it would have Lupin vs. Patrol and the Persona cast in it back in Chou Taisen Remake proper. Kamen Rider Xros Battride Fighters is something I kind of thought up a while back, then forgot about, then remembered. The reason it's called 'Xros' is because it's crossing together different styles. The hypothetical game guide and trailers will be exclusive to DA since I can better release it there. We'll talk more about it in the future.

And, general update… this might be the very last… anything that's being posted from the laptop that I'm currently using. The bottom has started to split apart and my parents have already gotten me a new laptop. My reaction to the new one was… negative to say the least. I started to cry for some reason... if I had to guess at the reason… well… this thing has been with me since 2014. The first story that I posted from this laptop was Emerald Love and… yeah. It's been with me for so many years now. Going to be hard to let it go since it still works and stuff. We'll see if I post something else between now and… sometime in the future, I guess.

My favorite part of this chapter has to be Takeshi's interactions with Kamui, Sakura, and Hinoka. They're kind of my three favorites of the royals from Fates. Oh! And for those wondering about Takeshi's comment to Hinoka about her being the 'toughest fighter'... that's a reference to how, in Fates, Hinoka was voiced by EG Daily. She was the voice of Buttercup in the original Powerpuff Girls. I HAD to make a reference to that after I learned that.

This chapter was certainly longer than I was honestly expecting it to be, but I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.

Just Live More.


End file.
